home town
by KAYAKO666
Summary: El corazón de Sasuke latía rápidamente, mientras sus labios se acercaban despacio a los de naruto,Sasuke cerró los ojos y deseaba que el tiempo se congelara, cada vez sus bocas se acercaban más y más...narusasu, itanaru?
1. prologo

OHAYO!

Este es el primer fic que hago (inner: por fin) y espero que les agrade, es un sasunaru y de adelantado les digo que Naruto no me pertenece y si me perteneciera seria totalmente yaoi (inner: muajajajajaja!)

Bueno es un honor que lean mi historia y si lo desean dejen reviews, se los agradeceré infinitamente, la crítica mala o positiva siempre es buena.

Home town

Prologo

El sonido de las gaviotas suena sobre el joven que yace inconsciente sobre la arena, la brisa salda de aquel extenso mar despierta al zorruno chico, el cual lentamente se incorpora y a través de sus cristalinos ojos azules trata de reconocer ese hermoso paisaje azul.

-Mmmm……..¿donde estoy?

Desde aquella noche no podía recordar absolutamente nada, todo había sido muy confuso, la batalla, la misteriosa anciana, ero-senin, Sasuke, el Akatsuki. En todo eso tensaba Naruto cuando una voz tristemente familiar lo interrumpió.

-Cuidado!

Fue lo ultimo que naruto escuchó antes de que una roca cayera sobre su cabeza y así otra vez cayera sobre la tersa arena.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Silencio, una habitación oscura que apenas era alumbrada por un rayo de luz que se colaba entre las ventanas cerradas, el sonido de las cigarras que anunciaban la presencia del verano ambientaban ese melancólico escenario.

Ahí se encontraba el ninja entrometido número uno de Konoha, perdido en algún lugar desconocido, pero a la vez terriblemente familiar, ya que para naruto es pulcra habitación donde se encontraba era idéntica a la que pertenecía a su eterno rival Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ese maldito Sasuke- se decía a si mismo, mientras su mirada viajaba por todo el cuarto-maldito, se ha ido con Orochimaru, abandonándome, pero eso no importa datte bayo, ahora debo seguir con mi entrenamiento con ero-senin.

Antes de que el ninja se levantara de la cama, la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente y una figura se asomo por esta, Naruto no podía ver la identidad de esta, solo al cruzar su mirada con la figura sintió como unos profundos ojos negros lo observaban, pero inmediatamente la puerta fue cerrada de tajo.

La mente de naruto trataba de comprender el lugar donde estaba, se preguntaba que había paado esa noche, acaso el Akatsuki tenía que ver algo; las palabra de aquella anciana retumbaban en su mente: "viaja y encuentra a esa persona, porque aquí no la encontraras"

Silencio otra vez, las paredes de la habitación parecían hacerse cada vez más pequeñas mientras la mente de Naruto viajaba entre todos sus pensamientos, fue entonces cuando el recuerdo de su viejo amigo le hizo levantarse e incorporarse a ese extraña mundo con el fin d seguir con el entrenamiento de Jiraiya- sama.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La puerta lentamente empezaba a abrirse ante la mirada del genin, el cual no hizo más que tomar una posición defensiva esperando que detrás de la puerta apareciera un peligroso enemigo.

Al abrirse esta, la figura de una hermosa mujer se vio dibujada, era de facciones delicadas, una piel del color de la nieve, cabello que asemejaba en la oscuridad de la noche y, lo que más sorprendió a Naruto, uno profundos ojos negros. Mientras él la veía, ella comenzó a hablar:

-Veo que ya despertaste, me alegra que te encuentres mejor,- decía la joven, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- mi hijo te ha traído, estaba muy preocupado porque te encintro inconsciente en la playa, pero disculpa he estado hablando tanto y ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Mimiru, ¿cual es tu nombre?

De momento Naruto no comprendía absolutamente nada, muchas cosas le sorprendían, como la habitación y la familiaridad de la joven, no sabía que decir y a pesar de eso sus labios de movieron:

-Mi nombre…..soy Uzumaki Naruto, disculpa Mimiru-neechan, ¿donde estoy?

La joven con una mirada dulce le dijo:

-Naruto-kun, estamos en konoha, capital del país del fuego.

Al oír esta palabras la confusión del chico aumentó, aquello era ilógico, él había salido ya hace año y medio de la aldea con el fin de entrenar junto a ero-senin, ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?; además la aldea no estaba cerca del mar.

-¡konoha, Mimiru-neecha,¡no comprendo nada datte bayo!

Al observar la reacción del shinobi, Mimiru no hizo más que preocuparse, parecía que el joven estaba terriblemente confundido, así que se acercó a él y dulcemente le pidió que le explicara todo, para así poder ayudarlo.

Y entonces Naruto comenzó a hablar:

-Lo siento Oncean, es que todo ha sido tan confuso, yo vivo aquí, pero ahora debo hablar con Tsunade-obabachan.

-¿Tsunade, ¿Ella es tu abuela?

-Hablo de Hokage-sama- decía Naruto completamente indignado por la respuesta de Mimiru.

-¿Qué es un hokage?- respondió la mujer ante un indignado Uzumaki.

Al oír esto, Naruto se levantó de la cama, lugar donde se había sentado para calmarse; sus ojos demostraban una mayor preocupación, en definitiva algo taba muy mal.


	2. una gran ciudad

Ohayo! Otra vez, aquí estoy una vez más (inner: desafortunadamente), espero que les agrade este capitulo y please dejen reviews.

CAPÍTULO UNO

UNA ENORME CIUDAD

Algo estaba muy mal, ese lugar no podía ser konoha, que es lo que pasaba; en eso pensaba Naruto cuando Mimiru rompió el silencio que había dejado su respuesta.

-¿Qué es un Hokage, Naruto-kun?

-¿Es que no lo sabes datte bayo!- gritaba el kitsune- el líder de la aldea, ¡de esta aldea de ninjas!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mimiru, le contestó:

-¿aldea, ninjas, creo que el golpe te afecto mucho……

-¡Claro que no datte bayo!- interrumpió escandalosamente Naruto-todos en este lugar son ninjas, y tu también lo debes ser.

Preocupada, Mimiru se levantó y puso su mano en frente del chico, el cual estaba muy exasperado, mientras que con una cálida sonrisa le decía:

-En primer lugar Naruto-kun, aquí no hay ninjas y además esta s una gran cuidad, debe ser el golpe, es mejor que vaya por un doctor……

-Eso es mentira- interrumpió naruto con lagrimas en los ojos, reacción que ni el mismo esperaba, pero que tal vez se debía a la familiaridad del lugar- ¡konoha es una aldea de ninjas, yo soy un ninja datte bayo!

Ante esto último, el shinobi salió de golpe de la habitación, y corrió hasta la salida de lo que parecía un dojo; al salir de este no dejo de correr por entre las calles, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se podía percibir un gesto de moliestia en su zorruno rostro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A diferencia de la mañana, la tarde se tornaba fría y demostraba que en cualquier momento la lluvia se precipitaría sobre la ciudad, ese que parecía como cualquier otro día, cambió totalmente; levantarse, ir a la playa antes de la escuela, llegar con los mismos compañeros que conocía desde hace años, sentarse frente a esa banca que había estado vacía ya un largo tiempo, en definitiva era una rutina perfecta; al salir del colegio llegaría a su casa, cenaría y tomaría una ducha, si, era todo perfecto.

Pero esta mañana había cambiado todo, si tan solo no hubiera lanzado aquella roca contra esa ave no se abría encontrado con ese joven, que en definitiva era idéntico a esa persona.

En eso pensaba sasuke sin percatarse de que se acercaba a su hogar y que al mismo tiempo un joven de cabello dorado corría en su dirección.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre el duro pavimento, sobre el cual dos chicos estaban tirados, el de cabello oscuro no hizo más que levantarse y empezar a reclamar por el incidente:

-¡usurantonkachi! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas!

- Lo siento- exclamo naruto desde el suelo, lugar donde también se hallaba su mirada.

Poco a poco Naruto levantó su mirada, la cual prontamente se encontró con unos bellos ojos negros, los cuales no dejaban de mirarlo sorprendidamente mientras las débiles gotas de lluvia bañaban sus jóvenes cuerpos.


	3. la familia uchiha

Neeeee……algo que no se me da bien es escribir (inner: bien, creo que por fin lo entendió), pero agradezco a aquellos tenga la infinita paciencia de leer mi historia.

CAPÍTULO TRES

LA FAMILIA UCHIHA

La lluvia se intensificaba, ambos chicos no dejaban de mirarse, y fue en ese momento cuando naruto impulsado por la emoción se levantó del suelo y abrazó con gran fuerza a aquel joven.

-¡Sasuke! ¡por fin te he encontrado!- decía naruto muy excitado- ¿acaso dejaste a orochimaru, vamos, volvamos a casa datte bayo.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron ligeramente rojas, era evidente que era igual que aquella persona y él no podía evitar sentirse alegre por ese abrazo, pero a pesar de esa alegría el joven uchiha retiró al shinobi y empezó a hablar:

-¡Dobe! ¿De que diablos hablas, yo ni te conozco y ¿Quién demonios es orichi no sé que?

-¿Qué no lo recuerda Sasuke, soy yo naruto- decía el cchico, mientras observaba la mirada confundida de sasuke-………., de seguro es obra de ese tipo, ¡maldito, me las pagará.

-¿tú no entiendes, verdad, no me interesa tu estúpida historia, así que me voy.

-¡espera!- lo detuvo naruto, sosteniendo fuertemente su suave mano.

Con ese rose de piel el shinobi podía sentir que sin duda esa persona era Sasuke, pero algo estaba muy mal: el sasuke que estaba frente a sus ojos vestía muy extraño, parecía portar un uniforme que jamás había visto, además, al mirar a su alrededor, ese lugar no se parecía a Konoha en nada; el joven empezó a creer que todo era un sueño.

-Naruto-kun- seoía una la voz de mimuru que venía desde lejos.

-¿Okasan?- replicó sasuke

-¿Okasan!¡Mimiru neechan es tu madre!- dijo sorprendido naruto

-¡ah, aquí estas hijo, que bueno que encontraste a naruto kun, estaba muy preocupada por la manera en que salió de casa- decía mimiru con un gesto lleno de dulzura.

Pero antes de que Naruto hablara sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba y se precipitaba al suelo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al despertar naruto sen encontraba otra vez en esa habitación oscura; sus ojos permanecían perdidos en el techo, nada tenía sentido y ver a Sasuke lo había empeorado mas, el ninja trató de cerrar sus ojos y empezó a recordar todo lo que habí pasado antes.

Aquello había dejado de tener sentido la noche anterior cuando, pese a las advertencias de erosenin, se había ido al bosque en busca de itachi y Kisame, loc cuales se encontraban supuestamente en aquel pueblo, fue ahí donde se encontró a una ancian misteriosa que le dijo que él se encontraba en la búsqueda de alguien muy valioso para su corazón y con la frase: "ve y busca a esa persona, porque aquí no la encontrarás", un destello de luz inundó todo el bosque, y después, lo último que recordaba era el aroma salado del mar.

-Tal vez este lugar es a donde me envió la anciana para encontrar a sasuke- se decía naruto- pero todo es muy distinto, ¿acaso será algo como un mundo paralelo?...!Ah!...!no entiendo nada datte bayo!

Así Naruto se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto para encontrar respuestas. Al salir, un exquisito aroma le recordó que no había comido desde hace día y medio por culpa de las "investigaciones" de erosenin, lo que llevó a naruto a pensar en qué estaría haciendo ese pervertido, lo mas seguro que entre tanta mujer, ni siquiera se habría percatado de su ausencia.

Esto pensaba mientras caminaba por la pasillo de esa casa guiado únicamente por el arome de algún delicioso, que si bien no era ramen, no estaría mal.

Al llegar al origen entro a lo que era un pequeño comedor, sin más gracia que una mesa en el centro, el la cual había cinco lugares puestos, enfrente se encontraba una puerta de la cual emanaba el olor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando uzumaki entró a la cocina se encontró con una alegre Mimiru y con un sasuke que sólo lo miraba fríamente.

-¡oh, ya te has levantado naruto kun-pronunció mimiru

-si Mimiru nee….¡si mimiru san, me siento mejor

-Me alegro, ahora porque no vas a lavarte las manos para cenar, el baño está al final del pasillo.

-¡si!- termino de manera alegre naruto, el cual se moría de hambre.

Al dirigirse hacia al baño noto como una presencia le seguía, al voltear se encontró con un hombre de mirada lúgubre que sólo miro al chico fríamente y siguió su camino.

"ese Hombre es escalofriante", pensaba naruto con un gesto de miedo después de verlo pasar.

-no te asustes, así es mi padre, pero no es malo, es amable aunque no lo aparente- decía una voz atrás de naruto.

Cuando uzumaki volteó para ver de donde provenía la voz, su sorpresa fue enorme al saber que quien hablaba era itachi; al verlo naruto se lanzó sobre él, pero el uchiha lo esquivó muy bien, haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo.

-¿eh, ¿te sientes bien?- decía itachi

-¡maldito itachi!- Replicó naruto, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba solo, así que rápidamente se dirigió al comedor.


	4. en la noche

Hola aquí toy de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo (inner: lambiscona) y spero que quienes me lean me recomienden….

Agradezco de corazón a Yummy por su review, por un momento pensé en dejar de escribir, pero me alegra que aunque sea a alguien le agrade (inner: debe ser peor que tu)…….jejeje, bueno, este capi se lo dedico a yummy, espero que les agrade.

Con respecto a un itanaru, no lo he pensado, pero ya veremos……

Bueno ahora si, empezamos:

CAPITULO CUATRO

EN LA NOCHE

La puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando ver a una ruto que observaba muy sorprendido aquella escena tan hogareña, donde todos los uchihas estaban cenando y Mimiru lo invitaba a acompañarlos.

Durante la cena nada extraordinario pasó, naruto se limitó a comer, evitando mirar a itachi o a sasuke; al terminar la cena aquel lúgubre hombre del pasillo, que ahora estaba en la mesa se dirigió a naruto:

-Así que tu nombre es uzumaki naruto

-si, señor- dijo el chico tímidamente

-bien, podrás pasar aquí una temporada, bajo ciertas condiciones

Después de ese frío discurso, el hombre se retiró.

-¿ehh, ¿con qué naruto, no?- rompió el silencio Itachi-y dime, ¿de Donde eres, qué hacias antes de venir aquí?

-Naruto kun es un ninja- dijo sonriendo mimiru

-eh…yo…no…-trataba de decir naruto con cierta pena

-¿con qué un ninja, no?- dijo con una sonrisa itachi- sabes, te pareces mucho a alguien.

Ante esto, Sasuke, quien había permanecido ajeno a la conversación, se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa y sin decir nada abandonó el comedor.

-no debiste decir nada Itachi- dijo la madre de manera preocupada

-lo siento, pero no negarás que…..

-lo siento, sucede algo- interrumpió el rubio de manera consternada

-no, nada….bueno- sonrió una vez mas mimiru- hoy dormirás en el cuarto de sasuke, pero antes si quieres, puedes date un baño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El agua de la tina estaba tibia, naruto podía sentir por fin mas relajado su cuerpo, lo que en definitiva lo ayudaba a penar; que mundo mas raro había encontrado, había visto a itachi, pero parecía otra persona le recordaba un poco a kakashi sensei, era muy raro, pero en el fondo de su corazón le alegraba que sasuke estuviera con su familia.

Sasuke ya e encontraba en su habitación, su mirada que siempre demostraba frialdad, en aquel momento se veía triste y desconsolada, todo por la presencia del kitsune.

La puerta de la habitación no tardó en abrirse, entrando un naruto más tranquilo; al entrar su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de Sasuke, quien rápidamente la retiró con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-yo dormiré abajo y tú arriba- dijo sasuke

-no, por mi estará bien el piso-respondio el rubio.

-¡no! Tu eres el invitado, yo dormiré abajo.

-ya te dije que el piso esta bien-dijo naruto con cierta molestia.

-¡No! esta es mi habitación dobe y hago lo que se me antoja, si digo que dormiré abajo, eso haré- decía sasuke muy irritado

-¿dobe, ¿a quién le dices dobe!

-¿Ves a alguien más? ¡dobe!

-¡Dormiré abajo!- insistió naruto.

-¡abajo!

-¡arriba!

-¡baka!

En poco tiempo la habitación se llenó de gritos hasta que un itachi muy enfadado entró al cuarto:

-¡silencio, ¡los demás queremos dormir! ¡A nadie le importa como van a dormir, sólo duérmanse y ya!

Después de eso cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir.

-Esta bien dormiré arriba- contestó un naruto resignado.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó de repente la habitación, pero rápidamente fue roto por sasuke:

-y dime, dobe, ¿qué hacías en la playa?

-no lo sé- decía naruto mirando un poco molesto a sasuke por su expresión- ¿y tú que hacías ahí?

-¿yo?...pues…veras…yo…….!es algo que no te importa usurantonkachi!

-ahhh, por lo menos sé que tu me encontraste.

Un poco sonrojado y muy molesto por haberlo puesto en evidencia, sauce respondió:

-Como te dije no te interesa dobe, si te traje es por que parecías un ¡baka!

-¡Baka, ¡no debiste hacerlo, no necesito tu ayuda!

-ja, ¡pues no se nota usurantonkachi!

-¡baka!

Y así, una vez más los gritos sobrepasaron la habitación, obligando a itachi a aparecer de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión se limito a lanzarle a su hermanito un despertador directo a la cara para después cerrar la puerta muy enfadado.

-¿Estas bien sasuke?- le decía el rubio al chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo debido al golpe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de un rato el cuarto se lleno de calma, ambos chicos intentaban dormir, pero el ambiente se había vuelto pesado después de discutir tanto, aunque al final de cuentas naruto no tardó en dormir, pero el joven moreno no podía conciliar el sueño, en vez de eso pasó la mitad de la noche contemplando a su acompañante; hasta que al final se decidió, se acercó hasta la cama, lenta y delicadamente se posó sobre esta, sin dejar ningún momento de mirar a Naruto; poco a poco empezó a acariciar el rostro del shinobi, sasuke podía sentir la suavidad de su piel con cada rose, el cual aumentaba su deseo de besarle.

El moreno no pudo resistir más su deseo, así que lentamente y sin despertar al objeto de su deseo, subiose a la cama, hasta que al final quedó sobre el kitsune.

El corazón de Sasuke latía rápidamente, mientras sus labios se acercaban despacio a los de naruto, el cual aún dormía sin percatarse de su compañero; Sasuke cerró los ojos y deseaba que el tiempo se congelara, cada vez sus bocas se acercaban más y más, mientras sasuke ponía sus manos sobre las mejillas de naruto y se recostaba sobre su cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

Quien lo diría, este es el quinto capitulo, bueno, aunque si lo pienso ha sido relativamente fácil, ya que mis capítulos son muy cortos, pero todo este trabajo tan arduo (inner: arduo, si sólo te la pasas durmiendo)…ejem….bueno, como les decía con esto he aprendido q inventar una historia es muy complicado, y comprendo que no debí de quejarme tanto cuando un escritor se tardaba mucho……

Espero que le agrade este capitulo, en el anterior incluí un poco de lemmon (bueno o algo así), saben, me costo un poco de trabajo (inner: pero si tienes una gran mente pervertida!), no por el tipo de escrito, era mas bien que como tuve que escribir la historia en una PC pública, pues me dio pena que bueno….ahora que lo pienso no se porque…en fin…..

Ah, por cierto el título de mi obra lo basé en una canción de naruto que aparece en el disco "little by little", se los recomiendo, la canción está genial.

Como siempre, agradezco los reviews anteriores (y ahora que lo pienso, mi fic si es muy raro, pero no es mi culpa, es de la tele, jejejeje) y espero que gocen de este capítulo y me dejen reviews jejejeje y claro, que me recomienden, jejejeje

CAPÍTULO CINCO

SENTIMIENTOS NOCTURNOS

Sasuke podía sentir el cálido aliento del shinobi (el cual por cierto olía a ramen), el joven moreno deseaba que aquel momento perdurase eternamente; sus labios estaban apunto de unirse a los de naruto en un suave beso, cuando a la mente de sasuke llegaron amargos recuerdos: el inmenso mar, una banca vacía, un hermoso joven rubio que no dejaba de sonreírle; el corazón del uchiha se partió en dos ante tales imágenes , y es que aquel joven que tenía debajo era como él, pero al final de cuentas no lo era.

De sus ojos brotaron dos lágrimas que cayeron sobre la tersa piel de su compañero, y antes de que sus ojos se convirtieran en cascadas se levantó y se volvió a su lugar.

-Baka- pronunció en voz baja mientras se cubría con las sabanas

Naruto aparentaba estar dormido profundamente todo ese tiempo, pero en realidad él había sentido toda esa escena, aunque sólo como un leve sueño……

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡buenos días!- decía itachi, mientras naruto se escondía bajo las sábanas y murmuraba

-Sasuke……pesas mucho….- decía el shinobi en un tono que apenas escuchaba el uchiha.

La habitación se encontraba más ventilada que el día anterior, las ventanas se encontraban abiertas y la fresca mañana perfumaba todo el lugar.

-¡Es hora de levantarse, deja de soñar con mi hermano!- pronunció en un tono lo suficiente alto para despertar a Naruto, el cual tenía un tono rosa en sus mejillas por el comentario.

-eh….yo…no….¿qué hora es?- contesto naruto apenado y con gans de dormir un par de horas más.

-las siete, ¡es hora de ir a clases!

-¿clases? ¿de chunnin?

-¿chunnin? No, es hora de que acompañes a sasuke a la escuela, si te tardas, te va a dejar, es muy impaciente

El chico dejó la cama y observó a itachi, el cual estaba de muy buen humor, cosa que no creía el rubio; además, la ropa que portaba era extraña para Naruto, aquella ropa era un uniforme de instituto gris, que aunque no poseía más gracia que un emblema en el saco, era muy elegante y le daba un aire respetuoso a su portador.

-¿eh, ¡sucede algo naruto kun?-dijo itachi cuando notó que naruto lo veía con curiosidad

-no, nada

--bueno, mamá te dejo algo de ropa, cámbiate y baja a desayunar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Si en algo era experta Mimiru, era en cocinar, el olor de su delicioso desayuno se esparcía por toda la casa, naruto podía percibirlo desde el momento que salió de la habitación y a cada paso se le habría más el apetito (para ese instante naruto ya portaba un elegante uniforme muy parecido al de Itachi, aunque hacía sentir algo incómodo al kitsune).

Cuando llegó al comedor sasuke e itachi ya se levantaban.

-Es hora de irse- le dijo sasuke a Naruto y lo sacó del comedor jalando

-¡espera un momento datte bayo! ¡me muero de hambre!- gritaba Naruto ante el ataque del uchiha.

Y sin importarle los gritos de naruto rogándole que le dejara comer, sasuke se llevó a naruto despidiéndose de su madre a la salida, la cual le regresó una sonrisa como respuesta.

-me muero de hambre-decía naruto mientras se dirigían a la escula

Como respuesta sasuke solamente movió la cabeza.


	6. camino a la escuela

Ohayo!

Buaaaaaa, soy muy feliz! Gracias por los reviews!

Faty-chan87 tiene razón con lo del lemmon, pero denme chance jejejeje, ya verán que se pone bueno, gracias por los mensajes una vez más, todas las escritoras debemos apoyarnos! Debo decir que he leído el fic de faty, y esta muy bueno! Se los recomiendo!

En este capítulo no pongo nada de especial, solo la descripción del camino a la escuela, que a veces puede ser divertido, debo decir que me costó un poco de trabajo, una vez mas, admiro a aquellos escritores que escriben varios fics a la vez…….

Por ahora es todo, no sin antes pedirles de corazón dejen reviews y me recomienden jejeje (inner: sabes, ya empiezas a cansar)….mmmmmm

Bueno ahora si cooooooomenzamos……

PD. Este capítulo se lo dedico a faty chan87 y a mi amiga paty que me enseñó a usar un diccionario….

CAPÍTULO SEIS

CAMINO A LA ESCUELA

La ciudad de konoha era enorme, por todos lados se alcanzaban a ver gigantescos edificios, la gente se desplazaba en masas a todas direcciones como si tuvieran mucha prisa, el claxon de los autos ambientaba esa urbana escena; el centro de la ciudad siempre tenía gran vida, a diferencia de los suburbios cercanos al mar donde todo parecía tan inmutable, lugar en el que residía la familia uchiha.

El recorrido para Sasuke era normal y no había nada de espectacular en ello, la única diferencia es que ese día dejó de asistir a la costa a causa de la compañía del shinobi, el cual parecía sorprendido por aquel urbano escenario que en nada se parecía a la aldea del mismo nombre, en definitiva ese no era su hogar.

-¿y donde vamos?- preguntó naruto con inocencia

-a la escuela- dijo fríamente sasuke

En aquellos instantes Naruto recordó la academia, a iruka sensei, kakashi sensei, sakura chan y a todos sus amigos de konoha, pensando que se encontrarían haciendo, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba regresar con ellos, además, debía hallar a sasuke, pero en aquel lugar donde se encontraba le resultaba muy agradable ya que podía estar a lado de sasuke, él que desde hace un tiempo se había vuelto el centro de sus pensamientos.

-¿de qué lugar has venido?- interrumpió sasuke con un tono frío los pensamientos del shinobi

-pues si te lo contara no me creerías datte bayo- respondió el shinobi

-¿porque no me pruebas?- dijo Sasuke con un tono que trataba de disimular el tremendo interés que le profesaba al joven.

-bueno….pues verás…yo vengo de una aldea ninja…..de hecho se llama konoha….-le respondió el chico

Sasuke no hizo nada más que mirarlo como un tonto, aquello era lo más ridículo que había oído en su vida, pero a pesar de ello se limitó a preguntarle cosas con respecto a su hogar:

-¡dobe, ¿Dónde demonios queda eso?

-¿eh, en el país del Fuego- dijo naruto como si l pregunta del uchiha fuera muy obvia

-humm…¿país del fuego?...¡baka! ¡Eso no existe!

-¡claro que existe!- le repuso naruto- todos saben de el………

Naruto guardó silencio un minuto, empezaba a reflexionar que era claro que su amigo no supiera nada sobre la aldea o el país del Fuego, así que consideró que era mejor preguntar sobre su actual localización:

-neee, Sasuke ¿en qué país estamos?

-en Japón, dobe

-Japón, nunca había oído de……

Antes de que el chico terminara su frase, Sasuke lo jaló del brazo indicándole que debía girar a la izquierda para entrar en una calle inclinada que los acercaba al colegio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Desde la colina se podía ver el instituto, era muy empinada y a Hinata no le agradaba tener que bajarla en bicicleta, pero era tarde y no podía permitirse llegar tarde; bajo la colina con cierto temor, parecía que todo iría bien pero de repente una roca se atravesó en su camino, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y obligándola a chocar contra Sasuke y so compañero.

-¿qué fue eso datte bayo?- decía Naruto que había caído al suelo a causa de Hinata

-¿qué de donde vienes no hay bicis dobe?- exclamó sarcásticamente uchiha, el cual sí evitó el golpe

-¡claro que si, datte bayo!

En el suelo se encontraba otra persona, una linda chica de ojos blancos y cabello azul que había quedado inconsciente por la caída; al verla los dos chicos se acercaron, naruto la sostuvo entre sus brazos y trataba de despertarla, además de que mantenía en su cara una expresión de asombro por la semejanza de la chica con la tímida Hinata.

-¿hinata, estas bien?

-¿acaso la conoces?- pregunto sasuke con cierto asombro, pero también con un gesto que expresaban celos, aunque Naruto no pudo percibirlo

Naruto cayó en cuenta en ese instante que, como se había encontrado en ese lugar a un Sasuke y a un itachi iguales, cabía la posibilidad de encontrar más personas conocidas; aún el shinobi no comprendía todo, pero algunas cosas se aclaraban .

Hinata comenzó a despertar, al abrirse sus ojos se toparon con unos profundos ojos azules que le parecían familiares, cuando hinata vio a quien pertenecían, se paro de golpe y su rostro se convirtió en un tomate que intentaba hablar, paro sólo conseguía frases incompletas:

-yo…lo sient….la bici y yo….lo siento naruto kun…..¿naruto kun!-exclamó lo ultimo con enorme asombro, aquello para ella era imposible, ese chico no podía ser naruto.

Antes de que la chica se volviera a desmayar, sasuke intervino:

-él es un amigo, acaba de llegar, naruto, ella es Hyuga Hinata.

-si losé…no, digo..soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinata no quiso hacer más preguntas ante el extraño encuentra, prefirió disculparse, sin perder ese tono rojo en la cara, tomo su bici y se dirigió al colegio.

-neee….¿estará bien, parecía que vio un fantasma- repuso naruto

-si, estará bien-contestó cortantemente sasuke para indicarle a Naruto que debían seguir su camino.


	7. escuela

KONICHIWA!

Aquí toy de nuevo, muchas, pero muchisismas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz! (inner: por favor ya deja las drogas)

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, (bueno si gracias, jeje), así que me limitare a presentarles este séptimo capitulo, espero que les agrade.

Ah, si, se que se ha vuelto un misterio lo del otro naruto, y un poco desesperante, ese chico es casi como un político, nunca se deja ver……. pero tengan calma, pronto se sabra quien es.

Weno…ahora sí comenzamos, por favor disfrútenlo y…(inner: si ya sabemos dejen reviews…..)

CAPITULO SIETE

ESCUELA

El reloj de aquel imponente edificio marcaba las ocho, la campana de la escuela comenzaba a sonar apenas Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado a la puerta.

Para el shinobi aquel edificio era sin igual y su brillante mirada lo reflejaba, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a su compañero acerca del lugar, pero se limitaba a mirar hacia todos lados, observando de vez en cuando a Sasuke, quien mantenía una fría mirada.

Antes de avanzar un poco más, dos chicas se abalanzaron sobra Sasuke, obligándolo aparatarse del ninja, del cual no se había separado desde que lo encontró.

-¡sasuke kun!- exclamaron muy emocionadas sakura e ino, mientras lo abrazaban fuertemente.

-Sasuke kun¿hoy comeremos el almuerzo juntos, verdad?- decía Ino con tremenda emoción.

-¡Qué dices ino cerda!- masculló Sakura- él almorzará conmigo.

En ese momento Sasuke trató de apartarse, para él siempre había sido molesto ese tipo de actuaciones, le desagradaba que las chicas lo trataran así, por eso prefería mantenerse distante; Sasuke no confiaba en el amor, la única vez que confió, fue abandonado.

Naruto parecía haber desparecido de la escena, aquellas chicas no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, a diferencia del shinobi, quien veía todo la acción y se divertía recordando aquellos tiempos cuando Sasuke estaba en la aldea; por un momento el chico olvidó donde estaba y trató de saludar a Sakura como lo hacía antes:

-¡bueno dás, Sakura chan!

Sakura jamás imaginó que al voltear se encontraría con Naruto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, entonces corrió hacia naruto y lo abrazó.

-¡naruto, esto debe ser un sueño!-decía con tremenda alegría.

-sakuera chan….-el rubio no comprendía que pasaba, era evidente que lo confundía con alguien más, como le había pasado a Hinata.

Los ojos de Sasuke sacaban chispas, aquella escena le provocaba celos; ante eso, lo único que hizo fue pronunciar fríamente algunas palabras:

-sakura, él no es esa persona, deja de hacer el ridículo.

Al escuchar eso, la pelirosa soltó a naruto y se apartó de este, sus rostro había enrojecido y no hallaba que decir.

-sigamos naruto- pronunció por ultimo el uchiha, indicándole al rubio que lo siguiera.

Antes de avanzar, el chico miró a Sakura y a Ino, la cual sólo había permanecido en silencio, pero sin ocultar su asombro; él deseaba decir algo, pero prefirió sólo seguir las órdenes de su amigo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La puerta del salón se abrió, dos bellos ojos azules se asomaron por el marco, solamente para encontrase con varios pares de ojos que le veían con una expresión que oscilaba entre el miedo y el asombro.

Para el joven también era sorprendente, aunque ya imaginaba toparse con más gente conocida, no le fue fácil ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse con todos sus viejos amigos.

Desde que había entrado el rubio, la clase guardaba silencio, sólo alguien como Shikamaru se atrevió a hablar ante la mirada fulminante de sasuke, que amenazaba con atacar a quien hablara.

-jeje, sólo Sasuke era capaz de encontrar a alguien igual al baka de Naruto.

Y mucho antes de que alguien secundara ese comentario, Kakashi sensei entró al salón, topándose con uchiha y uzumaki en la puerta, y a pesar de su asombro por este último, solo invito a sus alumnos a sentarse.

Kakashi sensei era un hombre muy apuesto, a pesar de tener un parche en el ojo izquierdo por un accidente de la niñez, no dejaba de ser atractivo; su sonrisa y sus delicadas, pero a la vez varoniles facciones, lo hacían ver como un sujeto bastante gentil (hecho que fascinó a naruto, quien cientos de veces trató de ver la cara de su sensei); como de costumbre traía un elegante traje negro con corbata roja y un desentonante viejo portafolio, con las iniciales U.O.

-¡buenos días clase!- saludó el sensei-parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero¿porqué no te presentas?

Kakashi señalaba a Naruto, él cual ya se hayaba sentado frente a sasuke, en aquella banca que llevaba ya algún tiempo vacía.

El chico se levantó y intentó dirigirse a la clase:

-pues….yo soy Uzumaki Naruto- explicaba con mucha pena- y bueno….me gusta el ramen y un día me convertiré en hokage.

-¿hokage?- preguntó el sensei con curiosidad.

-eh…si, es el líder de mi alde….

El sonido de la puerta del salón al abrirse abruptamente interrumpió a naruto, detrás de ella un chico pelirrojo apareció.

-¡bueno días!- dijo Gaara, el cual venía cansado de tanto correr- lamento la tardanza.

-¡oh! Buenos días, pasa por favor- le indicó el profesor.

Cuando Gaara entró, el rubio estaba de pie y cuando este noto su presencia, tranquilamente lo tomo por el hombro y lo saludó:

-bueno días naruto- pronunció con una sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Ese gesto inmutable sorprendió a Naruto, no simplemente por el hecho de que no se había sorprendido, sino porque era muy raro ver a un Gaara tan amable y tranquilo, lo cual sin duda le gusto al ninja.

La clase comenzó, pero en ningún momento de esta Naruto prestó atención, su mente estaba más ocupada en pensar en su actual situación, no sabía que hacer, se sentía muy alegre por encontrar a Sasuke y haber llegado a un lugar tan pacífico, donde los problemas de los ninjas no tenían lugar, pero sabía que no era su realidad; en su mundo el tenía responsabilidades, sueños y promesas, así que debía encontrar la forma de salir, aunque su corazón no lo deseara del todo.

Había otras cosas que ocupaban su cabeza, le interesaba mucho las reacciones de sus nuevos compañeros ante su llegada, suponía que debía haber alguien como él en ese mundo, pero por las reacciones, creía que debía existir un triste secreto detrás de su otro yo.

-¿podrías resolver este ejercicio, Naruto?- interrumpió de golpe kakashi sensei los pensamiento del joven shinobi.

-¿eh, yo?- contestaba naruto incorporándose a la realidad

-si, tú- insistió el adulto.

El shinobi se puso de pie, al llegar al pizzarón analizó el problema, pero no comprendió nada, volteo a ver a su sensei y con una mano en la cabeza y una gran sonrisa empezó a hablar:

-nee…..kashi sensei, no entiendo nada ¡datte bayo!

Cuando el chico dijo eso, la clase empezó a reír, mientras el sensei con un gesto divertido le pidió que se sentara.

-jajajaja ¡sin duda es idéntico a Naruto!- dijo kiba entre risas.

-¡si!- respondió choji- ¡es igual de baka!

Aquellos comentarios no molestaron a naruto, ni incomodaron a alguien, más bien parecía que habían roto esa incomoda brecha entre un recuerdo y su nuevo compañero; a pesar de ello, sasuke era el único molesto, pero se limitó a agachar la cabeza y cerrar los puños.


	8. dolor

Ohayo!

Una vez mas hola amiguis, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz, buaaaa (inner: ya párale, no?) sin ustedes esto no podría ser…….

Weno…..pronto sabremos sobre el paradero del segundo naruto, y sobre la actitud de gaara en el capitulo pasado, se debió a que en este mundo gaara es un tipo mas calmado y se toma todo muy tranquilo, así que al ver a naruto sí sabía quien era, ya que pues el otro naruto ya estaba………….

Jejeje……..antes de continuar le reafirmo mi gratitud y les comento que escribir esto cada vez se complica mas, pero nunca dejaré de escribirlo hasta el fin, aunque también empezare otro fic, este será de kakashi y es que siempre he quierido saber como se creo el chidori…………

Weno ahora chi, Comenzamos………

pd. lamento que se corto, mejorare la extension de mis capitulos

CAPITULO OCHO

DOLOR

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, algunas personas charlaban en el salón, excepto Sasuke, quien mantenía su vista pérdida en el cielo azul y naruto, el cual aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque aun así algo lo perturbó:

-Sasuke- dijo el rubio a la vez que se tocaba el estómago- tengo hambre¿Traes almuerzo?

-¡Dobe¿Y porqué traería almuerzo, no soy tu novia!- expresó el moreno en un tono molesto.

-vaya, vaya¿Problemas de pareja?- se burlaba Shikamaru

-jeje, deberías ser más atento con tu novio, Sasuke- secundó Kiba, quien se había acercado junto con Choji, el cual no dejaba de comer de su bolsa de papas.

Ambos comentarios hicieron que los jóvenes se sonrojaran, pero antes de que dijeran algo Lee intervino:

-¡dejen de molestarlos, cada quien vive la juventud de su vida como quiere.

-¡cállate cejas encrespadas!- repuso Uzumaki, mientras el moreno se ponía más rojo y se enfadaba más.

-¡sasuke kun¿puedes comer de mi almuerzo si quieres?- dijo ino

-me niego- le contestó sasuke friamente.

-naruto….puedes comer de mi almuerzo, no como mucho y estoy a dieta- intervino sakura ofreciéndole su almuerzo, con una dulce sonrisa.

-sakura chan….gracias-le respondió, el joven con una sonrisa, la cual era guiada por un suceso similar del pasado.

En ese instante los celos de Sasuke habían pasado el límite, no podía resistir aquella acción de la pelirosa; él apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos, acto siguiente salió del salón en silencio y rápidamente, dejando a todo el mundo perplejo.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hyuga Naji estaba por entrar al salón, tenía deseos de ver a Hinata, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, sasuke salió con rapidez, agachando la cabeza; Neji imaginaba lo que pasaba, debía hablar con él:

-¿es por él, no?- dijo neji, mientras sus ojos blancos miraban hacia la puerta.

-es algo que no te interesa- repondió el Uchiha al detenerse espaldas a Neji.

-no, no lo es, pero en memoria de esa persona debo ayudarte- dijo en un tono solemne.

-entonces no interfieras- terminó Sasuke, pero antes de que se moviera, Neji prosiguió:

-¿es curioso, no sasuke, el destino a veces es gentil con nosotros, pero otras se burla cruelmente¿no lo crees?

-no me interesa.

-¿en serio?

Al finalizar neji, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar miró de reojo a uchiha, quien permanecía estático en el pasillo.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pasó un largo rato antes de que sasuke se moviera, sus ojos habían permanecido en el suelo y de ellos dos lágrimas brotaban, fue entonces cuando corrió hacia las escaleras y subió a la azotea para estar solo.

Arriba el cielo era de un azul majestuoso, las nubes parecían peces en un mar flotante y ahí, disfrutando del espectáculo estaba Itachi, se había escapado de clases para ir a la parte del colegio que le correspondía a los de secundaria, esperaba encontrarse con su hermanito, el cual no tardó en subir.

-¿tú también vienes a contemplar el cielo?-dijo alegremente itachi.

-aniki…..

-el cielo es relajante, no existe nada más bello, bueno tal vez el amor….

-¡baka! Tu no sabes nada del amor- le respondió sasuke, en un tono que trató de disimular su pena- siempre estas con cualquier mujer, ninguna te interesa de verdad.

-si tienes razón, no se nada.

De repente el hermano cambió su tono de voz por uno más serio:

-¿lo aceptarás?

-¿aceptar?- dijo sasuke simulando no entender.

-el reemplazo. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero tu no lo olvidas¿o si?

El hermano guardó silencio, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el profundo azul del cielo, aquello era cierto, no había olvidado a esa persona desde so muerte, tal vez nunca lo haría, menos ahora que podía tenerlo de nuevo¿pero sería lo correcto?


	9. ¿puedo besarte?

Ohayo!

Hola a todos!(inner: ya vas a empezar!)

Gracias por sus reviews (y no olviden dejar mas, jejejejeje)

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir (inner: gracias a dios), solo los invito a leer este capítulo, donde hay un poquitin de romance, espero que les guste y me den su opinión para mejorar……..

Weno……comenzamos!

CAPITULO NUEVE

¿PUEDO BESARTE?

Naruto estaba profundamente angustiado pos Sasuke, pero en aquel momento no se atrevió a ir tras él.

Sakura comprendía muy bien que reacción de sasuke era por su causa, y ver a Naruto preocupado no la hacía sentirse mejor, a pesar de eso decidió entablan conversación:

-Naruto, sabes…..

-¿si sakura chan?

-yo…no importa-respondió titubeante la chica, ella quería hablar sobre aquella persona y aclarar su acción pasada, pero no tenía palabras.

-sakura chan-dijo naruto dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro- tienen una bella ciudad.

-si lo es.

-pero sabes, no vi ningún puesto de ramen en el camino, ¿tú no conoce uno?

-¿ramen?

-¡vuelve maldito jiraiya!- interrumpió un fuerte grito que venía desde el patio, posiblemente emitido por una mujer.

-vaya, así que ha vuelto- dijo Tenten al mismo tiempo que todos en el salón se acercaban a las ventanas.

-¿quién ha vuelto?- preguntó naruto, mientras buscaba con la mirada por todo el patio a alguien.

-jiraiya san- contestó neji.

De atrás de los arbustos, un hombre de pelo blanco y con ropas tradicionales saló cargando una enorme botella de sake, parecía estar huyendo.

-¡erosenin, datte bayo!- gritó naruto señalando al hombre del patio.

-ja, erosenin, ¡que buen apodo!- pronunció gaara con voz dulce.

Al poco tiempo de que el chico habló, dos mujeres aparecieron frente a jiraiya, una parecía reventar de furia.

-¡ladrón, regrésame mi botella!- exclamó efusivamente tsunade.

-tsunade san, cálmese-le pedía angustiosamente Shizune, ya que sabía que la directora era muy peligrosa sin su sake.

Can un mirada de temor ante la aparición de Tsunade, jiraiya dio un gran salto hasta la ventana donde se asomaba la clase del rubio.

-1hey chicos, hola!- dijo despreocupadamente jiraiya, quien inmediatamente le echo un ojo al rubio que estaba frente a él.

-hey niño, yo te conozco.

-¡no soy un niño, erosenin!- repuso Naruto en forma de puchero.

-¿Cómo que erosenin, soy jiraiya sama para ti.

-Jiraiya san- decía la pelirosa, quien como todos se había acostumbrado a las apariciones del pervertido, cuyo fin era molestar a Tsunade y fisgonear-¿porqué lo persigue tsunade san?

-la vieja se molestó porque le robé su Sake.

Mientras discutían, tsunde y Shizune entraron al salón, la primera se veía realmente enfadada.

-¡no te escaparás, jiraiya!-dijo tsunade.

-vaya, creo que me atrapaste, bueno-y viendo a naruto le entregó la botella-toma niño, nos vemos.

Y así como llegó el pervetido, desapareció, saltó por la ventana y soltó carcajadas mientras se alejaba.

-¡jiraiya!- gritó Tsunade corriendo hacia la ventana.

-Tranquila tsunade obaachan, dejo tu botella-intervino naruto.

Algo que odiaba la vieja tsunade era que la llamara anciana, cuando volteó a ver a quien reprendería, logró no sorprenderse, gracias al comentario que le había hecho kakashi sensei.

-¡como te atreves a decirme así, ¿acaso no sabes a quien te diriges?.

-si, a tsunade obaachan.

-naruto- le decía sakura al rubio en voz baja- ella es la directora, y no tiene buen carácter, mejor discúlpate.

-pero si en realidad sólo es la vieja tsunade- le contesto despreocupadamente Naruto.

-¡vieja!- dijo la mujer al momento quetomaba al chico por la camisa-pues esta vieja te castigará.

-tsunade san tranquilícese- pedía shizune.

La mujer bajó al joven, pero no sin antes ponerle un castigo.

-muy bien, por ser tan irrespetuoso te quedarás ha hacer el aseo por una semana del salón.

-¿aseo, tsunade obaachan es muy mala- replicó el chico..

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke entró al salón, al ver a la directora la saludó respetuosamente, sin imaginar que él también sería parte del castigo.

-…y sasuke te ayudará- indico la mujer.

-¿yo, ¿y porqué tango que pagar por eso dobe!- reclamó sasuke

-¿Cómo asumes que fui yo, ¡baka!- refunfuñó el rubio.

-¿y quien mas, ¡usurantonkachi!

-¡silencio!- intervino Tsunade- si siguen el castigo aumentará.

-esta bien- contestaron ambos chicos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

La tarde había caído, el cielo se había enegrecido, anunciando una fuerte lluvia; el salón estaba desolado, a excepción de naruto y Sasuke, los cuales estaban acomodando los pupitres. Todo estaba en calma, solamente era turbado por los pensamientos del moreno, que no había dejado de pensar en la posibilidad de tener otra vez a esa persona.

-naruto- rompió el silencio sasuke.

-¿si?

-veras…yo…¿puedo besarte?- dijo tiernamente.

-¿Qué, besarme?- pronunció naruto muy confundido, aunque en el fondo también lo deseaba.

-si, es que yo….

-esta bien..—cortó el kitsune.

Al terminar esas palabras, Sasuke se acercó a naruto, lentamente puso sus manos sobre la cintura del chico, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia este; ambos cerraron sus ojos y lentamente sus bocas se empezaron a acercar, podían sentir sus cálidos alientos, el tiempo se había congelado, hasta que de golpe sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Poco a poco, aquel dulce beso se fue llenando de pasión, sus lenguas sen entrelazaban en una guerra acalorada. Esos cuerpos que al inicio se acercaron tímidamente, ahora buscaban el calor del otro desesperadamente; los brazos de sasuke sostenían fuertemente el objeto de sus deseos, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a esfumar, las manos de naruto acariciaban la espalda de su amante con desesperación……..


	10. lluvia

Ohayo!

Domo arigato por los reviews que me han dejado, me hacen muy feliz!

Quien diría que llegaría hasta el capi diez, de verdad les agradezco…….

Este capitulo no es muy bueno, según mi opinión, espero que ha ustedes les gustes, y si no les gustas, por favor denme su valiosa opinión.

Por último le dedico este capitulo a mi senpai martín, a quien amo e idolatro con locura y pasión.

Ahora si…comenzamos……

Pd. Hace días me enviaron una liadísima grabación de sasuke, titulada "confession of heart", si alguien la desee oir déjenme un review con su mail y yo gustosa se las mandaré.

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

LLUVIA

La lluvia comenzó a caer, el frío que provocaba esta contrastaba con el calor que emanaba de esos jóvenes apasionados en esa habitación, desde la ventan se les podía ver, hasta que precipitadamente sasuke hizo sentir todo su peso a naruto, obligándolo a caer al suelo.

El calor iba en aumento, las manos de naruto acariciaban con extrema suavidad cada centímetro de sasuke, sin dejar un lugar por recorrer; ambas bocas seguían en movimiento, ahora la lengua del moreno disfrutaba del sabor del cuello de su pareja, mientras que sus manos bajaban rápidamente buscando la manera de abrir el pantalón del rubio.

Por la mente de naruto no pasaba nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por el deseo, estaba muy excitado, y eso aumentó mucho más cuando las manos de sasuke llegaron a su destino, y empezaron a acariciar tiernamente su miembro; el shinobi dejó escapar un débil gemido cuando sasuke le dio una suave mordida en el cuello.

El tiempo había dejado de existir, ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, ninguno de ellos deseaba apartarse, y aunque sabían que era incorrecto, no podían detenerse.

Sasuke había cesado sus besos, ahora sólo miraba fijamente a naruto, quien lo veía con dulzura desde el suelo; las ropas de ambos estaban arrugadas, sus cuerpos sudaban pidiendo a gritos deshacerse de la ropa, sasuke empezó, se quito el saco y se desabrochó la camisa, a la vez que el kitsune hacía lo mismo y empezaba a desabotonar el pantalón del moreno.

"yo también quiero pelear contigo", retumbaron esas palabras en la mente del rubio, al mismo tiempo que una serie de recuerdos del pasado hicieron quitarse a sasuke de encima.

-Lo siento sasuke, -dijo naruto, el cual no podía apartarse los recuerdos de la mente- yo…

Por afuera del salón, el zapateo de alguien advirtió a los jóvenes, quienes apenas pudieron reincorporarse antes de que se abriera la puerta.

-hola¿ya es tarde para que estén aquí, no?- dijo kakashi sensei después de salir tras la puerta.

-si, ya no íbamos- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿eh¿sucede algo?- preguntó el maestro al ver sus ropas arrugadas y sus rostros completamente rojos.

-no¿qué podría suceder?- respondió naruto con la voz temblorosa.

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana.

Y sin darle mayor importancia, el sensei se retiró, dejando a los dos chicos sumidos en un silencio mortal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Las luces de la calle ya se habían encendido, por ella solamente se vislumbraban dos figuras empapadas por la lluvia; el silencio en que se encontraban era ambientado por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia.

Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que había llegado a turbar la vida del moreno, no se atrevía a hablar desde aquel incidente; su corazón estaba confundido, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber olvidado su hogar, sus metas y a su amigo, el cual amaba desde antes de escuchar esas palabras que definieron todo su destino; todo lo había cambiado en un instante por un deseo desenfrenado, pero es que no podía resistir la oportunidad de tener a esa persona entre sus brazos.

Quería disculparse con Sasuke, con ambos, pero ninguna palabra era capaz de emitirse por su boca; el silencio se hacia cada vez más incomodo, hasta que sasuke pronunció algunas palabras.

-naruto, debo disculparme contigo- decía con la mirada hacia el suelo y con un tono que denotaba dolor y culpa.

-¿disculparte, no, yo soy quien debe hacerlo- contestó el rubio, en un tono similar al de su compañero.

-no sé a qué te refieras, pero yo debo disculparme, te utilicé y tu no te mereces eso…

Las palabras de Sasuke cada vez se hacía más cortadas, una pena en su interior lo atormentaba, en sus ojos, las lágrimas deseaban fluir, pero era sofocadas por su orgullo.

-te utilicé por esa persona, por su recuerdo, pero ahora siento que los he traicionado a ambos.

El shinobi se daba cuenta de que sasuke pasaba por el mismo dilema que el, pensaba que aquella persona había sido muy importante, pero no se imaginada donde podía estar.

-yo….-intentaba contestar naruto con la intención de revelar su propio dolor.

-pero ahora no importa.- interrumpió sasuke.

-sasuke….

-olvidemos todo esto- terminó sasuke friamente.

-si, será lo mejor- aprobó tristemente el rubio, el cual no deseaba eso, pero era lo más prudente, tenían que olvidarlo por el bien de sus recuerdos.

Los jóvenes habían vuelto a callar, demostrando que desde aquel momento, cualquiera se volvería incomodo entre ellos, o por lo menos eso pensaban….


	11. Conflicto bajo la lluvia

Konichiwa!

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan tenido un buen día, ohhh si!

Soy tan feliz, por fin he terminado el bachillerato, nada me hace más feliz (bueno, si: la tele y sasuke).

Gracias por todo su apoyo, soy tan feliz!(inner: feliz, ni se te nota).

Espero que este capítulo les agrade, debo decir que ahora que me siento mas liberada trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos y bajo petición con más lemmon! (inner: oh si!), aunque tenga paciencia. Y también prometo resolver todas las intrigas……

Por ahora es todo, y ahora…comenzamos!

Pd. Espero que les haya gustado la grabación de sasuke y por si quieren mas visiten la página visítela, les fascinará lo que podrán escuchar ahí!

CAPITULO ONCE

CONFLICTO BAJA LA LLUVIA

Poco antes de llegar a casa, los dos chicos se toparon con una banda de jóvenes que peleaba contra una sola persona, la cual parecía estar ganando. Naruto percató de la batalla e intentó ir a apoyar a ese joven, que ni más ni menos que Itachi, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-detente, no es nuestro asunto- dijo fríamente

-¡pero es tu hermano!- contestó naruto olvidando por un momento el asunto entre ellos.

-¿y eso qué, si itachi quiere comportarse como un bebe y pelearse con todo el mundo, no es mi problema…

La batalla no era muy acalorada, era algo sencillo para el mayor de los uchihas, el cual ya se había acostumbrado a sus cotidianas riñas; era evidente que ganaría a pesar del número de contrincantes, hasta que uno de ellos sacó un arma y apuntaba hacia el moreno.

-¡alto!- gritó el rubio al momento que lanzaba al chico del arma muy lejos, con una calurosa patada, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-¡soy uzumaki naruto, ahora la lucha será mas pareja datte bayo!- gritó con presunción.

-vaya así que has traído a tus amiguitos, itachi¿acaso somos mucho para ti?- bufó uno de los chicos, señalando a naruto y a sasuke.

-y miren, uno es un baka y el otro es el hermanito de itachi-bramó otro.

-naruto kun, este no es tu asunto, por favor váyanse-intervino itachi.

-ves, te lo dije, ese baka puede arreglárselas solo- pronunció sasuke dando señas de retirarse.

-ja, miren todos, el pequeño uchiha es un gallina- dijo el líder del grupo.

Ese comentario al parecer había tocado algunas fibras del moreno, el cual no estaba de buen humor, así que antes de que el retador se diera cuenta, sasuke ya lo había sacado del juego con un poderoso golpe.

Al ver lo ocurrido, el resto de la banda arremetió contra sasuke, y al ver esto, naruto intervino.

Y así, utilizando el kage bushin no jutsu, naruto venció a todos antes de que itachi o sasuke reaccionara.

Cuando la banda de chicos se incorporó después del poderoso y extraño ataque no hicieron nada más que levantarse y salir huyendo rápidamente.

Naruto estaba muy complacido con su intervención, tanto para no darse cuenta de la atónita mirada de los uchiha, quienes nunca habían visto semejante ataque.

-¡naruto kun, eso fue impresionante!-opinó emocionado itachi- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¡bah¿eso que tiene de espectacular?- dijo sasuke simulando desinterés.

-¿Cómo que, que, hermano¿qué no viste eso¡fue impresionante!-contestó itachi, sin ocultar su impresión-pero, ahora que recuerdo, naruto kun dijo que era un ninja¿verdad?

-jeje….pues sí- contestó el shinobi orgulloso-¡soy un shinobi, soy el mejor date bayo!

-dobe, eso es lo que eres-le dijo sasuke.

-¿Cómo que dobe¡ya verás datte bayo!

-calma chicos-intervino itachi antes de que comenzarán a pelear-es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, llueve demasiado, y mamá puede estar preocupada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

El agua de la tina estaba caliente, en ella tres jóvenes descansaban después de su aventura. Sasuke y naruto no hacían nada más que evitarse la mirada, mientras itachi entablaba conversación:

-naruto kun, eres sorprendente¡los ninjas son fantásticos!

-gracias.

-Dime¿todos en tu aldea son así?

-si, eso creo

-¿tú que opinas, ototchan?

-¿eh?-contestó distraído sasuke

-un momento¿sucede algo, parecen muy distraídos-preguntaba itachi al ver que los otros dos se habían estado evitando y parecían sumidos en su mundo.

-no pasa nada itachi kun- contestó el rubio

-si, claro…buento tengo que irme, parece que hago mal tercio.

-¡que tonterías dices!-gritó sasuke con las mejillas rojas

-ah, entonces no me equivoco.

-no se preocupen, yo me retiro-intervino naruto al momento que salía del baño.

-naruto…

-¿así que tomaste una desición?-pregunto el mayor intrigado.

-Desición, no, no lo hice. Ese chico no me interesa.

-¿ni por su parecido con él?

-no. Sólo es un baka más.

-si eso crees, está bien.

-¡claro que lo está! Jamás me interesaría un dobe.

Por afuera del baño, naruto había oído todo, le habían dolido esas últimas palabras, pero aun no sabía si el dolor era debido sólo al recuerdo de su sasuke o por este nuevo moreno.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de una deliciosa cena, naruto y sasuke se fueron a acostar como la noche anterior, sasuke decidido a conocer más al rubio que había turbado su vida, empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas:

-oye naruto¿podemos hablar?

Naruto sabía que no tocarían el tema del salón, los dos aun estaban apenados, así que aceptó.

-¿Cómo era donde vivías?

-nee, pues era una aldea más pequeña que esta ciudad, lleno de shinobis, de hecho todos lo países que conozco están llenos de ellos.

-deben ser muy conflictivos

-no, no siempre; hokage sama procura la paz en la aldea.

-¿hokage?

-si, es el líder; yo algún día me convertiré en uno, todos me reconocerán y protegeré a toda la aldea.

-es igual a él-se susurró sasuke con tristeza.

-¿eh?

-no, nada ¿y cómo eran tus amigos?

-mis amigos, extrañamente son muy parecidos a los tuyos, incluso tengo un amigo igual a ti pero el se….-cortó el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Después de un breve silencio sasuke siguió:

-yo tenía a un amigo igual a ti, pero ya se fue.

-se fue¿A dónde?- preguntó con interés el chico.

-él….ya murió.

Sorprendido por las palabras, naruto enmudeció.

-pero no te preocupes no era importante….

-ya veo…aun así, lo siento- dijo con pena naruto

-naruto….

-¿si?

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches sasuke.

No había pasado ni diez minutos, cuando naruto volvió a hablar:

-¿sasuke?

-¿si?

-¿estas dormido?

-es evidente que no dobe

-bueno, buenas noches.

-buenas noches-contestó muy irritado el uchiha.

-¿sasuke?

-¿Qué¡duérmete ya!

-espera, esto es importante.

-suéltalo.

-yo quisiera saber si conoces un lugar donde vendan ramen, es que hace varios días que no lo pruebo.

-¿ramen¡por eso no me dejas dormir!-contestó muy enfurecido.

-si, que tiene.

-Pues no conozco ninguno¡buenas noches!-dijo y después se cubrió con las sábanas.

-¿sasuke?

-¡que!- se levantó molesto

-¿seguro que no conoces uno?

-¡he dicho que no!

-vaya ya veo.

-bien-dijo sasuke y se volvió a acostar.

-¿sasuke?

-¡que¡ya basta¡si te llevo mañana a comer esa cosa prometes callarte!-gritó el moreno con una voz que sobrepasaba la habitación.

-¡si datte bayo!

-bien, buenas noches naruto.

-buenas noches sasuke, espero que el ramen sea tan bueno como el del ichiraku.

Sasuke, al confirmar que su compañero dormía, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.


	12. perdido

Ohayo!

Antes que nada me disculpo, porque en el capitulo anterior no aparece la página donde pueden bajar esos sonidos, pero ahora si, ahí va: otra vez lo siento.

Una vez más gracias por los reviews, espero que la entrega pasada les haya agradado, y bueno espero que también esta les guste; no olviden dejar mas reviews, en serio, me ayudan mucho….

Sin mas por el momento…..hechemé la luces….cámara y acción!

Pd. Lamento la extensión del capi, prometo mejorar.

CAPITULO DOCE

PERRDIDO

Un peso sobre su cuerpo hizo despertar a sasuke, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y a palpar que era lo que hallaba sobre él.

Sobre él, un zorruno chico dormía sin darse cuenta que había caído de la cama y había ido a dar sobre sasuke; muy apenado este último trató de quitárselo de encima sin despertarlo, pero era muy pesado y cada vez que lo movía este se aferraba con mucha fuerza a su cuerpo; el moreno se empezaba a desesperar, pero aquella escena no lo incomodaba, incluso, empezó a acariciar tiernamente al rubio, como lo había hecho el día anterior; todo iba muy bien, hasta que el pesado sueño del kitsune hizo que se moviera, dejando situar una de sus piernas entre las de sasuke y muy cerca de su intimidad, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera muy rojo.

A pesar de aquello, sasuke no quería mover al rubio, aunque sabía que hacía mal, no lo podía evitar, y como sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca, se atrevió a besarlo.

De un momento a otro la puerta del cuarto se abrió, detrás de ella itachi apareció saludando a los jóvenes:

-¡bueno días, dormilones!- pronunció sin darse cuenta de la escena.

-¡aniki!-dijo sasuke tratando lo más rápido posible de deshacerse del ninja.

Al ver aquella situación, tranquilamente itachi se dirigió a su hermano:

-vaya, ¿interrumpo?

-no es lo que parece-decía el moreno extremadamente rojo y sobre un naruto completamente dormido.

-jejeje, debería darles diez minutos más, aunque el desayuno se enfriará.

-¡desayuno!-desperto del golpe el kitsune-¡me muero de hambre datte bayo!

Al darse cuenta de que estaba sobre sasuke y que su pierna rozaba algo duro, el chico se paró de golpe con la cara hecha un tomate y sin saber que decir.

Entre risitas, el mayor uchiha salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarles lo tarde que era.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡baka, eres muy malo sasuke, ¿porqué no me dejaste comer?- reprochaba el kitsune mientras corría tras los hermanos uchiha rumbo a la escuela.

Al uval que ayer, los jóvenes se dirigían al colegio, las calles estaban atestadas de gente y era muy fácil que una persona poco familiarizada con la ciudad se perdiera.

-¡usurantonkachi, no ves que es tarde, ¡así, que apúrate!- gritaba endurecido sasuke, quien veía en peligro su racha de puntualidad.

-tranquilízate ototochan, tú también te levantaste tarde- decía itachi con una enorme sonrisa.

-si, pero todo fue su culpa, si no el uchiha al recordar la escena de la mañana, su cara se sonrojaba al pensar en el cuerpo del rubio.

-jeje, pues se veían muy lindos- decía burlonamente su hermano mayor.

-¡dobe , no digas tonterías!-reprochó el uchiha muy rojo y dirigiéndose a naruto prosiguió-hey, naruto, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde.

Al no recibir respuesta, este insistió.

-dobe, porque eres tan lento – dijo antes de detenerse a mirar.

Cuando giró se dio cuenta de que nadie lo seguía, había perdido al rubio en alguna parte de la enorme ciudad.

-¡espera itachi, naruto no está.

-lo siento hermano, no puedo ayudarte ya se me ha hecho tarde- gritaba itachi al alejarse de sasuke.

-¡baka!

Ahora el moreno debía encontrar a su amigo, sabía que no correría peligro, pero en el fondo tenía la sensación que si lo perdía de vista no lo volvería a ver.


	13. callejón

Ohayo!

Hola a todos muchuperamigos! (inner: oh no! Ya va a empezar!), gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejados!

Estos días ando muy feliz, por fin mi sueño se ha logrado, hoy tengo en mis manos el manga número uno de INUYASHA, y el de HOLICXXX, la verdad nunca imaginé que llegaran a mi mugre país (mexico), pero ahora que los tengo vuelvo a tener fe en los santos de los otakus……

Esta semana ha estado muy nublado y como no puedo salir a ningún lado me he puesto a reflexionar sobre naruto y su montón de fillers que no paran de salir, la verdad al inicio fueron muy graciosos pero ahora como dicen en mi país, ya chole! Y es saber que el capitulo 191 es filler me hace pensar en nunca veré la segunda parte de naruto, aunque se comprende el montón de relleno, ya que esta próxima la tercera peli de nuestro ninja consentido……¿ustedes que opinan de los fillers?

Jeje, en esta ocasión me alargué un poco, pero ahora si vamos a lo que nos atañe…..cooomenzamos!

Pd. No olviden los reviews :-P

CAPÍTULO TRECE

CALLEJÓN

Entre la multitud, un joven de cabello dorado caminaba sin rumbo, había perdido a esos dos morenos y no sabía ubicarse en un lugar tan grande; por un momento se detuvo y miró al cielo, creyó que era el momento perfecto para buscar la manera de regresar a su hogar, aunque a decir verdad no sabía a dónde ir ni que hacer; dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta que llegó a lo que era un solitario callejón, fue en ese lugar donde un extraño aroma lo sedujo, sintió que estaba en casa de nuevo.

Prosiguió adentrándose en aquel lugar, no había duda de que era el aroma de Konoha, había vuelto a casa, y entonces sintió tristeza por haber abandonado a ese nuevo sasuke, deseaba volverlo a ver. Unas pisadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo trajeron de vuelta a esa enorme ciudad que en ningún momento había dejado.

Podía sentir la presencia de alguien, pensó que era sasuke reclamándole por perderse y hacerlo llegar tarde, pero una voz le hizo entender que no era precisamente ese sasuke:

-dobe, ¿ya has encontrado a esa persona especial?

Esa voz, esa atmósfera, naruto estaba seguro que aquella persona no era ni mas ni menos que su sasuke, el vengador de konoha.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando pudo confirmarlo, delante de él estaba Uchiha Sasuke, con el símbolo de su clan y su badana; el corazón del rubio latía con vigor, su sasuke se veía como la primera vez.

La mirada de ese moreno era taciturna, aunque parecía feliz en el fondo.

-y bien usurantonkachi, ¿lo hallaste'?-preguntaba esa bella imagen al rubio.

-yo no podría, tú eres el único que quiero sasuke, sólo a ti…

Aquella imagen no dijo nada, su gesto era lo único que había cambiado, ahora parecía más serio y frío.

-sasuke, yo debo regresar….

Antes de terminar, una fuerte ráfaga invadió el callejón, impidiendo al rubio ver; cuando este abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba esa bella ilusión y se preguntó sin tan sólo había sido un sueño.

En la entrada del callejón una chica de instituto llamaba a Naruto con emoción:

-¡hola naruto!-decía sakura al distraído rubio.

-sakura chan, ¡hola!-respondió naruto, dejando todo aquel asunto para más tarde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

En el trayecto hacia la escuela naruto le contó a sakura cómo se había extraviado y había dejado al uchiha.

-¡baka!-hablaba la pelirosa- ¿qué no sabes preguntar, la escuela es muy conocida, cualquiera te podía ayudar.

-tienes razón sakura chan

-naruto…

Sakura se daba cuenta que era muy parecido a su viejo y despistado amigo, al cual alguna vez también fue su rival.

-nee..arigato sakura chan.

-oye naruto, ¿por qué venías con sasuke?

-es que vivo en su casa y hoy pues se nos hizo tarde-dijo recordando el incidente de la cama.

-ah, ya veo-dijo con desánimo la joven, sentía que nunca tendría oportunidad con el moreno.

-sakura cha, ¡te gusta sasuke?

-si, no, digo yo…-contesto avergonzada.

-creo que se ven bien juntos-respondió intentando reanimar a sakura.

-¿tú crees?

-si-asintió el zorro con dulzura.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El reloj marcaba veinte minutos después de la hora de clases, por los pasillos un chico caminaba muy extenuado por buscar a su amigo, a la vez que hablaba solo:

-dobe, no pude encontrarlo, sin mi nunca llegará aquí y menos a casa, todo es mi culpa- decía lo ultimo al abrir la puerta del salón.

-¡sasuke!-gritó naruto al cansado moreno.

-¿naruto, dobe, ¿cómo llegaste?

-sakura chan me trajo-indicó alegre.

-ah, con que sakura…-respondió en un tono celoso-¡dobe, te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-ah, por eso sasuke kun llegó tarde, estaba muy preocupado por naruto kun-intervino gaara.

-¡pues debes vigilar más tu novio!-dijo burlonamente kiba, apoyado por algunas risas.

-si sasuke, ¿y no crees que deberías levantarte más temprano?-agregó neji.

-¡pero no fue mi culpa, naruto no me dejo dormir en toda la noche!- respondió el moreno sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¡pero so tú no te hubieras puesto pesado en la mañana….-cortó naruto al ver como todos los miraban a él y a sasuke, el cual estaba muy rojo al darse cuenta de la calidad de su comentario.

Delante de todos, anko sensei después de un breve tosido se dirigió a sasuke:

-bueno días sasuke, ¿porqué no pasas?

-eh,si- respondió muy rojo, pero rápido cambio a una mirada fulminante dirigida al rubio, el cual apenas empezaba a comprender lo sucedido.

-¡muy bien, sigamos!- terminó la sensei.

Desde los pupitres, sasuke trataba de hablar con el ninja:

-dobe-susurraba-¿por qué me avergüenzas?

-baka, yo no dije nada datte bayo- dijo alzando la voz levemente.

-shhhh, no hables tan alto, mejor toma esto.

Al momento sigilosamente sasuke lep asó un papelito a su compañero, el cual decía: "donde te has metido".

Como respuesta naruto escribió: "me perdí" y se la pasó a sasuke. Este, al leerla se exasperó y le mandó una contestación: "dobe, ya lo sé, no me vuelvas a preocupar así; por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver, promete que un te aljarás de nuevo".

Cuando el rubio leyó el mensaje, sus mejillas se colorearon y por un segundo se sintió muy feliz, deseoso de cumplir esa promesa, aunque bien sabía que no podía, aún así le regresó una respuesta, esta vez rozando tímidamente la mano del moreno al momento de entregar el papel.

"así lo haré", decía ese blanco papel, fingiendo prometer algo imposible, pero que logró hacer muy feliz a su destinatario.


	14. almuezo

HOLA!

Como están, espero que muy bien!

Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews (inner: pero dejen más), espero que los capítulos anteriores les hayan agradado……

Antes de empezar tengo algo muy importante que decir, he vivido todo este tiempo en un error, me avergüenzo de mi misma…..y es que no me había dado cuenta que numeré los capítulos mal, al inicio puse capitulo uno y luego tres, ¿Qué me pasa, me comí el dos?...la verdad me disculpo por mi idiotez, pero aprovechando el incidente crearé ese capitulo perdido, algo así como un ova o lo que sea, pero aun no tengo ideas, así que siempre se aceptan….

Bueno ahora chi comenzamos!

CAPÍTULO CARTORCE

ALMUERZO

A la hora del descanso los estudiantes de konoha se dedicaban a diversas actividades como: practicar deportes, comer con sus amigos o parejas, platicar o simplemente vagar por ahí.

Para naruto nada de eso era posible, no conocía a nadie y mucho menos tenía novia (o novio); así que sólo le quedaba vagar por los desconocidos pasillos junto a su hambriento estómago, y es que desde la última clase sasuke se había desaparecido y naruto se aventuró a buscarle, aunque sólo consiguió perderse.

-¡me muero de hambre datte bayo!- se decía a si mismo- porque se habrá ido sasuke, ¿estará enojado? ¡Aggg! ¡No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío y para acabar me perdí!

Durante su soliloquio había estado caminando erráticamente, hasta que salió a una parte muy alejada del patio, todo ahí estaba muy tranquilo, se podía respirar la frescura del verano; ahí fue donde naruto se encontró a los hyuga.

Hyuga hinata estaba sentada al lado de su primo neji, sus mejillas ponían en evidencia su naturaleza tímida, y es que a pesar de que ambos estaban comprometidos y eran novios desde hace un año, no podía evitar sonrojarse frente al amor de su vida.

Para Hyuga neji, ver las expresiones de su novia era común, y a pesar de su serio carácter le dedicaba una cálida mirada, donde ponía todo su amor, sólo para ver como hinata le respondía apenada, pero dispuesta a besarlo para reforzar su cariño.

El chico hyuga había esperado desde hace mucho ese beso y aquel momento no pudo esconder su alegría; con delicadeza tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y lentamente sus bocas se fueron acercando.

Escondido entre los arbustos, el rubio observaba fascinado a la pareja, haciendo comparaciones y preguntándose si los otros dos terminarían igual; hasta ese entonces no había sido descubierto, pero el hambre lo traicionó, haciendo que su estómago rugiera escandalosamente.

Con aquel ruido, el romance se había acabado, hinata asustada se preguntaba que era eso y neji se disponía a descubrirlo.

A naruto no le dio tiempo esconderse antes de que lo descubrieran, y sin más remedio salió de su escondite y saludó a la pareja simulando distracción.

-naruto kun, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo neji muy molesto.

-¡hola!...pues yo estaba, verás…mirando el cielo y caminando por ahí, tú sabes.

-¡naruto kun!-expresó hinata a punto del colapso.

-¡hola hinata!-dijo naruto y luego se dirigió en secreto a neji-que secreto te lo tenías…

-¡cállate!-contestó el ojiblanco con cierta pena.

-¿y qué haces aquí naruto kun?-comentó hinata sin perder su color rojo.

-ah, es que estaba buscando a sasuke y me perdí.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-intervino neji, el cual esperaba que la visita del ninja terminara, para seguir con lo suyo.

-¡Qué cosa?

-naruto kun, ha esta hora sasuke kun está practicando algún deporte, no estoy segura de dónde esté, es que pertenece a mucho equipos deportivos-explicó hinata.

-igual que se hermano-agregó neji

-ahh, ya veo.

-pero si tienes hambre, ¿porqué no te quedas a comer con nosotros naruto kun?-invitó cortésmente hinata.

-¡en serio! ¡Será un placer datte bayo!

Un escalofrío inundó a naruto, este era producido por el otro chico que con una mirada asesina le ordenaba que se fuera.

-no tengo mucha hambre, mejor iré a buscar a sasuke, nos vemos luego.

Y así e despidió, aun con el estómago en blanco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Por suerte el shinobi llegó a la cafetería, donde se encontró a kiba, shino, shikamaru y choji, este último con una gran cantidad de alimento.

-hey choji, ¿no crees qué es demasiado?-cuestionaba kiba.

-¿demasiado, si esto apenas es para mí.

-ja, si sigues comiendo tanto ino se enfadará-le dijo shkamaru.

-¡pues los chicos de huesos anchos están de moda!-dijo con orgullo choji

-seguro…!hey miren es naruto, oye naruto ven acá-gritó kiba invitando a cercarse al rubio.

Naruto se acercó a los otros, sus manos se tocaban su rugiente barriga y babeaba con sólo ver la comida de choji.

-hola-saludó el chico desganado

-¿qué te pasa naruto?-preguntó kiba

-¡me muero de hambre datte bayo!-decía mientras sus ojos se le salían ante el almuerzo del gordito.

-¡ni mires mi comida! Apenas alcanza para mí- dijo choji al ver amenazadas sus golosinas.

-ni a mí, estoy quebrado-dijo kiba cuando naruto lo volteó a ver con cara de perrito a medio morir.

-feh, que problemático, por eso yo tengo a una mujer que está loca por mí para que me haga el almuerzo-dijo shikamaru con presunción.

-¡con que una mujer loca por ti!-dijo una chica rubia muy enfadada.

-¡temari!-contesto shikamaru, al cual se le habían bajado los sumos.

-¡ahora ven conmigo y verás!-gritó la rubia a la vez que se llevaba a su novio de la oreja.

-ella es temari, es novia de shikamaru, y también es la hermana de Gaara-explico kiba a naruto

-ah, ya veo…jeje, ¡pero que pareja datte bayo!

-oye naruto, si no tienes dinero porque no le pides a shino, él sólo se compre un pequeño panque.

-¡que, estas loco choji, ese chico no presta dinero, es un tipo muy serio-comentó kiba indicándole al rubio que no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

-vale, lo intentaré-dijo naruto.

Shino estaba recargado cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte, cuando el rubio le abordó:

-¡que tal shino!

-un joven debe ser consiente de lo que puede comer-dijo con seriedad shino.

-¿eh?

Naruto se daba cuenta de que esa persona no era muy diferente al otro shino.

-una persona debe comer sus tres comidas sanamente, por eso debe organizarse y tener el dinero suficiente-proseguía el chico.

-¿eh?-el shinobi seguía sin comprender-bueno shino, yo quería ver si tienes algo de dinero…

-se debe tener lo justo para un solo almuerzo.

-¿eh?

-no tengo dinero, además, no hay un nivel suficientemente alto de confianza como para un préstamo monetario.

-vamos shino, sólo esta vez- rogaba naruto.

-no

Las negativas de shino empezaban a colmar a naruto, pero logró imaginarse una solución.

-¡sexy no jutsu!-pronunció naruto y momento después una nube lo envolvió, para dejar aparecer una voluptuosas rubia frente al otro joven.

-¡shino kun! ¡No me prestas dinero?-decía sensualmente naruto al tiempo que acercaba su desnudo cuerpo al chico.

Todos los chicos que se encontraban cerca estaban a punto de desmayarse al ver a la bella joven, incluso algunos habían dejado salir un hilo de sangre por su nariz.

Shino parecía inmutable ante la rubia, pero en el fondo era igual que todos.

-¡o-ne-ga-i!-decía la joven con insistencia

-lo siento, pero como ya dije no tengo dinero.

Al terminar de decir eso, se retiró como si nada.

-1baka!-bufó naruto, para volver a su forma original.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, kiba y choji se acercaron al kitsune para preguntar por lo ocurrido.

-¡wuau naruto, eso fue genial!- dijo muy emocionado kiba

-si naruto, hazlo de nuevo-secundó choji

-vaya, así que les ha gustado mi técnica ninja supersecreta-dijo muy orgulloso naruto.

-¿ninja, supersecreta?...!genial!-respondieron al unísono los jóvenes-¡enséñanos naruto!

-imposible, solo un ninja de alto nivel como yo puede hacerla; se necesita un gran control de chakra.

-¿chakra, y eso con qué se come?-interrumpió choji.

-no es comida, es pues, pues…

Al no encontrar respuesta naruto cambió de tema

-bueno, no importa debo irme datte bayo.

Y despidiéndose se retiró hacia ningún lugar en especial.


	15. taiyaki

ohayo!

Hola a todos mis amigos amantes de naruto! Que viva el datte bayo!

Y sin mas que decirles que no olviden los reviews coomemnzamos!

Pd. Este capi se los dedico a las fans del itanaru.

CAPÍTULO QUINCE

TAIYAKI

Todos sus esfuerzos por alimentarse habían sido en vano, en eso pensaba el shinobi mientras recostado miraba hacia el cielo; gracias al hambre que tenía pronto empezó a ganarle el sueño.

-¡naruto kun!-dijo una voz dulcemente

-¿mmm?

-naruto kun, ¿no quieres comer conmigo?-dijo la voz

-¡comer!-dijo el rubio al instante que se paraba

Cuando naruto vio al dueño de la voz se sonrojó un poco

-hola itachi kun

Poco rato después naruto comía con el mayor de los uchihas.

-¡itachi, esto está delicioso!

-¿en serio, en realidad no lo preparé yo, esta almuerzo me lo dio una chica, pero es demasioado para mí.

-eres muy popular entre las chicas-comentó el rubio, evitando atragantarse con todo lo que comía.

-no, no lo creo-dijo dulcemente el moreno y levemente sonrojado- mi hermanito es más popular.

-es verdad-respondió secamente el shinobi

-pero no te pongas celoso, tú le gustas-comentó a naruto alegremente- eres un chico muy interesante.

-no, yo no lo creo-dijo con sonrojo y agregó tristemente-….además, si le gustara sólo sería por es persona….

-no lo creo naruto kun-le aseguró itachi con ternura- es que él es así, se siente muy culpable…

-¿culpable?

-si, por la muerte de naruto….

Naruto se intrigó mucho por ese comentario, quería saber que significaba, pero itachi no pensaba responder eso.

-bueno, olvidemos esas cosas tristes, ¡mejor prueba este taiyaki! Me lo dio una amiga

-¿amiga?-preguntó sarcásticamente el kitsune

-si, ven pruébalo-decía el moreno al ofrecérselo en la boca

-bueno-respondió con sonrojo y pensando en aquel otro itachi, y en la manera que había tratado a sasuke; se preguntaba si muy en el fondo, el miembro del akatsuki podía ser igual a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-di: ahhh- le pedía itachi al rubio, al momento que se acercaba inocentemente a este.

Guiado por el aroma del taiyaki naruto aceptó el alimento, sin darse cuenta de que sus caras habían quedado sospechosamente cercanas.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, itachi al acercarse a naruto sólo se apoyaba sobre una mano y al inclinarse más, su mano fue vencida por el peso, y este cayó sobre el ninja.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bajo un árbol de sakura, un guapo moreno estaba sobre un hermoso joven de ojos azules, aquella escena se había detenido.

Sin querer uchiha itachi se hallaba sobre uzumaki naruto, y aunque estaba apenado, no pensaba quitarse de momento.

-lo siento naruto kun-pronunció itachi como si nada.

El rostro de naruto levemente se había coloreado, sentir el peso de itachi lo dejaba sin comentarios.

-naruto kun, desde aquí te ves mas lindo-comentó el moreno con dulzura y acariciando delicadamente el pecho del joven.

Naruto se había puesto de una pieza, nunca se imaginó ese comentario por parte de itachi, su corazón latía tremendamente fuerte por el roce de la mano del moreno; quería detenerle pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ya que estaba dedicado a sentir cada parte del cuerpo de itachi.

-¿pasa algo naruto kun?-preguntó despistadamente itachi

Delante de aquellos dos chicos, otro moreno se encontraba de pie mirándolos con rabia desde hace largo rato.

-¡aniki!-pronunció furioso sasuke

-ototchan-dijo calmadamente su hermano

-¿qué significa tos esto!-dijo muy enfurecido señalando a naruto.

¡sasuke!-pronunció el otro joven sin encontrar que decirle al celoso sasuke

Calmadamente itachi se levantó, permitiendo que naruto hiciera lo mismo

-¡no es lo que parece!-trató de justificarse el shinobi

-¡dobe, a mí que me importa!-bramó sasuke dándose vuelta

-así que el entrenamiento terminó, me alegra- intervino el otro moreno como si nada pasara

La frescura de su hermano mayor no le extrañaba a sasuke, el siempre parecía ser muy distraído, pero le molestaba que ni siquiera tratara de darle una explicación.

-naruto ya es hora de ir a clases-le dijo sasuke con enfado

-sasuke…en serio no es lo que parece

-he dicho que no me importa-reafirmó el uchiha

-sasuke, eres muy celoso-intervino seriamente itachi-y muy orgulloso, deberías saber que jamás haría algo que te lastimara, ni naruto…

-¡no estoy celoso! Y no me importa lo que hagan

-sasuke deja eso ya, no ocultas tus sentimientos

-basta oniisan, ¡los sentimientos son para los débiles!

-siempre pensando así ototchan.

Furiosos por el tono de su aniki, sasuke le ordenó a naruto que lo siguiera.

Ya se habían alejado del otro uchiha, cuando sasuke se dirigió a su acompañante:

-¡ que quede claro que no estoy celoso!

-¡y que quede claro que no tengo nada que ver con itachi datte bayo!

-pues me parecía lo contrario dobe

-¡baka, entiendo que jamás te haría daño

Esa última frase detuvo al moreno, el cual miró a naruto fríamente.

-¿no me lastimarías a mí o a tu viejo amigo?

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó naruto confundido.

Sasuke no dio respuesta, sólo volteó prosiguió su caminar.

Naruto no le siguió, se quedó pensando en esas palabras, sasuke tenía razón, al que no quería lastimar era al otro; una fuerte presión en su pecho lo embargó, aunque lo anterior era verdad, tampoco quería lastimar a ese nuevo sasuke.

Tomó un fuerte respiro y con pasos lentos siguió al salón.


	16. kyubi´s ramen

Ohayo!

Hola otra vez como siempre (inner: nunca cambias verdad?), gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan dejando más, mientras tanto, yo seguiré esforzándome…….(inner: claro sin dejar de dormir tus 20 horas diarias….)…ejem……

Weno…..hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo que les agradezco infinitamente sus opiniones, me hacen tan feliz!

Mientras escribo este capi jugaré un juego de gba de naruto que bajé: "naruto ninja council", aun no sé bien de que trata, pero lo averiguaré…por cierto también baje uno que se llama: "naruto konoha senki", pero no le entendí nada, si alguien me pudiera ayudar……

Ahora si comenzamos!

Pd. Ah! Por cierto este capi va en apoyo a yummy, para que pase todos sus exámenes!

CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS

KYUBI´S RAMEN

Una triste tarde había caído, el cielo gris y el olor a lluvia hacían una melancólica pareja.

Sasuke caminaba delante de naruto, se sentía pésimo por lo que le había dicho, aquello había sido hipócrita de su parte, deseaba disculparse pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Desde atrás naruto no había dejado de pensar en las palabras del moreno, no encontraba ni que decirse a sí mismo; estaba muy triste, pero de repente un recuerdo lo alegró.

-¡sasuke, ¿no has olvidado tu promesa verdad?-gritó naruto emocionado

-¡de qué hablas dobe!

-¡de tu promesa de anoche!-dijo enfatizando su importancia

-¿anoche?- decía sasuke tratando de hacer memoria, anoche estaba muy molesto porque su compañero no lo dejaba dormir, recordaba que pedía algo con insistencia.

-ah, ya recuerdo, ¡pero dobe ya es tarde y donde voy a conseguir ramen!

-eso es fácil datte bayo-le respondió naruto mostrándole un papel con emoción-por esto me perdí en la mañana, me entretuve leyendo esto

-¡usurantonkachi, trae acá!

El moreno le arrebató el papel para leerlo.

Aquel volante era muy vistoso, era de un amarillo chillante y las letras rojas eran muy escandalosas; el papel tenía una frase acompañada de una dirección y el gracioso dibujo de un zorrito con nueve colas.

-mmm-fue lo único que dijo sasuke, demostrando su poco interés en el tema.

-¡vamos sasuke!-gritó el rubio y después tomó al moreno de la mano, obligándole a correr.

-¡dobe, por lo menos sabes a donde vas!

Naruto se detuvo y aceptó que no sabía a donde iba.

-naruto eres un dobe, ven sígueme, no está lejos de mí casa-repuso sasuke ante la tontería de naruto.

-¡si datte bayo, ¡por fin voy a comer ramen!

Naruto no cabía de la felicidad, para sasuke eso era bastante estúpido, pero no podía evitar que le gustara esa reacción del shinobi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Por un tiempo habían seguido el mismo trayecto hacia la casa de los uchiha, pero unas calles antes de llegar dieron vuelta en otra dirección, iban rumbo a la playa.

Aquellas calles en línea recta se había hecho curvas e inclinadas levemente, las luces de estas aun no se encendían, a pesar de que cielo era de un gris oscuro; poco a poco la calle por donde iban volvió a ser recta, al final esta iba a dar a una calle empedrada y no muy lejana al mar.

Naruto ya podía oler el salado mar desde donde caminaban, calculaba que la costa no estaría a más de un par de calles adelante; se despedía un ambiente muy agradable a pesar de que se avecinaba la lluvia, el kitsune se sentía muy alegre.

Por otra parte, Sasuke guiaba con agilidad a naruto por ese lugar, él era un experto, denotaba conocer todos los caminos cercanos a la playa, gracias a sus muy cotidianas visitas a esta, aunque en esta ocasión estaba más feliz.

No pasó más de cinco minuto antes de que se detuvieran frente a un local alumbrado por una intensa luz, este lugar se anunciaba como "·kyubi´s ramen".

-hemos llegado-indicó sasuke

Había dos cosas que llamaban la atención al rubio, una era que se parecía mucho al ichiraku, creía que al entrar se encontraría con ayame y su padre; la otra era el extraño nombre, ¿qué razón tenía para llamarse así?

-y bien. ¿No vas a entrar dobe?-preguntó el uchiha al ver que naruto no se movía.

-¿eh, si

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡bienvenidos!

Una joven de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos verdes daba la bienvenida a su visitante, su voz era escandalosa y alegre como ninguna, denotaba un carácter parecido al del rubio.

-¡por favor siéntense!-invitó la mujer.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento.

-¡y bien, que desean!

Naruto rápidamente reaccionó y pidió una orden.

-¡un ramen doble datte bayo!

-¡claro, ¿y tú que quieres?-dijo dirigiéndose a sasuke

-nada-contestó fríamente.

-¿qué te parece un delicioso ramen con miso?

-¡eso está bien datte bayo!-contestó naruto por sasuke

-¡espera un momento!

-¡bien, un ramen doble y uno con miso a la orden- dijo la mujer exageradamente

Aquel ramen estaba delicioso, o eso le pareció a naruto, el cual iba por el tercer tazón, situación que no degustaba a sasuke.

-¡estaba delicioso neechan!-pronunció naruto

-¡no es para tanto naruto!-respondió la joven simulando humildad

Sasuke y su amigo se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la desconocida, era imposible que conociera a naruto, incluso al otro, ya que a ese no le gustaba el platillo.

-¿neechan, cómo sabes mi nombre?

-es sencillo, yo te traje aquí-respondió seriamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡que, ¡eso no es posible!-contesto sorprendido el rubio.

-¿acaso no me recuerdas?

-no- dijo el rubio

-supongo que es lógico que no me recuerdes, no de está forma.

Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar les sonrió a los desconcertados chicos e inmediatamente después uso el hengen no jutsu; una nube de humo la envolvió, cuando se disipó, una ancianita de 80 años apareció y se dirigió al ninja:

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-¡la obaachan del bosque!

-naruto, ¿la conoces?-dijo sasuke intrigado al ver la transformación

-¡ahora sí, es la obaachan que me trajo datte bayo!

-vaya, ya me recuerdas

-¡regrésame a casa, tengo cosas pendientes ahí datte bayo!

-¡niño ingrato!-dijo la anciana antes de novel a su forma original

-¡que, pero yo no pedí esto, ¡regrésame datte bayo!-ratificó furioso el rubio

-si, regrese a ese dobe, sólo causa problemas-intervino sasuke

-¡baka!-contesto naruto al moreno

-¿en serio eso quieres?-le preguntó la mujer al uchiha, el cual sólo se puso rojo

-¡si que eres ingrato naruto, yo solamente estaba cumpliendo tu deseo.

-¿deseo?

-si, tu deseo, pero como era imposible cumplirlo en tu mundo, pues te traje aquí…además, lo hice por gratitud

-¿a que se refiere datte bayo?

-¡baka, si que eres despistado, es ividente que no recuerdas nada de ese día.

Naruto calló e intentó recordar….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto y jiraiya había caminado mucho, el siguiente poblado no estaba lejos; como siempre, naruto le reprochaba al viejo sus "investigaciones2 que lo alejaban del entrenamiento.

Ya se acercaban a la entrada del poblado, cuando naruto noto oír los débiles quejidos de un animal entre los árboles, se acercó para revisar, cuando llegó, se encontró con un pequeño zorro atrapado en una jaula sin oportunidad de salir, conmovido por eso, naruto lo liberó; el pequeño animal lo vio unos segundo y después se perdió entre los arbustos….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El rubio se quedó callado, se preguntaba a sí mismo, si ese zorro era esa mujer.

-¡ya recuerdas?-habló la chica

-Acaso tú eras…

-sí, lo era, tú me sacaste de esa jaula, por eso cumplí tu deseo

-¿de qué diablos hablan?-preguntó sasuke al sentirse excluido del tema.

-soy un espíritu zorro del bosque, pueden decirme youko sama; sasuke, naruto me rescató, yo no podía escapar porque estaba transformada en zorro y con mis patas no podía hacer jutsus; en nuestro mundo muchos seres saben técnicas ninja-aclaró youko a sasuke-,pero veo que le hice un favor a un malagradecido. Ahora por eso yo tampoco puedo regresar…

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto naruto

-como lo oyes, ese tipo de técnica es muy poderosa y gasta mucho chakra y, aunque soy muy poderosa-agregó al ver las caras de incredulidad de los chicos-esto es mucho hasta para mí, así que aunque quisiera regresarte, no puedo.

-¡que dices datte bayo!

A sasuke le empezaba a molestar la insistencia por regresar del shinobi, le hacía sentir que no significaba nada.

-escucha bien naruto, no creo que ninguno de ustedes quiera eso, mejor acepta mi gratitud y quédate aquí.

-pero…

-youko san-intervino el uchiha desanimadamente-naruto tiene que regresar, no hay alguna forma…

-por ahora no…-le respondió youko con tranquilidad al percibir un brote de tristeza en el moreno-pero en cuanto recobre mis fuerzas….será posible.

-¿y eso cuando será?

-mmmm, pues no sé-contesto a sasuke, aunque sí lo sabía, no deseaba hacer sentir mal al joven

Naruto había apreciado el descontento de sasuke, en parte el tampoco quería irse, tenía sentimientos encontrados; aunque por ahora creyó que era mejor no hacer sentir mal al moreno.

-¡esta bien datte bayo, creo que no estará mal quedarme un tiempo, siempre y cuando prometas regresarme obaachan-dijo naruto positivamente

-¡segur, pero no me digas obaachan, me llamo youko

-claro, quédate, pero si me haces llegar tarde de nuevo….yo mismo te regresaré-agregó sasuke bromeando, quien , aunque no aceptaba que el rubio se fuera, le agradaba que no tuviera prisa en hacerlo.

-¡esta dicho datte bayo, me quedaré aquí un tiempo

-me alegro- pensó el uchiha.

-¡para celebrar…youko neechan, otro plato de ramen!

-¡que, naruto recuerda que yo voy a pagar!

-¡y que sea doble!

-¡bien!-contestó youko sin hacer caso a los reclamos de sasuke.


	17. tumba

Ohayo!

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia! Espero que me sigan hasta el final!

(inner: estas bien loca!)

Antes de seguir con la historia tengo algunas cosas que contarle……bueno mejor dicho preguntarles…..es que me gustaría saber que tanto han leído sobre el manga, ya que hace unos días estuve leyendo sobre la segunda parte, y decían que sasuke ya había aparecido, pero se había vuelto muy malo y muy baka……la verdad yo no se, pero si alguien me pudiera ayudar diciéndome donde bajar el manga y que programa necesito me harían un gran favor….(inner: que pedinche!)

En este capi tal vez se encuentren algo no muy divertido, pero no se preocupen ,**este fic jamás dejará de ser un narusasu**

Bueno ahora si…..coooomenzamos!

Pd. Por cierto este capi lo estoy escribiendo en la nueva biblioteca de la ciudad de México: "josé vasconcelos", la verdad esta genial!

Pd´.ah, y no olviden mandarme reviews,jejejeje e ideas para el capi perdido…

CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE

TUMBA

La noche era muy amena y tranquila, aquella amenaza de lluvia no se había concretado; pasaban más de la una e ichinomiya youko se dedicaba a limpiar y ordenar su pequeño local.

Desde hace ya muchas horas que aquello jóvenes se habían retirado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-jeje, nunca pensé ganar tanto dinero en una noche, ese chico sí que come demasiado-pensaba youko alegremente.

Por un momento dejó sus ocupaciones y dirigió la mirada al asiento que había ocupado sasuke.

-uchiha sasuke, no importa por donde lo vea, es igual a ese alumno de orochimaru. Tal vez debí decirle a naruto que no sólo hice esto por él-se decía la mujer-pero eso lo hubiera destrozado y no le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión; además, mientras más pase el tiempo, ese niño no querrá regresar, o por lo menos eso espera él.

Al terminar le hecho un vistazo a su trabajo y después, muy satisfecha se dirigió a la salida

-¡que bella noche!-decía youko mirando al cielo que ya se había despejado-pero como es verano es impredecible saber cuando lloverá. Ya es hora de irse¡me preguntó que es lo que les depara a esos dos?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya habían pasado varios día desde la llegada del rubio, en el dojo uchiha todo era más ruidoso, por todas partes se le podía oír reñir a sasuke y a naruto, en algún sentido se podía afirmar que la casa había cobrado vida, pero ese domigo no; el lugar estaba en paz, y solamente el caer de la lluvia rompía ese silencio.

Naruto se encontraba recostado en el pasillo viendo llover, ese día usaba su ropa habitual ,la cual había dejado por ponerse algo de la vestimenta que ya no usaba itachi; se encontraba terriblemente aburrido, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una misión de rango D, con tal de hacer algo; se encontraba solo en esa antigua casa, todos habían salido sin avisarle a donde iban.

-¡que aburrido datte bayo!-se decía el rubio sin levantarse-¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo en la aldea, sabrán que desaparecí….sasuke lo sabrá?

El joven shinobi se estremecía con pensar en que sasuke podría estar preocupado, no deseaba lastimarlo, además, la figura del callejón se le revelaba en lamente.

Para despejar su mente, naruto se dirigió a buscar algo en la cocina, pero ahí sorpresivamente se encontró con mimiru.

-naruto kun, así que aquí estaban, pensé que habías salido con sasuke.

-no, él no me dijo que saldría-respondió con pesadez el rubio.

-¡ pues me alegro!-dijo encantada mimiru

-¿eh?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al joven moreno nunca le habían agradado las flores, pero cada vez que le iba a visitar se encargaba de comprar un pequeño ramo de iris japonés, creía que esas melancólicas flores se parecían mucho al muchacho que yacía bajo esa tumba.

Hacía ya unos días que había dejado de ir a visitar a su viejo amigo, todo por aquel rubio, se sentía culpable por olvidarse de esa persona, así que no le interesaba que en esos instantes la lluvia lo estuviera empapando completamente; sólo le interesaba estar ahí, tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

"uzumaki naruto", es lo que rezaba esa tumba que se localizaba en los límites de la tierra con el mar y acercándose al cielo al través de ese risco donde había sido colocada; no podía haber estado en un lugar mejor, ese era un lugar tan hermoso, era el sitio donde se había visto por primera vez hace siete años.

-naruto….-decía sasuke a la inmutable piedra-perdóname

Cada vez la lluvia arremetía con más fuerza, parecía que el cielo lloraba, o eso creía sasuke.

-por no haber venido, es que han pasado tantas cosas raras-continuaba el moreno intentando no llorar, como lo hacía cada vez que iba-lo siento, pero mira, te he traído unas flores….espero que te gusten naruto.

Por un instante cayó y se acercó a poner las flores sobre la sepultura, y quedándose hincado, prosiguió:

-neji habló una vez del destino, no sé si tenga algo que ver, pero te juro que nunca te lastimaré…

Todo fue mi culpa y nunca me lo perdonaré, por esto te juro que jamás faltaré a tu memoria.

Cuando terminó, unas lágrimas rodaron por su blanco rostro hasta caer a la fría tumba.

-hasta luego naruto-dijo para después levantarse y retirarse.

Sasuke ya se arrepentía por no llevar sombrilla, tenía frío, pero por su orgullo lo disimulaba muy bien.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la ciudad se puso a pensar en la promesa que acababa de hacer, tenía la sensación que no lograría cumplirla, y es que a pasar de que al inicio el cariño que sintió por el nuevo chico se basaba en el recuerdo, ahora parecía estar tomado un nuevo rumbo, lo cual le daba cierto temor.

Ya había llegado a las principales calles, cuando sasuke se encontró con sakura, quien inmediatamente fue a saludarlo:

-¡sasuke kun!-dijo emocionada la chica

-sakura-respondió fríamente

Haruno sakura sabía que sasuke jamás había sido una persona emotiva, y menos con ella, pero en aquel momento pudo percibir algo que escondía el uchiha.

-¿vienes de compras sasuke kun?

-no te interes-contestó sasuke con la intención de retirarse

-¿fuiste a verle?

-como dije, no te interesa

-¡espera un momento sasuke kun, claro que me interesa! Y, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, soy tu amiga, me preocupas

Era cierto, sakura era su amiga, una buena amiga, pero sasuke jamás la había admitido de frente; aunque ahora tenía la necesidad de contarle a alguien sus penas, pero por encima de esto, se hallaba su orgullo.

-hasta luego sakura

-¡por favor sasuke kun! Hablemos sólo esta vez.

-bien

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar por las concurridas calles, sasuke parecía muy desolado y sakura intentaba hablar con él para hacerle sentir mejor.

-¡que extraña es la vida sasuke kun, nunca pensé que existieran ese tipo de coincidencias.

Al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió:

-pero me da gusto que se presentara, él es tan bueno como naruto, y sé que él lo sabe, dondequiera que esté.

-si, lo sabe

-¿sabes? Hace unos días naruto dijo que hacíamos bonita pareja-dijo sonriente la pelirosa, para después ponerse un poco triste-pero únicamente lo dijo para hacerme sentir bien, yo sé que no tengo oportunidad contigo, tu corazón le pertenece a alguien mas

-sakura…-sasuke pensaba que esa chica era más madura de lo que imaginó.

-aun así no pierdo la esperanza, soy una baka; pero aun así soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte, nosé que decir ni que hacer, pero ten seguro que te escucharé.

-arigato sakura- contesto sasuke de manera más amable, ahora ya se sentía un poco mejor.

Por un rato caminaron en silencio, hasta que sasuke comenzó a hablar:

-no sé que pensar, no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos¡vaya que soy dobe!

Después de respirar profundamente continuó:

-además, él tiene a alguien que lo espera…

-sasuke kun….entonces tú….

Antes de terminar, un pie de la chica se enredó en un bache, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención del moreno, esta no cayó, sino que quedó apoyada en sus brazos.

-¿estas bien?

-sasuke kun….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿así que una cena importante?

-si, hoy en la noche vendrá a cenar el socio de mi esposo; todo fue de improviso y así que no estaba muy segura de que hacer-contestaba mimiru mientras que caminaba junto a naruto bajo el resguardo de unas sombrillas.

-por eso me dio gusto encontrarte en casa naruto kun-continuó mimiru

-¡ah, ya veo datte bayo!

-si, me has sido de gran ayuda

-jeje, de nada mimiru neechan, digo mimiru san-respondió el ninja muy alegre por tener algo que hacer.

-por favor dime neechan, me haces sentir más joven

-¡pero si neechan es muy joven datte bayo!

-¡no me apenes naruto kun!-decía sonrojada mimiru

La lluvia no cesaba, a pesar de eso la cuidad estaba activa, mimiru y naruto caminaban por una gran calle , el joven rubio era el encargado de llevar todo lo que la señora uchiha había comprado para la cena de esta noche.

-¡mira naruto ku!-alzo la voz la mujer para señalar un puesto de flores.

-¿eh?

-iris japonés- dijo señalando específicamente una bella flor morada

-¿iris japonés?

-es mi flor favorita¿sabías que algunas personas son como el iris?

-no

El iris crece en la lluvia, como algunas personas crecen en la adversidad.

-ya veo- respondió el shinobi sin tener muy claro lo que le decían.

-naruto kun, yo creo que tú y mi hijo son como esa flor.

-¿eh?

-por eso te pido que ayudes a sasuke, tú eres el único que puede….solo tu puedes hacerlo feliz, no por tu parecido con esa persona, sino por tu fuerza y gran valor de tu corazón. por favor, ayúdalo…

En silencio el kitsune oyó cada palabra de su acompañante, sus ojos se tornaron tristes, igual que los de ella; no podía ayudar a sasuke, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma, debía regresar a su propia vida, no podía detenerse en esta.

-mimru neechan-respondía el rubia buscando bien sus palabras-yo quiero quedarme aquí, junta a sasuke, pero…

-lo entiendo naruto kun, no digas más, solo no lo hagas sufrir.

-lo prometo…

Caminaron así un rato más, la sonrisa había vuelto a la joven mujer y el ninja se entretenía mirando los aparadores.

Al acercarse al final de la acera, ambos personajes pudieron distinguir delante suya a dos chicos abrazados, uno era un guapo moreno y la otra era una chica de cabellos rosas…naruto ardía de celos…..


	18. celos, akatsuki

Ohayo!

Buaaa! Gracias a todos por su apoyo, son un amor! Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo con lo del manga, aunque me dio tristeza escuchar lo que le pasa a mi sasukin, como dicen la ignorancia es una bendición…..una gran bendición….

Me dedicare a seguir sus consejos, y una vez más gracias…..

Por otra parte, no te preocupes yummy…jamás haré un sasusaku, prefiero hacerme el harakiri antes que eso……

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les agrade este capitulo y que dejen reviews…..

Bien…..cooomenzamos!

CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO

CELOS, AKATSUKI

Sakura se aferraba con fuerza al moreno y no ocultaba su felicidad, hubiera deseado que el abrazo durara para siempre, aunque sasuke sólo deseaba estar con naruto.

-sakura, pesas mucho-dijo el moreno

-lo siento sasuke kun-le contestó la chica a la vez que se separaba de este, ahora ya estaba consiente de que ese suceso era sólo fugaz.

A escasos metros de la pareja, una tranquila mimiru y un absorto naruto los veían bajo la lluvia.

-¡sakura chan, sasuke, hola!-dijo mimiru

-¡buenos días uchiha san, hola naruto!-saludó sakura con cierto sonrojo

-¡naruto!...madre…hola-contestó sasuke temeroso de que el shinobi hubiera presenciado ese abrazo y lo hubiera malinterpretado.

-buenos días sakura chan- expresó el rubio ignorando completamente a sasuke-nee..¿a dónde te diriges?

-voy por un encargo de mi madre, y por cierto, ya es un poco tarde, así que debo retirarme.

-lastima sakura chan, por favor salúdame a tu madre- decía mimiru en el momento que sakura se despedía.

-¡si! Uchiha san, hasta luego chicos.

Después de eso, sakura corrió hasta alejarse entre la insistente lluvia.

-¡que linda chica!...bien, hora de irnos creo que ya tengo todo para la cena-dijo la mujer a los jóvenes-sasuke, estas muy empapado, antes de que te enfermes es mejor que te cubras de la lluvia con naruto kun.

Ya empezaban a caminar directo a casa, mimuri iba delante guiando a los dos chicos, mientras que ellos caminaban bajo la misma sombrilla; sasuke ayudaba a naruto con las compras, sentía un leve calor en el pecho al estas junto a él, el frío de la lluvia aparentaba haberse disipado.

Por otro lado, naruto seguía ignorando al moreno, sin darse cuenta, ese abrazo le había afectado; cada vez que sasuke lo volteaba a ver, el shinobi hacía un gesto parecido a un berrinche infantil.

-¿vaya que sakura chan es linda,no?-expresó el rubio sarcásticamente

-si- muy linda, mejor dicho muy hermosa-le reafirmo sasuke al percatarse que naruto estaba celoso, así que consideró castigarlo por el incidente de hace unos días con itachi.

Naruto no dijo nada, aun que su celosa expresión decía más que cualquier cosa.

-sabes dobe, es tan linda que me dan ganas de pedirle que salga conmigo-continuó sasuke al ver que sus comentarios daban efecto.

-¡pues no lo permitiré datte bayo!

-naruto….

-¡yo seré quien la invite a salir!

-¡usurantonkachi!-le gritó al kitsune al recibir semejante respuesta, su cabeza empezaba a hervir de celos.

-¡jaja, admite que te pusiste celoso datte bayo!

-dobe, ¡claro que no!-respondió ante la burla-¡tú te pusiste celoso con el abrazo!

-¡jamás, quién se pondría celoso por ti, baka!-refunfuñó naruto

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio y mirándose directamente a los ojos; rápidamente reaccionaron y sus rostros se enrojecieron, obligándolos a mirar hacia un lugar distinto.

La lluvia cada vez era más intensa y la escasa protección del paraguas no servía; sasuke ya no podía esconder su frío, añoraba estar en su cálida cama, naruto se dio cuenta de lo anterior, así que se detuvo y se quitó su chamarra y se la dio al uchiha, quien al sentir el aroma de esta, se sonrojo una vez más.

-baka, si no te cubres tu resfriarás-dijo naruto con seriedad

Como respuesta sasuke sonrió y se acurrucó en el hombro de naruto.

Así ambos jóvenes continuaron su andar hasta llegar a casa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La ciudad de konoha era tremendamente grande y concurrida, aunque existían ciertos lugares que eran desconocidos para cualquier ciudadano, en estos sitios acostumbraban reunirse toda clase de temibles personajes.

Dentro de uno de estos lugares, se encontraba el hijo mayor del los uchiha; estaba ahí, sentado en la oscuridad de un viejo almacén del muelle, sin más ruido y movimiento que el de las ratas, pero no estaba solo, se podía sentir la presencia de otros individuos.

-itachi, supimos que hace unos días tuviste problemas con unos sujetos de zabuza-habló una de las presencias entre la oscuridad

-si, pero ya no molestarán…kisame.

Desde hace tiempo atrás, uchiha itachi se había unido a una de las banda más peligrosas de konoha, no se sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran o quien los dirigía, pero escuchar su nombre estremecía a cualquiera.

-itachi kun es fuerte, no tienes porque dudar de su capacidad kisame, lo que me sorprende es que se haya contenido para no matarles-intervino otra voz que no dejaba ver su rostro.

El nombre de esa organización era akatsuki.

-veo que todos están presentes…-comentó itachi

-no, no todos..-dijo nuevamente la primera voz

Se decía que el akatsuki estaba detrás de todo: asaltos drogas, asesinatos, aunque nada se sabía con certeza; se pensaba que esta mafia venía de las mas altas esferas de poder y que se extendía por todo el mundo; además, de que cada uno de sus miembro eran, en pocas palabras, extraordinarios.

-vaya, ¿pero aún así, estamos la mayoría, no es así sasori?-dijo itachi mientras tomaba una botella de cerveza

-no deberías beber itachi kun, aun eres menor de edad-dijo deidara saliendo desde las sombras.

-hump, tú lo dices porque cuando bebes te dan ganas de matar y no sabes contenerte-repuso el moreno con una fría risa.

Ni siquiera itachi estaba seguro de recordar el día que se unió a la mafia, sólo un día como cualquiera se vio ahí, siendo nombrado como uno de los más fuertes; cuando se encontraba con ellos, itachi se transformaba: cambiaba su gentil actitud por una frialdad asesina. Itachi no recordaba el día que se unió, ni el porque lo hizo, y con el paso del tiempo había dejado de buscar esas respuestas.

-siete. Hoy hay siete reunidos en esta ciudad-mencionó itachi

-así es, hasta el líder y ese hombre-apoyó kisame

-itachi, sasori, deidara, kisame, orochimaru y él…. Esto será muy interesante- dijo una voz en lo más profundo de la bodega, que a diferencia de las otras, no había intentado acercarse a itachi; su tono auguraba un terrible enfrentamiento y despedía un inmenso deseo de sangre.

-¿y cuando lo veremos?-preguntó el uchiha

-pronto…-contestó secamente sasori, quien se hallaba detrás del moreno.

-bien, hasta entonces procuremos no matar a nadie- dijo itachi en con voz de mando.

Un tremendo rayo retumbo en el cielo, dejando ver por un fragmento de segundo a cada uno de los sujetos; cuando el lugar volvió a las penumbras, las presencias ya se había ido, solamente quedaba el mayor de los uchihas, quieto como una estatua con la mirada perdida buscando respuestas para preguntas que ya no recordaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡usurantinkachi!

-¡no fue mi culpa datte bayo!

-¡okaasan, naruto solamente está arruinando todo!

-es un accidente solamente hijo.

Dentro de la pequeña cocina había tres personas encargándose de la cena, aunque dos de ellas solamente se dedicaban a pelear.

-hijo, tranquilo-decía mimiru para apaciguar la ira de su hijo.

-¡pero has visto lo que hizo este dobe!-gritó sasuke señalando un accidente en el suelo.

-no es mi culpa que esto no se la mismo que preparar ramen

-¡usurantonkachi! ¡tu solo sabes de esa cosa, además ¿qué fue esa bola de luz?

-se llama rasengan, jeje, pero veo que no sirve para batir salsa

-¡y lo dices tan calmado!

-sasuke no te preocupas, yo limpiaré-proponía la comprensiva mimiru-mejor acomoden la mesa y después vayan a camibarse

-ven dobe, vamos al comedor

Sasuke sacó jalando al rubio y fueron a encargarse de la mesa, mimiru se sentía más tranquila por haberse deshecho de esos dos.

Al terminar con la mesa, no sin antes discutir un par de veces, naruto y sasuke se dirigieron a la habitación….era la primera vez en todo el día que estaban solos…


	19. visitantes inesperados

Konichiwa!

Inner: hola a todo la chamacada…..en esta ocasión el saludo me tocó a mi ya que la loca que escribe esta historia, que por cierto fue mi idea, se localiza en un importante misión en la aldea del ratón….pero weno, esa es otra historia…..

Como acostumbramos, les agradecemos enormemente que lean este fic y que nos dejen reviews, por favor síganlo haciendo….

Por ahora no hay mas que decir, mas que disfruten este capitulo, donde espero, por fin haya lemmon, queremos acción!

Pd. Gracias a todas las nuevas personas que e han integrado a esta lectura como: chibiflor, momo-chan-00, kandara, a ellas y a los que pronto se integrarán les dedicamos este fic, y claro también a nuestras viejas amigas como yummy, fati chan (la cual le deseo que pronto tenga mucho tiempo libre), kennich y himeno asakura….en fin gracias

Y después de miles de gracias, comenzamos!

Y me disculpo de antemano por la extensión del capi, procurare mejorar, digo…que ella mejore

CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE

VISITANTES INESPERADOS

En la habitación, sasuke se disponía a cambiarse de ropa, pero antes se dirigió a su amigo:

-¿y bien dobe?

-¿mmm?-pronunció naruto desde la cama donde e había sentado relajadamente

-¿no piensas cambiarte?-cuestionó sasuke con enfado

-cambiarme, ¿qué tiene mi ropa?

-dobe, como que, que tiene…es ridícula, en especial esa cosa de la cabeza

-¡baka! Esto es el emblema de mi aldea, ¡es muy importante datte bayo!

Sasuke lo miró con resignación, peaba que en ocasiones actuaba torpemente, pero eso le encantaba.

Sin decir nada, el moreno salió de la habitación y cuando regresó, traía algo en las manos.

-usa esto, es algo de ropa de itachidijo entregándole lo que cargaba-supongo que te quedará

-¡Que elegante!

-dobe…

Después de su breve conversación naruto empezó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente hasta quedar en calzoncillos; sin querer sasuke lo miaba de reojo mientras se despojaba de su ropa tranquilamente, al verle sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Observaba detenidamente al rubio, examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si tratara d acariciarle con la mirada, anhelaba poder sentir su calor y besarle como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿eh, pasa algo sasuke?- preguntó al percatarse de la mirada del moreno

-no, nada

Sasuke siguió cambiándose, esta vez con gran apuro, quería apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

El ninja volteó a ver a su compañero, y como lo había hecho el otro, esta también se deleitaba observando el semidesnudo cuerpo; un leve rubor lo invadió, además, sus recuerdos comenzaban a viajar.

Había tenido oportunidades de ver desnudo a su compañero de misiones, pero nunca le había puesto la debida atención a su sensual cuerpo, en esos momentos naruto se arrepentía de no haber tomado partido de todas esas oprtunidades, aunque esta ocasión podía ser distinta.

-sasuke…

-¿si?

Sasuke sintió un gran escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz del rubio tan cerca.

-¿podrías ayudarme con la corbata?

Lentamente el moreno volteó para auxiliar a su amigo, su corazón latía intensamente.

-dobe, ¿ni siquiera puedes con esto?-decía mientras que le acomodaba la corbata y le fajaba la camisa

-nee, esto es un poco tonto

-¡quédate quieto naruto!

Cuando terminó, puso un gesto de satisfacción.

-listo

Ambos habían quedado muy juntos, se veían fijamente, podían sentir como una fuerza invisible los acercaba lentamente y los obligara a amarse. Las manos del uchiha se levantaban con esa misma fuerza invisible para colocarse en la cintura de naruto, los profundos ojos azules del shinobi se encendían al sentir el leve roce de estas.

Una vez más sus jóvenes bocas iban a unirse en un juego de ardiente pasión, todo estaba listo: los corazones deseosos de amor, unos profundos ojos negros dispuestos a todo y las manos de un rubio que seducían el cuerpo de su amante.

Todo era perfecto hasta que una voz del exterior llamó a los jóvenes:

-¡naruto kun, sasuke, ya es hora de bajar!

La voz de mimiru los sacó del trance, dejandolos completamente sonrojados y muy apartados.

-¡si okaasan ya vamos!-respondió sasuke e inmediatamente salió de la habitación sin explicación alguna.

Una vez más solo, naruto reflexionó lo ocurrido, sabía que en esta ocasión había algo más que puramente deseo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Los padres de sasuke estaban abajo, mimiru llevaba un discreto vestido azul el señor uchiha portaba un traje en extremo elegante. Sasuke bajo y saludo con respeto a su padre, el moreno vestía un delicioso traje con camisa azul y corbata blanca, hacían verle muy encantador.

Naruto apareció después con un traje puesto, era negro con camia naranja y corbata azul, para cualquiera que lo conociera le hubiera costado imaginarse semejante aparición.

-¡naruto te ves muy lindo!-dijo mimiru provocando que el rubio se apenara

-joven uzumaki, esta es una cena muy importante para la familia, espero sepa comportase-interrumpió el padre fríamente

-cariño…

-eso va para todos-puntualizó sin cambiar de expresión

-¡si señor!-contestó naruto lo más serio posible

El señor uchiha era alguien que nunca expresaba inquietud, así que solamente su esposa fue capaz de percibir la preocupación que lo embarga por la visita.

-me gustaría ser yo quien reciba al los invitados, así que encárgate de lo demás-dijo el hombre a su mujer al oír que llamaban a la puerta

-si cariño, sasuke, naruto kun, vamos a la cocina

Mientras los tres se alejaban, el señor uchiha e fue hacia la puerta.

-bienvenidos, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo a los invitados cuando entraron a la casa

-tienes razón, hace ya un largo tiempo- contestó uno de los invitados

-y me alegra ver a tu mano derecha

-¡es un placer uchiha san!-dijo el segundo invitado

-pasen por favor, están en su casa-dijo uchiha san con un ademán de que lo siguieran

En el comedor esperaban los demás de pie para saludarles debidamente; cuando entraron el señor uchiha y sus invitados, naruto no reaccionó, se quedó petrificado al ver quienes eran.

-¡eres tú datte bayo!-gritó naruto conmocionado por la impresión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Nota: por cierto se me olvidaba, por culpa de la misión en laa ldea del ratón de la escritora, el fic será actualizado hasta el martes….así que nos vemos la otra semana, pásenla bonito!_


	20. cena

Ohayo!

Antes que nada quiero pedir un millón de disculpas a todos ustedes ya que prometí actualizarlo el martes, pero causas de fuerza mayor no lo hice (inner: si, pasar algunos días en prisión es de causas mayores...)...ejem...pero he aprendido algo muy valioso, no dejar a mi pervertida inner a cargo de todo (inner: oye!), jamás había tenido tantas ordenes de restricción y demandas por acoso... (inner: no es mi culpa que los bishounen del anime estén tan buenos).

En fin, gracias por su paciencia...

En las noticias, estoy muy feliz porque por lo menos terminé de escribir el capítulo perdido, el cual contiene un poco de lemmon, lo que aun no sé es cuando publicarlo...espero su opinión...

También adelante un poco a la historia...así que trataré de que los capis sean más largos…...

Weno, ahora sí es todo...así que ..cooooomenzamos!

Pd. Espero que les agrade y que dejen reviews

**pd2. he tenido problemas al subir los capis, asi q para separar las escenas utilizaré numeros**

CAPÍTULO VEINTE

CENA

-¡Eres orochimaru datte bayo!

Todos miraron la expresión del rubio con extrañeza, nadie sabía la causa de esta.

-¡usurantonkachi¿qué te sucede?-preguntó sasuke al sentir que el rubio arruinaba la cena

-¡sasuke él es ororchimaru-y después señalando al otro invitado- y kabuto datte bayo!

-lo se, orochimaru san es socio de mi padre y kabuto san es su asistente.

El padre de sasuke miraba con furia silenciosa la aparatosa acción de naruto, mimiru le veía sin llegar el comprender lo que pasaba.

Los ojos de naruto estaban llenos de odio, recordaba que ese sujeto era el causante de la separación de sasuke y de miles de atrocidades; olvidaba que no estaba en su mundo y que ese no era su enemigo, el rencor no le dejaba razonar, así que en un segundo se puso delante de sasuke en posición defensiva.

-¡no te llevarás a sasuke datte bayo!-bramó dirigiéndose a orochimaru

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó el invitado, él cual consideraba todo eso muy gracioso.

-¿orochimaru san, conoce a este niño?-dijo kabuto con curiosidad

-no, no que recuerde- dijo orochimaru.

Con gran enfado, sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego se dirigió a los invitados:

-es un mal entendido¿verdad naruto?

-si, lo siento- repuso de mala gana naruto, ya que comenzaba a recordar que no estaba en casa

-arreglado todo¿porqué no pasamos a la mesa?-invitó mimiru tratando de apaciguar lo ánimos.

2.-

Frente al rubio estaban sentados los invitados de la familia uchiha: orochimaru y su asistente. Naruto los miraba directamente, no confiaba en ellos.

Orochimaru había sido colega de uchiha san, llevaban siendo amigos y socios de una empresa internacional desde hace años. Era un hombre muy rico y siempre era acompañado por su fiel sirviente: kabuto, algunos rumores decía que era más que su asistente, pero eran solamente rumores, aunque algo era cierto: seguía ciegamente a su jefe sin importar cual fuese la orden.

A pesar de su fortuna, ese extraño hombre era muy ambicioso, llevaba años intentando sacar de la jugada al señor uchiha, todo de manera secreta; a pesar de las apariencias, no se podía confiar en orochimaru, uchiha gennosuke lo sabía, muy en el fondo.

La cena se llevó sin ninguna novedad, la conversación llevada sólo incluía a los mayores.

-¿porqué, porqué tiene que estar él aquí? -pensaba el shinobi con rencor- no confío en ellos...se que no son quienes conocí, pero puedo sentir algo malo...maldita sea tenía que aparecer aquí, no quiero que sasuke viva el mismo destino que él...

Sasuke podía ver como naruto estaba en un conflicto interno debido a la aparición de orochimaru, le angustiaba su expresión; de pronto pensó que posiblemente la pasada confusión se debió a algo que tenía que ver con su mundo, y por su reacción debía ser algo malo.

-uchiha san, tiene una hermosa familia-halagaba kabuto

-arigato kabuto san-agradeció mimiru el halago, mientras su esposo guardaba silencio.

-kabuto san, he oído que estos últimos meses han viajado por diversos países-dijo mimiru

-es verdad, los negocios de orochimaru san nos han llevado a diversos países, desafortunadamente no pudimos pasear por ellos-respondió kabuto

-es una pena

-pero los negocios valen el sacrificio¿no es así gennosuke?-dijo orochimaru

-así es- pronunció fríamente gennosuke-supongo que con tus viajes has resulto todos tus pendientes.

-si lo dices porque parece que he descuidado nuestro negocio, te equivocas, me quedaré por un largo tiempo para ordenar todo, espero que te agrade la idea-respondió con una sonrisa retadora.

-si, es perfecto.

-espero que no hayas mi propuesta

Gennosuke calló por un largo rato, esa propuesta la podría resolver la vida, después de los extraños desatinos empresariales, pero el orgullo uchiha nunca le dejaría aceptarla.

-la recuerdo, pero como te dije antes, es imposible.

-ya veo-contestó otra vez con su discreta risa, sabía que tenía al hombre en sus manos, todo era cuestión de tiempo-...entonces dejemos el asunto por ahora, hablemos de cosas mas amenas, como tu bella familia, y por cierto..¿dónde esta itachi kun?

-ha salido a un asunto de la escuela-le contestó mimiru, aunque en realidad no sabía donde estaba.

-es una lástima-agregó kabuto-se de buena fuente que ha mejorado mucho en karate.

-y en diferentes disciplinas-incluyó con orgullo la mujer.

-pero también sasuke kun ha mejorado-dijo orochimaru, dirigiéndose por primera vez al moreno.

Naruto hubiera deseado que los ignoraran toda la noche, pero cuando la atención se posó en sasuke, se le heló el corazón.

-ha mejorado tanto que pronto superará a su hermano¿verdad sasuke?

-no lo creo-contestó con desgane el moreno

-me gustaría ver tu habilidad, creo que podría considerarte para el equipo que entreno...yo mismo te entrenaría.

-¡sasuke ya es muy fuerte, no necesita su ayuda!-dijo el rubio ante tal propuesta

-¿te llamas naruto?-preguntó orochimaru con un poco de interés.

-uzumaki naruto- dijo con tono despectivo.

-naruto kun¿también prácticas artes marciales?- interrumpió kabuto

-naruto kun practica nijitsu-adelanto la respuesta mimiru

-¿ninjitsu?..interesante-dijo orochimaru-supongo que debes manejar el chakra muy bien

Naruto no creía que conocieran ese término en ese mundo, así que se limitó a no responder.

-si lo desean puedo entrenarlos, aunque acepto que tengo un especial interés en el pequeño uchiha...así que piénsalo sasuke, si quedas bajo mi mando podría hacerte más fuerte que itachi.

-lo pensaré-respondió el moreno seducido por la propuesta.

Naruto miró los ojos de sasuke, temía que ese fatídico destino se volviera a cruzar en su camino.

3.-

Ya no llovía, pero el cielo nocturno aun se vislumbraba triste, bajo este caminaba itachi, su paso era lento y pausado, su mano derecha se cubría el costado izquierdo, parecía estar sangrando.

Su vista se centraba en el suelo, su fría expresión describía lo que había pasado hace poco: una acalorada pelea donde resulto vencedor, pero eso no le satisfacía.

Caminaba por las calles próximas a su hogar, cuando de repente el dolor lo invadió obligándole a detenerse y sostenerse sobre una pared, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

4.-

Pro fin esa incomoda cena había acabado, aquellos detestables invitados se despedían en la puerta.

-hasta pronto sasuke kun-dijo por último orochimaru con mucho interés antes de salir con su acompañante.

Kabuto iba tras su jefe, su mirada no abandonaba a orochimaru, le molestaba en exceso el interés que le prestaba a ese chico.

Caminaban por la calle, cuando se vieron frente a itachi; pasaron de largo sin tomarle en cuenta, pero cuando itachi y orochimaru estuvieron lado a lado se podía sentir como entre ellos fluía un enorme espíritu de odio.

Kabuto y orochimaru se alejaron en la noche, itachi no dijo nada, aunque una tremenda furia se dibujaba en su rostro.


	21. pelea, sueño

Gracias por su enorme apoyo (inner: si la verdad pensamos que incluir al orochigay podía bajarnos el publico)…jejejje…..espero que no nos dejen de leer y una vez mas…mil gracias

Por lo que se refiere al capi perdido, si tiene lemmon, de hecho técnicamente todo el capi es lemmon, pero lo que me apura es que tal vez no llegue a encajar con la historia, porque contiene algunos puntos que no se han planteado todavía, pero al final la decisión en de ustedes….si quieren que se publique en el sig. Capi solo dejen su valioso review….

Weno..ahora chi comenzamos!

Pd. Espero no tener mas problemas al subir los capis para poder hacerlos mas largos…

Pd (inner: muvho lemmon próximamente! Ah si….y también pronto se resolverán los misterios misteriosos!)

CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO

PELEA, SUEÑO

Ya entraba a casa los uchiha y naruto, cuando itachi entró sorpresivamente, traía el mismo adolorido semblante que inmediatamente preocupo a mimiru, quien fue a socorrerle ayudada por naruto.

-mimru ven acá-dijo gennosuke sin prestarle atención al mayor de sus hijos.

-pero cariño...

-¡ven acá!-interrumpió el hombre con un aire de superioridad.

Mimiru era una gran madre, pero siempre había estado arriba su calidad de esposa, así que sin rechistar obedeció a su marido. Se acercó a su esposo y se retiró con él

-¡esperen un momento-dijo naruto a los padres-itachi necesita ayuda!

Ellos no le escucharon, se alejaron en silencio, dejando a su hijo.

Naruto estaba furioso por su actitud. El rubio ayudó al moreno a mantenerse de pie.

-sasuke ayúdame, ¡no te quedes ahí mirando datte bayo!-decía con exigencia el chico

Desde que su hermano llegó, sasuke había observado todo sin intervenir, le guardaba rencor a la actitud de itachi.

-¡sasuke!-seguía intentando naruto.

Mirar en tan mala apariencia a itachi, hubiera hecho llorar a sasuke cuando era más pequeño, en ese entonces era su héroe, le amaba más que a nada en el mundo y el sentimiento era recíproco; al verlo así, deseaba más que nunca vencerle, le odiaba como nunca.

-apártate naruto-habló sasuke al acercarse a su hermano

-espera sasuke, ¿qué intentas?-dijo al ver una mirada de odio mezclada con dolor en sasuke.

Itachi se apartó del rubio y se acercó a su ototochan, su cara estaba dirigida al piso.

Sasuke no resistió más, un fuerte golpe impacto a su hermano, aun así, este no cayó.

-¡baka, ¿qué haces datte bayo!-reclamó naruto a sasuke a la vez que ayudaba a itachi.

-¡dobe, no te metas!-gritó sasuke al kitsune

Sasuke miró a su hermano, se dirigió a él:

-¡¿porqué deshonras a la familia!

Itachi no contestó.

-¡dímelo niichan, porqué!-sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

Lo único que hizo itachi fue encaminarse al interior de la casa.

-¡itachi!-repitió el moreno

Sin verle, su hermano mayor le contestó de manera fría y temible:

-si quieres saber el porque, debes vencerme sasuke.

Al decir esto se retiró. Estaba muy ebrio.

Aquellas palabras encendieron a sasuke, él cual decidió ir tras itachi, pero naruto le detuvo.

Naruto abrazó a sasuke para detenerle, temía ver esa escena otra vez, le recordaba lo que el ya había vivido. El moreno empezó a sollozar en los brazos del rubio, era la primera vez que le vio llorar.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sin darse cuenta, sasuke aún lloraba en su cuarto pero era consolado por el rubio; en ese instante el uchiha parecía tan indefenso, naruto jamás lo había visto tan destrozado, a ninguno de los sasukes.

Le abrazó con cariño, más que nunca quería protegerle y saber que significaba todo lo que pasaba, pero no tenía idea de que decir.

-maldito hermano…como se atreve a causarle esa pena a nuestra familia, siendo el mas fuerte de los uchiha-decía sasuke con un nudo en la garganta-le…odio.

La repuesta del ninja fue reforzar su abrazo.

-es el orgullo de la familia-continuó el joven-como...quisiera vencerle…

-sasuke no debes hacer eso, él es tu hermano.

-lo se…pero odio que se comporte así y también detesto no poder hacer nada.

El uchiha se separó de naruto para intentar recobrar su fría postura de siempre, aunque ya era imposible y eso le desagradaba.

-dobe, no sé para que te digo esto.

-sasuke eres muy fuerte y podrías vencer a tu hermano-le dijo intentando con su voz darle ánimo-no necesitas ayuda

-¿te refieres a orochimaru?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza

-no le necesito

-me alegra que pienses así, pero no debes pelear con tu hermano, deber comprenderle, tendrá sus razones.

En ese momento naruto se cuestionó si podría decirle lo mismo al sasuke de su mondo, además, aun no comprendía bien la situación de estos hermanos.

-no me interesa hacer eso, y no creo hallarlas.

-yo te ayudaré…no quiero que tengas su mismo destino

-¿de qué hablas naruto?

-je, no importa.

El ninja se sentó junto a sasuke y le miró a los ojos con profundo amor, el moreno le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa que le sirvió para olvidarse de sus problemas por el momento.

Uchiha quería seguir con lo que habían dejado pendiente hace horas, pero los dos chicos estaban cansados, así que únicamente se dieron un suave beso en los labios y se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche descansaron en la misma cama, sus cuerpos estaban muy unidos: sus brazos se cubrían mutuamente, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus caras estaban tremendamente cercanas.

El kitsune no conciliaba el sueño, pensaba en su hogar y en su posible nuevo amor, no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo que al otro, hasta no cumplir eso no regresaría a casa.

Sasuke dormía plácidamente, sabiéndose protegido por naruto. Nunca se imaginaría que esa noche soñaría con un fragmento del pasado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un moreno esperaba recargado en un árbol de cerezo, esperaba como todos los días a que apareciera su amigo naruto.

Disfrutaba del pacifico mar, pero eso día en especial estaba muy nervioso y es que lo que le iba a confesar a su amigo de toda la vida era sorprendente.

Estaba muy feliz por descubrir lo que era enamorarse, era tal como lo decía itachi; pero tenía pavor de ser rechazado. Debía ser valiente, pasara lo que pasara.

El chico uzumaki era muy distraído, casi había olvidado su cita con sasuke, cita la cual era muy sospechosa; naruto creía que el moreno se traía algo entre manos, algo que podía ser lo que esperaba desde hace tiempo.

Por fin los chicos se encontraron, sasuke estaba enfadado por la tardanza.

-¡hola sasuke!- dijo naruto tranquilamente

-¡dobe, llegas tarde!

-tranquilo, pareces mi novia

-¡usurantonkachi, no digas eso!-dijo sonrojado el moreno a la vez que sus sudadas manos jugueteaban con lo que escondían detrás.

-es inusual vernos a esta hora-decía naruto, ya que nunca se citaban al atardecer.

-dobe…

-¿qué traes en las manos?-preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta de que sasuke escondía algo parecido a unas flores

-fue tonto traerle rosas, no debí escuchar a gaara- pensaba sasuke

-sasuke…

-¡nada naruto kun!-le contestó completamente ruborizado.

-¿naruto kun? ¿te sientes bien?

Naruto se acercó al moreno, él cual a cada paso se ponía más nervioso, jamás pensó que le llegaría a pasar algo así.

-¡no te acerques naruto!-gritó el uchiha

-hoy estas muy raro sasuke…!ya sé! vas a ver a una chica, para ella son las flores.

-¡no!

-si, claro….mejor me voy, te deseo suerte.

Naruto de dio la vuelta.

-¡espera naruto!

-¿eh?

-yo…veras-decía sasuke evitando la mirada de su amigo.

Naruto lo vio confundido.

-veras…te cite aquí porque tengo algo importante que decirte y bueno..pues yo…

Cada vez sasuke se ponía más nervioso.

-¿qué pasa sasuke?

-es que tú…desde hace tiempo…me…me..

-¿si?

Naruto se preguntaba si por fin se lo iba a decir.

-tú..tu…me gustas-dijo sasuke más bajo que un susurro.

-¿qué?

-¡no me hagas repetirlo!

-pero no te oí.

En realidad naruto si lo había escuchado, estaba muy feliz.

-¡me gustas dobe!-gritó sasuke desde el fondo de su alma.

-sasuke tu…es decir yo…

-no digas nada, no quiero oírlo-dijo al ver el asombro de naruto, sabía que lo que seguía era el rechazo.

-entonces las flores son para….

-si, toma-dijo al extenderle las rosas

Naruto se sonrojó al tomarlas, eran muy bellas, tan bellas como su sasuke.

-lo siento sasuke…

-lo se…-le contesto con tristeza, evitando llorar.

-lo siento, pero no me gustan las rosas, prefiero los iris.

-¿qué?

Los ojos del uchiha brillaron al encontrar esperanza.

-además…¿no crees que con la cara de pervertido que pones al verme, sobra que me digas que te gusto?

-¡dobe! No te emociones, que no me gustas tanto.

Naruto sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a sasuke.

-entonces…¿somos novios?

-¡usurantonkachi, no digas eso!

-sasuke pero yo te gusto y tu me gustas, así que…

Sus bellas miradas se encontraron, estaban muy felices por estar juntos.

-dobe...lo sé.

-entonces…

-escucha naruto, ahora no esperes que te tome de la mano.

-claro.

El orgullo de sasuke le parecía muy adorable.

-ni que te bese.

-aja

-ni que te de regalos ni nada por el estilo.

-si

-nada de palabras cursis

-sasuke, yo sólo quiero estar contigo

-yo también naruto…

El moreno le tomó de los hombros y lo llevó al árbol, quien era su único testigo en este amor prohibido.

Se besaron por primera vez. Su beso fue inocente y cálido.

-¿no que nada de besos?

-solo hoy- dijo sasuke y le volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión.

El anochecer caía, las primeras estrellas se vislumbraban en el cielo; los chicas caminaban hacia la ciudad.

Nunca volverían a ser tan felices como en ese entonces.

-sasuke

-¿si dobe?

-no me digas dobe, mi amor.

-no me digas mi amor, dobe

-¡baka!

Naruto mirando al cielo continuó hablando:

-¿sasuke?

-si

-entonces somos…

-¿novios? Creo que sí…

-entonces, después…tú y yo-dijo naruto poniéndose muy rojo-podemos…

-¿podemos que?

-hecerlo…

-¡que!-gritó sasuke muy sonrojado por la petición-¡y dices que yo soy el pervertido!

-solo decía-agregó con inocencia el rubio

-dobe

En el fondo el uchiha ya lo había pensado muchas veces, lo deseaba infinitamente.

-sasuke….

-¡no vuelvas a decirlo!

-te amo…

-yo también te amo.

Los chicos se tomaron de las manos y siguieron su camino, aunque al final se separaron, prometieron volverse a ver.

Se amaban profundamente.

Eso, era lo que había soñado sasuke junto a ese nuevo rubio, había sido un sueño bellos pero doloroso.


	22. the lost chapter: en el lugar de siempre

Hola!

Gracias a todas mis amiguis que me han aguantado tanto (inner: si, que aguante!), además toy muy emocionada por que cada vez tenemos nuevas lectoras! MIL GRACIAS!

Con respecto a la historia, acepto al igual que fati que la verdad si es muy triste lo que sucede en esta historia, concuerdo mucho contigo fati-chan, pero tengo la esperanza que entre toda la tristeza brille la esperanza (inner: que cursi!), además, lo que realmente me da mucha pena es el futuro de nuestros dos personajes favoritos en la historia real, y dejando atrás el yaoi, al final creo que naruto y sasuke sufrirán mucho…..pero weno, eso lo vermos…

Con respecto a lo que pregunto suzuko nekoi sobre la frase _datte bayo_, no tiene un significado específico, corríjanme si me equivoco, solo es una expresión que caracteriza a naruto, ya que la persona que lo dobla se la agregó para darle mas personalidad. Y de lo poco que yo se de japonés es que el poner _yo_ al final de una oración le da un tono personal a lo que dices. En fin, de lo que estamos seguras es que naruto no sería lo mismo sin el DATTE BAYO. 

 Ahora pasando a lo que pregunta nuestra amiga aliss.chan…bueno es uno de los misterios misteriosos le la historia, jeje, y es que la anciana o youko solo le dijo a naruto que lo hizo por haberla rescatado, pero esconde algo más…y tiene que ver con el sasuke que se fue con orochigay……ah! Por cierto, youko aparecerá muy pronto….

Ahora si, hablemos del este capitulo, (inner: ya chole con la platica, queremos ver acción!)…espera esto es importante…bueno, para quienes no recuerdan, este es un capitulo que nació de mi estupidez, ya que numeré mal los capis…

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este capitulo no tiene mucho sobre la trama que se sigue, solo habla un poco de un hecho importante entre el naruto muerto y el sasuke que conoció el shinobi naruto.**

**Si desean saber un poco mas de la historia, pueden saltárselo y volver después….todo es su decisión….**

**Si aun lo desean leer, le explicaré de que trata…**

**Posiblemente este capi agregue un misterio misterioso.**

**Weno, la historia habla de lo que paso un día antes de la muerte del otro naruto y de cómo se conocieron este y sasuke cuando eran niños, esto es un año y medio antes de que llegara nuestro amado shinobi.**

**Con respecto a como esta escrito, las referencias de la niñez de los chicos se pondrá en cursivas…**

**Ahora si…comenzamos!**

THE LOST CHAPTER

EN EL LUGAR DE SIEMPRE

Un pequeño departamento desordenado; en la entrada de este se vislumbraban dos pares de zapatos, pero a pesar de esto no se sentía la existencia de ningún ser.

Uzumaki naruto era un joven muy desordenado, cada centímetro de su casa parecía ver sido tocado por un huracán; naruto nunca ordenó el lugar, a pesar de las insistencias de su amigo sasuke.

Hoy, sauce lo había ido a visitar, se habían citado en el lugar de siempre, de ahí se dirigieron a esa casa, ese día se convertiría en uno muy especial.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dos bocas jugaban apasionadamente a escudriñar el cuerpo de sus deseos, no hablaban, el profundo fervor impreso en sus besos era su lenguaje, este decía: "te amo" y "ámame".

El roce de dos pieles completamente desnudas se había convertido en una oración, una oración donde dos seres se fusionaban en uno, como si sus almas se hubieran separado hace siglos y desearan unirse una vez más.

Naruto sentía el peso del moreno, había dejado que este tomara la situación en sus manos, porque le amaba y deseaba que este le amase con la misma locura que él sentía. Las manos del rubio acariciaban con dulzura el blanco cuerpo de sasuke, apenas cubierto por una frágil sábana blanca, mientras que sasuke besaba su torneado pecho y frotaba su sexo contra el suyo, aplicando una fuerte presión sobre su amante.

En definitiva, sasuke tenía el control, pero no siempre fue así, no siempre se amaron y es que hace años ninguno de los imaginó que su amistad se volvería algo que nunca olvidarían, es especial para uchiha sasuke.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-aniki, ¿porqué nacen los bebes?-preguntaba un hermoso niño de ojos negros_

_-dobe, no digas tonterías-respondió itachi al pequeño sasuke, el cual se encontraba en la edad de quererlo saber todo._

_-¿porqué?-insistía el pequeño de siete años._

_-porque dos personas se casan-dijo de mala gana_

_-¿y porqué se casan?-volvió a preguntar con inocencia._

_-dobe, se casan porque se enamoran_

_-¿qué es enamorarse?_

_-si que eres dobe, el amor…el amor es-itachi titubeaba, no estaba seguro de saber la respuesta con certeza-el amor es…es cuando quieres mucho a alguien y das todo por esa persona, luego…le pides que sea tu novia o novio y Luego te casas._

_-¡itachi niichan es muy listo!-decía impresionado el niño._

_El mayor estaba contento de que no llovieran más preguntas, pero nunca imaginó lo que vendría._

_-entonces…!creo que te amo niichan!_

_-yo también te amo, usurantonkachi_

_-¡entonces, seamos novios!-gritó con estrépito sasuke, haciendo que las miradas de los transeúntes se posaran en ellos._

_-¡¿Qué, ¡dobe, no digas eso!-contestó el joven al sentirse observado por todos._

_-¿no me amas aniki?-reprochó sasuke con tristeza _

_Itachi se agachó y lo tomo de los hombros, le miró con ternura y comenzó a hablar._

_-dobe, el amor de un hermano es muy distinto, eres pequeño y no lo entiendes bien, pero tú solamente me quieres como hermano al igual que yo te amo como hermano._

_-¡pero tú eres muy especial para mí!_

_-lo sé, pero es distinto._

_Al sentir que sasuke se entristecía, su hermano mayor le abrazó_

_-no te preocupes, algún día te enamoraras y descubrirás el verdadero significado del amor, mientras tanto, yo estaré aquí._

_Una enorme sonrisa embargó al pequeño, creía en las palabras de su hermano, pero no se imaginaba encontrar a alguien al cual amara más que a su hermano._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-naruto te amo.

Naruto no dijo nada, por lo menos con palabras, su cuerpo inundado de placer le respondió aun mejor.

-también te amo-pensó naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_sasuke había ido a jugar otra vez a ese sitio, le gustaba estar solo y tranquilo. No era un lugar para que un pequeño jugara, su peligrosa cercanía al mar lo explicaba todo._

_El pequeño uchiha lanzaba rocas por el risco. Otro niño lo observaba tras un viejo árbol de cerezo, no decía nada, sus profundos ojos azule expresaban la necesidad de hablar con ese bello niño._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La acción cesó, el uchiha reposaba sobre naruto a la vez que este le pasaba sus dedos por su sedoso cabello negro.

Sasuke abrazaba a naruto con fuerza.

-te amo naruto-le dijo suavemente

-yo también te amo sasuke-pensó naruto

Por ahora, los enamorados dormirían un poco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Uzumaki naruto-se presentó un niño con una pícara sonrisa_

_-dobe, no me interesa-le contestó fríamente sasuke_

_El pequeño niño de cabellera dorada se volteó y se empezaba a retirar ante la grosera respuesta recibida._

_Naruto estaba triste, pensaba que haría su primer amigo._

_Sasuke tampoco tenía amigos y estaba desechando su oportunidad de hacer uno._

_-uchiha...uchiha sasuke-dijo en voz baja el moreno_

_Naruto se detuvo y observó a sauce de forma amistosa._

_-¡qué nombre más tonto!_

_-¡usurantonkachi!-dijo el moreno con la mejillas rosas_

_-¡baka!_

_-¡dobe!_

_Ambos niños se habían encontrado un amigo, y desde entonces nunca se separarían._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La habitación estaba más desordenada que nunca. En la cama, el rubio tomaba el lugar de sasuke, le sostenía con fuerza de las muñecas y le besaba acaloradamente los labios; sus miembros, tiesos de amor, se rozaban.

El deseo de ambos pedía algo más, pedía que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Desde aquella tarde que se conocieron nunca dejaron de verse._

_-lo has encontrado sasuke?_

_-si, eso creo aniki-dijo sasuke muy apenado y con las mejillas rojas_

_-dobe, entonces no lo arruines-dijo burlonamente itachi_

_-¡jamás haría eso!_

_-lo se-contestó alegremente itachi mientras le tomaba la cabeza a su hermano como a un niño._

"_solo espero que naruto puedo decir lo mismo", pensó el mayor de los uchihas con pena._

_-¿pasa algo itachi?_

_-no, nada._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke se liberó de la fuerza del rubio, estaba muy excitado y enamorado. El moreno volvió a tomar el control, se posó sobre naruto y lo obligó a ponerse de espaldas.

Ahora los besos no bastaban, su amor pedía algo más.

Naruto esperaba impacientemente lo que seguía.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_los buenos amigo siempre se pelean", eso decían todos, pero al pasar los años, esa amistad se convirtió en algo más…_

_Ese algo más….era amor._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un fuerte gemido salió de los jóvenes labios de naruto.

El duro miembro de sasuke había entrado en el rubio de una manera violenta pero a la vez delicada.

Las manos de naruto apretaban las sábanas y sus gemidos salían de su boca como una oración de placer.

Aun dentro de naruto, sasuke se acercó a su oreja y le susurró: "te amo". Naruto pensó en lo mismo, pero no dijo nada.

Ahora naruto le pertenecía a sasuke, pero el rubio no dejaría que esto se quedara así; cuando el moreno cesó su amoroso ataque, naruto usó sus desgastadas fuerzas para quedar sobre el joven moreno.

Delicadamente naruto entró en el moreno, un sonido de placer embargó a sasuke.

Ahora, ambos se pertenecían.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ese día terminó.

Todo volvió a la calma, sasuke regresó a su casa impregnado del aroma de su verdadero amor. Naruto se quedó en esa habitación donde por primera vez amó a alguien.

El aroma del moreno estaba ahí, naruto le había amado con toda su alma, nunca se lo dijo.

Mañana se verían en el lugar de siempre y naruto tendría que decir algo que no deseaba, pero así debía ser, era lo mejor para sasuke….


	23. la promesa de naruto

Wiiii, ohayo!

Gracias por seguir mi historia!

Antes que nada me quiero dar mil disculpas con faty-chan por si parecí molesta, la vedad chica yo nunca me molesto, weno, solo cuando se me acaba el chocolate, cuando veo a orochimaru, cuando veo que el baka de sasuke se va con él, cuando no veo a naruto, y en especial me enfado cuando mi mama confunde a itachi con una niña (inner: eso si paso realmete)…pero bueno nunca me enojo y si eso pasa, se me olvida (inner: es que tiene memoria de pez)….

Mi inner también me ha reclamado por agregar mas misterios misteriosos y no resolver los pendientes, pero juro por la tumba yondaime que los resolveré todos!

Espero que les haya agradado el capi especial…

Por otra parte, antes de que se me olvide les quiero recomendar que lean la divertida parodia de naruto llamada **raruto**, la verdad es muy chistosa, se las recomiendo ampliamente!

Ahora chii comenzamos con los capitulos normales!

CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS

LA PROMESA DE NARUTO

Los profundos ojos de sasuke se abrieron lentamente; poco a poco, sus manos buscaban por toda la cama a su acompañante, este no estaba.

El fresco aroma mañanero que se colaba por la ventana cerrada despabiló completamente al chico.

-¿naruto?

El moreno estaba solo.

Rápidamente se levantó para después dirigirse a la ventana, la cual abrió de par en par. El joven dejó que todo el aire de un nuevo día entrara a sus pulmones, estaba muy feliz y esto se reflejaba con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-es tarde, mejor me apresuro…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡todo ha estado delicioso neechan!

-arigato naruto kun.

Sentados en el comedor, naruto, mimiru e itachi terminaban su desayuno, este ultimo mantenía una mirada despreocupada a pesar de lo de lo noche anterior.

-naruto kun¿podrías ayudarme a recoger los platos?-preguntó mimiru gentilmente

-¡claro datte bayo!-aceptó naruto para después seguir a la mujer hacia la cocina.

No tardó mucho en bajar sasuke; al entrar al comedor, vio a su hermano con enojo, aun le molestaban las palabras que le había dicho anoche.

Sasuke se sentó ignorando a su hermano.

-¿ayer armé un gran lío, no?-dijo itachi a su hermanito.

Al no recibir respuesta, el mayor prosiguió:

-sabes, estaba muy ebrio y casi no recuerdo nada.

Tomado un aire de seriedad, agregó:

-pero sea lo que sea que haya dicho, espero que sepas que es mentira.

-no me interesa-dijo sasuke con enfado

-jamás te lastimaría….si he dicho algo cruel, te aseguro que no era cierto.

-no necesitas darme explicaciones, me interesa muy poco tu actitud-contestó sasuke intentando disimular lo que le habían afectado sus palabras.

Con una tierna sonrisa, itachi se acercó al joven moreno; sabía que ocultaba su enfado, ya que su orgullo era muy grande y no le dejaba ser sincero.

-no necesitas ganarme-hablo itachi a la vez que pasaba su brazo por un hombro de sasuke-no somos rivales, sólo hermanos.

-para mí si lo somos-dijo el menor de los uchihas al tratar de retirar la mano de su hermano-además, tu actitud ha sido muy vergonzosa.

-lo que he hecho tiene una razón-decía mientras contrarrestaba la acción de su ototchan al tomarle más fuerte y colocar su otra mano sobre el rostro de este-no te puedo explicar ahora, lo único que quiero que sepas es que no voy a ser tu rival; sasuke, tú eres más fuerte que yo, no tenemos que competir.

Las dulces caricias y las aparentes sinceras palabras de itachi, dichas tan cerca de lo labios de sasuke, hicieron a este último sonrojarse; aún no creía en su hermano, pero su actitud lo ponía nervioso.

-¿y cómo te sientes?-preguntó sasuke cuando sintió que sus labios casi se unían a los del otro moreno.

-¡de maravilla!-contestó itachi aun sin separarse de su hermano-naruto me ha ayudado

-¿naruto!-bramó sasuke mostrando sus celos

-si, anoche fue a verme…quería asegurarse de que estaba bien-aumentó el mayor alegre y despreocupadamente, sus brazos yo no rodeaban a sasuke, ahora descansaban de manera relajada sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo!

-y la verdad me pasé un rato muy divertido junto a él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la habitación de itachi no había reloj, pero el nocturno silencio indicaba que era más de media noche.

En un rincón de este lugar, el moreno estaba en silencio, su mano aun se cubría un costado.

Naruto entró sin tocar, la puerta estaba entre abierta, en sus manos parecía llevar un botiquín, el cual encontró de casualidad.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el ninja se acercó a itachi.

-¿has dejado a sasuke, si se despierta y no te ve se enfadará-dijo fríamente el moreno al chico que estaba de pies frente a él.

Naruto solo le miraba, sus ojos brillaban severamente el la oscuridad.

-¿a qué has venido?-continuó el moreno mientras se ponía de pie.

-baka-dijo el rubio antes de tirar un golpe que derribó a itachi.

Itachi débilmente intentaba levantarse, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo.

-¡eso ha sido por sasuke!

-¿por sasuke?...¿le aprecias mucho, no?

-¡si datte bayo, por eso no puedo permitir que le hagas eso.

-te preocupas por él, pero al final solamente le lastimarás-le reprochó cruelmente

-lo se….lo se-aceptó dolorosamente-pero yo ya he pasado por esto y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…esa es la promesa que me he hecho….

Naruto se sentó junto al uchiha, aunque estaba enfadado se le veía un poco más calmado.

-yo no lastimaría a sasuke, si lo he dicho es por que estaba ebrio…bueno, creo que aun lo estoy, pero recuerdo todo.

-¿entonces?

-no lo volveré a hacer...

En el interior de itachi había un gran pesar, pero creía que sus razones eran las correctas.

-esta bien, ahora quítate la camisa.

-¡naruto kun, así que era eso a lo que venís!-repuso bromeando-¿pero si apenas nos conocemos!

-¡no me refiero a eso datte bayo!-habló el shinobi, el cual se había puesto muy rojo-hay que ver tu herida.

El joven uzumaki se apresuró a curar a itachi; si mucha rudeza naruto limpiaba y cubría la pequeña marca en el desnudo abdomen del moreno.

Podía observar, a pesar de la tenue luz emanada de una lamparita de mesa, el bien formado cuerpo de itachi, el cual era tan deseable como el de sasuke; su mano empezó a recorrerle inocentemente, había algo que le llamaba la atención.

-no es la primera vez-dijo itachi al ver que naruto veía intrigado los demás cicatrices de su pecho.

-mmmm….

-también tengo en la espalda-indicó señalando su espalda.

-¿porqué?

El rubio estaba muy sorprendido por ver tan marcado ese joven cuerpo, parecía que toda su vida hubiera estando peleando; en un instante esas cicatrices le recordaron lo duro que era su mundo llenos de ninjas.

-ya no recuerdo….es por eso que me odia sasuke-le contesto itachi penosamente.

-no creo que te odie…

-debería, debería odiarme con todo su corazón….

-¡te he pedido antes que no hables así y tú lo has prometido!

-es que hay tantas cosas que no sabes naruto kun

Naruto no habló, su corazón se estremecía con solo pensar que no importaba a donde estuviera, a el le tocaría ver a sasuke caminar por el mismo destino. El rubio cerró sus ojos y su expresión se tornó melancólica.

-no lo permitiré…-susurró el kitsune.

-¿eh?

-no lo permitiré, no permitiré que se vuelva a repetir…-hablaba a la vez que lentamente se recobraba

-naruto…

-¡protegeré a sasuke s pesar de todo!-gritó naruto con entereza.

En ese instante, el mayor de los uchihas se percató del valor y gran corazón del rubio, sabía que este cuidaría a sasuke como nadie, incluso de él mismo.

-arigato naruto kun…

-¿Qué?

"algún día les contaré a ti a sasuke todo", pensó el moreno en medio de la penumbra de su habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Cómo que te has divertido mucho con él!-reclamó sasuke a su hermano

-si, ha pasado parte de la noche en mi habitación. Los dos solos

-¡como te atreves itachi!

-jejeje, pero no te pongas celoso ototochan, él solo habló de ti toda la noche…

-¿sólo habló de mí?-decía sorpresivamente a sí mismo, su rostro se coloreó de alegría haciéndole olvidar por un momento sus celos.

-aunque ese chico es muy raro, dijo cosas que no me quedaron muy claras-comento a itachi sin que su hermano le prestara atención.

-¡un momento dobe, yo no estoy celoso!-volvió a gritas el moreno al recordar sus celos.

-pues parece lo contrario, yo creo que se llevan muy bien…hasta diría que ustedes ya….

-¡ya te dije que no me interesa naruto, es un dobe!-interrumpió golpeando la mesa con los puños

-¿seguro que no te interesa?

-¡no!

"sasuke nunca cambias", pensó itachi dándose cuenta de la absurda mentira de su hermanito, "pero tengo un plan para que cambies", se dijo una vez más.

-si no te interesa…yo me quedaré con él-dijo itachi con una pícara sonrisa.

Los ojos del pequeño moreno se le salían al oír aquello…


	24. el plan contra los celos de sasuke

CAPÌTULO VEINTITRES

EL PLAN CONTRA LOS CELOS DE SASUKE

-creo que me quedaré con naruto.

-¡¿qué!...!ni se te ocurra itachi!

-¡eres un envidioso sasuke!

-¡claro que no, pero te prohíbo que hagas eso!

Aquella pequeña rencilla dejó al descubierto los gigantescos celos de sasuke, y eso le causaba gracia a itachi.

-tú has dicho que no te gusta, así que no veo porque te enfadas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no quería ponerse más en evidencia, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero aun así su rojo rostro lo delataba.

-naruto kun es muy interesante y es extremadamente hermoso; creo que me podría divertir mucho con él…hasta me puedo enamorar.

-¡itachi, ¿qué a ti no te gustan las chicas?

-lo dices como si a ti no te gustaran-dijo animadamente itachi

-¡no confundas mis palabras!-bufó sasuke muy rojo.

-además, puedo decir que me agrada el helado de vainilla, pero el de chocolate llega a ser muy irresistible.

-¡¿qué clase de respuesta e esa!

Al joven uchiha le molestó la tranquila respuesta de su hermano mayor, no podía aceptar que pensara hacer eso.

Sin hacer caso itachi continuó:

-¡esta dicho, me quedaré con naruto!

Poco después naruto salió de la cocina y junto con los hermanos uchiha se encaminó a la escuela.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tres chicos de instituto caminaban por las concurridas calles de konoha, dos de ellos estaban muy alegres, pero el otro parecía que asesinaba a todos con su mirada.

-¿te pasa algo sasuke?

-no me pasa nada-contesto de mala gana el moreno a naruto.

Después de un largo camino se acercaron a la escuela y fue ahí donde itachi comenzó a hablar:

-naruto kun, hace días que llegaste a la ciudad.

-¿eh?-preguntó naruto sin entender mientras el otro moreno hervía de celos por dentro.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de que conozca la mejor parte de esta ciudad, así que esta noche te llevaré a un lugar genial.

-¿salir, pero no tenemos clases mañana?

-¿y eso que?

-¡itachi eres un irresponsable!-se dirigió sasuke

-¿entonces que dices naruto kun?

-no lo se…

Al decir esto, el rubio miró de reojo a sasuke, el cual le evitó la mirada muy ofendido.

-creo que estará bien

-¡que!-exclamó sasuke sin que le tomaran en cuenta.

-¡genial naruto kun!

Los chicos ya estaban en la puerta de la escuela e itachi se disponía a separarse.

-entonces hasta la tarde naruto kun.

El moreno menor ya no podía ocultar sus celos, todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta, meno naruto.

-¡no olvides nuestra cita!-continuó itachi y luego se fue.

-¿cita?-cuestionó naruto confundido.

-naruto eres un dobe-se dijo a si mismo sasuke y luego se encaminó muy enfadado.

-¡espérame sasuke!-gritó el rubio al ver que el moreno se alejaba.

Antes de dar un paso, una extraña presencia alertó al kitsune, aquello despedía una energía maligna y deseo de muerte.

Naruto se quedo quiete buscando al causante de eso, estaba seguro de estar frente a un ninja, aunque en ese mundo era inaudito.

Aquella sensación desapareció de la misma manera que llegó, aun así, naruto no se sintió calmado.

-¿uzumaki naruto?-expresó una voz que se ocultaba entre las sombreas y que observaba al rubio- ¿así que aquí esta de nuevo?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-naruto-llamó una chica pelirosa

-¡naruto!-repitió sin recibir respuesta

El shinobi estaba profundamente dormido, lo había pasado así todas las clases y no se había dado cuenta que ya era el descanso.

-¡mira que tenemos aquí!-decía kiba al acercarse-ese naruto es un flojo sin remedio.

-es verdad, pero yo se como despertarlo.

Sakura uso uno de sus poderosos puños para darle en la cabeza al rubio, el cual al instante reaccionó por el dolor.

-¿por qué me pegas sakura chan?

-¡baka, recuerda que esta es una escuela no se viene a dormir.

-¡pero estaba soñando tan lindo!

-je, seguro estaba soñando con sasuke-interrumpió kiba

-¡kiba!

-no, realmente no, soñaba con un enorme tazón de ramen-aclaró naruto-¡tengo tanta hambre datte bayo!

-¿otra vez no traes almuerzo?-preguntó choji quien estaba muy cerca de los chicos

-no-respondió desganadamente el rubio al ver toda la comida de choji-y no tengo dinero…

Al decir eso, sus compañeros simularon no oirle.

-naruto kun, yo te compartiría de mi almuerzo- dijo lee al aparecer de la nada

-¡enserio!-dijo con emoción y brillo en los ojos naruto.

-si, pero ya me lo terminé…

-¡entonces porque me invitas cejudo!-reclamó con enfado el rubio

-naruto, pídele dinero a sasuke-sugirió sakura

-o que te haga el almuerzo-agrgó kiba secundado por unas risas.

-¡baka, sasuke está enojado conmigo, ha estado así desde la mañana y no sé porque-comentó con tristeza

Cuando naruto dijo eso, volteó a ver al uchiha recargado en la ventana; la mirada de este era de muy pocos amigos y al darse cuenta de que naruto y los demás le miraban, les regresó una mirada asesina, especialmente al kitsune.

La respuesta de sasuke asustó a todos, era evidente que naruto tenía la culpa.

-¡naruto baka! ¿qué le has hecho a sasuke kun?-bramó sakura

-¡nada datte bayo!

-pero todo indica que ha sido tu culpa naruto kun-intervino lee-¿has visto como te miró sasuke kun?

Todos apoyaron a lee asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿yo fui, pero no se que hecho.

Pensar en que sasuke le odiaba le dolía en el alma al shinobi, siempre había sido así; aunque nuca lo había dicho, ver al sasuke de su mundo tan indiferente con él le destrozaba el corazón. Quería disculparse ahora mismo y ver sonreír a su moreno, pero su escondido orgullo infantil le impedía hacerlo, por lo menos tenía que saber la causa de todo.

_CONTINUARÁ…………_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ohayo!

Antes que nada les agradezco sus comentarios, me son muy valiosos, muchas gracias.

Primero que nada me disculpo por la extencion, si una vez mas, pero en esta ocasión he sido apurada por mi madre que le urge que termine de usar la compu publica y regrese a casa a hacer mis labores…a decir verdad este capi iba a ser un poco mas largo y a llevar lemmon (inner: pero todo es tu culpa si no te hubieras puesto a vagar por la red)…cof, cof, pues si es mi culpa….prometo ser mas responsable…..bueno lo del lemmon ya sera para el siguiente capi.

Como se darán cuenta ahora mis estupido comentarios han pasado a la parte de abajo (inner: asi que si pensaban que se libraban de nosotros se equivocan, mujajajaja!), el porque no existe es solo para variarle un poco...también pensé que serviría para…weno no se, pero ya veremos…..

En fin, espero que nos veamos próximamente..bye bye


	25. reconciliacion

CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO

RECONCILIACIÓN

-naruto si que eres baka-opinaban sus compañeros ante los niñerías de naruto, y también de sasuke.

-hump, pues no me importa lo que le pase al baka de sasuke-respondió el rubio dejando relucir su orgullo, tan tonto como el del uchiha.

-naruto, debes arreglar todo con sasuke-le decía sakura tono de orden-ambos son demasiado infantiles, tal vez al final todo sea un malentendido.

Todos apoyaron el comentario.

-¡yo no hice nada datte bayo, no tengo que disculparme.

Al concluir sus palabras, los ojos de los dos orgullosos chicos se encontraron y al verse directamente sus caras enrojecieron a pesar del gesto de enfado que dibujaron al desviar sus miradas.

"al final de cuentas son iguales", pensaron todos con respecto a naruto y sasuke.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya un considerable tiempo había transcurrido desde que las miradas de los chico se había encontrado. Aún no se habían reconciliado.

-¡Naruto discúlpate con sasuke!-ordenaba sakura

El descanso no se había terminado, aunque la mayor parte de los jóvenes estaban de vuelta en el salón.

-¡no!-gritó naruto

De la puerta salió ino, llevaba un almuerzo en sus manos.

-sakura san tiene razón-opinó lee.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto shikamaru llevado por el escándalo de ese grupito.

El resto de la clase veía la actuación de naruto sin entender, aunque personas como neji o gaara se imaginaban lo que pasaba.

Ino buscó a naruto con la mirada, al verle caminó hacia él.

-problemas en la tormentosa relación de naruto-contestó choji a shikamaru

-vaya….que problemáticos…-le contestó con poco interés.

-¡no iré!-seguí repitiendo naruto a sakura hasta que apareció ino.

-naruto…-dijo ino, viendo a los ojos al kitsune

El tono de voz de la chica hizo que todos le prestaran atención

-¿si?

-toma….

-¿qué es esto?

-un almuerzo-dijo ino antes de empezar a hablar de mala gana-un almuerzo, ¡¿crees que soy tu mensajera!

-¿eh?

-¡es la última vez que te hago un favor!

Nadie, en especial el ninja, comprendía lo que pasaba.

-¿a qué te refieres ino cerda?

-una chica de grado superior me ha dado este almuerzo para naruto

-¿papa mí?

Todos se sorprendieron porque no creían que fuera verdad.

-¡naruto eres muy popular con las mujeres!-le aplaudió choji.

-¡ábrelo naruto!-exclamaron todos

Sasuke estaba mas celoso que antes, no podía soportar que alguien más estuviera tras su naruto.

-¡bien, lo abriré, con el hambre que tengo datte bayo!

La actitud del kitsune tampoco calmaba al moreno.

Lentamente naruto despejó el misterio, aquel almuerzo era espectacular y debajo de este, una linda tarjetita se asomaba.

Naruto intentó tomarla, pero ino y sakura se la arrebataron para leerla en voz alta con mucha curiosidad:

-"no olvides nuestra cita de esta noche, la estaré esperando con ansia"

-¡si que eres muy popular naruto!-felicitó shikamaru

-¿y quien lo firma?-pregunto el rubio

-U.I.- respondieron las chicas

-¡uchiha itachi!-contestó gaara desde su lugar, haciendo que todo el salón se diera cuenta

-naruto si es popular, paro solamente con los hermanos uchiha-dijo kiba

Las mejillas de naruto cambiaron drásticamente al rojo más fuerte que se pueda imaginar. Sasuke apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes al escuchar todo.

El rubio ya comprendía porque había surgido el odio de sasuke, el cual eran celos; aunque naruto quiso aclarar las cosas, pero estaba muy apenado para ser coherente y entre todo aquello sasuke salió sin decir nada.

El rubio no hizo más que seguirle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke ya se había encontrado en ese lugar antes, era donde había visto a naruto y a itachi en una situación muy comprometedora.

Sin saber como llegó, se sentó bajo el árbol a tranquilizarse y reflexionar.

-¡sasuke kun!-gritó una joven rubia.

El moreno no siquiera volteo a verla.

-sasuke kun, ¿estas enfadado?-dijo con voz tierna la rubia al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado del moreno

-vete-pidió molesto el moreno.

-naruto kun quiere disculparse contigo

-no me importa

-sasuke kun, él te quiere a ti

-¡pues yo no lo quiero!

-¿no te gusta?

-¡no!

-¿enserio no te gusto sasuke?-dijo tristemente la voz de un chico

El chico uchiha alzó la cara rápidamente

-naruto yo…pensé que era una chica

-era yo….

-¿tu?

-solo era una técnica ninja sin importancia-dijo con desgane a su amigo

Mirar tan decaído al kitsune hizo que el moreno tratara de reconfortarle:

-no quise decir eso naruto…

-yo tampoco quise dañarte

-¿entonces porqué te vas con él?

-porque soy un torpe

-si eres un dobe-le dijo con una tenue sonrisa-igual que yo…

Inmediatamente naruto tomo las manos de sasuke con las suyas y se hinco frente a él.

-yo solo te quiero a ti-le habló dulcemente

-perdona naruto, es que no te quiero perder…

-no lo harás….

Una amable sonrisa le fue dirigida al rubio.

-lo mejor es que no vaya

-no, en ti-le pidió cariñosamente sasuke

Como ya había ocurrido antes, la distancia de sus cuerpos se fue estrechando más, el hechizo de sus miradas los mantenía callados.

El uchiha se dejó llevar por el cuerpo de naruto, le agradaba sentirlo sobre él, como aquella mañana que casualmente llegó a sus brazos.

Naruto no perdió la oportunidad para entregarle sus cálidos besos y caricias a su amante, él cual las aceptaba y le devolvía las propias, cargadas de deseo y placer.

Jamás se dejaron de ver directamente hasta el momento en que naruto bajó por el sensual cuerpo de sasuke para descubrir lo que ocultaba bajo su pantalón.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡ah!-gemía sasuke al sentir los tiernos y bellos besos de rubio que eran impregnados en su viril miembro.

El shinobi pasaba su lengua y labios como si aquello fuese una ceremonia, todo era tan suave para no dañar a su compañero.

El jugueteo del rubio llevó al clímax al uchiha, él cual con sus jadeos y gemidos daban a entender el infinito placer que sentía.

-¡naruto!-pronunció sasuke al momento que unas gotas de su ser fueron derramadas.

Después de aquello el rubio no le dejó de besar de momento, pero a cada instante sus besos se hacían mas suaves hasta convertirse en una ligera brisa.

El ninja se acurrucó junto a sasuke para descansar un rato.

-espero que con esto puedas perdonarme-susurró sensualmente naruto a la oreja del moreno

-no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Sasuke rodeó con sus brazos a su amante acercando íntimamente sus bocas. Un beso enternecedor concluyó ese derroche de pasión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un departamento vacío de color, lleno del embriagante aroma de mar acogía los secretos juegos de un amo y su juguete, que escondía sus desnudos cuerpos bajo sábanas de seda.

Jugote, eso era aquel joven de cabellos gris y mirada perdida, un simple juguete en manos de su dueño, quien lo usaba y poseía con violencia, si importarle el placer y sentimientos del otro.

Kabuto ya no conocía otra vida, tal vez nunca la tuvo, sus horizontes no iban mas allá de los egoístas deseos de orochimaru, pero no le importaba con tal de estar a su lado.

Orochimaru era frío y cruel, despedía la maldad mas pura de su rostro; fue ese el hombre que recogió a un niño pequeño de las calles, lo educó y cuidó hasta llegar el momento de hacerlo suyo.

El joven gemía y jadeaba al sentirse penetrado, orochimaru dejaba ver un rostro lleno de

placer, pero sin amor…….

CONTINUARÁ……….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLÁTICA LIBRE_

_PREGUNTAS PREGUNTABLES_

_Okay, okay hoy casi cumplo el cometido pero otra vez me quede a medias, esta vez porque la noche ya me esta comiendo y mi casita esta lejos (inner: a ti nunca te faltan pretextos verdad?)….lo se..lo se y me disculpo…..pero ya estuve viendo unas computadoras muy chidas, y creo que si convexo a mi madre para el lunes ya estrenaré compu…..aunque pues sin Internet, pero por lo menos así escribiré mas fics y mas capítulos en poco tiempo…._

_Como todos los días les agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews, la verdad es que no se que haría sin ustedes…GRACIAS!_

_Por otra parte ya la encontré nombre a esta sección como habrán visto, la idea me vino de uno de mis mangakas favorito nobuhiro watsuki, el cual tenia su pequeña sección para platicar de algunas cosas que le gustaban (inner: pero tu no has entendido que a nadie le interesa tu vidad!)….jejeje….creo que mi inner tiene razón, pero en fin….._

_Hoy estuve pensando (inner: milagro!) en naruto y el yaoi, y me preguntaba que si pudiera hablar con kishimoto le preguntaría eso , otras cosas como:_

_¿el yaoi y la paraj narusasu solo esta en mi mente?_

_¿Cuál es el nombre d yondaime, es padre de naruto…y la madre de naruto solo fue un free del cuarto y por eso no le reconoció?_

_¿Por qué gai no acepta que es padre de lee, es acaso que se avergüenza de sus cejas?_

_¿Quién es le líder del akatsuki y porque tienen un traje tan feo?_

_¿orochimaru esta basado en la personalidad de Michael jackson?_

_Lo mas seguro que ni siquiera me dejaría terminar de preguntarle antes de sacarme a paratas de su casa o donde quiera que estuviera, si eso es lo que pasaría, pero en fin yo me seguiré llenado de preguntas incoherentes…._

_Supongo que ustedes tambien tienen sus dudillas sobre la serie, asi que seria genial saberlas para formar un pliego petitorio para la organización que estoy formando llamada: "en pro del yaoi en naruto, queremos ver que sasuke acepte que ama a naruto!", por cierto, todas estan invitadas, hasta el momento contamos con dos miembros…yo y mi inner, pero se que llegaremos a ser miles!_

_En fin por hoy se terminaron mis locuras, gracias una vez mas y nos vemos EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DONDE ITACHI VA A HACER DE LAS SUYAS CON NARUTIN, SASUKE VA ESTALLAR DE CELOS Y YOUKO REAPARECERA PARA BURLARSE DEL MORENO E EMBRIAGARSE….NOSE LO PIERDAN DATTE BAYO!_


	26. ¿amor? ¿acción? la primer cita de naruto

CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO

¿AMOR¿ACCIÓN?

LA PRIMERA CITA DE NARUTO

A pesar de todo, kabuto sentía placer a través de esas dolorosas caricias.

En cada gemido que exhalaba el chico, orochimaru se excitaba mucho más.

-¡orochimaru san!-pronunció kabuto, aunque en el fondo quería gritarle: "te amo", pero sabía de ante mano que sólo recibiría desprecio y burlas.

Después de un largo rato, el hombre terminó de poseer al joven de cabello gris y sin demostrarle el más mínimo gesto de afecto se puso una bata y salió de la gran habitación.

Kabuto se levantó apenas cubierto por una delgada sábana de seda.

-lo amo orochimaru san-susurró dolorosamente y luego se sentó en el suelo a llorar.

En el balcón de la sala, orochimaru se sentaba a disfrutar del bello paisaje marítimo y a beber el más fino vino tinto.

Kabuto llegó tiempo más tarde junto a él.

-¡ya te has vestido kabuto!-dijo el hombre sin voltear a verle con ese tono burlón de voz que lo distinguía.

-orochimaru san…

-ven, siéntate junto a mí-le invitó señalando una silla-¿qué has investigado sobre el chico uchiha?

-¿uchiha sasuke?-le contestó con recelo- ¿es qué tanto le interesa?

Kabuto era celoso de su dueño, no le agradaba ese tremendo interés por el uchiha.

-eso no te interesa kabuto…el chico es vital para mis planes.

-lo siento orchimaru san-dijo el chico aun celoso-la investigación no ha arrojado más de lo que ya sabíamos, y creo que debemos tener cuidado con itachi kun.

-itachi, hump…no será problema, quien realmente me preocupa es ese niño naruto-orochimaru se levantaba y se recargaba en el barandal, dejando que la fresca brisa llegara a su rostro-apuesto que será una molestia como el anterior.

-el parecido es sorprendente señor, pero el no sabe nada de esto-dijo acercándose tímidamente a su jefe.

Pero afectará a sasuke y eso me preocupa.

-desea que me haga cargo de él…

-no, todavía no, quiero saber más de él-tomando la copa, orochimaru volteó a ver al joven por primera vez- haz que le vigilen.

-¡orochimaru san, es peligroso, seguramente el akatsuki hará lo mismo-le declamó preocupadamente- no debe levantar sospechas sobre su persona!

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, el hombre sonrió.

-te vez hermoso preocupado kabuto chan

-señor…-le contestó evitándole la mirada, como si quisiera esconder su sonrojo.

El hombre se acercó a él y delicadamente pasó su mano pro su juvenil rostro.

-eres mí kabuto chan, sólo mío….

La mirada de orochimaru conquistaba a kabuto como la primera vez, lo mismo que las caricias que se esparcían por su cuerpo.

-¿me amas kabuto chan?

-yo…señor…-el cuerpo del chico temblaba xomo el de un niño pequeño.

-por eso harás lo que te diga…

un beso cortó la respiración de kabuto, la fría pasión de orochimaru lo volvía a invadir.

Lentamente se encaminaron a la habitación otra vez.

Kabuto creí que solo podía odiarse a si mismo, pero la existencia del uchiha le alteraba, estaba decidido a eliminarle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿uzumaki naruto¿qué no estaba muerto?-preguntaba kisame a deidara

-pero le he visto, estaba junto al hermano de itachi-contestaba deidara-aunque no era aquel y creo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Las sombras de la bodega 13 del muelle no dejaban ver bien la silueta de los personajes.

-¡claro que no, los muertos no salen de sus tumbas!-bromeaba kisame

-¿entonces no hay de qué preocuparse?-cuestionó deidara

-por ahora no-contestó sasori, quien aparecía en la puerta-pero si tiene que ver con los uchiha hay que estar alertas, recuerden lo que pasó con el otro niño entrometido.

-¡maldito itachi, pensé que solo teníamos que preocuparnos por la traición de orochimaru-comentó kisame

Acercándose hacia la luz que corría de una pequeña ventana, zetsu habló:

-orochimaru es de cuidado, pero itachi nunca ha estado con nosotros realmente, aunque eliminarlo no es prudente, puede ser muy peligroso.

-pues a mí me gustaría darle un recordatorio de que no olvide su leatal-opinó deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa

-eso lo veremos después, por ahora tenemos asuntos pendientes-les recordó sasori antes de cerrar la puerta donde había estado recargado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando las clases habían terminado, los chicos se despedían y se dirigían a sus casas; naruto y sasuke caminaban juntos, estaban más tranquilos después de todo el embrollo del almuerzo.

Sasuke caminaba tan despacio como su compañero, no deseaba llegar a la puerta de la escuela porque sabía que tendría que dejar a naruto con itachi.

Despacio se fueron acercando al final de su camino, cuando esto sucedía sasuke decidió tomar a naruto de la mano, pero su aniki apareció y evito aquello.

-¡naruto kun!-gritó con emoción itachi a la vez que alzaba su mano escandalosamente

-sasuke, si quieres no voy…-dijo el rubio al moreno al ver su cara

-no te preocupes, yo confío en ti naruto-le afirmó sasuke a pesar de que no podía aguantar sus celos.

-¿seguro?

-¡si!-le volvió a afirmar con una fingida sonrisa

Al ver que los dos chicos estaban quietos, itachi fue con ellos:

-¡naruto chan es hora de irnos!

-itachi kun…-dijo indeciso el rubio, no estaba seguro de que hacer

-¿pasa algo naruto chan?-preguntó tiernamente itachi

-maldito itachi-masculló entre dientes el otro moreno

-¡No importa!-continuó animosamente itachi-¡me lo dirás después!

Acto seguido, el mayor de los uchiha sacó jalando a naruto de la mano, no sin antes despedirse de su ototo.

-¡nos vemos luego ototochan!-le dijo entrengandole un papel doblado discretamente

naruto no pudo reaccionar con rápidez, así que únicamente se despidió de asuke con la mano, recordándole con su zorruna mirada que le amaba.

-confío en naruto-se repetía sasuke para calmarse

Con curiosidad leyó la nota que le dejó su hermano:

-"sasuke, espero que ya hayas caído en cuenta, porque sino te arrepentirás. Me gusta naruto y esta noche será solo mío. No me esperes despierto. Te quiero tu hermano itachi"

El uchiha hizo pedazos el mensaje, su cara estaba roja de furia.

-confío en naruto, pero no confío en itachi-se dijo mirando los restos de papel con odio-tengo que hacer algo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-es una pena que un día tan hermoso se haya puesto así-se lamentaba itachi mientras veía llover junto a naruto y esperaban bajo la parada de autobús.

La lluvia era intensa y había atraído un frío descomunal. El moreno aprovechó que la mirada de naruto estaba perdida en el melancólico paisaje para cubrirle con su saco.

-hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes-sonrió tiernamente itachi

-pero tú…

-¡no importa!-dijo el moreno al salir de su resguardo-¡me encanta la lluvia, siempre te deja un sentimiento indescriptible en el corazón¿no lo sientes naruto chan?

Las frágiles gotas de la lluvia también embargaban el corazón del rubio, cada una de ellas le traía recuerdos de su hogar, sus amigos y de él; de él, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo o por lo menos la que más amó.

Un vacío incierto invadía al shinobi: tenía que regresar a casa por esa persona, pero ahora alguien más entraba a su corazón, de pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía a quien amaba realmente.

-¿sucede algo naruto chan?-preguntó itachi al ver el semblante del chico tan abrumado.

-no-dijo el rubio intentando sacar una sonrisa-solo es que siento como si la lluvia estuviera dentro de mí.

Aquellas palabras enternecieron al uchiha, el cual se acercó a naruto y le abrazó, llenando a este de su calor. Sus manos acariciaron la chico como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

-naruto chan es muy dulce-le dijo a la oreja-por eso me gustas.

-itachi kun yo…-intentó decir el ninja antes de ser callado por un gentil beso el los labios.

-naruto chan, hoy te vas a divertir mucho.

-itachi kun yo creo que no es…

-shhh, no digas nada, sígueme-le indicó al rubio tomándolo de la mano para alejarse en la lluvia.

Otro moreno desde lejos pudo ver a detalle como itachi se llevaba a naruto, sus manos golpeaban con furia un poste cercano.

-¡me las pagarás aniki!- gritó el chico

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿un susto!- Preguntaba un hombre estupefacto

-si¿qué es tan complicado?

-pero…deidara san, uchiha san es…

-¿es mucho para ustedes?-le preguntó deidara en tono de reto

-¡no!-indicó el sujeto ofendido-pero es que no entiendo el porque

A deidara le molestaba tanta pregunta.

-¡no estas aquí para comprender, sólo para acatar órdenes¡si te he dicho que quiero que asustes a itachi, eso harás!

-¡pero deidara san!-seguí el hombre

-si no puedes hacerlo, solo dilo y buscaré a otros.

-¡no se preocupe, nos encargaremos!

-solo procura no dañar su bella cara

-como diga deidara san

el hombre se retiró haciéndole una reverencia a deidara, quien estaba sentada sobre una pila de cajas en medio de una enorme bodega.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Intensas luces artificiales, el aroma de diferentes puestos de comida que se mezclaban con el frío sabor de la lluvia, el ir y venir de las personas era el escenario que ofrecía ese día la zona más popular de konoha (sin contar con el centro); ese lugar parecía nunca dormir ni tener fecha exacta, era un festival constante que tenía como atractivo visual el extenso mar.

Este concurrido festival veraniego se localizaba en el sur, muy lejano a la pacífica zona donde vivía la familia uchiha.

El reloj marcaba más de las ocho, ya había oscurecido completamente.

Sasuke no se había percatado de la hora, se la había pasado todo el tiempo persiguiendo y observando entre las sombras a su aniki y a su naruto, sus celos habían sido sus únicos compañeros.

-¡diablos, los he perdido!-se decía el moreno al ver perdido de vista sus objetivos.

El menor de los uchiha buscaba desesperadamente.

-si acaso itachi se está sobrepasando…

se escondía detrás de todo.

-¿Dónde?- preguntaba enfurecido

no muy lejos de sasuke, un pelirrojo caminaba distraídamente hasta distinguir al moreno entre la gente.

-maldito itachi¿qué le piensa hacer a mi naruto?-se seguía diciendo sin darse cuenta que gaara estaba atrás de él.

-¡konbanwa sasuke kun!-saludó gaara recibiendo como respuesta un respingo del moreno

-¡gaara!-el moreno se sorprendió y no sabía que decir- ¿qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo te digo, yo vivo por aquí- le contestó mirando la sospechosa actitud de sasuke

-¿yo, nada…solo pasaba por aquí, y pues…nada más-dijo tratando de esconder su misión de espionaje.

-espías a itachi kun y a naruto kun ¿no es así?-le dijo al moreno quien no pudo negarlo por más que lo intentó

-yo…no…

-¡eres un chico terriblemente celoso sasuke kun!-dijo burlonamente gaara

-¡no lo soy!

-si no lo eres, entonces no te molestará ver que ahí van naruto kun e itachi tomados de la mano-le indicó al moreno señalando detrás de este

-¿qué!-dijo al voltear bruscamente.

Cuando sasuke no vio a nadie, gaara soltó una risita al ver su reacción.

-¡no bromees con esto!-le reclamó el moreno a casi al punto de ahorcarle

-¡tranquilo sasuke kun, mejor cuéntame lo que pasa.

El joven uchiha cedió su orgullo y le contó todo a gaara, confiaba en que en él, encontraría un buen aliado.

-ya veo…-dijo solemnemente al oír el relato del uchiha-pero itachi kun tiene razón¡naruto kun es muy lindo!

-¿de qué lado estas!

Entre risitas gaara continuó:

-pero no te entiendo, confías en naruto kun, pero vas a espiarlo

-es que no conoces a mi hermano-se justificó sasuke con furia

-a pesar de eso, no deberás estar aquí; confiar en naruto debe se sefuciente.

-¡no entiendes que no quiero perder a naruto!

-¿lo amas?

Sasuke se sonrojo con solo pensarlo, guardó silencio pensando en eso; gaara comprendió muy bien todo.

-te conozco y sé que no vale la pena insistirte; así que solo queda una cosa: ayudarte-dijo gaara con entusiasmo-¡espiaremos a naruto!

-gracias. Pero ni siquiera sabemos donde están.

-¡claro que sí, mira atrás.

-¡no caeré en la misma broma!

-¡es verdad!-insistió gaara obligándolo a voltear.

Por fin sasuke se encontró con ellos, la misión de espionaje comenzaba. Él y gaara se escondieron en el callejón que estaba junto al puesto de comida donde entraron sus objetivos y desde ahí los observaron sin darse cuenta que a ellos los veía alguien más.

CONTINUARÁ...

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLÁTICA LIBRE _

_EL FIN DE SEMANA QUE NUNCA EXISTIÓ _

_Ufff, que días, este ultimo fin de semana fue completamente de contrastes, por una parte el domingo fue un día que quiero olvidar (inner: es más, hasta lo borramos del calendario), si es que la verdad fue horrible, pero por lo menos el sábado compensó cualquier cosas….pues ya tengo mi compu, (inner: además de que estuvimos con nuestro querido senpai todo en día) es más este es primer capitulo que escribo aquí, soy tan feliz! (inner: como una lombriz!)….. _

_En fin ya que tengo comp., tambien debo avisarles de unos cambios que habrá por aquí… los capis serán mas largos (inner: y habrá mas lemmon), pero dado a que ahora soy mas pobre que antes, los publicaré solo dos veces a la semana (lo cual no me agrada, pero no me queda de otra…), por ejemplo si hoy lunes sale el capi, para el viernes estará sin falta (inner: ha solo que suceda una emergencia)….bueno eso son todos los cambios. _

_Por otro lado les agradezco sus reviews como siempre y que me siguan leyendo hasta ahora….GRACIAS _

_En especial agradezco a fati chan por su valiosa info, ya que no sabía de eso, pero weno sabiéndolo creo que ahora kishi es mi hérore ..jejeje (inner: si discúlpenla, pero es mas lenta mentalmente que naruto)…oye! No hables de mi narutin!….. _

_Sobre la pregunta de kennich, lo de kabuto sucede en el mundo de sasuke por si llegara a quedar alguna duda…. _

_Y sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima! _

_Pd. Espero que les haya gustado el capi _

_Pd'. Ya tenemos 4 integrante del club "en pro del yaoi en naruto, que sasuke acepte que ama a naruto públicamente"…jejeje _

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO…. _

_EL ESPIONAJE SIGUE, SASUKE Y GAARA DESCUBIERTOS, YOUKO EBRIA…..NARUTO E ITACHI SOLITOS EN LAS AGUAS TERMALES…..A SASUKE SE LE REVIENTA LA BILIS…PERSONAJES EXTRAÑOS PERSIGUEN A NUESTROS HÉROES…ESTO Y UN SIN FIN DE COSAS MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: _

_¡MISIÓN RANGO S! _

_¡ESPONAJE EN LA POSADA OKAGI! _


	27. misión rango s!

Nota: este capitulo se lo dedicamos mi inner y yo a: Kin'iro Kitsune y a su inner

CAPÍTULO VIENTISEIS

¡MISIÓN RANGO S!

¡ESPIONAJE EN LA POSADA OKAGI!

Itachi y naruto entraron al pequeño restaurante chino y se sentaron en una mesita que daba al a la calle.

Una mesera se acercó a ellos y tomó sus órdenes: itachi pidió algo muy sencillo, mientras que naruto no perdió la oportunidad de pedir ramen.

-naruto chan parece preocupado-dijo itachi tiernamente

La cara del rubio demostraba un poco de inquietud producida por lo que les había pasado hace poco.

-¿no estas preocupado itachi kun?

-¿por qué?-cuestionó el moreno simulando no saber nada.

-por esos sujetos…-le contestó recordando aquel enfrentamiento con esos misteriosos sujetos-parecían conocerte.

Itachi tomó la mano del chico y le sonrió.

Desde la oscuridad sasuke veía con odio lo que pasaba, gaara trataba de evitar que cometiera una locura.

-naruto chan no te preocupes, sólo erana vagos- decía el moreno despreocupadamente-seguramente querían dinero, por estos lugares hay de todo.

La expresión del rubio no cambiaba.

-y si aparecen, yo te protegeré-continuó itachi tomando la cara del kitsune-aunque hoy has demostrado defenderte muy bien ¡eres un grana ninja!

Naruto le regresó una leve sonrisa, pero su mente aun repasaba los hechos, y es que lo que angustiaba verdaderamente era que el nombre akatsuki se mencionó y parecía relacionarse con itachi.

-itachi kun ¿conoces el akatsuki?-se aventuró al preguntar el rubio a pesar de que sabía que no recibiría ninguna respuesta afirmativa.

Una risa coqueta se dibujó en la cara del moreno.

-te lo diré si me das un beso…

naruto se puso como un tomata ante tal propuesta.

La comida llegó antes de que el moreno recibiera su propuesta; se pusieron a comer inmediatamente y durante ese lapso de tiempo no hablaron, pero la mirada de itachi nunca dejó al ninja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Qué pasa sasuke kun? No oigo nada.

Sasuke golpeaba la pared y gruñía como una fiera.

-¿sasuke kun?

-¡arggggggg, ¡no soporto a itachi!-bramó sasuke furiosamente-¡como se atreve a tocar a naruto, lo mataré!

-shhhh, no grites o nos descubrirán-le pedía gaara tratando de calmar sus celos.

-¡no me calles!-gritaba el moreno haciendo que la atención de todos los paseantes se posara en ellos- ¡estoy muy celoso!

Gaara intentaba simular que no pasaba nada ante todos, estaba un poco apenado.

-nos van a descubrir-insistía el pelirrojo, el cual al ver que sasuke no se callaba y que el restaurante donde se hallaba la pareja se fijaba en ellos, no lo quedó mas de otra que cubrir la boca del chico con su mano.

El uchiha luchaba por quitarse a gaara de encima, pero lo único que provocaba era hacer un gran alboroto.

-sasuke kun, lo siento…pero es por tu bien- se disculpaba gaara mientras que peleaba con el moreno y sus celos.

En la lucha, el pelirrojo tuvo que montarse encima del moreno para mantenr su boca cerrada; eran todo un espectáculo, que incluso algunas veces pasó frente al restaurante donde se localizaba la pareja.

Al final de todo, el peso de gaara tiró a ambos en medio de la calle. Sasuke quedó sobre el chico en una posición muy comprometedora que los espectadores malinterpretaron.

-pensé que te gustaba naruto- les dijo una voz femenina que estaba frente a ellos sin que les prestara atención.

-¡gaara dobe!...!por poco nos descubren!-reclamó sasuke con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-¡¿mi culpa, ¡pero si esto lo has ocasionado tú solito!-negó gaara igual de apenado.

La mujer que no había sido escuchada comenzaba a escucharse con esa pequeña riña.

-¡sasuke baka, deja de armar alboroto!-gritó youko.

-youko san…-dijo sasuke extrañado

-¿quién es ella, sasuke kun?-preguntó gaara muy interesado en la bella mujer.

-ella es youko san, trabaja en un puesto de ramen cerca de mi casa, que por cierto…¿no deberías estar atendiendo?

La mujer saludó muy alegra a gaara, el cual también se presentó amablemente.

-para tu información sasuke, una bella mujer como yo debe tomarse sus descansos-le explicó youko, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza al moreno.

-pues me parece que sólo has venido a embriagarte-le dijo sarcásticamente sasuke

Como respuesta, sasuke recibió otro golpe.

-jijiji, mejor dime que haces aquí con tu amiguito-cuestionó youko con el tono de voz escandaloso que la acompañaba.

-es algo que no te interesa-le dijo secamente el moreno.

-estamos espiando a naruto kun y al hermano de sasuke kun-le respondió gaara tranquilamente.

Sasuke furiosamente le reclamó a se compañero por hablar.

-ohhh, así que sasuke es un niño celoso-se burlaba abiertamente la mujer del moreno-¡sasuke es celoso, ¡celoso, celoso!

-¡no me molestes!

-mmm, me parece que debo ir a saludar a mi mejor cliente…

Al instante, youko se dirigió hacia naruto sin que los jóvenes pudieran impedirlo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡otro tazón de ramen!-pidió alegremente el rubio

-me da gusto que estés de mejor humor naruto chan-decía itachi cuando veía comer al rubio.

-¡es que el ramen me encanta datte bayo!

-¡eso veo!

-veo que te diviertes mucho naruto…-dijo youko al llegar junto a la mesa de los dos chicos.

-¡hola youko obaachan!-saludó naruto

-¡no soy youko obaachan!-gruñó la mujer un poco molesta.

-¡hola youko san! Soy uchiha itachi, íntimo amigo de naruto-se presentó el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-¿íntimo?-le preguntó a naruto burlonamente.

-¡no es lo que tú piensas!-habló el shinobi con la mejillas rojas.

-ya veo porque estaba celoso-se decía youko a si misma-ese chico no tiene remedio.

-¿de qué hablas youko neechan?

-nada, nada…

-nee, ¿youko san porqué no nos acompaña?-invitó cortésmente itachi

-¿pero no interrumpo algo? No quiero ser imprudente-dijo la mujer simulando no querer sentarse.

-no importa, naruto chan y yo tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos.

-¿para ustedes solos?-se volvió a burlar la kitsune

-¡no sé a qué se refiere!-insistía naruto muy apenado.

Un rato mas tarde, el terminar la cena, itachi se levantó rumbo hacia el baño; fue en ese momento cuando naruto aprovechó para hacerle una serie de preguntas a la mujer:

-neechan, ¿qué tanto conoces este mundo?

-no mucho, ¿por qué te interesa?

-pues, yo quería saber algunas cosas…

La expresión del chico se tornaba seria.

-¿ha sucedido algo malo?

Youko intuía que naruto ya se habrían enfrentado con los secretos de este mundo.

-¿Qué tan diferente es este mundo con respecto al nuestro? En el tiempo que he estado aquí he vuelto a ver a mis amigos…incluso a esa persona-naruto tomó un respiro para ordenas sus pensamiento-…todo ha sido muy agradable, sin problemas ni derramamientos de sangre-el rubio sacó una leve sonrisa melancólica-incluso empezaba a olvidar mis verdaderas metas, todo era tan distinto…

-¿era?

-si, hoy me dado cuenta que nada cambia…él vivirá ese mismo destino….

-naruto, ¿a qué te refieres?

La mujer hubiera deseado explicarle todo de una buena vez al rubio, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer.

-hace tiempo vi a orochimaru, pero escuchar el nombre akatsuki vinculado a itachi ha sido…

-ahora entiendo-interrumpió youko muy seria-porqué quieres saber si existen diferencias…naruto, tú mismo sabes que nadie conoce su destino, no veo el porque de esa cara deprimida.

-si, pero yo…

-eres muy fuerte naruto, y se te ha enviado ha este mundo por una nueva oportunidad, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil…tienes que luchar por tu felicidad, como siempre lo has hecho.

-¿entonces porque me enviaste desde el principio aquí, que no podía hacer lo mismo en mi hogar?

A youko se le partió el corazón con la triste cara que dibujaba naruto, no sabía como explicarle que no fue su decisión traerlo.

-no, no podías-le dijo con un poco de frialdad-aunque sé que quieres regresar…en este sitio, alguien también te necesita.

-lo sé y prometí quedarme, pero tengo miedo de ver repetido todo aquello, y es que aunque le digo a mi corazón que pelearé hasta el fin, no puedo evitar asustarme.

El corazón del chico sufría terriblemente.

-eres muy valiente naruto, con toda esa pena aun sacas fuerzas…yo en tu lugar estaría llorando como una cría-la mujer rió al recordar su juventud y a un amor perdido-es por eso que estas aquí…

-¿eh?

-jeje, no me hagas caso…con respecto a tu pregunta no conozco la respuesta pero puedo ayudarte…

El semblante de naruto se iluminó completamente.

-si estas aquí, significa que todo será diferente-youko pensaba en una forma sencilla de explicar todo- posiblemente el akatsuki sea igual de peligroso que en el otro mundo, también existen shinobis tan fuertes como un jounin aquí, aunque son muy pocos y todos están ligados a esa organización, bueno eso algo que yo he deducido, a ti te toca comprobarlo. Debes cuidarte a ti y a sasuke, pues posiblemente algunos enemigos los acechen, también que descubrir los secretos que hay detrás de su familia…

-arigato obaa…digo, neechan-le contesto naruto al recibir su ayuda- no comprendo muy bien, pero me ha servido desahogarme contigo.

-jijiji, si soy muy buena escuchando-dijo youko mas relajada

-¡y haciendo ramen datte bayo!-agregó el chico, el cual se sentía más tranquilo.

Ambos soltaron una risa amena.

-hay algo más que debo decirte naruto…

En ese instante el mayor de los uchihas apareció.

-ya pagué la cuenta naruto chan, ya es hora de irnos.

-yo también debo irme-comentó youko al levantarse y despedirse de los dos.

-¡fue un placer conocerte youko san!-le dijo el moreno

-¡el placer fue mío itachi kun! Bueno chicos debo irme..y por cierto naruto- la chica se acercó a la oreja del rubio a susurrarle-cuidado con los chicos celosos…

-¿eh?-naruto no entendió nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿ninjitsu?

-como lo oye deidara san, ese niño rubio sabía ninjitsu.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban itachi y naruto, un miembro del akatsuki discutía con uno de sus subordinados sobre su enfrentamiento con esos chicos.

-poseía una gran habilidad-continuó el hombre relatando-no nos quedó mas que retirarnos.

Deidara escuchaba con mucho interés esas palabras.

-¡solo son más que un montón de inútiles!-reclamaba con furia deidara-¡como puede ser que no hayan podido contra unos niños!

-pero recuerde que uno de ellos era itachi san.

-hump, supongo que si deseas que algo se haga bien, debes hacerlo tú mísmo, tratar con ustedes ha sido una pérdida de tiempo…

-¡deidara san, denme otra oportunidad!-rogó el hombre al sentir que sufriría el destino de los que le hayan faltado al akatsuki.

Una mirada diabólica entre la oscuridad fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver el hombre antes de recibir una de las técnicas mortíferas de deidara.

-odio limpiarme la sangre de las manos-se decía deidara mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos.

-no tendrías que hacer esto si te encargara tú mismo de tus asuntos…-le dijo una voz que llegaba detrás suyo-y tienes que reconocer que enfrentarte a itachi es algo muy osado…

-dices eso por que lo estimas kisame-le contestó burlonamente.

-solo somos compañeros de trabajo,-kisame se acercó a deidara pasando por encima de un cuerpo desollado y de charcos de sangre-que asqueroso es todo esto, no sabes trabajar ordenadamente.

-¡je! Pero si tú eres mas salvaje que yo-le dijo sintiendo orgullo por su trabajo.

-¿te encargarás de itachi?

-si…

-al jefe no le gustará, sabes que le interesa mucho

-ya no, él sabe muy bien que itachi ya no nos puede entregar esa técnica.

…………………………………….

-¿posada okagi?

-¿qué te parece naru chan?

Cada vez el moreno se portaba más cariñoso con naruto.

-¿A qué venimos aquí?

-ya verás naru chan.

Los dos jóvenes se arentaron al establecimiento, la mirada de itachi dejaba un toque pervertido sobre naruto.

-sasuke kun, dejemos esta por la paz; los hemos estaba siguiendo durante horas-le pidió gaara al moreno cuando llegaron frente a la posada.

-¡jamás! Si quieres vete ya, yo no voy a dejar a mi pobre de naruto con mi pervertido hermano-le dio como repuesta de manera muy decidida

-supongo que tampoco me iré, prometí ayudarte hasta las últimas-dijo gaara con resignación-aunque tal vez sería mejor que te enfrentarás a ellos dos de una vez.

-¡no!

-¿y por qué no?

-tengo mis razones…

"la única razón que veo es tu inútil orgullo", pensó el pelirrojo sobre sasuke, en definitiva creía que sasuke podía ser todo un cabeza hueca cuando se trataba de naruto.

-¡muy bien, entremos!-gritó sasuke con más decisión que antes.

Los dos jóvenes entraron tras la pareja.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Las aguas termales eran tan relajantes que los dos jóvenes se olvidaron de todos sus problemas fácilmente. Sus desnudos cuerpos disfrutaban el exquisito calor que emanaba.

-esto es tan relajante datte bayo

-no tanto como estar a tu lado naru chan.-le decía itachi sensualmente al kitsune mientras escudriñaba su cuerpo con la mirada.

Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro del rubio, itachi le parecía aun más atractivo que su otro moreno, pero en su corazón solamente había espacio para sasuke.

-¿amas a sasuke naru chan?

-creo que si, lo he empezado a amar, a pesar de que guardo el recuerdo de alguien más.

-¿Cómo era?

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que sus memorias le llevaran a todos esos agradables recuerdos que vivió con aquel otro moreno.

-era igual que sasuke-finalmente dijo naruto

-¿entonces no será que vives enamorado de su recuerdo?

Las preguntas de itachi eran muy inesperadas, pero hasta cierto punto muy acertadas con respecto a los sentimientos del rubio.

-yo solo se que sasuke es una persona muy importante para mí.

Sin que el ninja se percatara, el moreno lentamente se fue acercando a él.

-¿y yo no podría serlo?

-¿tú?

-naru chan me gustas.

-¿qué dices datte bayo?-le preguntó un poco sorprendido y con el rostro más rojo que un tomate

-como oyes, me gustas, eres un joven muy especial.

-lo siento itachi yo no puedo corresponderte

el uchiha bajo levemente la mirada para pensar en algo que decir.

-¿y no te gusto ni un poco?-le pregunto al tomar una mano del shinobi y ponerla sobre su bien formado cuerpo.

-yo…no…

naruto cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, las palabras casi le salían a la fuerza.

-tal vez si hacemos algo juntos te des cuenta que yo te puedo gustar-le insinuó itachi

-pe…pe..ro..itachi….sa..sasuke…

-sasuke no está aquí.

Con gran rapidez y fuerza el moreno aprisionó al rubio y le plantó un pasional beso, que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

El calor del agua le infundía mas emoción a todo y naruto se empezaba a dejar llevar por el momento; la fuerza que al principio había ejercido el joven para safarse del su compañero disminuía poco a poco.

El mayor de los hermanos uchiha acariciaba con ternura el cuerpo nervioso del rubio, en verdad planeaba hacerlo suyo.

Un estruendoso crujir de una de las paredes de bambú alertó a itachi, quien se detuvo al instante.

En menos de un segundo, aquella pared de bambú de desplomó, dejando a su paso una tremenda nube de polvo, que junto con el vapor hacían la visibilidad nula.

El sonido de unos cuerpos al caer dentro del estanque fue escuchado por la pareja…

CONTINUARÁ…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLÁTICA LIBRE_

_CUANDO TU CEREBRO SE SECA…._

_ohayo!_

_En definitiva hoy no sé por donde empezar (inner: pues sería bueno que empezaras por la historia…NO HAS ESCRITO cof,cof, si eso es muy cierto, pero creo que paso por uno de esos días donde se te bloquea el cerebro (inner: pero tú no tienes!), oye!_

_Queda muy claro que esta no ha sido mi semana, todo me ha salido de la patada, en lo que se refiere al fic: para empezar (como dije antes) no se me había ocurrido nada para este capitulo, y eso que había hecho de todo para inspirarme: ví y leí naruto, jugué naruto (inner: algo muy mal hecho, porque desperdiciaste valiosas horas de trabajo!), pero pues no salía nada; empezaba a escribir y lo borraba, sentía que estaba del asco, incluso llegué a pensar que ya no podía con la historia y que lo mejor era dejarla…has me deprimí…._

_Todo esto pasó hasta le miércoles, pero el jueves (inner: cuando leímos sus fabulosos reviews) al leer sus opiniones el ánimo me subió y traté de poner a trabajar a mi cerebro al máximo para entregarles este capi…..POR ESO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! nn arigato!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi y que nos sigan apoyando como siempre hasta ahora! _

_Weno…pasando a otros asuntos les informo que el moviendo "en pro del yaoi en naruto, queremos que sasuke acepte públicamente que ama a naruto (inner: y que itachi se desnude!)" ya cuenta con siete miembros…_

_Les agradezco una vez más todas sus reviews y aprovecho para contestar algunas cosas:_

_No te preocupes kennich, aunque admito que algunas cosas pasarán, nuestros wapos héroes las sabrá superar; y pues pronto se resolverán más misterios misteriosos. También le agradezco a hibari, al cual por cierto le deseo que le vaya bien en sus pruebas (inner: recuerda que siempre puedes sobornar a los profes), aunque me quedó una duda: hikaru es tu amiguis o tu inner, además saludo a __Kin'iro Kitsune__, a la cual agradezco su gentil apoyo al ofrecerse a proporcionar las armas para hacer oír nuestra voz. A kikimaru le digo que si habrá un poco mas de itanaru._

_Weno me despido para ponerme a trabajar…._

_Pd. Si alguien me pudiera decir de donde bajar un buen emule de nintendo ds y los juegos de naruto para esta consola se lo agradecería mucho_

_JEJE, AHORA QUE YA TERMINÉ….EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO…._

_ITACHI: nee, naruto chan…!donde estas!(llama muy coquetamente)_

_SASUKE: ¡maldito itachi ¿Qué haces!(grita furiosamente)_

_ITACHI: otochan, estoy buscando a naruto chan, es que no has oído como se llama el siguiente episodio…_

_SASUKE: ¡no me importa!_

_ITACHI: ¿seguro que no quieres saber?_

_SASUKE!No! _

_ITACHI:¿entonces no te importa que se llame "una noche virgen"? y yo voy a estar solito con naruto chan…._

_SASUKE: aquí la palabra clave es VIRGEN…_

_ITACHI: esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario…._

_SASUKE: ¡Si te atreves a tocas a mi naruto me las pagarás!_

_GAARA: No se olviden que también itachi le va confesar a naruto muchas cosas interesantes y tendremos que enfrentarnos a unos sujetos…_

_PROXIMO CAPITULO EL Miércoles _


	28. NOCHE VIRGEN

CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE

NOCHE VIRGEN

-¡espera un momento sasuke no podemos entrar ahí!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Muy sonrojado y enfadado, gaara le contesta:

-¡son las aguas termales para mujeres, no podemos entrar, que tal si hay alguien ahí!...!no puedo entrar!

-es el único lugar donde podemos espiarlos, si entramos donde están posiblemente nos vean-le dijo teniendo plena seguridad en su plan.

-pero…pe..ro…

-¡nada de peros, ¡entremos ya!

Los jóvenes entraron discretamente a las aguas y después se acercaron a la cerca de bambú que separaba los estanques.

-¿y ahora que sasuke "lo sé todo" kun?-pregunto gaara considerando que ayudar a su amigo ya no sonaba tan bien como antes.

-no veo, ni oigo nada- contestó el moreno con la cara pegada al muro-lo mejor será subir por esto y ver que pasa

Al terminar, sasuke empezó a reírse malévolamente a tal grado que asustaba a quien lo viera.

-jeje, ¡me las pagarás aniki!

-mejor subimos….-le pidió gaara al ver su reacción extraña.

No les costó mucho subir, pero gaara notó que la cerca no los aguantaba e intentó avisarle a sasuke, pero este lo ignoró, su mente se centraba únicamente en vigilar sus intereses.

-¡diablos, no se ve nada!-bramó el moreno al notar solo vapor.

-sasuke….notas que…

-¡silencio! Tengo que concéntrame-el chico se movía y alzaba para ver mejor-¡como me gustaría en este momento tener algún tipo de poder que me dejara ver entre todo este vapor!

La barda no dejaba de tambalearse.

-sasuke….

-¡argggg, seguro que itachi le está haciendo algo malo a mí naruto!-seguía con su misma furia-¡y yo sin poder ver!

-pero…sasuke….

-¡silencio gaara, parece que no te preocupara lo que me pasa!

-es que tenemos problemas más serios ahora…

-¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que mi naruto!

En ese mismo momento, la barda se desplomó por completo haciendo gran estruendo; los chicos cayeron directo en el otro estanque.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Entre el vapor y los escombros, la silueta de dos chicos se divisaba.

-¡dobe, ¿porqué no me avisaste?-le reclamó una vez más gaara.

-¡es lo que traté de decirte baka!

Gaara ya se le empezaba a pegar le mal humor del moreno.

-esta bien, lo que importa es detener a itachi.

-¿y donde está?

-¿y donde está naruto?

Ahora estaban solos.

-¡se han ido, ese itachi me las pagará!-gritó el moreno para después salir disparado del estanque rumbo a la salida, ni siquiera se había percatado de que no traía ropa.

-¡espera sasuke, no puedes salir así!-le avisó el pelirrojo saliendo ras de él, en las mismas condiciones.

Los jóvenes corrieron hasta el pasillo completamente desnudo, sasuke gritaba como loco el nombre de su hermano y varias maldiciones, mientras que gaara intentaba alcanzarle.

Sin querer, el pelirrojo se resbaló y dio como resultado que cayera sobre sasuke. Cuando gaara se intentaba levantarse, solo conseguía quedar sentado sobre el uchiha.

-¡quítate gaara!-bramaba sasuke muy rojo

-¡eso intento, pero no puedo!-el cuerpo de gaara rozaba íntimamente el cuerpo del moreno.

-¡¿cómo que no puedes usurantonkachi!

-¡solo digo lo que pasa, no me culpes de todo!-pelaba gaara

-¡pero todo esto es lo ocasionaste tú!-aumentaba la discusión sasuke, el cual aun estaba abajo del otro chico.

-¡pero el chico celoso es sasuke kun!

Mientras discutían, un grupo de chicas se dirigía hacia ellos, entre ellas iba youko.

-¡no soy celoso!-le contestaba furiosamente-¡y quítate de encima, pesas mucho!

Fue cuando terminó de hablar que llegaron las chicas junto a ellos; a los dos se les caía el rostro de vergüenza.

Las chicas se retiraron entre risitas discretas, menos youko que se quedó a burlarse un rato.

-jejeje, ¡eso se hace en una habitación chicos!

Los avergonzados jóvenes se levantaron velozmente y, dándose cuenta de su estado, trataron de cubrirse.

-¿si que la pasas mal con sasuke, no gaara?-continuó youko muy divertida

El chico estaba muy apenado para contestar.

-¡no te burles!-le contestó el uchiha.

-¡es que son ustedes todo un caso, en especial tú!-seguía riéndose la mujer

Sasuke estaba a punto de asesinarla, pero al sentir la brisa por su cuerpo, mejor salió disparado junto con gaara a buscar su ropa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las habitaciones de la posada okagi solían ser muy agradables, estaban completamente ideadas para jóvenes parejas que iban a disfrutar de un apacible verano junto al mar.

Itachi procuró que su habitación fuera especialmente romántica, no había sido algo que hubiese planeado con anticipación, sino que fue hasta el momento de llegar cuando se le ocurrió que deseaba pasar un interesante rato con el rubio; ya se había olvidad de su plan por completo, ahora le interesaba solo disfrutar de la compañía del chico.

Naruto paseaba con interés por el cuarto, lo recorrió todo, revisando cada diminuto espacio de este, abriendo y cerrando la ventana que daba vista al mar, como un niño que juega; había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba mucho el lugar.

-¿qué quieres cenar, naru chan?

-pero si ya hemos cenado…

-oh, entonces que te parece si sólo pido té…

-y un poco de ramen- agregó el rubio pensando en ese delicioso platillo.

-¡si datte bayo!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡vaya día de descanso!-se decía youko decepcionada-he tenido la mala suerte de encontrarme con dos chicos locos y encima de ello tengo que ayudarles.

-estamos aquí-le dijo gaara, quien vestía con una yukata, al igual que los demás.

-¡nadie te pidió tu ayuda!-le gritó sasuke

Los tres personajes se encontraban en una habitación de la posada, de hecho era la habitación contigua a la de itachi.

-pero considero que es mi deber ayudar, ¡será mi buena obra del siglo!-coninuó la mujer muy orgullosa de su acto.

-¡entonces no te quejes!

-sé que esto no viene mucho al caso-intervino el pelirrojo-pero no tienen un poco de hambre.

-¡no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso!-negó el moreno, a pesar de que su estómago digo la contrario.

Al no ver más remedio, youko salió a buscar lacena.

-¿seguro que están en la otra habitación?-preguntó uno de los chicos un rato después de que saliera la mujer.

-estoy seguro-contestaba el moreno con la oreja pegada a la pared-y también estoy seguro de que se puede oír algo.

"creo que sasuke se volvió loco", meditaba gaara viendo al otro joven.

Aunque era ridículo, sasuke se podía escuchar levemente lo que pasaba; no oía nada en particular, solo una conversación sin importancia.

Sasuke parecía poseído completamente por sus celos, sus ojos dejaban ver un completo enojo y deseos de pelear.

De repente, la conversación del otro cuarto varió, dejaba pensar que pasaba algo más ahí dentro; fue con eso, que en un instante el moreno dejó su lugar para salir corriendo como un demente, afortunadamente su compañero lo detuvo, aunque para eso, tuvo que caerle encima.

Una vez más, gaara y sasuke habían quedado en una en una posición comprometedora, y justo en ese momento entró youko.

-¡aquí está la cena chicos!-dijo y luego un poco sorprendida al verlos agregó-¡si querían estar solos, me lo hubieran dicho!

Dicho eso, la mujer empezó a reírse de los apenados chicos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡duele datte bayo!-decía el rubio de dolor

-¡tranquilo naru chan, ya casi termino!-le aseguraba el moreno

-¡auch!-gimió naruto

-¡naru chan, te quejas más de lo se quejaba sasuke cuando hacía esto!

-¡pero duele!

-¡vamos no es tan grande!

Los jóvenes alzaban sus voces más de la cuenta.

-¡pues se siente muy gruesa, sacalá ya datte bayo!

-¡bien, bien, ya no te quejes…ya terminé!-el moreno tomó un respiro y continuó- ¡mira, no eran tan grande!

-¡pues me dolió mucho datte bayo!

-¡naru chan, no seas infantil!-itachi sonrió alegremente-¡a terminé, y no me tardé mucho!

Naruto la sostuvo y luego le dijo:

-¡jeje, tienes razón, no era tan grande datte bayo!

-naru chan debes tener más cuidado con las astillas.

-¡no es mi culpa datte bayo!-le dijo mientras lanzaba la astilla muy lejos

Ya habían terminado de cenar y el incidente de la astilla, eran más de las doce de la noche y naruto disponía a dormir, pero itachi planeaba algo más.

El mayor de los uchiha, abrió la ventana de par en par, en sus profundos ojos negros las estrellas se reflejaban hermosamente, parecía que el joven anhelaba regresar a un pasado olvidado.

El kitsune miro de lejos a itachi, imaginando una vez más su semejanza con el sujeto que había arruinado la vida del otro sasuke; al verle su corazón se entristecía, parecía comprender que dentro del moreno existía un mar de pena y dolor.

-naruto, ¿Cómo es tu hogar?

-creo que ya te lo había contado itachi kun.

-no me refiero físicamente, sino a algo así como emocional, ¿amabas ese lugar?

-si

-¿y regresarás?

-lo haré-contestó sinceramente el chico-regresaré por las personas que amo…

Itachi se alejó de la ventana y se sentó cerca del rubio.

-seguro que ellas te estarán esperando-dijo melancólicamente-es bello anhelar regresar al un lugar donde está todo los que amas y quienes te aman…

-¿pasa algo itachi kun?

Como hipnotizado por un recuerdo, el moreno continuó:

-es gracioso, yo estoy en casa, pero no hay nada que amo o que me ame…-pausó un poco y luego sonrió vagamente-tuve una vez a quien amar, pero lo lastimé, he sido tan cruel…supongo que por eso no puedo amar…

"¿ese es tu verdadero corazón?", pensaba el rubio al ver la mirada tan dolorosa que dibujaba su compañero.

-¿te refieres a sasuke, no es así?

-si…él es un buen chico…

-¡pero el te quiere!

-no, no es así, y si supiera lo que he hecho, desearía mi muerte.

El ninja se asustaba con pensar en lo que ocurrió realmente, pero aun así no se rendiría.

-¡no digas eso ni en broma!-naruto se levantó furiosamente-¡es tu hermano y sabrá perdonarte!

El otro chico también se puso de pie y tomo las manos del shinobi con ternura.

-por eso te ama sasuke, naru chan, tienes el don de darle fuerza y valor a las personas…eres tan parecido a él…

-¿al otro naruto?

-ambos son idénticos en todo sentido, por eso me duele tanto…

Los ojos de itachi se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado itachi?-preguntó naruto intentando descubrir la verdad, por más penosa que fuese.

-pero a diferencia de aquel chico, tú me traes mucha paz…naruto, esto tenía otras razones, pero con lo que siento por ti, ya no importan.

Aun sin que el rubio comprendiera todo, el moreno le tiró y lo puso bajo él. Por un rato se quedó en silencio, observando las bellas facciones de naruto, el cual intentaba safarse.

-¡no hagas esto itachi!-le pedían mientras se daba cuenta que la fuerza de este le superaba infinitamente.

-hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi…

El moreno le besó dulcemente, mientras aprisionaba el cuerpo del ninja con ligera rudeza.

Naruto no podía hacer nada, su débil cuerpo se empezaba a dejar llevar, pero su mente le insistía en defenderse.

Lentamente naruto fue cediendo a los delicados besos que bañaban su rostro y a las caricias que lo tocaban con suavidad.

"¿qué debo hacer?", se preguntaba el rubio, aunque la respuesta ya la había dado su cuerpo al contestar esos besos y esas caricias.

Itachi disfrutaba de su compañero, tocaba cada parte de su ser con suavidad, como intentando no romper nada; ya la había desatado la yukata, dejándole completamente desnudo. Puso una de sus piernas entre las de él, deseaba poder sentir su viril miembro en todo su esplendor.

"!no debo, no puedo, yo no lo amo!", se repetía el rubio, negando lo que sucedía, como si su cuerpo y su mente fueran no estuvieran juntas.

Entre el jugueteo, las manos de naruto desataron la yukata de itachi, con esto, fue capaz de saborear con el tacto de su seductor cuerpo.

"! ¿Por qué no me detengo, qué me pasa!", la situación se había vuelto incompresible para naruto.

Itachi y el cuerpo de naruto se dejaban envolver por la pasión. Las manos del moreno ya bajaban buscando disfrutar del sexo de naruto, mientras que este empezaba a gemir de placer.

Era como si existieran dos naruto en esa habitación: el que se negaba y el que gozaba sintiéndose invadido por itachi; el rubio quería detenerse, pero no sabía como.

Todo sucedía tan rápido, en un momento itachi tocaba con pasión el miembro del excitado rubio y besaba su abdomen ferozmente y luego, con la misma fuerza que lo tiró, le dejó de espaldas.

Poseído por el deseo, itachi habló:

-te deseo naruto, serás sólo mío.

Como repuesta el cuerpo del chico jadeó pidiendo lo que venía.

"!no, detente!", rogaba naruto, aun en ese mismo estado de coma, debía hacer algo antes de que sucediera lo inevitable.

Itachi le cubrió de besos la espalda, llegando hasta el más recóndito rincón.

En un segundo, el frustrado naruto se percató de que no recordaba ver los ojos de itachi, aunque tenía que verlos, ya que estaba sobre él. Ahora todo era lógico, recordó que jiraiya le había dicho que el sharingan tenía el poder de la hipnosis; eso era lo que pasaba, debía ser el sharingan.

Esa poderosa técnica también existía en este mundo, no supo como liberarse, pero su cuerpo alcanzó al pronunciar algo.

-sharingan…-dijo débilmente naruto- sharingan….

Esa palabra detuvo a itachi, él cual tomó su yukata y se levantó muy asustado.

-¡¿qué has dicho naruto!

Naruto tuvo otra vez el dominio de su cuerpo.

-sharingan-volvió a decir el rubio cuando se vistió e incorporó-¿conoces el sharingan?

Itachi se desplomó y una nublada mirada se reflejó en el kitsune.

CONTINUARÁ….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_PLÁTICA LIBRE_

_YA PASAMOS LOS CIEN!_

_KAYAKO: lo has oído inner! Ya pasamos los cien reviews!_

_INNER: lo sé! ¿Qué me darás de premio!_

_KAYAKO:¿Premio, y a ti por qué?_

_INNER: sin mí nada de esto sería…(sonríe victoriosamente)!debería de regalarme la última edición del icha icha!_

_KAYAKO: (le mira e ignora su comentario)llegar a los cien reviews es algo grandioso y todo se lo debemos a…_

_ITACHI: (aparece para interrumpir) ¡a nosotros, los personajes! ¿verdad naru chan?_

_NARUTO:¿eh, qué celebramos, por qué hay tantos globos y serpentinas?_

_SASUKE: ¿tú nunca te enteras de nada, verdad dobe? Están celebrando los cien reviews de la historia…_

_NARUTO: nee..(se emociona como los demás) ¡qué bien datte bayo! ¡¿no estas emocionada sasuke!_

_SASUKE: (contesta de manera fría) no…cien reviews no es nada, hay fanfics que tienen hasta 300…_

_Kayako se ofende por el comentario y se sienta en un rincón como perrito regañado…nadie la pela…_

_INNER: puede ser, pero siempre hay pretexto para celebrar._

_ITACHI Y NARUTO: ¡si!_

_INNER: ¡que traigan el ramen!_

_Sasuke considera que todo esto es una tontería y planea retirarse._

_NARUTO: ¿no vas a celebrar sasuke?_

_SASUKE: ¿crees que voy a celebrar que me pongan toda la historia como un chico celoso de ti?...eres dobe o qué…_

_ITACHI: (abraza a naruto) entonces creo que me toca celebrar solito con naruto…¿Qué te parece naru chan si celebramos en mi habitación?_

_SASUKE: (regresa para pelearse) ¡no te lo permitiré!_

_INNER!que bien, pelea, ¡vamos itachi dale duro, muérdele una oreja!_

_Se arma un gran alboroto que saca a kayako de su trance, esta se enfurece y corre a todos del lugar._

_KAYAKO: ¡que locura! Pero como les iba diciendo antes, esto se lo debemos solo a ustedes, a todas nuestras amigas que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia…LA VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS. Aun falta mucho por caminar, la historia no se acaba, esperamos todo el equipo de home town (con esto me refiero al montón de locos que vieron) que podamos terminarla juntos…._

_Gracias otra vez y mil veces más por aguantarme a mi y a mis estupideces._

_Weno….en el próximo capítulo….._

_Como quería entregar hoy esto, acorté el final de hoy, para dejarlo para el viernes o el sábado…Además de que el siguiente capi hablará sobre la familia de naruto….._


	29. los recuerdos de la familia de naruto

CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO

LOS RECUERDOS DE LA FAMILIA DE NARUTO

-¿sharingan?-preguntaba un joven moreno a aquel siniestro individuo.

Con una risa maliciosa, orochimaru le contestó:

-es una técnica de la familia uchiha, es la más poderosa técnica jamás vista…

Itachi escuchaba atentamente cada palabra; hace poco había cumplido 12 años y desde entonces se había interesado por ese extraño hombre.

-no comprendo muy bien, si es una técnica olvidada de mi familia….¿cómo sabe usted de ella?

Los ojos del moreno brillaban intensamente entre toda esa penumbra.

-como maestro de ninjitsu mi interés es enorme, por eso quiero proponerte un trato.

El chico sabía de antemano que orochimaru no era de confianza, ya había engañado a su padre tantas veces como para creerle, pero confiaba en el que el hombre le ayudaría a sus propios objetivos.

-¿qué clase de trato?

-uno que no podrás rechazar…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿estas bien itachi?-decía naruto al ver que el moreno se había sumido perdidamente en sus pensamientos.

El semblante de itachi era escalofriante, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del tiempo.

-¿itachi?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿con qué uchiha itachi, no es más que un niño mimado-decía deidara mirando al chico con desdén.

-recuerda que lo ha traído orochimaru y el jefe esta muy interesado en él-le contestó kisame.

-hump, solo es un criajo de 12 años ¿de qué puede servir?

La bodega era amplia, pero itachi se daba cuenta de la conversación.

-el nos conducirá a la técnica secreta de los uchihas, además, su habilidad es formidable.

-¿y eso qué?...¿qué no te das cuenta que sólo se unió al akatsuki para sacar provecho? No es de fiar.

-je, por lo visto es como todos nosotros-se burló kisame.

Itachi se levantó y les dirigió una mirada retadora, para después marcharse del lugar.

-como sea, para mí que solo es un niño mimado que quiere revelarse contra sus padres¡qué bueno que será tu compañero y no el mío!-concluyó deidara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

naruto seguía son obtener respuesta, así que ligeramente empezó a sacudir al moreno para llamar su atención.

-¿itachi?

Levemente itachi alzó el rostro y habló con un tono que denotaba confusión.

-tú…¿qué no estabas muerto? Yo mismo…yo…yo mismo te vi…..

-itachi, soy yo naruto¿no me recuerdas?

-uzu…uzumaki naruto, el amigo de sasuke-contestaba itachi con la mente aun perdida-viéndote de cerca eres muy lindo…

el rubio comprendió que su compañero se refería a aquel otro personaje, cuya vida empezaba a convertirse en todo un enigma para él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡no puedo mi hermano le ama!

-debes matarle itachi kun-le indicaba el hombre más poderoso de konoha, el líder del akatsuki-es tu deber.

-¡no puedo!-insistía itachi, no quería aceptar tan cruel empresa, que posiblemente arruinaría la vida de su hermano.

-¿acaso deseas que te quite a sasuke?

El uchiha bajó la mirada, era evidente que su respuesta era negativa.

-¿no le amas?-continuó el imponente personaje.

-si…pero prefiero no hacer nada…

-¿y qué hay de la técnica? Ese niño tiene el pergamino en su poder.

-yo…

-¿no le odias? Te ha quitado las dos cosas que mas anhelas en el mundo?

El hombre comenzaba a influir en el joven de la manera que esperaba.

-yo…no se…

-¿no decías que con esa técnica terminarías con tu familia?

-¡no pienso lastimar más a sasuke!

-deshazte de chico y trae el pergamino- un fría pausa tensionó mas el ambiente-hazlo por la seguridad de sasuke…

El moreno comprendió muy bien a que se refería, así que no le quedo más de otra que aceptar en silencio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-itachi…despierta…

Desde la oscuridad, las dulces palabras de un chico despertaban a itachi.

-itachi….itachi….

itachi abrió los ojos, al parecer después de haber caído en ese trance se había desmayado.

-naruto…¿qué ha pasado?-le dijo al ver sus profundos ojos azules vigilarle con preocupación.

-¿no lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste después de decir muchas cosas incoherentes.

-no muy bien-contestó el uchiha antes de recordar lo que había intentado hacer con el rubio-¡no me digas que he hecho algo indebido¿Acaso me he propasado, te he lastimado?

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de meditar esa situación, pero ahora que lo recordaba, sus mejillas se coloreaban intensamente.

-no…no ha pasado nada, creo que solo nos dejamos llevar-justificó el chico, aunque bien sabía que todo era debido al sharingan, pero no quería alterar al moreno.

-discúlpame naruto kun- itachi se arrodilló muy apenado-no era mi intención, no sé como explicarlo, es algo que a veces me pasa, pierdo el control de mis actos¡pero ten por seguro que mis sentimientos hacia ti son honestos y puros, en verdad te quiero!

Sin saber que contestar, naruto prefirió esclarecer lo que tenía que ver con el sharingan y ese lapsus.

-¿pierdes el control por el sharingan?-preguntó seriamente el ninja-¿es por eso?

Itachi tomó un profundo respiro para poder explicarse.

-no estoy seguro, aunque es una técnica de mi familia, no sé como funciona; aunque bien podría ser por ella.

"¿no la conoce, entonces podría ser que se le presenta y no sabe controlarla?", pensaba naruto al verle tan confundido; posiblemente la razón era que en ese mundo casi nadie usaba el ninjitsu como él.

-naruto kun¿cómo conoces esa técnica?

-nee, en mí mundo es muy famosa.

-ya lo recuerdo, me habías dicho que en tu mundo muchas personas son shinobis-la voz del moreno poco a poco se fue haciendo triste-me gustaría que me contaras sobre ella, aquí solo es un rumor casi olvidado, pero prefiero no saberlo…tengo el presentimiento de que es algo que no se debe conocer.

Las palabras del moreno contagiaron la tristeza al shinobi, el cual a pesar de ello, no detenía sus preguntas.

-itachi, hace rato…

-¡una vez mas naruto, discúlpame!- interrumpió itachi muy avergonzado.

-no me refiero a eso, -continuó el rubio con un leve sonrojo-sino que hablaste sobre naruto, y bueno…me gustaría que me dijeras más.

-¿sobre naruto?-a itachi le empezaba a preocupar que el rubio descubriera la fúnebre verdad.

-me dio la sensación de que sabes acerca de su muerte-decía mientras que en su interior estaba dispuesto a conocer toda la verdad-y también quisiera saber como era él.

-naruto kun, sobre lo segundo ya habrás odio decir a los demás que en todo sentido eres su viva imagen.

-¿y sobre su muerte? –insistía el rubio-sasuke nunca quiere hablar de ello y me da la sensación de que se siente culpable.

-se siente así por mi culpa-contestó dolorosamente el moreno.

-¿por tu culpa?-naruto recordó aquella noche cuando itachi estaba ebrio-¿acaso tú?

-todo fue por ese maldito pergamino, nunca debí…

itachi se quedó mudo, su corazón se quebraba al pensar en esa muerte; unas lágrimas de sus ojos brotaban ante el joven shinobi, que instintivamente le abrazó cariñosamente para reconfortarle.

"todo ha sido muy extraño hasta ahora, pero él no puede ser tan malo; además, es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones", pensaba el rubio decidido a proteger a sasuke.

-naruto kun-itachi le acepto el abrazo-arigato…

"no se puede repetir aquellas historia, no lo permitiré datte bayo", seguía pensando naruto al abrazarle en medio de aquella pacifica habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Del otro lado, gaara, youko y sasuke seguían con su pequeña misión de espionaje, aunque este último estaba amarrado para que no causara ningún problema.

-¡les digo que me suelten!-bramaba sasuke sin que le prestaran atención.

Youko y gaara se encontraban pegados a la pared, tratando de escuchar todo por medio de un vaso.

-esto no funciona- comentó youko desanimada.

-si funcionaba, pero al parecer ya se durmieron, hace rato se escuchaban algo así cono jadeos o gemidos-le contestó gaara.

El uchiha seguía gritando y aumentaba al escuchar sus palabras.

-puede ser-aprobó la mujer-¡ah, qué suerte tiene ese naruto, la verdad es que itachi es todo un encanto!

-sin dudarlo-aceptó gaara entre risas-es muy guapo.

-¡dejen de decir tonterías y desáteme!-continuaba enfurecidamente sasuke, el cual recibió como respuesta que youko le lanzara el vaso directo a la cara.

-¡silencio sasuke, que no podemos oír nada!

-es cierto sasuke kun-agregó el pelirrojo-si no vas a ayudar, mejor no digas nada.

-grrrr¡pues ya no aguanto, voy a detener a itachi!

Momentos después, el moreno logró desatarse y salió corriendo a la otra habitación, seguido de sus compañeros que no lograron detenerle a tiempo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-naruto kun, aun me siento un poco avergonzado por lo que hice ¿hay alguna forma de compensarte?

-podrías empezar por soltarme un poco¡me estas asfixiando dattebayo!-le contestó naruto al sentir como, con los ánimos recuperados, itachi le cortaba la circulación.

-¡seguro naru chan!

-¿y podrías dejas de tocarme ahí?-le dijo señalándole su parte trasera.

-pero, es que es muy suave-dijo el moreno animosamente.

Muy sonrojado el rubio respondió:

-¡no lo digas de esa manera datte bayo!

Antes de separarse, el moreno más celoso del mundo entró estruendosamente seguido de sus compañeros.

-¡te atrapé itachi!-dijo sasuke escandalosamente.

-¿sasuke?-de repente una mirada maliciosa se creo en la cara de itachi.

-¡sasuke!-gritó sorprendido naruto-¿qué haces aquí!

-¡lo mismo te digo!-le dijo señalándolo a él y a su aniki muy juntitos.

-¿tu qué crees ototchan?-itachi abrazó más fuerte al rubio-¿qué no es obvio que naruto me prefiere a mí?

-¡te mataré aniki!-gritó como una fiera al punto de abalanzarse contra este, aunque fue detenido por gaara y youko.

-¡sasuke kun no te precipites!-pedía gaara mientras que luchaba con la monstruosa fuerza del moreno.

-¡no me digas que hacer, voy a matar a mi hermano!

Naruto miraba atónito la escena que al final de cuentas era su culpa, así que se alejó de itachi y se acercó a sasuk; se quedó callado frente al moreno que lo veía con curiosidad.

-sasuke…

-naruto…

Todos veían lo que pasaba con atención.

-no tienes porque preocuparte, yo solo te amo a ti…

-¿me amas?-la cara de sasuke se puso como un tomate.

-ja, parece que las cosas van a salir muy bien…-opinó youko-y yo que me preocupaba…mejor vamonos gaara, esto es solo de dos.

-jijiji, tiene mucha razón youko san¿pero que hay de itachi?

-¿itachi? Pero si ese chico ya se fue.

-¿Qué?

Era cierto, en el instante de confusión itachi desapareció.

-¿qué te parece si te invito algo gaara kun?-dijo por último youko ante de irse con el chico.

Cuando se encontraron solos, sasuke empezó a hablar.

-tú…tú también te amo naruto chan.

Naruto estaba igual de rojo que su amado, pero se encontraba muy feliz por estar junto a este que se olvidó de todo.

-¡nee, entonces creo que no hay nada que pelear!

-si, aunque…

-¿mmm?- naruto miró desconcertado al chico.

-aunque, creo que esto terminaría mejor si no besaramos.

-sasuke…

Ambos chicos unieron sus labios de una forma natural.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿itachi kun se divirtió mucho con su amante hoy?-decía burlonamente deidara

-naru chan no es mi amante-le contestó fríamente el moreno-aunque no es mala idea…

Como era costumbre del akatsuki, los dos miembros se hallaban conversando en la oscuridad de la moche, alumbrados únicamente por la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el cálido mar.

-lo que me extraña es que no pelearas por el con tu hermanito.

-no era el momento y además¿no creo que hayas venido únicamente a hablar de mi vida amorosa?

-je, es cierto-decía deidara con una risa malévola- vengo a hacerte una advertencia.

-¿otra? Me basta con la anterior, aunque te recomiendo que contrates a mejores sujetos, esos eran unos perdedores.

La tensión entre los personajes iba en aumento.

-pues ya lo sabes, no permitiremos una traición y menos por tus niñerías.

-entonces supongo que tendremos que pelear-dijo el uchiha con una mirada asesina que le fue contestada con otra del mismo tipo.

-no vengo a pelear ahora, pero si sigues así, eso pasará.

Deidara se dio la vuelta y luego siguió hablando:

-no lo olvides itachi, no puede repetirse lo de aquel mocoso, así que píensalo.

Al irse deidara, los ojos del moreno se pusieron rojos de ira.

-no hay nada que pensar…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un día más de escuela había terminado, aquella ajetreada noche había quedado en el pasado; naruto y sasuke caminaban juntos rumbo a casa.

-ahhh, creo que hoy no has ido muy mal¿verdad sasuke?

-¡no lo digas tan tranquilo dobe! Nos han castigado por quedarnos dormidos en clase-dijo sasuke muy molesto por la frescura del rubio-¡pero para ti no es importante, ya que siempre te quedas dormido! lo que me sorprende es que gaara estuviera tan tranquilo¿acaso nunca duerme?

-no te enojes sasuke chan, mejor invítame un ramen-le pidió con una tierna mirada de corderito.

-¡dobe, no me digas así!-decía con las mejillas rosas-recuerda que antes de ir a casa hay que pasar a la florería.

-¿me comprarás unas rosas?-preguntó el rubio al tomar la mano de su amigo.

-¡usurantonkachi!-el moreno ya se encontraba con un terrible tono rojo-no son para ti, son un encargo de mi madre.

-entonces cómprame un ramen, sasu chan.

Esa tarde naruto se encontraba más feliz que nunca, era algo que ni el mismo se lo explicaba, pero se lo adjudicaba al hecho de estar tan cerca de sasuke todo el día.

-¡no me digas así dobe!-seguí negándose sasuke, aunque las caricias que le empezaba a hacer el rubio en la oreja le estaban convenciendo-¡no pienso comprarte nada!

-¿y si te doy un beso?-le sugirió naruto antes de plantarle un dulce beso en la boca.

-¡naruto oniichan!-gritó un niño con uniforme de primaria

Los dos chicos se separaron para ver al chico.

-¿konohamaru?-dijo naruto algo sorprendido.

-¡oniichan está vivo!

Konohamaru se acercó corriendo a los jóvenes para abrazar con gran alegría a naruto.

-¡oniichan, que felicidad!

-konohamaru, me estas confundiendo…

-naruto¿quién es este niño?-preguntó fríamente sasuke.

De un respingo, konohamaru se apartó de naruto y empezó a pelear con sasuke.

-¡no soy ningún niño, me llamo konohamaru!

-hump, solo eres un mocoso-le dijo despectivamente.

-¡sasuke, deja eso ya!

"sasuke¿acaso él es ese sujeto?", pensó konohamaru al recordar que él culpable de la muerte de su oniichan había sido ese joven.

-¡ya lo recuerdo, por tu culpa se murió mi oniichan!-le reclamó con odio a sasuke

El shinobi se preocupó al escuchar esas palabras.

El alma de sasuke se puso triste al pensar a su antiguo amor, además, recordó que ese niño quería a naruto como a su propio hermano.

-si, por mi culpa…

-¡espera un momento konohamaru!-intervino el rubio angustiado-¡no puedes culpar a sasuke!

-ahora la veo, tú no eres oniichan, lo siento-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-pero si aprecias tu vida te alejarás de este tipo…

-¡basta!-le dijo naruto al propinarle un golpe al chico-¡te prohíbo que te refieras así de sasuke!

Antes de que los problemas aumentaran la furiosa voz de un adulto llego de lo lejos.

-¡konohamaru, esta es la última vez que te escapas de tu castigo!

Ahora la persona sorprendida era iruka, al encontrarse de frente con naruto.

-¿naruto, eres tú?

-iruka sensei…

iruka se acercó le dio un abrazo al rubio lleno de emoción.

-¡naruto!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-una vez mas, me disculpo-decía iruka a los dos jóvenes mientras tomaban una taza de té en un dentro del un salón de la escuela primaria donde trabajaba este.

-¡no hay problema iruka sensei!-le dijo despreocupadamente el rubio.

-es que te pareces tanto a él-una tenue sonrisa se marco en su rostro-pero supongo que solo un chico como sasuke podría ser capaz de encontrar aun chico como tú.

Ante el comentario, sasuke se levanto y sin decir nada salió del salón.

Iruka volvió a sonreír y continuó:

-sasuke nunca cambia, ha sido así desde muy pequeño, si lo sé yo que fui su maestro.

-¡es verdad datte bayo!

-siempre frío con los demás, claro menos con naruto; supongo que es lo mismo contigo.

Naruto se sonrojó pensando en todos los buenos ratos que había pasado con el moreno.

-no, en realidad es muy grosero.

-naruto, no tienes porque negarlo, yo creo que deben estar juntos…-iruka calló por un segundo y reconsideró sus palabras-disculpa, no quise entrometerme, por un momento pensé que estaba habando con…

-con aquel chico-interrumpió naruto.

-si…

El ambiente se torno triste, como cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema de aquel otro muchacho.

-iruka sensei¿de qué murió naruto?

-¿no lo sabes?...fue asesinado, y se dice que tuvo que ver con las familia uchiha.

-¿asesinado?

Los ojos del rubio casi se salen de sus cuencas al oír el misterio develado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLÁTICA LIBRE _

_SI NARUTO FUESE YAOI….. _

_Si, señoras y señores, bueno solo señoras (inner: señoritas, por favor), que tal si un día despertáramos y nuestro sueño de ver un naruto yaoi (inner: o ya de perdida shonen ai) se cumpliese, que por fin se aceptara que entre naruto y sasuke hay algo (y no solo esas embarradas de suspicacias que pusieron en la serie y lo que acostumbramos hablar en los foros)…imaginen que pasaría, weno, en primera supongo que la audiencia masculina bajaría un poco (inner: poco?) y nosotras, pues más que felices de la vida….viendo y disfrutando de lo que pedíamos en al serie desde hace tiempo… _

_Jeje…seguro que esto molaría muxo, pero regresando a la realidad (inner: cuando el efecto de las drogas termine y te des cuenta que lo que veías no era naruto, sino loveless o algo así…mmm, ya se me hacía raro que naruto tuviera orejas de gato, pues no que era zorro)…weno…si, se que esto es de locos y es más factible que se acaben los fillers (inner: mmm…sin comentarios…)me doy cuenta de que esto no pasará….jejeje….xD _

_Ahhh…creo que seguiré con mi pequeña esperanza de que al final suceda, como todas lo haremos, y mientras nos dedicaremos a escribir fanfics de esta popular se me va la olla, verdad? _

_Weno, pasando a otros asuntos, gracias por las felicitaciones por los cien, y yo también espero llegar a los dosciento, aunque me cueste otros 28 capis (inner: que! OoO, eso quiere decir que te voy a tener que aguantarte tanto!)jejeje… _

_Prometo, hacer mis capis más largos (inner: puras promesas, pareces político!) y esforzarme más…;-) _

_Ah, por cierto, voy a publicar mi segundo fic la semana siguiente (inner: la publicidad siempre es buena), será de ruroni kenshin o samurai x pa´ los cuates, aun no tiene título, pero ya se los informaré… _

_Y como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews que siempre son tan valiosos, y espero que les haya agradado este capi….. _

_Pd. Me disculpo por no haber publicado el día prometido, pero no fue sino hasta le martes que me le escapé a mi madre para ir a las pc públicas, una vez más gomenasia… _

_Y…¿Qué PASARÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO?... _

_Sasuke: si, que pasará? _

_Naruto: ni yo lo sé…. _

_Sasuke: pero si tú nunca te enteras de nada! _

_Itachi: que sucede? (llega amistosamente) _

_Sasuke: discutimos sobre el siguiente episodio…. _

_Itachi: mmmm….ya veo…solo espero que no me pongan otra vez como un pervertido….(dice con inocencia) _

_Sasuke: pero es lo que eres! (le reclama furiosamente) _

_Itachi: y tú no te quedas atrás, si ya vi las fotos que le tomaste a naruto cuando se bañaba! (le enseña unas fotos muy comprometedoras) _

_Naruto: eh? _

_Sasuke: que! Eso no es verdad! Regrésamelas! (se sonroja y empieza a pelear) _

_Itachi: jamás, estas se van a mi colección privada! _

_Sasuke: pervertido! como que tienes una colección privada de fotos de MI naruto! Cuando regrese de estar con orochimaru en la serie te partiré la cara! _

_Naruto: que pasa datte bayo?(pregunta con confusión) _

_Sasuke e itachi: silencio! No ves que peleamos por ver quien se queda con tu cuerpo!(lo empujan y comienzan a pelarse) _

_Naruto: no comprendo lo que pasa, pero ya que ustedes están muy entretenidos, diré el nombre del próximo capítulo…. _

_¡no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo LA HABITACIÓN DE NARUTO. El lemmon sasunaru se acerca datte bayo!...por cierto, que es un lemmon? _

_PROXIMO CAPITULO EL JUEVES (inner: esta vez sin falta) _


	30. la habitación de naruto

CAPITULO VIENTINUEVE

LA HABITACIÓN DE NARUTO

-fue hace año y medio cuando sucedió, lo encontraron en la playa, asesinado de un disparo, sasuke estaba ahí…

Naruto oía y sentía cada palabra como una puñalada en el corazón.

-yo era su tutor, era como mi hijo-continuaba iruka esforzándose por no llorar-jamás supe me enteré de que tuviera problemas con alguien; era buen muchacho, un poco cabezota, pero amable y generoso con cualquiera, en especial con sasuke…

-¿fue su culpa?-preguntó el ninja con pesadez en la voz

-yo no lo culpo, por mas que la policía lo hay incriminado, estoy seguro que no tuvo nada que ver, eran buenos amigos, tal vez esa sea su única culpa.

El silencio reinó por muchos minutos, mientras tanto naruto repasó la noche anterior con tristeza, había fingido estar todo en día feliz para no pensar en ello, eso hacía más difícil recordarlo.

-¿y qué tal itachi?-se animó a decir al final el rubio.

-¿culpable? Es cierto que es un problema, lo sé porque algún tiempo fui su maestro; recuerdo que no siempre fue así, era muy alegre, pero un día empezó a cambiar, poco a poco se notaba como su mirada dulce se volvía agria, todos lo notaron.-iruka se detuvo un poco para acercarse a la ventana y empezar a ver como unas nubes grises cubrían el cielo-pero el no pudo ser, no se atrevería por su hermano.

El shinobi se levantó y también se unió a contemplar el cielo.

-¿pero nunca pareció que odiara a naruto?

-¿odiar? No lo creo, aunque alguna vez me di cuenta que miraba con rencor, mas bien con celos…-el tono del profesor se exaltó al comprender a donde quería llegar naruto-¡no me digas que él!

Iruka tomó por los hombros desesperadamente al chico, le rogaba que le contestara:

-¡por favor dímelo naruto!

El chico desvió la mirada penosamente.

-¡dímelo naruto!

-tiene razón, itachi no pudo hacerlo, ama a sasuke.

El profesor soltó al rubio avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-lo siento naruto, es que…es que siempre….no lo hago sólo por mí, sino también por konohamaru, ha sufrido mucho últimamente.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-naruto era casi como su única familia, su madre murió y rara vez ve a su padre, su abuelo también murió hace poco.

-entiendo porque odia a sasuke, aunque no lo merece.

-si, lo cree culpable, nunca se llevó bien con él, tenía celos de hermano-iruka sonrió un poco-konohamaru tiene amigos, pero al llegar a casa está solo, a veces pienso que por eso le gusta quedarse castigado, así yo tengo que quedarme con él, no me molesta, pero quisiera que no estuviera tan triste.

Ahora naruto se percató de cómo la muerte del otro naruto había dejado mas pena de la que imaginaba.

-a nadie le gusta la soledad…por eso se aferra a usted iruka sensei.

-eres igual a él, naruto.

-todos me lo han dicho.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el pasillo, el caer constante de las gotas de lluvia se apreciaba con claridad; konohamaru estaba sentado en el suelo, mirado amargamente al moreno que no dejaba de ver la lluvia.

-¿me odias?-preguntó con un tono frío el moreno

-me quitaste a mi oniichan.

Las manos de sasuke tocaban la ventana, como si quisiera traspasarla y tocar las gotas de lluvia.

-te quite algo muy valioso…y me disculpo.

-tus disculpan no lo regresaran-le dijo con rencor y sin dejarle de mirar con desprecio.

-aun así, lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, mi pena nunca se irá.

-a mi me parece que ya olvidaste a mi oniichan.

-no, jamás lo haré.

Sasuke volvió a pensar, que tal vez sol amaba el recuerdo de naruto y no hay nuevo rubio, eso era algo que ya había descartado, pero las palabras de konohamaru lo avivaron.

-¿y donde lo has sacado?-preguntó el niño refiriéndose a naruto

-de la playa, lo encontré casualmente.

-¿y es igual a él?

-no…

-¿y es buena persona?

-si, en eso se parecen, pero jamás llegaran ha ser iguales…

-¿y te quiere?

-haces demasiadas preguntas…-decía enfadadamente el uchiha, el cual sentía que konohamaru invadía su privacidad.

-¡vale, no seas así, yo sólo intento que nos llevemos mejor! después de tanto tiempo, creo que ya no puedo guardarte rencor!- extrañamente kanohamaru cambió y se comenzó a portar amistoso con el joven.

-esta bien, pero no preguntes cosas raras-acepto a regañadientes.

-vale, entonces…

-¿qué?

-¿te quiere?

-supongo…

-¿y tú?

-tal vez…

-¡eres un sujeto muy frígido, ¿sabías!

Sasuke bufó sin contestar.

-una última…-konohamaru hizo como si pensara profundamente su pregunta-…veamos… ¿hace el amor tan bien como mi oniichan, te satisface?

El moreno se giró y le tomo por la camisa.

-dime: ¿es bueno en la cama?

-¡¿Qué clase de preguntes esa!-le gritó sasuke muy molesto

-¿lo es, dime sasuke kun?

-¡callaté!

A punto estuvo de darle un golpe a konohamaru, pero iruka y naruto intervinieron.

-¡espera sasuke!-pidió el rubio.

-vale…si sólo he preguntado si su nuevo amante es tan bueno como mi oniichan-la voz del niño reflejaba todo su resentimiento, cada palabra era una cruel burla contra sasuke.

-¡konohamaru, no puedes decir eso!

-¡pero debo saber, si mi oniichan ha sido remplazado por sujeto que si satisface a sasuke, ya que por esta basura mi oniichan sacrificó su vida!

El moreno le dejó caer al suelo, sus brazos antes llenos de enojo, colgaban a los lados con pesadez.

El menor se levantó y huyó del lugar, pero no sin antes mirar a naruto ya sasuke con mucho odio.

-konohamaru…creo que no he sido un buen maestro al final de cuentas.

-no es verdad-contradijo naruto-solo se siente solo…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

naruto y sasuke llegaron a casa muy empapados, así que se fueron directamente a tomar un baño.

-¡que refrescante!

-¿a ti siempre se te resbalan los problemas, no naruto?-le comentó sasuke, aun si recuperarse del enfrentamiento con ese niño.

-¡sasuke chan tampoco tiene que ponerse triste!

-¡no me digas así! Hump, ya veo, tu no sientes los problemas porque eres un dobe.

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa y luego se dispuso a hablar:

-no es verdad, yo también estoy preocupado, pienso en muchas cosas: en mi hogar, en mis sueños, en konohamaru, en itachi, pero lo que más me preocupa eres tú.

-¿yo?

-¡olvidalo!-naruto se retractó, creyó que era más conveniente no tocar el tema con sasuke por el momento.

-¡dobe, si hay que deba saber es mejor que me lo digas!

-¡no es enserio!-al parecer naruto no podía safarse de moreno con facilidad.

-¡que me lo digas!

-¡no es nada datte bayo! Es mas tengo que irme ya…

naruto salió con rapidez del baño rumbo a la habitación de sasuke.

-creo que no me voy a librar fácilmente de este-se decía el kitsune, pensando en las acosadoras preguntas del moreno.

Un poco después, sasuke entró al cuarto, apenas cubierto por una toalla, al igual que el rubio.

-¡muy bien naruto, me dirás lo que pasa ahora!

-¡no me hagas caso, no es nada especial!

El moreno se comportaba muy obsesivo, pero es que le había entrado una extraña curiosidad.

-¡dímelo!

-¡no datte bayo!

Ante las negativas, sasuke se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que por la fuerza del golpe, las dos toallas salieran despedidas.

-¡¿me los vas a decir o qué!

-¡ya te dije que no, baka!

Naruto quedó apresado por la fuerza bruta de su compañero, quien le miraba cariñosamente.

-entonces te tendré que obligar…-le dijo seductoramente

-no será tan fácil…

sasuke sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo, acercó sus labios a los del rubio, yo comenzó un apasionado beso que posiblemente nadie detendría.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-orochimaru san, han venido ha verle.

Itachi entró antes de ser presentado, lo cual molestó a kabuto.

-¡ah! Itachi kun, ¿a qué debo el honor de tan extraña visita?-le dijo maliciosamente el hombre cuando sus mirada se encontraron.

-pensé que ya lo sabrías.

-kabuto, dejamos solos-pidió orochimaru con más seriedad.

-¡pero orochimaru san!

-veo que tu amante es muy fiel-se burló el moreno.

-la fidelidad debe ser una palabra desconocida para ti, ¿no itachi kun?

Aquel comentario enfureció al moreno, haciendo que este sacara de entres sus ropas una kunai y se la lanzara directamente al hombre.

-tu perro es verdaderamente fiel-repitió el joven al ver como kabuto había bloqueado el ataque con velocidad.

-vete kabuto…

-¡pero!

-vete…-insistió el hombre que odiaba que no se cumplieran sus ordenes.

El pieligris se fue, pero su mirada de desconfianza se sentía aun en aquella oficina.

Orochimaru regresó a su silla relajadamente, y volvió a beber su copa de vino que había dejado cuando apareció el uchiha.

-itachi kun se ha vuelto muy agresivo, parece que has olvidado que un ninja no debe dejare llevar por las emociones-se burló el sujeto, además de que agregó un además de que tomara asiento, el cual rechazó.

-¡yo no vine a hacer conversación, vine a advertirte!-reclamó con furia

-si te refieres al aktsuki, no tuve nada que ver… ¿no te das cuenta que era evidente que después de todo aquello no confiaran el ti? Nunca les dije nada del nuevo chico.

-¡no mientas!-el uchiha golpeó con el puño un elegante escritorio de madera-¡todo esto ha sido tu culpa?

-yo no mate a ese niño…

itachi no tuvo nada que decir, aquel hombre le veía profundamente a la vez que sonreía cruelmente.

-eso es del pasado, ahora lo único que quiero es que no los molesten, y eso va por ti y el akatsuki.-contestó itachi muy desafiante.

-la técnica. Si la poseemos todo acabará para ti, vivirás en paz de nuevo…

-¿es por eso que quieres a mi hermano?

-si, en tu sangre y en la de sasuke kun esta la respuesta de la técnica.

-hump, no puedes estar seguro, nadie sabe ni siquiera en que consiste el sharingan.

-pero tu hermanito lo descubrirá…

-si te acercas a él te mataré-fue lo ultimo que dijo el moreno ante de irse y zotar la puerta de la oficina de orochimaru.

Al irse, kabuto regresó.

-¿está bien orochimaru sama?

Él le respondió únicamente riéndose y después agregó.

-todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan, solo encargate de vigilarlos.

-si señor…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de besarle, sasuke seguía insistiendo con su pregunta.

-¿ahora sí me lo dirás?

Los dos chicos se hallaban completamente desnudos en el suelo del cuarto, sasuke apretaba con fuerza las manos del rubio y colocaba sus piernas entre las suyas, de tal manera que pudiera rozar levemente su miembro.

-¡no lo diré datte bayo!-insistía el kitsune sintiendo los leves roces que le provocaban descargas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡si no me lo dices te irá muy mal!

Los profundos ojos del moreno brillaron pervertidamente con solo pensar en lo que planeaba.

-¡me arriesgaré!-contestó con dulzura el rubio imaginado lo que podría pasar.

Los besos de sasuke eran como bombas que explotaban en la suave piel de naruto, cada uno de ellos se iba acercando sigilosamente a la intimidad del chico, dejando a su paso un camino de deseo que excitaba al rubio.

Sus pálidas manos seguían el mismo trayecto; el rubio solo se dejaba llevar, pidiendo con su tierna mirada azulina que no se detuviese, el moreno le regresaba una mirada llena del fuego de la pasión.

Por fin la boca de sasuke llegó a su destino, ahí, su lengua hizo todo el trabajo: lamiendo y chupando con delicadeza la intimidad del rubio, la cual se iba endureciendo conforme los besos se ponía más salvajes.

-¡sasuke, sigue por favor!-pedía naruto entre jadeos, jamás se había sentido tanto placer en su vida.

Él continuó, no se detuvo hasta que naruto llegó al clímax y exclamó un fuerte gemido.

Sasuke se levanto, naruto miraba como su sexo estaba igual que el suyo.

-te excitas muy fácil dobe.

-lo mismo digo-le contestó sonrientemente.

Sasuke también sonrió, luego se recostó junto al rubio y le plantó un beso cariñosamente en el cuello.

-sabes muy bien naruto chan.

Naruto le abrazó y entrelazó sus piernas con las de su amante.

-aun así no te lo diré.

-¿qué cosa?

Sasuke ya no recordaba nada de su pequeña discusión.

-nada, que tú también sabes delicioso.

Naruto se sentía mas relajado al sabe que el asunto se había olvidado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

konohamaru revisó una vez mas la dirección para ver si no se había perdido. Llevaba un largo rato dando vueltas en busca de la casa de ese chico que tanto odiaba; en realidad nunca quiso visitarle, pero el recuerdo de su oniichan y el nuevo rubio le molestaban.

-¿por qué se parecen tanto?-se decía bajo la lluvia-¿por qué tenía junto a ese?

Había llegado a la casa, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a tocar la puerta, se quedó así, hasta que mimiru lo encontró y le invitó a pasar.

-no debes quedarte en la lluvia, te puedes resfriar-le decía mimiru con dulzura de madre mientras le tendía una toalla.

-gracias mimiru san-contestó tímidamente el niño.

-¡ah! Lo recuerdo, eras amigo de…de naruto, ¿verdad?

-si…-contestó con pena

-¿y vienes a ver a los chicos?-mimiru escondía su pena al pensar en la pasado, solo le mostraba una amable sonrisa a konohamaru-sube, la habitación de sasuke es la de la esquina.

Konohamaru le agradeció y subió apresuradamente.

-tenía que pasar, el pasado es algo que no se puede olvidar…-se decía la mujer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-shanringan, tal vez si debí preguntarle a naruto kun, eso podría resolver muchas dudas-se dijo itachi al esperar en la parada de autobuses.

La lluvia era recia, el moreno salo se cubría con un delgado abrigo y se calentaba frotándose las manos.

"todo ha sido mi culpa, y no puedo seguir evadiéndolo…debo hablar con sasuke", seguía meditando itachi.

-pero…¿podré?...

El autobús llegó, pero él no subió.

-y para acabarla, creo que me enamoré de naruto-se volvió a decir resignadamente-ahhh, y yo que juré que mataría por sasuke…debí enamorarme de una chica…

Itachi comenzó su marcha entre la lluvia; sus profundos ojos reflejaban una gran intranquilidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

naruto y sasuke se levantaron confusamente cuando empezaron a llamar a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, uno buscaba con que cubrirse, mientras que el otro decidió lanzarse al otro lado de la cama para ocultarse.

Del otro lado, konohamaru tocaba sin recibir respuesta, aunque lograba oír mucho alboroto; al final decidió entrar.

-¡voy a entrar sasuke!-dijo el niño

Cuando entró, los jóvenes no se hallaban en buenas circunstancias: sasuke se cubría con una almohada y naruto se ocultaba tras la cama, solo se alcanzaba a ver su rostro.

-¡hola konohamaru!-saludó naruto simulando despreocupación.

-¡¿qué haces aquí!-gritó sasuke muy rojo

-¿interrumpía algo?-preguntó maliciosamente el chico.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-¡pero no puedes entrar sin avisar!-le regaño el moreno-¡que tal si hubiéramos estado….!

Konohamaru se rió sospechosamente y luego les contestó.

-haciendo el amor…-cuando dijo eso los dos se colorearon aun más-además, yo toqué como mil veces y nadie me respondió, por eso entré.

-¿Quién te enseño ese tipo de cosas konohamaru datte bayo?-preguntó nerviosamente el shinobi

-tú…bueno, el otro naruto…

-¡pues sal de aquí! Espera afuera-gritaba el moreno sosteniendo la almohada.

-si, konohmaru, espera afuera por favor-dijo naruto al animarse a salir de su escondite, no sin antes jalar una sábana para cubrirse.

-¿entonces si interrumpí algo?

-¡no!-dijeron al unísono, pero naruto alzo los brazos y soltó la sábana, dejando al descubierto una pequeña erección.

Konohamaru se rió y sasuke le golpeó, aunque es acto le dejó en la misma situación que su amigo.

El niño rió aun más fuerte, haciendo que lo sacaran del cuarto instantáneamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-ambos son un par de bakas-seguía burlándose konohamaru- y por mí ni se preocupen, que no me asusta, ya me lo imaginaba…sasuke kun es un pervertido.

El moreno le dio un poderoso golpe en la cabeza como castigo.

Naruto, que estaba sentado junto a ellos en el cuarto tomando te, solo les miraba.

-¿y qué quieres konohamaru?-preguntó sasuke con molestia

El niño no contesto, pero miro de reojo al rubio, quien se dio cuenta.

-¿quieres hablar de naruto, no?-preguntó el rubio con mucha amabilidad.

-puede ser...-lo aceptó con enfado

-¡bien daate bayo! Platiquemos, pero antes…quiero que tú y sasuke hagan las paces.

-¡¿qué!-los dos se negaron rotundamente

-no tengo nada que hablar con ese niño-bramó sasuke

-¡baka! ¿Qué no sabes lo que hizo? Por su culpa se murió mi oniichan-agregó por su parte konohamaru.

Naruto se puso muy serio y les contestó:

-no puedes culpar a sasuke por siempre, naruto tomó esa decisión porque le amaba, hay que respetar su decisión y seguir con la vida; y yo creo que naruto sufrirá si dos personas que amaba pelean todo el tiempo.

Como un hechizo, las palabras del rubio entraron a su corazón, le hacían recordar los buenos tiempo que pasó con su hermano mayor, donde este le enseñó a vivir la vida con alegría; le había dicho lo que siempre supo, pero lo negó hasta el cansancio. Konohamaru le vio aceptando su derrota, haría lo que quería, pero le seguiría desagradando sasuke.

-sin duda, eres igual que mi oniichan, acepto mi derrota y trataré de llevarme bien con sasuke. Pero antes quiero que me contesten algo…

-¿mmm?

-¿Qué se siente hacer cosas sucias con un chico?-pregunto burlonamente

sasuke muy avergonzado le suministró otro golpe, naruto los vio resignadamente.

-supongo que todo terminó bien…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

konohamaru se fue a las nueve después de una larga conversación, la mayor de ella sin sentido; ahora ya eran las diez y los chicos se iban a dormir.

-oye sasuke-habló naruto a la vez que abrazaba a sasuke con fuerza; pensaba en lo que había hablado con konohamaru.

Ambos se hallaban en la cama.

-¿mmm?-dijo el moreno que intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Sasuke estaba de espaldas a su amigo abrigado solamente por el calor del rubio.

-¿estas dormido?-preguntó tiernamente

-es obvio que no dobe…

-jeje, es cierto datta bayo…

-mira dobe, si va a decir algo, dilo y ya, no empieces con tus tonterías.-contestó muy exasperado.

-¡baka, yo que trato de ser tierno y tú me tratas así!-naruto ofendido le soltó y se giró para darle la espalda.

-dobe…digo, naruto no te enojes-se disculpo el uchiha y luego le abrazó y acarició su pecho-es que tengo sueño…

-entonces te digo mañana-le dijo aun ofendido y tratando de soltarse-buenas noches…

-naruto…-continuó sasuke preocupado

-¿mmm?

-¿estas enojado?

Infantilmente le contestó:

-es que yo quería hablar contigo y tú te molestas…

-vale, pues dime que ya no me enojo

-¿enserio?

-si dobe…

-¿me acompañas?

-¡ah, era eso.

-¡si datte bayo!

-supongo que no me queda de otra dobe-le respondió secamente el moreno.

-¡entonces- naruto volvió a abrazar a su sasuke con alegría-mañana iremos a casa de naruto, iremos a ver su habitación!

CONTINUARÁ…..

………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLÁTICA LIBRE_

_LA NOCHE DE LOS INNERS VIVIENTES_

_Vaya, vaya, vaya, una noche como esta, lluviosa, tenebrosa, me recuerda el suceso más escalofriante de mi vida…Todo empezó una cálida mañana de febrero, el sol resplandecía y el amor estaba en el aire; fue ese día cuando me encontré con la bestia más terrorífica del planeta, no, del universo! Me refiero a mi INNER! (inner: oye! Si yo soy un regalo de kamisama!)...hump, será de un shinigami….--_

_Regresando al fic muchas gracias (reverencia, reverencia) por seguirnos leyendo, aun falta un poco de camino por recorre, pero será un honor que nos acompañen a terminarlo (inner: y que nos dejen reviews, y fotos de sasuke encuerado si se puede…)…oye, (mmm, no es mala idea…)_

_Con respecto al segundo fic, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar título, al final creo que quedó muy poco original (inner: lo weno, es que lo admite), pero es lo mas que dio mi pobre cerebro…(iiner: no has dicho el nombre dobe!)…oh! Es cierto, la historia se llama "nieve negra" y trata sobre una chica que no habla que se relaciona con enishi, los cuales llegan a un pueblo perdido en el tiempo entre las montañas; al principio quería que fuese un yaoi, pero no quiero solo hablar de eso, (inner: aunque no duden que se incluya un poco)…_

_Otra vez muchas gracias por sus opiniones, y sobre los spoilers que nos ha dejado, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que eran muy acertados, y por lo que pide kikimaru, trataré de cumplirlo, así sea me lleve toda la noche (inner: si, aunque solo le aumente dos hojas de word, como pasó esta ocasión)_

_Inner: aunque la dobe de kayako no me dejó hacerlo, aquí les dejo un chisorete barato que se me ocurrió cuando veía naruto…_

_trajes naranja de butanero: 1000 yenes_

_artículos de belleza para todo el equipo akatsuki, incluido orochimaru: 6000 yenes_

_colección de revistas ecchi de kakashi: 9000 yenes_

…_que ya vayan por el capitulo 192 de relleno…eso no tiene madre!_

…_para todo lo demás existe la narucard, aceptada hasta en las mejores aldeas ocultas._

_Después de la idiotez de mi inner, aquí el nombre del capitulo siguiente:_

_TECINA SECRETA, SE MIO…_

_Pd. Inner: le preguntamos a Naruto, y de paso a kayako, si sabían lo era un lemmon…aquí están sus respuestas…_

_Naruto: eh?_

_Kayako: eh?_

_Inner: como presentimos que las respuestas de estos dos les faltaba algo, también le preguntamos al resto del elenco del fic:_

_Itachi: si me dejas a naruto y a mi solitos, te lo puedo explicar…_

_Sasuke: ni se te ocurra itachi, que te mató!_

_Youko: (cara pervertida) porque no le preguntas a sasuke, él tiene todo un libro ilustrado sobre el asunto…_

_Sasuke: no es cierto!_

_Gaara: (muy rojo) lemmon? Mmm, porque no le preguntas a sasuke, su libro es genial!_

_Inner: lemmon…si, hay preguntarle a sasuke, su libro es sugoi!_

_Sasuke: eso no es verdad! _

_Kayako y naruto: eh?_


	31. tecnica secretase mìo

CAPITULO TREINTA

TECNICA SECRETA, SE MÍO

-sasuke, tenemos que hablar…

La mirada de naruto era espantosamente seria, jamás se le había visto así.

-¿que pasa naru chan?-pregunto sasuke sin imaginarse lo que vendría.

El atardecer caía tristemente en aquel risco, las nubes de una pronta lluvia se convertían en heraldos del dolor.

Naruto no encontraba las crueles palabras que expresaban su decisión, así que el silencio empezaba a preocupar al moreno.

-¿qué tienes dobe?

El rubio deseaba llorar, deseaba no tener que hacer aquello, pero sabía que era la única solución para salvar a su amado.

Sasuke, que se encontraba recargado en el viejo árbol de cerezo, se acercó al rubio y le tomo las manos.

El chico inmediatamente se apartó y le dio la espalda.

-¿he hecho algo malo mi amor?-preguntaba el moreno con tremenda preocupación y en un tono dulce que no acostumbraba.

-tenemos que terminar-dijo al final el rubio con tremendo valor-esto no tiene sentido.

-¡¿pero que dices!-pronunció sasuke con el corazón hecho pedazos, no podía creer que después de tanto amor que se había profesado el día anterior sucediera esto-¡¿acaso te he lastimado!

-no…-naruto quería detenerse, pero ya era imposible-solo que esto nunca debió ser…ambos somos chicos…

-¡eso no es suficiente para mí dobe!-reclamó el uchiha tomándole de la espalda

-pero para mí si…-una vez mas, naruto se apartó con pena

-¡¿y mi amor, nuestro amor!...¿que no es suficiente?-sasuke estaba desesperado, sus gritos empezaban a acompañarse de lágrimas, lágrimas amargas.

-yo ya no te amo, nunca te amé…esa es la verdad.

-¡no es cierto, mírame y dímelo de frente!

Naruto no podía hacer eso, sabía que se cruzaba su mirada con sus profundos ojos negros tendría que negarlo todo.

-¡mírame!-pedía sasuke con odio y dolor.

-no es necesario, yo nunca te amé…sólo jugué contigo, quería saber lo que se siente estar con un chico…

sasuke ya no contestó, su mirada cayó al suelo, como las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a precipitarse con velocidad.

-lo siento…

-vete…y no vuelvas nunca…

-adiós sasuke, a pesar de todo, fuiste mi mejor amigo…-el rubio comenzó su partida con paso cansado, sabía que abandonaba a la única persona que realmente amaría, pero eso era lo que tenía que hacer pro el bien de sasuke. Sus saladas lágrimas se empezaban a mezclar con la lluvia.

De la vista del moreno se perdió el rubio; sasuke siguió llorando a costas de su orgullo, hasta el momento que su pena se transformo en rabia y sus ojos emanaron un brillante color rojo. Fue entonces cuando un puñetazo golpeó el cerezo y estuvo a punto de partirle en dos.

-no te vayas naruto…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-no te vayas naruto….

-¡hey baka, despierta!

-naruto…

-¡sasuke baka, levántate!-chillaba con enfado la voz de un niño

-naruto…

-¡pero que tipo mas raro!-dijo konohamaru al ver al moreno sumido en su pesadilla y sin intenciones de levantarse-supongo que no me queda otra solución…

konohamaru tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche y se lo vacío a sasuke en la cara.

El uchiha inmediatamente se levantó muy confundido.

-¡naruto no te vayas!

-¿así que tenías un sueño con naruto kun y por eso no te levantabas?-preguntó el niño con cara de burla.

Konohamaru no podía dejar de detestar a sasuke, a pesar de la intensa plática que tuvo con ese rubio la noche anterior, donde se llegó a dar cuenta que el nuevo chico poseía la misma personalidad que su oniichan, aquella, que mágicamente podía volver a cualquiera su amigo. Ahora la agradaba naruto, pero sasuke le parecía insoportable.

Un rostro de desagrado apareció en sasuke al ver que junto a su cama estaba ese desagradable niño que no paraba de molestarle.

-¿Cómo entraste?-dijo muy enfadado sasuke-¿qué quieres?

-vine a ver a mi onii…digo a naruto kun, pero eso no importa…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta aniki?

El menor de los uchihas sabía lo que venía, pero aun así acepto.

La mirada maliciosa de konohamaru atrapó sasuke.

-¿qué pasa enano?

-jeje, ¿tuviste un sueño erótico con naruto kun, no es así?

Sasuke le soltó un golpe en la cabeza con tremendo enojo.

-¿entonces si e cierto?-afirmo konohamaru-¿y como fue, soñaste que lo hacías tuyo o él a ti?

-¡¿quién te enseña tantas estupideces!-le gritó muy rojo sasuke antes de sacar a patadas al chico de su habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡ahhh!-suspiró youko con alegría-¡que hermoso día!

Youko estaba barriendo la entrada de su local, la calle se encontraba apacible y muy fresca.

-¡si una nube en cielo!-seguía la mujer halagando al cielo.

De pronto su sonrisa mañanera se apagó al pensar en aquel chico.

-ya casi recupero toda mi fuerza y no puedo engañar a naruto por mucho tiempo,-se decía preocupada después de dejar la escoba aun lado y recargarse en la pared para mirar al cielo-ese chico, no sé porque tuvo que pedirme que me lo llevara…y peor aun, no sé porque acepté.

El trinar de las aves armonizaba esa tranquila escena.

-uchiha sasuke es un tonto,-continuó ella-primero deja a sus amigos para lograr su venganza y después quiere que lo que más le importa en este mundo no sufra…ahhh, supongo que cree que aquí su venganza no lo lastimará y que pronto le olvidará; sin embargo, naruto es muy decidido y por más que llegue a enamorarse del otro sasuke nunca se olvidará de su mayor rival…

Las aves se acercaban al suelo a buscar migas, pero un extraño ruido venido de la entrada de la calle las ahuyentó.

-¿mmm?

Un joven moreno se había desplomado en ese lugar; youko inmediatamente fue a auxiliarlo y se dio cuenta de que solo se hallaba ebrio. Lo levantó y lo condujo hasta el interior de su restaurante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡naruto kun, tu amante es muy agresivo conmigo!-acusaba escandalosamente konohamaru a sasuke con naruto

-no digas esas cosas en voz alta konohamaru-le pidió naruto muy avergonzado, ya que muy cerca estaba mimiru, aunque al oírlo ella solo le dirigió una amable sonrisa-sasuke no es mi amante…

-¡pues se comporta como una novia chillona!-continuó el chico antes de recibir uno de sus acostumbrados golpes que le daba el moreno.

El rubio agachó la cabeza en señal de que al parecer las cosas no iban a cambiar; se encaminó a la salida y tomó su mochila con flojera.

-ahhh, mejor nos vamos datte bayo…

naruto y konohamaru salieron mientras mimiru se despedía con la mano, pero sasuke fue detenido por su padre, el cual traía una seria mirada en la cara.

-¿puedes venir sasuke?-le dijo indicándole que le siguiera

El moreno acepto extrañado, su padre no era de solía hablar con él muy frecuentemente.

Cuando llegaron aun lugar de la casa donde mimiru no los veía ni escuchaba, el padre empezó a hablar.

-¿te has dado cuenta que en estos últimos días tu hermano no ha venido a casa, como hoy?

-si…

-¿y qué tu madre, en especial ella, y yo nos preocupamos mucho?

-si…-el moreno sabía que su madre siempre se angustiaba, pero lo ocultaba bajo una sonrisa.

-correcto…entonces puedes irte.

-¿solo deseaba hablarme de esto?-cuestionó sasuke confundido

-si puedes entender que tu hermano se ha alejado de la familia, no hay más que decir-volvió a hablar con un tono de frialdad más alto que el que acostumbraba.

-¿a qué te refieres otoosan?

-tu hermano se ha esforzado por poner en nombre de la familia por los suelos, pero considero que tú no harás lo mismo…

Sasuke recordaba que hace mucho tiempo, en esa casa no se hablaba más que de itachi y sus logros, nunca creyó que ahora su padre pereciera repudiarle.

-no me alejaré de naruto-le contestó con cierto temor-es lo que quiero…

-tus sentimientos no importan, debes procurar no caer en el mismo error de tiempo atrás-el padre se dio la vuelta y se marchaba, no sin antes agregar-escoge un mejor camino, uno que te haga fuerte…

-el de orochimaru…

-si…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡naruto kun, tu amante se tarda mucho!-replicó el niño que esperaba con impaciencia afuera de la casa uchiha.

-¡que no somos amantes datte bayo!

-¿novios?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y pensó en su respuesta.

-no sé, creo que es algo problemático de explicar-el rubio recordó a shikamaru, ahora entendía porque le daba tanta flojera las relaciones de pareja.

-naruto kun eres muy distraído, cualquiera que los viera inmediatamente pensaría que hay algo entre ustedes.

-¿tú crees?-rió naruto, recordando un día cuando kakashi sensei, en una misión sencilla, le dijo a él y sasuke que en la forma en que peleaban parecían novios, también recordó que se había molestado mucho por el comentario y que el moreno había dicho que nunca se fijaría en un dobe, y luego él le había contestado que aunque fuese muy atractivo jamás le gustaría; ahora que lo recordaba le causaba gracia, pues se daba cuenta que siempre amó a sasuke.

-mmm…!ya sé, a ti te gusta alguien mas, por eso estas confundido!-comentó atinadamente y con una risita maliciosa.

Naruto se sonrojó y no le contestó, aunque su pequeño compañero le insistía exageradamente.

-puede ser…-contestó naruto al pensar en el otro moreno.

-¿y quién es, ¿es mas sexy que sasuke, o por lo menos mas agradable?

-konohamaru, empiezo a pensar que te gustan los chicos…

-¡claro que no!-le reclamó ofendido-solo me gusta molestar a sasuke…

-deberías llevarte mejor con él…

-no, pero dime ya…¿quién es, lo conozco?

-¡no te lo diré datte bayo!-le dijo rotundamente el shinobi al tiempo que le daba un leve golpecito en la cabeza-¡eres peor que un hermano menor!

-vaya…si no me dices, adivinaré yo…-el niño hizo un además de profunda reflexión-mmm, veamos…¿no será itachi?

Un escalofrío recorrió a naruto al pensar en esa persona, pues sabía la clase de sentimientos que tenía hacia su persona. Desafortunadamente, konohamaru lo confundió y pensó que había dado con la respuesta.

-¿con qué es itachi kun?

-¡no es lo que piensas!-trató de negar el rubio, pero su cara rojo no le ayudaba.

-jejeje, naruto kun si que es muy pervertido, mira que andar con los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo; pero sabes, te aconsejo que te quedes con itachi, es mejor que sasuke, es amable, popular, mayor y más responsable, y aunque se diga que anda con la mafia, él jamás se enfada.

-no lo creas, itachi también tiene sus cosas.

-pero sasuke es peor, es amargado, enojón, frío y con la personalidad de un limón: agria; además, es todo un pervertido, y actúa como una novia chillona…

-¿quién actúa como una novia chillona?-dijo una voz sus espaldas muy molesta.

-pues sasuke-contestó el chico sin darse cuenta con quien hablaba hasta que en par de golpes llegaron a su cabeza.

-¡sasuke baka!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-toma esto, te quitará el dolor de cabeza.

-gracias youko san. En verdad que no aguanto la cabeza.

Itachi estaba sentado junto al mostrador, youko le había ofrecido unas pastillas y un poco de agua, ella le miraba con curiosidad, pues tenía intención de investigar un poco sobre la familia uchiha, para poder ayudar a naruto.

-¿no crees qué eres muy joven para andar bebiendo?

-no es algo que haga muy a menudo, aunque acepto que se me pasó la mano-contestó despreocupadamente.

-eres muy distinto al otro…

-¿a quién?

-¡no, nada!-youko olvidó con quien hablaba y empezó a recodar al itachi de su mundo-solo me recordaste a una persona.

-jeje, ya veo-el moreno tomó las pastillas con el agua

-sin la intención de sonar como un adulto regañón, ¿acaso en tu casa no se encuentran preocupados?

Itachi pensó detenidamente en su familia, sabía que su madre era la única que podía sentir eso, ya que su padre y su hermano le odiaban.

-eso no tiene importancia.

-ya veo, pero que tal naruto.

-esta interesado en sasuke-contestó con desgano y pidiendo un poco de agua.

Youko le sirvió más, pero esta vez también le puso un plato de ramen frente a él.

-supongo que tienes hambre.

-arigato youko san.

-¡dime solo youko, y recuerda que siempre puedes venir por aquí!

Ella quería saber más, pero decidió esperar a que el moreno hablara por sí mismo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡me alegra que nos hallamos desecho de esa molestia!-dijo con alegría sasuke al dejar a konohamaru en la escuela-ahora sí podremos ir al colegio.

-¿ya se te olvidó que hoy no iríamos datte bayo?-intervino naruto

-podemos ir a ese lugar en la tarde…

por dentro al moreno no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir al ultimo lugar donde fue feliz con su primer amor, estaba dándole largas al rubio para que olvidase el asunto, pero tal parecía que este no podría hacerlo.

-¡no!-reclamó naruto-¡vamos ahora!

-no es buena idea…si quiere ir, ve tú solo.

-¡pero prometiste ir conmigo, yo no conozco la ciudad y me perdería…

-eso es porque eres un dobe…

-¡sasuke baka!

Cuando el moreno vio que naruto intentaba irse por su cuenta, le tomó de la mano y decidió acompañarlo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El edificio era muy viejo, se encontraba a orillas de la costa, muy cerca del lugar donde estudiaba konohamaru. Dentro de este, todo parecía olvidado, los pasillos estaba completamente solos y ni el murmullo de alguna vida se escuchaba.

El elevador no funcionaba desde que sasuke fue por primera vez, los dos jóvenes subieron por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, lugar donde aroma a humedad era penetrante y el sonido de una triste flauta llegaba a sus oídos, evocando un pasado ya perdido en la memoria.

Caminaron hasta el final del corredor, donde una amarillenta puerta, marcada antiguamente con el 504, pues ya había perdido los dos primeros números, dio final a su búsqueda.

-es aquí-se dirigió sasuke a su compañero antes de abrir la puerta

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nada había cambiado, todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado naruto antes de morir. Los platos amontonados en la cocina, la mesa mal puesta y la ropa tirada por todos lados.

Sasuke creyó que el tiempo nunca se atrevió a cruzar la puerta de ese departamento, a momento incluso imaginó que aparecería naruto reclamándole por no besarle.

Por su parte, el ninja echó una ojeada a todo, pensaba que se hallaba en su propio departamento, en la aldea de konoha.

Ambos revisaron y caminaron por las habitaciones principales, sin ver en nada es especial; sasuke se percató de que a pesar de seguir el mismo desorden de años atrás, alguien se había encargado de el lugar no se descuidara. Ese había sido iruka.

-sasuke…-habló naruto con tristeza al sentir la melancolía del moreno-¿Dónde esta su habitación?

-al fondo, sígueme.

El shinobi tenía la corazonada de que podría encontrar algo acerca del sharingan en ese sitio, no sabía porque sentía eso, pero confiaba en ello. Aunque a ratos, a naruto le hubiera gustado mejor revisar todo el lugar para descubrir algo sobre los padres de naruto, pero le dio prioridad al otro tema.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

los dos entraron como si fuesen a despertar a alguien; sasuke fijó su vista en la cama, recordando lo que vivió ahí, naruto buscaba por todos lados pistas, pero se detuvo al sentir como sasuke se ponía cada vez más triste.

-perdona por haberte obligado a venir…

-no importa-el moreno le dio una débil sonrisa

-pero…

-no importa dobe, no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

-sasuke no digas mentiras.

-es que solo me pongo a recordar, eso es todo.

Naruto miro su cara descosolada, así que fue junto a él, que se hallaba sentado en la cama, pasando sus manos por las sábanas, y le abrazó con fuerza.

El uchiha hizo lo mismo, pero este se le ocurrió lanzarlo a la cama y ponerse sobre él, como lo había hecho hace a año y medio con el otro chico.

Sus ojos se miraban con deseo, naruto le acarició la cara con dulzura y le sonrió coquetamente.

-hace mucho pensé que nunca volvería a amar-pronunció el moreno sensualmente-pero ahora todo es distinto…

-lo mismo digo.

El moreno se acomodó bien sobre el shinobi, haciendo que cada uno de sus movimientos fuesen lentos, como una deliciosa pieza de música.

-te amo naruto.

-te amo sasuke.

Las manos de naruto se desplazaron hasta el pantalón del moreno, fue ahí donde se introdujeron para acariciar el sexo de sasuke.

-naruto, se mío…

-y tú mío…

CONTINUARÁ….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLATICA LIBRE_

_YO, FRIKI_

_Algo que abunda en todas partes son los test, los hay para cualquier cosa, incluso para saber como seria tu nombre en insulto (inner: pos yo me sé el de sakura, es basura frentuda…)…n.n; para el tipo de personas que aman el mundo japonés como nosotras, no es raro que nos hayan llamado alguna vez freaks (inner: maldigo a esas personas que no nos comprenden!) o de alguna manera similar…buscando en la red encontré el frikitest, si alguna vez ustedes soñaron con saber que tan frikis eran, pues aquí la respuesta; después de una serie de preguntas ustedes sabrán que tan raras son para el resto del mundo "supuestamente" normal (inner: pero no se preocupen que kayako es la peor)…esta vez te doy la razón, con un 44 soy una gran friki…n.n y me alegro mucho….xD_

_Pasando al fic, ufff, hoy hay muchas cosas que decir que no sé por donde comenzar (inner: eso no es raro en ti…), como siempre les agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews que siempre me ayudan a mejorar, y espero que siempre nos dejen mas, jejeje…._

_También pido una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, siempre me prometo que trabajaré rápido, y al final no hago nada, es más ahorita estoy escribiendo esto a las 1:06 am del jueves, para poderles entregar la historia en la tarde (inner: si, estamos trabajando en silencio para no ser descubiertas…así que shhhh….). no se porque tengo que convérseme casi a la fuerza de hacer la cosas, supongo que en un problema de actitud que debo cambiar para cuando entre a la universidad…_

_Mmm, a ver que mas iba a decir (inner: lo del club, dobe….) oh! Es cierto:-P sobre el la asociación no lucrativa (inner: aun…) "en pro del yaoi en naruto, que sasuke acepte públicamente que ama a naruto" (innER: y que se quite la ropa!) tiene un nuevo miembro: (fanfarrias y tambores) kikimaru. La verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente en transformar esta broma en una realidad, tal vez el club sí debería de existir, hasta puedo hacer una página de internet al respecto (kayako saca su super libro de internet para dummies), weno creo que todo depende de ustedes…_

_Chispitufos! (inner: esa es una vieja frase usada de cuando existían los pitufos, digo por si alguien no la conozca..)Debería de apuntar las cosas, todo se me olvida! (inner: eso es porque tu cerebro es como el de raruto-amo esa parodia- solo alcanzas guardar cinco letras como máximo…)…oye! Eso fue un insulto! (inner:--)en fin, como les decía…que decía?..ah! ya! Con respecto a konohamaru, me alegro que les haya gustado, yo siempre he pensado que es un personaje de relleno, pero aun así me agrada, creo que lo incluiré mas seguido en el fic…_

_Sobre el libro de sasuke (sasuke: y dale con eso! Que yo no he hecho ningún libro!) nos han llegado cientos, que decir miles! De peticiones para la compra del libro, pero aclaramos que ni yo ni el club se encarga de distribuirlo, eso es parte de la editorial icha icha, xD_

_Con lo que dice de nuestros inners __Kin'iro Kitsune__, he tratado de olvidar la fatídica fecha así que no puedo decirla, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la primera vez que vi naruto…_

_Ahora chi, viene el anuncio mas molón de la semana, como he visto que itanaru ha tenido mas pegue del que se podía esperar, el consejo de este fic dirigido por mi (inner: de hecho solo tu estas ahí, nunca nos tomas en cuenta!) ha decidido hacer un capítulo especial dividido en cinco partes, donde la pareja principal es itanaru n.n, dejen les explico: como sería muy problemático hacer otro fic por el corto tiempo que me queda de vacaciones, es mas sencillo estos especiales que vendrán después de la plática libre, empezando el siguiente capi….no tienen que ver con la historia en general, aunque si son los mismos personajes que hasta ahora conocemos y sucede en el mismo mundo, solo es una historia que se podría decir que tiene los elementos para presentarse entre estos últimos capis publicados; son como unos ovas…o algo así._

_La historia empieza cuando sasuke sale de la ciudad por una semana, debido a una competencia deportiva, y naruto e itachi se quedan solos en casa. Habrá lemmon, bromas, peleas, y lo que se nos ocurra…xD_

_Antes de terminar, unos cortes comerciales…._

_-Icha icha ediciones pone a su disposición la primera edición de lujo del libro: EL NARUSUTRA, son mas de 600 páginas con todo lo que usted quiso saber, y lo que no, del lemmon, contiene ilustraciones con rasca-huele; escrito e ilustrado por el famoso vengador de konoha: uchiha "uso mucho gel" sasuke _

_Famosos personajes opinan al respecto:_

_Kakashi: se nota que fue mi alumno n.n, yo le enseñé todo; sí, si eso de entrenar para le chidori es solo para aparentar, eso es lo que realmente aprendió!_

_Naruto: narusutra, y eso con que se come?_

_Sakura e ino: sasuke kun, porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Tsunade: no es que lo haya leído, pero orochimaru dice que esta muy entretenido…_

_Orochimaru: por eso escogí a sasuke kun, kukuku…_

_Kabuto: T-T orochimaru sama….TT_

_Cómprelo ahora mismo ! si llama al 01-900-usuratonkachi en las próximas 24 horas recibirá como regalo de promoción un práctico recetario de sopas instantáneas escrito por el futuro hokage, uzumaki naruto._

_Llame ya!_

_Oferta válida solo en konoha, aplica restricciones…_

_Y uno que otro anuncio clasificado…_

_-cansado de estar solo? Si, pues aquí está la solución! Un inner seminuevo de poco kilometraje como muy pocos! Precio a tratar con kayako….por favor llevenselo!_

_-escritora floja y con mala ortografía vende cerebro completamente nuevo, precio accesible. Interesados comunicarse con inner kayako, es pequeño advierto…_


	32. entrega

CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y UNO

ENTREGA

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada fibra de sasuke al sentir las cálidas manos de su amante tocar su intimidad. Él le entregaba dulces besos alrededor de su cuello.

Al aumentar su pasión, os jóvenes enamorados rápidamente se vieron limitados por sus vestimentas, así que mientras las ardientes caricias y los besos se encargaban de lo suyo, las prendas comenzaban a caer por la orilla de la cama, dejando prontamente dos cuerpos desnudos frente a frente.

La acción cesó por un instante, tanto naruto como el moreno se miraron profundamente, analizando y saboreando con la mirada sus bellos cuerpos. No hacía falta ninguna palabra para entender el amor que se profesaban y el deseo que brotaba de esa habitación.

En el exterior, la lluvia se dejaba asomar con fiereza, caía golpeando las ventanas del cuarto, como si intentase reproducir una sensual melodía para aquellos amantes. El sol que estuvo en su mayor plenitud ya se ocultaba tras el mar, abriendo paso a misteriosa luna que se convertiría en su confidente.

El joven rubio que yacía bajo el peso de sasuke, levantó suavemente sus manos para tomarle el rostro y acercarlo a suyo.

Un beso eterno detuvo el tiempo.

Por un momento sasuke deseó llorar, en sus recuerdo aun se albergaba el recuerdo de otra persona, pero al verse reflejado en sus inmaculados ojos azules su felicidad regresó, manifestándose como un fuerte abrazo que el shinobi respondió.

-sasuke, esta…esta es mi primera vez…-susurró naruto con inocencia a la oreja del uchiha.

Antes de contestarle este retomó su imponente posición sobre él.

-dobe…-sasuke sonrió de manera muy maliciosa- eso significa que todo depende de mí.

Su mano derecha comenzó a bajar con delicadeza por el pecho de naruto.

-baka…no soy ningún inútil…-reprochó al rubio al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en sus hombros para levantarse y quedar cerca de la cara de su compañero-np tienes que hacer nada.

-¿ah no?-el moreno en un veloz movimiento aplicó fuerza y regresó a naruto a su lugar-tú serás el que no hará nada, antes ya he dicho que serás mío…

Al rubio se le figuró estar en presencia de itachi, ambos hermanos eran iguales en estas cosas.

-y yo te he dicho lo mismo-puntualizó naruto, el cual no quería sentirse sometido ni perder contra su amante.

Sasuke aplicó mas fuerza sobre los brazos del shinobi cuando este quiso levantarse.

-si sigues así…no me queda más de otra que…

El uchiha se lanzó a besarle con tal pasión jamás vista, haciendo que al inicio nauto se resistiera, pero finamente dejó ese juego y se dedicó a desbordar esa misma pasión sobre su amor.

-te amo naruto-dijo el moreno mientras sus besos y caricias se hacían insuficientes para su cuerpo.

-te amo sasuke-le contestó entre jadeos y gemido que rogaban por algo más.

Los desnudos cuerpos bailaban entrelazados una plácida melodía que sólo ellos podían oír; sus caricias y besos viajaban errantes guiados únicamente por sus instintos.

Se amaban con desesperación, como si el fin de los tiempos llegara con el último grito de placer, temiendo que fuese un sueño ligero que pudiese olvidar en la memoria.

Pronto, naruto se dispuso a entregarse a su amado, quien tiernamente le habló antes de poseerle.

-no temas, no te dolerá…

-no tengo miedo porque tú estas a mi lado…

Un gemido levemente fuerte salió de los labios de naruto cuando su moreno entró no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su alma. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron, mientas los extasiados jadeos abrían paso al clímax.

-¡sasuke!-gritó el chico bañado de alegría y amor

Al la vez que se besaban, Sasuke salía de él y volvía a entrar con fuerza, aunque intentando procurar no lastimarle.

La juventud de naruto se deslizaba por su desnuda piel hasta la cama, mientras que el moreno lo inundaba con la suya.

El tiempo que parecía ir lentamente en realidad caminaba a paso rápido dentro del éxtasis de ese lugar.

El uchiha se detuvo a cada minuto, hasta que detuvo por completo su apasionante ataque; tranquilamente abrazó a su compañero y se acostó a su lado, dejando que las cosas levemente se fueran enfriando.

-ya me perteneces, y nunca más te dejaré.

Sin decirle nada, el rubio se acurrucó junto a este.

-¿te ha gustado?-preguntó sasuke cuando comenzó a lamer el cuello del rubio

-te amo sasuke, aunque fuiste un poco agresivo-comentó el rubio juguetonamente, sus manos empezaban a examinar el trasero del moreno con el tacto.

-no te quejes, ha sido sólo porque fue tu primera vez…

-pero me ha dolido un poco-le dijo infantilmente y con una cara angelical, aunque su tono de voz era muy distinto-y quiero…

-¿qué?

-devolverte el favor…

Un largo juego de besos y ardientes caricias inició nuevamente, tomando naruto el control; sasuke sólo se dejaba llevar por todo el calor de la situación.

Sus lenguas peleaban ferozmente, a la par de que el sexo de naruto, inflamado de placer, buscaba el camino hacia su amante.

Sin oponerse, el uchiha fue penetrado con suavidad.

-¡ah!

El rubio permaneció así cuando habló.

-te amo sasuke, como me gustaría que el tiempo nunca más transcurriera y pudiéramos permanecer así por siempre…

-así será, desde hoy somos uno sólo- le contentó, mientras que con la mirada le pedía que continuará y que fuese un poco más rudo.

Naruto tomó a sasuke un par de veces con más fuerza, a pesar de que esta no se comparaba con la de moreno, ya que en naruto prevalecía la suvadiad y dulzura de sus movimientos…

Cuando dejó de llover, los chicos ya dormía entrelazados, no había nada que los cubriera, más que el propio calor de su amor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bajo una cálida manta, el mayor de los uchihas dormía con una enorme paz.

Desde el marco de la puerta youko lo observaba con rostro maternal, itachi le parecía en ese momento como un niño perdido que hubiese encontrado bajo la lluvia.

Además, se sentía desganada por haber tenido que escuchar al joven durante varias horas quejarse y llorar.

-debo ser un adulto muy irresponsable-se decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Todo eso sucedió porque youko terminó tomando con el moreno y este se empezó a poner sentimental.

-itachi no sólo es un borracho de los que dicen la verdad, también es de los que se poner a llorar exageradamente.

La mujer cerró la puerta y dejó a descansar al joven en paz; calmadamente se sentó en el cuarto contiguo y se dispuso a servirse un poco de té.

-ahhh-suspiró profundamente-definitivamente este día no fue el mejor para los negocios, ya es muy tarde para abrir y casi no tuve clientes en la mañana; itachi me quitó un poco de tiempo.

Su mirada se volteó hacia la habitación contigua y luego dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-pero no todo estuvo perdido...

youko decidió levantarse y ver como estaba el chico; entró al cuarto y se acercó a la cama, al darse cuenta que itachi estaba descubierto, esta lo arropó bien.

El moreno se veía tan pacífico e inocente, su cara nunca se vio tan angelical.

-parece sólo un niño, un niño con demasiados problemas…

Sin encontrar más que hacer, volvió a retirarse.

-¿quiénes son realmente los uchiha?-se preguntó pensando en todo lo que había dicho el moreno.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-sasuke se ve tan lindo-dijo el rubio mientras le veía dormir-dan ganas de hacerle travesuras.

Naruto se había despertado en brazos de su amante, muy feliz por estar a su lado se quedó mirándolo durante un largo rato.

-aquel chico debió de amarte tanto. Me pregunto si sasuke también me habrá…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡esto es el colmo, ni siquiera para esto se puede presentar orochimaru!

-deidara san, no se moleste-pidió kabuto amablemente

-¡cállate, ya tengo suficiente con soportar a ese tobi como para lidiar contigo!

Deidara no simpatizaba con kabuto, lo consideraba débil y menos que basura por ser el juguete del orchimaru, aparte de que no confiaba en su jefe y hoy en especial estaba molesta por haber tenido que lidiar todo el día con tobi.

Por parte del peligris no había mucho que decir, para él, este encuentro sólo era una orden de orochimaru.

-por favor deidara san, yo tampoco esperaba hablar con usted.

-¿acaso pensabas que hablaría con él líder o con todo el grupo?-le preguntó burlonamente.

-no pero…

-además, este no es un lugar idóneo para hablar de negocios-le cuestionó señalando todo el establecimiento.

Los personajes se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del más selecto restaurante de konoha.

-me siento ridícula-continuó deidara, quien se sentía muy incómoda con la ropa que llevaba, ya que nuca acostumbraba a usar ropa tan femenina y elegante- y este lugar no es mi estilo.

-pero se ve muy bien deidara-le halagó kabuto, aunque de poco le sirvió-y merece ser vista en un lugar como este.

-no vine a hablar de mi apariencia con el amante de orochimaru.

-es cierto-kabuto se veía inmutable, a pesar de los hiriente comentarios-vayamos al grano…

-no creo que se trate de una disculpa de orochimaru, así que supongo que tiene que ver con los uchiha-interrumpió dediara antes de que el mesero les trajera su orden acompañada de un buen vino tinto.

-así es, orochimaru san considera que para obtener el pergamino debemos trabajar juntos.

-¿un tregua?...¿y luego qué? ustedes son muy astutos-el tono de deidara era tremendamente sarcástico-trabajamos juntos y luego se llevan lo mejor. No me parece.

El joven tomo un poco de vino y luego le contestó mirandole a los ojos:

-itachi los está traicionado y no tienen pistas, al igual que a nosotros no les queda otra opción.

Aunque hubiera preferido golpear al kabuto, deidara aceptó por las órdenes de su líder.

-el amante de orochimaru es muy brillante, trabajaremos juntos por un tiempo.

Entre ellos dos el ambiente era muy pesado y sus comentarios hipócritas eran levemente fingidos.

-entonces brindemos deidara san-invitó kabuto alzando su copa-por nuestra alianza.

-por la muerte de los uchiha y el sharingan-agregó deidara antes de que bebieran sus copas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

naruto se había vuelto a dormir, ahora era sasuke quién miraba a su pareja con ternura.

-te amo naruto-dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-las nueve, estoy preocupada por los chicos-decía angustiosamente mimiru a su marido quien la ignoraba por completo.

-¿dónde estarán?-continuaba la mujer mientras le servía a gennosuke la cena.

El hombre sin decir nada continuó leyendo su libro, ni se digno a probar los alimentos.

Mimiru se sentó a su lado sumisamente, toda su vida fue educada para obedecer a su esposo más que amarle; era una esclava que miles de veces deseó enfrentar a aquel frío hombre, pero sus costumbres y miedo siempre ganaron.

-cariño, ¿te has dado cuenta que sasuke sonríe más, sé que itachi ha salido mucho últimamente, pero creo que también está más alegre. Todo se debe a naruto.

El hombre dejó el libro y la miró severamente, a pesar de que esta no se percató porque se miraba se centraba en la comida con la que jugaba.

-me preocupa lo que pase más adelante, pero creo que si naruto se mantiene al lado de nuestros hijos les irá bien-continuó la joven madre con una voz llena de esperanza.

-tonta.

Mimiru vio a su esposo temiendo lo que diría, e incluso un castigo por su osadía.

-ese niño sólo nos ha traído problemas. Para itachi ya no hay solución, pero para sasuke existe.

-¿qué piensas hacer gennosuke?-preguntó la mujer, la cual su miedo crecía.

-sasuke debe alejarse de aquí, estudiar y volverse fuerte por la familia.

-pero…¡no es lo que mi hijo desea!

-eso no importa-el hombre continuo fríamente su hablar-se irá y tú no dirás nada.

-pero…

-¿entendido?

Titubeante la mujer aceptó agachando la cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra. El sujeto se alejó dejando la cena enfriándose.

Un leve llanto salió de mimiru, sabía que nunca podría enfrentar a su esposo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿qué hora es sasuke chan?-preguntaba el rubio sin levantarse ni abrir los ojos

Naruto torpemente se despabiló y busco a su pareja por todos lados.

Las cortinar se hallaban abiertas, toda la luz de la luna entraba perfectamente haciendo innecesaria cualquier lámpara.

-¡sasuke!-llamó el rubio con fuerza

-¡estoy bañando dobe!-contestó desde el baño el moreno

-¡baka, yo me quería bañar contigo!-le gritó una vez más el chico dirigiendo su voz hacia la puerta del baño.

-¡deja de decir tontería y duérmete!-le pidió sasuke un poco molesto.

Naruto se había decidido por entrar con el moreno, pero unas fotos sobre una vieja mesa llamó su atención.

-¡sasuke tengo hambre!¿Me haces de cenar?-preguntó naruto mientras revisaba la foto.

-¡si tienes hambre ve a la cocina dobe!

El shinobi ya no le contestó, las fotos en verdad era interesante.

Dos niños de primaria sentados dentro una cabina de fotografías instantáneas jugaban y reían muy alegres, en cada foto no se veía más que eso: sonrisas y felicidad. A naruto le hizo pensar en lo doloroso que habría sido la muerte del amigo de sasuke, le hacía extrañar a su viejo rival.

Revisando mejor las fotos se dio cuentas que al reverso una inscripción aparecía.

-"no olvides la tarea dobe"-leyó el rubio sin entender muy bien.

-nos las tomados un día que nos escapamos de la escuela porque naruto había olvidado hacer la tarea-contestó el moreno al escucharle cuando salió del baño.

-se ve que se divirtieron mucho- naruto dejó las fotos en su lugar y se acercó a sasuke, quien estaba mojado y desnudo.

-si, fue un gran día, creo que fue ese día cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos-agregó sasuke con añoranza al tiempo que se secaba el cabello y naruto se acercaba a besarle.

-y fue también cuando…-el rubio le abrazaba como a un muñeco de peluche

-no, para declararle mis sentimientos pasó mucho tiempo.

Sasuke también la abrazaba y besaba tiernamente.

-y…¿Cómo murió?-naruto nunca se atrevió a preguntarle eso, pero si quería avanzar tenía que saber la versión del moreno.

Sasuke sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho que lo obligó a separarse de naruto y darle la espalda.

-por favor, no me preguntes eso-le pidió con voz cortada.

-pero sasuke…

naruto seguía a pesar de la negativa.

-no insistas naruto…te lo ruego.

El moreno comenzaba a vestirse lentamente, no quería mirarle, ya que sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-¡sasuke, siempre dices que fue tu culpa, por eso quiero saberlo, no quiero que sufras en silencio!-le dijo naruto preocupado por sus sentimiento-¡no quiero que siempre sufras por eso!

Aun sin verle, sasuke le contestó:

-¿y tú qué?

-¿eh?

-También sufres por una persona-agregó severamente-me he dado cuenta, siempre piensas en él, así que tampoco has sido abierto conmigo.

-él se fue…

La voz de naruto compartía el mismo pesar que la de sasuke, haciendo que el moreno le dirigiera la vista con preocupación.

-¿se fue?

-en sus sueños de venganza no tenía cabida ni mi amor, ni mi amistad…me culpo un cierto modo por no ser fuerte para detenerlo y a causa de esto me dedicado a hacerme fuerte para el día que nos reunamos…

El moreno volvió hacia el rubio y le abrazó una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión compartió su dolor a través del calor de sus cuerpos.

-naruto, yo…no lo sabía…

-espero con ansia ese día, pero también le temo, porque en el fondo siento que algo va a pasar.

Por un tiempo solamente se abrazaron en medio del cuarto sin decirse nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La puerta del departamento era golpeada efusivamente por unas pequeñas manos, que pertenecían a un chico que no dejaba de gritar el nombre del rubio.

Del siguiente departamento salió una joven de preparatoria, aun vestida con su uniforme, un poco molesta por el escándalo.

-¡ese lugar está vacío amigo!-le dijo la chica a konohamaru

-¡ya lo sé, pero hoy vinieron unos amigos de naruto niichan!-le contestó muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿tú eres konohamaru?-cuestionó la chica recordando al lindo chico que solía vivir ahí.

-si.

-¿y eso amigos?

-ahh, pues vinieron buscar no sé que, uno era novio de naruto niichan-le contestó abiertamente mientras seguía con lo de la puerta.

-humm, pues deben estar muy entretenidos-agregó la linda chica de pelo café-si no son capaces de oír tal escándalo.

-puede ser, a lo mejor están haciendo cosas de adultos…

-¿cosas de adultos?

-si, verás-konohamaru se acercó a explicarle-sasuke tiene un novio que se parece mucho a oniichan y pues como sasuke es muy pervertido…

En medio de la conversación sasuke salió tras la puerta justo para darle un golpe al niño y callarle.

-¡es el colmo contigo enano!

-¡sasuke chan!-exclamó la chica muy alegre-hace tiempo que no te veía.

-¿qué pasa datte bayo?-preguntó confundido naruto al unirse al grupo.

Haku miró sorprendida al rubio y no pudo evitar darle la razón a konohamaru.

-haku, no le prestes atención a este niño-dijo sasuke muy apenado por las imprudencias del chico.

-¡no hay problema sasuke chan, te entiendo muy bien!

Haku regresó a su casa entre risitas que molestaron al moreno.

Naruto estaba pasmado por la aparición que había presenciado.

-¿qué te pasa dobe?-dijo sasuke a ver el extraño semblante del chico

-si, naruto kun, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-apoyó konohamaru.

Ante eso, naruto solo pudo preguntar algo:

-¿era ella o él?

-jeje, a naruto kun le gustó ¿verdad?-le contestó el niño maliciosamente-pues para tú suerte debo decirte que es un chico.

Sasuke muy celoso golpeó a konohamaru por sus palabras y después metió a los dos al departamento.

CONTINUARÁ……….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLÁTICA LIBRE_

_MIS "MUY MERECIDAS" VACACIONES_

_Ufff, sinceramente estas han sido las peores vacaciones del mundo (inner: bah, solo lo dices porque no pudiste estar al lado de tu amado senpai…), buaaa, me lo tenías que recordar! T-T (inner: oh, no otra vez….)_

_(Diez minutos después de su trauma) Además de que debo agregar que ha sido el parón más largo de mi vida, y en parte me hace sentir mal por dos cosas: primero, las vacaciones se me terminaron y tendré menos tiempo para escribir; y en segundo, yo me había prometido terminar antes de clases, pero me he defraudado al no cumplir mi meta, aunque admito que esto abre nuevas posibilidades a mas historias…._

_Weno, weno, en esta ocasión no quiero aburrirlas con mis largas historias y estupideces (inner: una noticia buena entre tantas malas), si, ya lo sé a veces soy (inner: a veces?) esta bien, siempre soy muy aburrida y molesta…por eso en esta ocasión pasaré a los asuntos pendientes:_

_Como siempre, un millón de gracias por aguantarme y por sus muy divertidos y geniales reviews, espero que sigamos así por un poco más. y un agradecimiento más a todas aquellas personitas que se molestaron en leer la historia en un solo día._

_Por ahora ya no hablaré mas sobre el popular libro de sasuke, y aclaro que esto no tiene nada que ver con que afuera de mi casa sasuke haya puesto un campamento y este armado hasta los dientes, insisto son dos cosas muy aparte…_

_También le aviso a kotoko chan que ya forma parte del club mas mejor del mundo: "en pro del yaoi en naruto, que sasuke acepte públicamente que ama a naruto", tu membresía será expedida al momento, recordándoles a todas la integrantes que con esta gozarán de múltiples beneficios (inner: pareces anuncio de banco) que van desde visitas guiadas a las habitaciones de los hermanos uchiha (SASUKE: QUE DICES!), descuentos de la editorial icha icha e incluso una rifa donde se podrán llevar al mismísimo naruto!xD (inner: ahora si, sasuke te mata)._

_Sobre la petición de kennich san, el comité y yo nos encargaremos de analizar la propuesta (inner: o sea, solo tú, dobe) cof…cof, sí como decía, así que espera pronto lo que nos pides  pd. Y espero que te encuentres bien._

_Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante le respondo a ashihara san que con gusto le puedo enviar la grabación, pero no dejaste correo, pero no te preocupes te paso esta súper página donde podrás encontrar varias conversaciones de nuestros personajes favoritos que incluyen hengens, oriokens (inner: si, a mi se me hizo algo gracioso el de orochimaru…) y canciones tan populares como oh! Enka, interpretado por el ninja número uno de konoha. En fin, aquí está la dirección: _

_Y como prometí aquí empieza la historia especial, que meditándolo mejor consideré que durará siete capítulo, espero que sean de su agrado…y como había dicho antes es un itanaru de los más fumado…xD_

_Pd. Una vez mas, disculpas por el paron…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

DIA UNO

SASUKE SE VA…

Sakura detestaba los días lluviosos, le parecían demasiado melancólicos.

Ya había caminado casi todo el trayecto de su casa al colegio cuando un sonido, proveniente de unos botes de basura llamó su atención.

Caminó hacia ellos con curiosidad, en su mente creía que encontraría a un lindo cachorrito ocultándose de la lluvia, le daba ternura solamente pensarlo; se agacho y buscó el origen del sonido entre un gran montón de bolsas.

Del fondo, estrepitosamente salió un chico, gritaba y decía cosas incomprensibles; la pelirosa se asustó de tal manera que sus gritos rebasaron varias calles.

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-gritó la chica antes de desmayarse por la impresión.

El joven, que estaba cubierto de basura, la tomó en sus brazos para que no se golpeara contra el piso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡sasuke no te vayas!

-dobe, no es algo que quiera, pero tengo que ir-le contesta el moreno a naruto de manera molesta.

-¡entonces iré contigo!-pidió el rubio colgándose de su brazo

-¡no!-negó rotundamente y lo alejó de él.

Dentro de si mismo, al moreno le hubiera encantado ir con naruto, hasta había pensando en algunas "cosas" que podrían hacer solos, pero era imposible, no tenía pretexto y las competencias exigían mucha concentración, cosa que no tendría al lado de su amigo.

Por fin, naruto aceptó tristemente la realidad y entre besos y abrazos dejó que sasuke saliera de casa.

-volveré dentro e siete días-dijo al despedirse

-¡tráeme algo! Y que sea sabroso.

-dobe…

Cuando sasuke se fue, naruto estaba solo en casa, ni siquiera mimiru había despedido a su hijo, pero para el moreno fue suficiente que naruto estuviera.

El rubio con desgane se dirigió a la escuela, caminaba a paso lento disfrutando del paisaje matutino de la cuidad; y mientras el distraído chico hacia esto, un joven moreno lo seguía a lo lejos, esperando que llegara a alguna calle solitaria.

-¡hola naruto!-saludó youko

-¿qué neechan nunca trabaja?-le dijo le rubio con un ademán de saludo.

-estar con sasuke te está haciendo daño-dijo pensando que esa era una respuesta típica del moreno.

Omitiendo el comentario, el shinobi siguió platicando:

-¿a dónde vas, neechan?

-sólo he salido a pasear un rato.

-¿eso quiere decir qué ya te sientes más fuerte?

A la mujer se le erizó la piel por la pregunta, no quería tocar el tema aún, así que para salir del embrollo se le ocurrió una tontería.

-¡mira naruto, ¿qué no es un miembro del akatsuki!-le señaló un punto que le permitió salir corriendo cuando naruto volteó.

-neechan, ahí no hay nada…¿mmm, dónde estas?

El joven no comprendió bien lo que pasó.

-debía tener prisa…

"solo naruto es capaz de caer en algo tan tonto", pensó mientras continuaba la huída.

Las calles cercanas al colegio estaban en calma, solo el rubio circulaba por ellas tranquilamente, pero alguien lo seguía de cerca, planeaba en la próxima esquina arribarlo.

Al doblar la calle, itachi se lanzó sin mirar que el chico se había esfumado, provocando que se estampara directo contra el pavimento.

-¿naru chan?-preguntaba aturdido-¡¿Dónde estás!

Un montón de basura pasó inadvertido para este.

-¡naru chan, ven aquí!-llamaba itachi coquetamente-¡tengo algo para ti!

El joven al buscar por todos y no encontrar nada, corrió a la escuela para alcanzarle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿sólo te escondías de el hermano mayor de sasuke kun?

-¿cómo que sólo? ¿Qué no comprendes el peligro en el que estuve?

Naruto defendía su postura ante sakura, la cual creía que era un completo idiota.

-solo comprendo que eres un baka, ¿qué tiene de malo itachi kun?

Los jóvenes se hallaban en la escuela cómodamente.

-pues… -el ninja no quería explicar ese punto, solo se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que deseaba hacerle itachi.

-y eso no explica que hayas saltado de esa manera de entre la basura…

-jeje, lo siento…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Durante todo el resto del día, naruto hizo hasta lo imposible por huir de itachi; se ocultaba en todos lados al mismo tiempo que el moreno lo llamaba y le pisaba los talones.

Así se pasó todo el día, hasta que por fin llegó a casa, lugar donde se dispuso inmediatamente a tomar un refrescante baño.

-este fue un día muy pesado datte bayo-se decía el rubio sumido en el reposo del agua.

Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente sin pensar en nada en especial.

Por otro lado, el mayor de los uchiha se preparaba para entrar al baño y tomar por sorpresa al rubio.

Entró sigilosamente y en el momento más inesperado se lanzó a la tina y cayó sobre naruto, quien gritó como un niño por la sorpresa.

-¡¿qué haces itachi!

El joven que le cayó encima le se aferró al él con una monstruosa fuerza, y con una sensual voz le susurro:

-naru chan, todo el día te has escapado de mí, pero estas vez no tienes salida…

El joven estaba más rojo que un tomate, congelado por las palabras- como en ocasiones anteriores- no pudo moverse.

-no te resistas-seguía el moreno oliendo su cuerpo-esto te va a gustar…

-itachi…

CONTINUARÁ…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_¿EXTRAÑO? La verdad mucho, no salió completamente como quería, pero por lo menos cumplí con mi objetivote resumirlo para en los siguientes capis pasar a lo weno (inner ¬), así que no vemos pronto…¿ITACHI VIOLARÁ A NARUTO? ya lo veremos…._


	33. tu amor por mi venganza

_Free talk_

_Vaya que si…._

_INNER: Ohayo!!!!!! En esta ocasión yo soy la encargada de esta primera parte del regreso, vaya que si…._

_Kayako ahora se encuentra en prisión…digo en la facultad supuestamente estudiando, aun solamente se hace mensa y copia en los exámenes, incluso admito que es superior al sharingan vaya que si…_

_Sé que ha pasado muxo desde que dejaron de tener el placer de leer mis ingeniosos comentarios, pero aquí toy de nuevo, vaya que si!!!!! Agradecemos a quienes continuamente nos pidieron actualizar, gracias por presionarnos que si no, no trabajamos, vaya que si._

_Como kayakin es medio baka ha olvidado completamente de que trataba la historia (aunque les dirá todo lo contrarios, vaya que si) se le ha ocurrido contar un poco sobre la vida de sasuke chan (el ninja) mientras vive con orochigay, sabemos que muchos deseaban saber lo que sentía nuestro ninja favorito mientras naruto no estaba…bueno aquí la respuesta, también nos contaRá como el moreno conoció a youko…en mi opinión se divertirán muxo, vaya que si!!!!!!_

_Una vez mas, gracias por su apoyo durante 31 capis, ha sido un largo camino, pero les aseguro que el más divertido, hemos conocido grandes amigas y amasado una gran cantidad de deudas por el internet, afortunadamente yo no pago, vaya que si._

_Debo decir que son como las doce de la noche y todos en este mugre lugar me piden que apague la luz porque tienen según cosas importantes que hacer mañana, pero to sé que no es cierto vaya que si._

_Personalmente me encargué de leer sus reviews, pero como ya no me acuerdo los estoy buscando…esperen un poco…jo! Ya los encontré!!! Que susto me dio vaya que si!!!!_

_Gracias a aiko chan, kotoko lee san, riza chan, chineiko chan, dani san, ouka chan, ero sensei, kikimaru san y kennich san por ser las últimas en escribir, como premio se llevaran la colección de fotos porno de sasuke que le acabo de robar a naruto y a itachi (un momento que no a ese le gustaba naruto? ¬¬) en fin, solo tienen que venir por ellas a konoha, y vengan antes de que esos se den cuenta…vaya que si._

_Ya he parloteado muxo y ustedes deben estar hartas, así que antes de despedirme les hago las siguientes aclaraciones y recomendaciones…_

_Nunca espíen a sasuke mientras se baña, los chidoris son muy, pero muy dolorosos, vaya que si…_

_jamás echen sodio al baño, si es que aprecian este lugar…_

_el siguiente relato contiene la cantidad recomendada de yaoi por el consejo mundial icha icha, si lo acompañas con leche es mejor._

_como hace largo rato que nos vimos, la historia pudo vérseles olvidado,no os preocupeis ,este relato no sigue completamente los hechos antecesores,tampoco lo lean para el sig capi, kayako se encargará de hacer un resumen de toda la historia._

_hoy no habrá segunda historia, porque los personajes se niegan a trabajar hasta que los alimentemos…amenazan con demandarnos vaya que si…_

_aun no hay fechas para los siguientes capis, esperamos que sea antes de la navidad._

_onegai!!! Lean nuestra nueva historia "fragmentos de una triste historia de amor" y es un ita naru con un poco de sasunaru, por favor dejen reviews antes de kayako se deprima!!!_

_vaya que si…_

_no sé que opinarán ustedes, pero creo que este fic durará tanto como el relleno y eso podría ser para siempre, vaya que si…_

_el datte bayo no se compara en nada con el vaya que si de España, no se que opinen pero a veces las traducción no es muy buena, a mi no me ha convencido, vamos en EU ha sido "Belive it", en Europa "vaya que si" y creo que el Latinoamérica será "como crees", cada día vamos de mal en peor xD, aun así felicito a los de doblaje que no arru…. Nos traducen nuestras series favoritas, GRACIAS._

_Y ya para la ultima y nos vamos hago dos menciones honoríficas: una es ha Jesulink y su fabulosa parodia que ya va por el capy 19, la verdad es que este chico es de lo mejor, como me gustaría tener tanta gracia como él…por cierto yo también recibí el entrenamiento de los macarrones, es más peligroso de lo que parece. También felicito Kuzoy san, hoy me he leído su fic sasunaru "por experimentar no pasa nada", lo leí como tres veces y cada vez me pareció genial, se los recomiendo mucho!!!! _

_Y al son de la canción de la saga de hades (que toy escuchando) me despido, desando que se diviertan mucho, se porten mal, dejen reviews y se unan a nuestro club "en pro del yaoi en naruto, que sasuke admita que ama a naruto, porque ya todos lo sabemos, así que no se haga pato"_

_Ahora sí, la cuenta regresiva…_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_½_

_(Como me gusta gastar espacio)_

_.1_

_.0000001_

_.0000000001_

_cooooooooooooooooooooooooomenzamos!!!!!!!!!!!!_

CAPITULO 32 (CREO)

TU AMOR POR MI VENGANZA

Aquel día no podía terminar de alguna otra manera, no existía otro final en el mundo que describiera mejor su triste historia: dos personas que se encuentran en medio de la soledad para amarse y que deben separarse por el poder de la venganza.

Ya no había más sol, la lluvia con su manto gris cubrió melancólicamente el campo de batalla donde dos jóvenes intentaron mantener con vida sus sueños, sólo uno lo logró o eso era lo que se repetía para no arrepentirse de sus actos.

"Dos vidas dominadas por la soledad no podían tener otro desenlace", pensaba el moreno, quien bajo la máscara de su venganza trataba de ocultar el dolor de su separación; miraba atentamente al chico rubio que yacía a sus pies, absorbía con sus profundos ojos negros cada centímetro del kitsune como si esa fuera la últimas vez que se vieran.

Sus cuerpos completamente empapados potaban las marcas de su lucha, pero ninguna de ellas se comparaba con la herida que dejaría en sus corazones.

La lluvia comenzaba a arremeter con más fuerza, el cielo se tiñó de un gris profundamente oscuro; tanto en el suelo como en la cascada el sonar de gotas entonaba una canción de adiós, ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había acabado.

-naruto…-pronunció en voz baja sasuke, como si deseara no despertar a naruto, quien estaba inconsciente, tal vez perdido en un sueño donde nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Las gotas resbalaban por el rostro del rubio, hasta que una rodó por su mejilla como una cálida lágrima; el uchiha no dejaba de mirarlo, deseaba encontrar en esa persona la respuesta todas sus dudas.

"naruto, si todo hubiera sido diferente…", meditaba el joven moreno con lágrimas en sus ojos que se confundían con la fría lluvia; para él, ese chico rubio lo era todo, era su amigo, rival y su verdadera razón para vivir.

"¿cómo he llegado a esto?, yo te odiaba…pero ahora eres lo más importante para mí, más importante que mi venganza", continuaba hablando en su mente con toda la sinceridad de su alma, aquella sinceridad que le hubiera gustada demostrar a su amigo.

Débilmente dio un paso hacia el joven del suelo, su cara era el reflejo de la pena más grande del mundo, quería quedarse a su lado, pero el pasado con que cargaba se lo impedía, era la barrera entre ellos.

"si pudieras oírme, si supieras saber lo que siento por ti realmente entenderías lo doloroso que esto para mí…"

La bandana lentamente comenzó a desatarse, lentamente y comenzó a caer de la cabeza de sasuke.

"deseo quedarme a tu lado, pero mientras mi hermano viva no puedo ser feliz, debo vengar a mi familia, ese es mi camino del ninja...si todo hubiera sido diferente…si pudieras saber lo que siento…no, no debes saberlo o esto será mas doloroso…"

Finalmente, la cinta con el emblema de konoha tocó el suelo, el fino sonido que hizo al caer retumbó en lo profundo del corazón de sasuke.

-naruto…

"naruto, yo lo…lo siento, la verdad es que…"

-yo te…-interrumpió el uchiha cuando sintió que los efectos del sello maldito recorrían su cuerpo, el dolor que sintió lo hizo desplomarse velozmente.

"si todo cambiara…si pudiera estar junto a ti…"

Sus jóvenes bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros, sasuke podía ver en todo su esplendor el rostro de su naruto; sintió ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, pero en su mente deseó hacer algo por última vez.

"tocar tus suaves labios y despedirme de esa manera…"

Como un acto sagrado, sasuke se acercó con el mayor cariño a la boca del kitsune, besaba sus labios con ternura y tristeza al mismo tiempo; se mantuvo así por un largo tiempo, tiempo que nunca abandonaría sus recuerdos de hoy en adelante.

A través de bosque el contorno de sasuke se mezclaba con la oscuridad, ya nunca más se verían igual, nunca más tendrían oportunidad de amarse, sasuke iba a entregarle su cuerpo y su alma a Orochimaru. Si el cielo los volvía a poner en frente sería solo para enfrentarse.

"ojalá nunca te vuelva ver naruto, deseo que desaparezcas para siempre de mi vida…porque la verdad es que…"

-te amo…

Pronto la lluvia dejó de caer, el cielo clareó y la calma inundó ese lugar.

"te amo", retumbaron las palabras como eco en el bosque.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡sasuke kun, despierte por favor!

En el mundo existen lugares sin alma, pero ninguno de ellos se le comparaba a aquella cueva, donde el más delicado sentimiento había desaparecido; toda ella estaba desolada, por sus largos pasillos de piedra no se notaba ningún rumor humano, excepto en uno, donde un joven tocaba una puerta con insistencia sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡sasuke kun, le he traído su cena, habrá por favor!-pedía kabuto con amabilidad, a pesar de que le desagradaba completamente la actitud del moreno.

"yo no sé como Orochimaru sama tuvo que necesitarlo", pensaba con recelo hacia el uchiha.

-niño arrogante, apuesto a que ni siquiera está en sui habitación-se dijo cuando se dispuso abrir con lentitud la puerta, no quería ser recibido de mala manera si sasuke sí estaba ahí.

-me lo imaginaba-kabuto puso la charola de la comida en un diminuto buró- sasuke kun se ha ido de nuevo, es el colmó-pronunció con ligero enfado mientras se sentaba la cama que se hallaba frente a la puerta- si orochimaru sama deja que ese chico haga lo que quiera, al final podría traicionarnos, más ahora que…

-fuera de aquí…-interrumpió una voz más fría que el hielo

-¿te has divertido en tu paseo, sasuke kun?-le contestó irónicamente al moreno, quien no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo sin expresar alguna emoción en particular.

-vete…-le repitió en tono de orden al mismo tiempo que tomaba un trozo de pan de la charola y lo comía.

El ambiente se tensaba, pero a kabuto le pareció divertido molestar al joven, en especial ahora que se dedicaba a hacer "paseitos".

-he venido ha buscarte y como no recibí respuesta, decidí entrar- se justificaba burlonamente-sabes, no deberías ser tan grosero, yo solo quería ser un poco amable contigo y tú sabes a lo que me refiero-terminó antes de cruzar la piernas y ponerse cómodo sobre la cama.

El joven no cambió su gélido gesto, hace tiempo que no lo hacía; desde hace ya año y medio no solamente su cuerpo había cambiado, sino que también su espíritu, el deseo de venganza le había comido toda su alma, aunque aun tenía algo que lo mantenía humano.

-¿qué te parece sasuke kun?-le dijo de manera provocativa y con una risa burlona.

-lárgate-siguió negando el uchiha, aun sin cambiar su rostro.

Al escuchar todas las negativas, el peligris fue quien se acercó a sasuke, lo abrazó por atrás y comenzó a acariciar su blanco rostro.

-sasuke kun acéptame-susurró a la oreja de lo que tenía parecido mayor con una estatua-recuerda que es mi deber hacer que estés a gusto.

-me das asco, haces todo lo que te ordena orochimaru, no eres más que un repugnante muñeco-sasuke se separó y fue a recostarse sobre su cama-lárgate…

Las palabras del moreno eran ralamente hirientes para kabuto, le habría encantado matarlo en el instante, pero no poseía el poder suficiente ni quería afectar a su amo.

-yo solo quiero darte placer sasuke kun-volvía a intentar kabuto cuando se acercó a la cama y se posó sobre él-dime que es lo que deseas y yo lo haré…

-quiero que te vayas…me das asco y lo sabes…

kabuto frunció el ceño, lo que a sasuke le importó poco. Este último no se movía, se mantenía boca arriba sin mover ni un músculo, kabuto lo observaba desde arriba disimulando su odio, se había sentado sobre el chico y comenzaba a pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

-dime que deseas, ¿acaso quieres que me transforme en una de las mujeres de la casa de té?- le dijo burlonamente, revelando sus conocimiento acerca del lugar que visitaba el uchiha- aunque así como estoy podría darte más placer…

La cara de sasuke dio un ligero cambio, pero era imposible descifrar el porque.

-veo que no son rumores- afirmó kabuto sintiéndose superior

-no te importa…-en la mente del joven el recuerdo de la casa de te florecía.

Las manos de kabuto osaron ir más debajo de lo permitido, con movimientos hábiles las metió dentro del pantalón del chico, buscando acariciar su virginal intimidad.

-¿qué te parece esto?- sonrió con maldad el peligris a la vez que sus manos se dedicaban a juguetear entre las piernas del moreno.

La cara de sasuke quedó hacia la salida, sus ojos se perdían en el espacio, indicando que su mente ya no estaba en su cuerpo; el moreno viaja en sus recuerdos de la casa de te, pensaba en la mujer que había conocido y en lo que le había dicho.

Al percatarse de que el chico lo ignoraba, kabuto sacó sus manos y se dispuso a desatar ese pantalón para dejar ver lo que ocultaba; rápidamente frente al peligris quedó el inmutable miembro del uchiha.

-para que reacciones tengo que darte un trato mejor- le comentó al chico que ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y en su mente trató de recrear la escena de la casa de te, pero a pesar de sus habilidades le costaba trabajo hacerlo, es que todo aquello había sido como un raro sueño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un aroma seductor era emitido por cada rincón de aquella habitación decorada exquisitamente con bellas telas de seda y finos adornos de oro y porcelana, el sonido de las cuerdas del shamisen acompañaban hermosamente el lugar

En el centro, sentado frente a un artístico juego de te, estaba sasuke esperando a alguien, no había probado el té, su cara miraba sin interés hacia todos lados, buscando de donde saldría la mujer.

-un niño no debe estar aquí, debería estar en casa con sus amigos-pronunció una mujer con una voz tan melodiosa como una flauta y vestida como toda una diosa- ¡ah! Pero veo que tú no tienes, o mejor dicho los has dejado…

sasuke le miró molesto por su comentario, quería empezar a hablar sobre lo que lo traía. La mujer lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, lo examinaba por todas partes haciendo que el chico se enfadara más.

-vaya, me había dicho que eras tan seco como una roca; ¡me han mentido! Tus acciones dicen todo lo contrario…

Ignorando los raros comentarios de la mujer, sasuke comenzó a hablar:

-he venido…

-a mi me pareces que eres un chico muy tierno-interrumpió la mujer alegremente y comenzó a hablar exageradamente ignorando la presencia de sasuke.

El moreno se exasperaba, para él esa mujer era odiosa.

-muy, muy tierno, y sensible-reía la mujer fuertemente.

"¿qué clase de loca es?", pensó en moreno creyendo que era una tonta.

-yo…-volvió a intentar decir sasuke, pero otra vez fue interrumpido:

-¡y muy guapo, ja ja! ¡También eres muy delicado, como una flor!- ella había a comenzado a bailar ridículamente por el cuarto y sasuke ya no podía soportar ser ignorado, no cuando tenía algo muy importante que tratar.

-¡yo he venido por algo muy importante!-gritó sasuke expresando sus sentimientos como hace mucho no lo hacía, incluso logrando que sus mejillas se colorearan.

-has venido por tu deseo-agregó al mujer seriamente, hebía quedado frente a él y lo miraba profundamente.

-si…

-mmm, entonces habrá que ver si eres digno de ello…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"¿digno?", seguía pensando sasuke en eso y en todas las cosas que hablaron después, comenzaba a dudar de lo que quería realmente.

Mientras tanto, kabuto había bajado su cara hasta las piernas del moreno, que no presentaba ni la más mínima excitación.

Sasuke únicamente anhelaba una cosa, amaba a algo que tenía que alejar de él, le dolía tanto que solo podía decir su nombre.

-naruto…-dijo en voz muy baja, perdido por el hechizo de ese amor que hace tanto tiempo soñaba.

Kabuto se detuvo al oírlo, volteó a mirarlo y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio caer por el fino rostro del joven dos brillantes lágrimas que rodaron hasta sus labios.

"solo el pensar en ti me vuelve humano otra vez; naruto, tú me haces muy feliz, por eso he sufrido tanto al pensar en tu propio dolor, ha sido todo por mi culpa…pero eso cambiará, por fin he encontrado la manera de que seas feliz, espero que no me odies por ello", se decía dentro de sí mismo; su cara dibujaba más claramente la tristeza por la que había pasado todo este tiempo.

Quien lo acompañaba no cabía de sorpresa, rápidamente ideó un plan, un plan tan sucio que derrotaría a sasuke, y que lo lastimaría como nunca.

-ahora ya sé lo que deseas-dijo con malicia antes de usar el henge y convertirse en el anhelado deseo de sasuke.

-sasuke…

A los oídos del moreno llegó la alegre voz de su amado ninja, rápidamente alzó su rostro, que se llenó de luz cuando vio los brillantes ojos azules de un falso naruto.

-naruto…-dijo con enorme felicidad sin darse cuenta de la farsa que le jugaban; ahora lágrimas de alegría brotaban por sus brillantes ojos negros.

"te tengo sasuke kun", pensó kabuto alegrándose del dolor que le provocaría, sentía que por fin se desquitaría de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por su culpa, no podía esperar por ver la caa que pondría al final de todo.

-déjame darte placer mi amado sasuke-habló con fingida inocencia aquel falso naruto.

-naruto…-era lo único que alcanzaba a decir, su dolor y alegría se habían mezclado, haciendo que se perdiera y se dejara llevar por el momento.

En un hábil movimiento, kabuto hundió su cabeza entre las piernas del moreno y empezó a engullir el sexo de este, mordía y lamía cada pedazo con desesperación.

Sasuke se dejaba llevar por el placer de creer que estaba a lado de su verdadero amor, cerró los ojos y dejó que todo pasara…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

sasuke dormía clamadamente en su cama, estaba solo; la llama de la vela que durante todo ese tiempo había alumbrado su cuarto se había extinguido.

Afuera, del otro lado del corredor, estaba kabuto, muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

-hump, le he engañado como a un niño…

Pronto sen metió al salón principal donde orochimaru le esperaba, su gesto pareciá molesto.

-te has tardado-le dijo mientras lo observaba desde el rincón.

-he hecho lo que me ha pedido orochimaru sama-le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no te he pedido eso- agregó sin moverse de su lugar-además, ya debes imaginar lo que te hará después de eso.

-¿acaso me excedí, usted me pidió que lo entretuviera?-preguntó sarcásticamente

-has usado algo muy importante para él solo para burlarte, deberías temer el castigo-continuó antes de darse la vuelta e indicarle a kabuto que lo siguiera.

-no hará nada-dijo con seguridad- ese sentimiento lo hace más vulnerable que cualquiera…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Entre tinieblas, los profundos ojos de sasuke brillaban, ya no pensaba en lo ocurrido, mejor dicho, nunca pensó en ello; para sasuke aquello había pasado realmente entre él y su naruto, no le interesaba lo que planeaba kabuto porque él ya no sentía nada en ese cuerpo, ya era un zombie dedicado otra vez a la venganza, liberado por fin de la atadura a la vida que tenía.

-esa mujer seguramente ya hizo su trabajo-volvió a decir con frialdad- eso significa que nunca lo volveré a ver.

En el fondo quería llorar.

-ahora solo me dedicaré a mi venganza…-en sus suspiro cerró los ojos y guardó con llave todos sus sentimientos, nadie los volvería a ver otra vez.

-adiós naruto-finalizó con sequedad para intentar dormir.

En esta ocasión sí era un cuerpo sin alma lo que dormía ahí, todo este tiempo su amor por naruto lo mantuvo vivo, pero ahora moría por un tonto ideal.

-ya no hay nada que me detenga-dijo antes de caer dormido.

Encerrados dentro de su gélido corazón, los sentimientos de sasuke comenzarían desde entonces una nueva batalla para salir, pelearían por mucho tiempo, pero escaparían, justo a tiempo para volver a encontrarse con aquella persona que él mismo había alejado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿y en ese mundo hay problemas?

-¿en qué mundo no los hay? Mientras haya seres humanos siempre será así…

-¿pero será feliz?

-eso depende de él…

-¿esa persona lo amará?

-si.

-¿me olvidará?

-…

-quiero que sea feliz y que me olvide, no importa el costo…

-será tu alma…

-no importa.

-yo no la tomaré, tu mismo las destruirás…aunque, eso nunca tuvo que ver con esto…

-…

-debo, irme, pero recuerda que lo que suceda no implica que no se vuelvan a ver…

-sé que nunca lo veré…

-si eso es lo que piensas…

-si, así es mejor…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_FIN_

_WENO, WENO, el fin de lo que pasó es ese mundo, el próximo capi será otra vez sobre el mundo alterno, así que no se lo pierdan!!!!!_


	34. SECRETOS EL MIEDO A LA VERDAD

_Free talk_

_Kayako´s returns, the christmas´s threat _

_Hey!!! Adivinen quien volvió???? (inner: neee, no se, orochimaru???) no!!! Yo!!!!!! (inner: waaaaa!!!!!!!!! Eso es aun peor!!!!!) oye!!! Después de tanto tiempo por fin he regresado!!!!!! Debemos hacer fiesta!!!! (inner: o huir!) grrrrr…._

_Me gustaría decir tantas cosas (inner: zzzzzzz…..zzz….) ¬¬hump, quisiera disculparme (kayako se pone de rodillas) en verdad lamento mucho toda esta tardanza, posiblemente muchas ya ni recuerden que onda con la historia, pero he vuelto, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero por lo menos tengan por seguro que este fic llegará hasta el final._

_nn Una vez más agradezco todo su apoyo y en especial a todas aquellas que a pesar de haber dejado de escribir por casi cuatro meses aun guardan en un cachito de su memoria esta fic (inner: y a mi por su puesto) vaya como quisiera yo olvidarte a ti….(inner: ¬¬)_

_Hoy habrá mucho que leer (inner: así que tienen por lo menos hasta año nuevo para terminar) cierto, porque del 24 hasta el 1 primero saldré a la vacaciones del horror con mi familia, aunque eso no significa que no trabajaré, de hecho lo haré con mucho más entusiasmo (inner: y, esto no tiene que ver con el hecho de que por una semana compartirás habitación con tu senpai?) cof,cof, no sé a qué te refieres? (inner: aja…)_

_Como siempre primero empecemos con el resumen…(inner: para este intento de resumen se necesitó hacer un esquema barato de la historia, comer muchas golosinas, y convencer a los personajes para que no cobraran horas extra…) (youko: pero si no nos pagan!)_

_RESUMEN DE HOME TOWN_

_Kayako: tratemos de ser breves para pasar a la historia rápidamente_

_Youko: cómo si fuera fácil! Son más de treinta capítulos!_

_Sasuke: cierto! Y aun no nos pagan!!!_

_Inner: detalles, detalles :-P_

_Kayako: podrían comenzar? :-(_

_Youko: en cuanto lleguen itachi y naruto._

_(en alguno lugar)_

_Itachi: (gemido) mmm, te gusta naruto?_

_Naruto: (más gemidos) mmm, siiii ita-kun, un poco más, ah!_

_Sasuke: 0 0 que diablos pasa!!!!???? (busca por todos lados)_

_(se escuchan jadeos muy fuertes)_

_Naruto: mas!!! Mas!!! Ita-kun, ahhh!_

_Itachi: ahhhhh._

_Sasuke: maldito itachi!!! (abre una puerta de golpe)_

_(ambos chicos sólo comían ramen)_

_Naruto: eh? Pasa algo?_

_(sasuke casi muere de un infarto)_

_Kayako:  podemos empezar?????_

_Itachi: bien, yo comienzo, había una vez una chico que era incomprendido por su familia y que tenía un hermanito muy gruñón que no quería aceptar que le gustaba naruto, por eso el guapo chico se lo quedó y jugó toda la noche al doctor con le rubio…fin_

_Sasuke: así no va la historia!!!!!_

_Itachi: seguro? Yo pensé que sí, tu que opinas kayako?_

_Kayako: …_

_Naruto: neee, yo la cuento dattebayo! Un día, el ninja más fuerte de toda konoha llegó a un mundo paralelo, por culpa de una zorra tramposa y que no me quiere regresar!!_

_Sasuke: significa que quieres irte? No quieres estar a mi lado? T-T_

_Naruto: yo no me refería a eso sasuke…_

_Sasuke: entonces, no significo nada para ti lo de anoche? T-T_

_Todos: 00 eh?????_

_Itachi: naru chan, eso significa….._

_Konohamaru: si! Naruto y sasuke durmieron juntos, y no precisamente descansaron_

_Sasuke: maldito enano (golpea al niño)_

_Itachi: (con un aura depresiva) porque??? Se supone que yo iba a ser el primero…._

_Youko: a mi ni me culpen, yo sólo cumple el deseo del otro sasuke_

_Naruto: ehhhh???_

_Youko: ejem, digo, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz naruto nn_

_Kayako: no están contando nada!_

_Inner: ahora todo por eso no les pagaremos!_

_Todos: no nos pagan!_

_Kayako: bien, llevados tres páginas sin decir nada valioso, así que mejor lo cuento yo…_

_-bien, después de que naruto fue enviado por youko a la cuidad de konoha, naruto fue a vivir a casa de los uchiha (sasuke: si, y como mucho y no hace nada), mmm, bueno ahí se encontró con otro sasuke, despertando recuerdos tristes y amargos para ambos (naruto: claro que si hago muchas cosas, además ayer no te quejabas) ¬¬, puesto que existía otro naruto en ese mundo, pero que había muerto de manera misteriosa (sasuke: pues agradece que en esta historia puedes ser seme de vez en cuando, por que si por mi fuera…) grrr, ahora naruto trata de adaptarse a este nuevo mundo, el cual cree que es muy pacífico y donde encuentra de nuevo a todos sus viejos amigos (naruto: hump, ni que fueras tan bueno haciéndolo…) uu en fin, mientras youko se recupera naruto y sasuke comienzan a enamorarse, aunque la mancha del pasado los persigue (itachi: je, si no te gusta, porque no vienes conmigo naru chan) al mismo tiempo itachi se enamora de naruto y trata de pelear con el (naruto: pues tal vez debería intentarlo..) llevando a muchos malentendidos (sasuke: grrrrrrr, pues ya verás!!!!) las cosas se empiezan a complicar cuando el akatsuki se hace presente junto con orochimaru; naruto hace la promesa (inner: oigan yo soy la única que puede interrumpir a kayako!) …, de proteger a sasuke del mismo destino que el otro y de paso ayudar a itachi, para ello (sasuke: me iré con orochimaru!) debe descubrir el secreto detrás de la muerte de naruto y de la familia uchiha; (naruto: bien, has lo que quieras…); O.O, lo que no sabe naruto es que el akasuki y orochimaru han hecho una alianza para_

_Obtener lo que desean: a sasuke y el sharingan; (sasuke: bien!) los hermanos uchiha corren peligro y a naruto se le acaba el tiempo (naruto: bien, pues vete). Youko se han enterado de muchas cosas gracias al ebrio itachi, parece que mimiru guarda un secreto (sasuke: pues me iré!). Naruto y sasuke abren sus corazones después de entregar sus cuerpos ¿ que es lo que pasará ahora??? (inner: que chafa resumen) weno, hice lo mejor que pude. Eran demasiadas interrupciones (inner: pues por tu culpa naruto y sasuke cortaron, ahora serás odiada por todas las fans del sasunaru y narusasu) mi culpa????!!! O.o_

_Sasuke: te odio naruto_

_Naruto: te odio sasuke_

_°-° mientras arreglo este malentendido comencemos con la historia, espero les agrade este capítulo, ya que me siento algo oxidada en esto de escribir historias, por favor denme chance._

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y TRES**

**SECRETOS. EL MIEDO A LA VERDAD**

-¿qué es esto sasuke?- preguntó muy extrañado naruto cuando vio sobre su puprite un obeto cubierto por un pañuelo rosa.

El moreno completamente avergonzado le contestó de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, gruñendo:

-dobe, ¿qué no ves?, es tu almuerzo.

-¿y desde cuando me preparas almuerzos sasuke-koi?- le dijo maliciosamente, a pesar de que naruto no comprendía rápidamente ese clase de asuntos, sabía muy bien a que se refería sasuke.

-¿desde cuando?, baka, pues desde…!eres un dobe!!!

Desde la noche anterior las cosas parecían tornarse más claras entre los chicos, sin decirlo abiertamente ambos habían acordado iniciar una relación.

-¡ohayo naruto kun, sasuke kun!- saludó amablemente Gaara

-¡ohayo gaara datte bayo!- gritó emocionadamente el rubio, él cual desplegaba una gran alegría, todo gracias al presente de sasuke.

-jeje, veo que ustedes por fin han arreglado todo- dijo sonrientemente mientras le echaba una mirada al obeto

-si, ¡ahora sasuke es mi…!

-¡naruto!-le interrumpió el moreno muy apenado, él no podía cambiar jamás, aun le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos.

El pelirrojo río, ver a sasuke tratando de esconder lo que toda la escuela sabía le causaba mucha gracia.

-¡sasu-koi, no te avergüences!, ¿qué tiene que sepan que tú y yo somos novios?

-!en primera no me digas sasu koi!- el uchiha gritaba con una fuerza que su voz era escuchada hasta el pasillo, todo el salón lo miraba con curiosidad- ¡y en segunda, no es necesario qué todo el mundo sepa que tú y yo somos novios, es más, yo nunca dije que lo fuéramos!

Cuando sasuke expresó eso, Sakura e Ino estuvieron a punto de desmayarse, mientras el resto los escuchaba atentamente.

-¡¿qué datte bayo?!- el rubio se levantó como loco- ¡¿entonces que significa el obeto?!

Afuera el cielo era muy hermoso, las aves cantaban y el aroma del mar parecía llegar desde la muy lejana playa.

Más rojo que antes, y sin saber su era por pena o enfado, sasuke buscaba la forma de contestarle:

-¡usuratonkachi, no significa nada!

Los dulces ojos de naruto se encendían de molestia, estaba a punto de hablar de más.

-hey, es mejor que se den un respiro-pedía Gaara, quien se sentía un poco culpable por lo que sucedía.

-ahhh, ese par es demasiado escandaloso- dijo shikamaru que estaba en el fondo del salón.

-es por que se quieren mucho- le dijo neji

-¡¿y qué tal lo de anoche, eso también fue nada?!

-¡si lo fue, hacerlo contigo fue muy especial para mí!

El salón cayó por completo, una ve más ese par se había quedado en evidencia.

-¡no, mira lo que me haces decir dobe!- el color rojo de sasuke yo no se podía comparar con nada y todas esas miradas curiosas no le ayudaban en nada, al final no le quedó más que huir.

-¿ahora que le pasa?-se preguntó naruto inocentemente.

-naruto, eres todo un caso- le dijo gaara al tomar por el hombro al chico.

………………………………………………...

Youko no se acostumbraba a aquella cuidad, a cada momento del día siempre estaba deseando la paz de su mundo, las verdes praderas y el aire fresco; pero hasta que el kitsune no resolviera su situación no le quedaba más remedio que soportar esto. Cansada de tanto caminar por las incómodas calles se había sentado en la banca de un pequeño parque a tomar un respiro.

-uff, este calor es insoportable-se decía mientras se abanicaba con su mano, pues a pesar de ir con ropa fresca y el cabellos amarrado sentía un calor infernal- ir de compras el algo completamente aburrido.

A medio día la cuidad era un completo caos, además de que es estresante calor parecía hacer enfadar a la gente, como a Youko.

-no me gusta este lugar, aunque debo admitir que tiene muchas ventajas: bares, chicos guapos a montones, cervezas de muchos tipos, cigarrillos-su rostro se coloreaba al pensar en lo mucho que le fascinaban cada uno de sus vicios-comida exquisita, ropa de moda,mmm…está bien, este lugar no es tan malo, además, para como van las cosas posiblemente me quede mucho tiempo aquí.

De entre la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba consigo sacó un pequeño paquete, dentro de ese te hallaban dos trozos del pastel más caro que pudo encontrar.

-ya es medio día, el momento perfecto para probar estas delicias- se seguía diciendo mientras un hilillo de baba escurría por su boca.

No muy lejos, una exhausta mujer se encaminaba hacía su banca, jadeando por el peso de su bolsa, esperaba encontrar un buen descanso en ese lugar.

En cuanto se sentó youko la reconoció, era la madre de sasuke.

A pesar de ser una simple ama de casa, mimiru no dejaba de actuar con elegancia, con cada delicado movimiento demostraba ser toda una dama de altas esferas y hecho era un hecho que causaba curiosidad en youko, que no dejaba de observarla hasta el momento cuando mimiru se percató de su presencia.

-jeje, ¿qué tal?- saludó youko muy avergonzada, tratando de disimular con un tonto tono de voz su interés. "como se parece a eso dos", pensó.

-hola- dijo dulcemente la madre de los uchiha, su mirada denotaba mucha amabilidad.

-jaja, hola, ¿lindo día no?- youko no paraba de reír estúpidamente, "miento, no se parecen en nada, ella parece muy amable y no creo que esté loca"- aunque un poco caluroso.

-sí-sonrió discretamente- no es un buen día para salir de compras.

Cerca de ellas una fuente lanzaba chorros hacia todas partes, algunos niños jugaban dentro de esta, intentando refrescarse, sus risas inundaban todo el parque.

-!jeje, pero tú lo has hecho!- le indicó youko señalando su enorme bolsa.

-al igual que tú- la sonrisa de mimiru se hacía más animada, hace tiempo que no tenía amigos ni pláticas espontáneas, la vida con su marido se lo prohibía.

-!nee, tiene razón!- una mano de youko pasó por detrás de su cabeza y un tono despreocupado- y ha sido de lo peor, esta ciudad es enorme y desesperante, la gente corre de aquí para allá como si nada les importara, parece que hubieran perdido sus almas.

El brillo en los ojos de mimiru cambió, al igual que su manera de hablar.

-te equivocas- le repuso seriamente- esta ciudad no ha perdido su alma…

-¿eh?

-a pesar de que no lo parezca, aun la gente disfruta de las cosas pequeñas de la vida- la mirada de mimiru se levantaba al cielo, como en busca de la paz que no podía tener- aun las personas ven hacia el cielo y disfrutan de él, además de que este les recompensa dándoles la paz y la dicha que buscan, así es la vida aquí aunque no lo parezca…

La voz de mimiru era tan pacífica que llenó de un sentimiento cálido el corazón de la otra mujer, a pesar de que en el fondo había demasiada tristeza.

-lamento haber juzgado todo precipitadamente-se disculpó youko

-¡no, yo lamento sonar tan solemne, creo que exagero!

-no…aunque, me parece que lo dices como si tú usaras ese método seguidamente…

"creo se no debí decir eso", sus sencillas palabras comenzaban a causarle remordimiento, en especial cuando mimiru guardo silencio por un largo rato.

-¿ así qué es imposible ocultar mis desgracias?- la voz de mimiru se hacía cortada y silenciosa.

-¡espera, lamento lo que dije!-youko no esperaba que la cosas llegaran a tanto- !no tienes porqué contestar, y menos a una desconocida!ah, por cierto me llamo youko!

-yo soy mimiru…me disculpo por no haberme presentado…- la voz de la mujer indicaba que no tenía muchas ganas de revelar su identidad, lo que podía hacer pensar que lo siguiente que diría la otra persona le molestaría.

-lo sé, uchiha youko, eres la madre de sasuke e itachi- la voz de youko a cada instante te ponía más seria- yo soy su amiga.

-¿así que supongo qué nuestro drama familiar no te es desconocido?- dijo cuando en sus labios apareció una sonrisa sarcástica y triste- ¿no crees que somos la peor familia del mundo? Mis hijos nos odian, no puedo ayudarlos a encontrar su felicidad, y para empeorar esto, mi familia esta maldita.

Sin pedirlo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los profundos ojos negros de mimiru, no quería lloran ante una desconocida, pero el dolor de tantos años le pedías descontroladamente desahogarse.

Con lentitud youko acortó la distancia con mimiru, tenía interés en todo lo que ella decía, además de que no podía evitar sentirse triste ante tal historia.

-yo no creo eso…y ninguna familia está maldita…

-soy débil, no he podido enfrentar esa maldición, todo ha sido culpa de "eso"…-la mujer hablaban sin prestar atención, únicamente quería liberar su alma.

-¿eso?- youko no pretendía forzarla para obtener información, pero la como se había referido a ello le causaba curiosidad.

-"eso", es una técnica que nos han dejado nuestros ancestros, y a pesar de que nadie la conoce ha causado sufrimiento y muertes…

"¿se referirá al otro naruto?", cuestionaba youko sin expresarlo.

-y yo como madre no he podido hacer nada…-el llanto de la mujer podría ser considerado el más doloroso del mundo

Como una madre que abraza a su hija pequeña, youko abrazó a mimiru intentado consolarla mientras le profería algunas palabras:

-creo que eres una buena madre, tus hijos son buenos, incluso itachi…ten fe en que todo saldrá bien, ahora tienes un aliado.

-naruto…-susurró con esperanza.

Cuando mimiru recobró su alegría youko le ofreció un trozo de su pastel, ambas se sonrieron como viejas amigas. Las nubes de tristeza se iban alejando para dejar un corazón tan despejado como el cielo de medio día.

………………………………………………...

-yo no entiendo porqué se enfada sasuke, si yo no dije nada- se decía el kitsune mientras vagaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Sin percatarse, ya había atravesado los límites de la secundaria; la preparatoria no era distinta, edificios del mismo color y caminos tal largos que daban la sensación de no tener fin.

-!no, olvidé el almuerzo de Sasu-koi!-se reprochó a si mismo, tal era su enfado que comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta que unas voces llamaron su atención.

-!itachi kun, tanto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo una voz ligeramente familiar para el rubio detrás de la esquina.

-y como en la última vez, una vez más tu presencia es desagradable- le contestó el moreno sarcásticamente

Ocultando su presencia cómo el shinobi que era, naruto se mantuvo pegado a aquella esquina, desde la que puedo observar la escena, donde itachi y kabuto participaban.

-no entiendo sus descortesías itachi kun, si yo siempre he sido tan amable-argumentó el peligris con una mueca de burla infantil- ¿es qué ya no recuerda nuestros buenos tiempos?

-¿te refieres al akatsuki?, eso quedo en el pasado, incluso para mí- en ningún momento de la conversación itachi volteó a mirarle, se limitaba a recargar su cuerpo sobre los fríos y grises lavaderos.

"¿akatsuki?, no puede ser verdad, dime que no itachi", el corazón del rubio palpitaba con fuerza, temía profundamente que todas sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-y no sólo me refiero a eso- con calma, kabuto se iba acercando al uchiha hasta que pudo posarse coquetamente sobre este- ¿qué no recuerdas lo que hicimos esa vez?

De tajo el moreno se apartó para luego decir:

-dormir contigo has sido lo más asqueroso que he hecho en mi vida, de sólo pensar en la miles de veces que has entregado tu cuerpo a ese orochimaru me dan ganas de…

El semblante de kabuto cambió drásticamente al oír las ofensas contra su amo, quería iniciar una pelea, aunque sabía que no era lo ideal.

"¿kabuto e itachi fueron amates?,¡ puaj, que asco!", a naruto se le erizó la piel con sólo imaginárselos, y es que no podía separar la imagen de kabuto de la de Orochimaru, pensar en lo que hacían por la noche, imaginárselos desnudos bailando entre las sábanas, sumándoles al pobre de Itachi a sus juegos le hacían revolver el estomago.

Entre suspiros de resignación, Kabuto continuó:

-cierto, en aquellas épocas tus ojos miraban solamente a tu hermanito…

-eso ya pasó- le interrumpió evitando recordar aquello que le había causado dolor a su familia

-mmm, lo imagino- y riendo con soltura siguió- en estas fechas te ves más interesado en el otro niño, ese que se parece a que mataste…

"¡¿qué?!", los ojos del ninja se abrieron cómo platos, palabras del pasado venía a su memoria junto con miedos a los que intentaba vencer.

………………………………………………...

-es gracioso, yo estoy en casa, pero no hay nada que amo o que me ame…-pausó un poco y luego sonrió vagamente-tuve una vez a quien amar, pero lo lastimé, he sido tan cruel…supongo que por eso no puedo amar…

"¿ese es tu verdadero corazón?", pensaba el rubio al ver la mirada tan dolorosa que dibujaba su compañero.

-¿te refieres a Sasuke, no es así?

-si…él es un buen chico…

-¡pero el te quiere!

-no, no es así, y si supiera lo que he hecho, desearía mi muerte.

El ninja se asustaba con pensar en lo que ocurrió realmente, pero aun así no se rendiría.

………………………………………………...

-así que ha eso te referías Itachi, después de todo….no quería aceptar la verdad, he sido tan estúpido, confiaba en que tú fueras diferente…-por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar diminutas gotas, sus piernas temblaban obligándolo a resbalar, aun se apoyaba en la pared, quería irse, pero por el bien de sasuke debía seguir escuchando tan crueles revelaciones.

Itachi ano había reaccionado todavía, se mantenía inerte, la sobra de la pena rondaba sobre él.

-es lo que más curioso se me hace, primero matas a naruto, jeje y luego te enamoras de su clon, ¿o es qué solo quieres alejarlo de sasuke?- el tono cruelmente burlón que emitía kabuto arrancaba la poca paz que podía tener el moreno.

-mate una vez por el amor de mi hermano…

-más bien porque lo deseabas…y por aquella otra cosa…

-lo hice sufrir, él jamás dejó de culparse…-el moreno tragaba saliva con cada palabra que decía.

El rubio se puso de pie nuevamente, todo de manera sigilosa para no ser descubierto.

-el sharingan…eso es algo que quiero olvidar, al igual que al akatsuki y a orochimaru, por eso ya me he retirado, no sé porqué insisten aún.

-¿qué no lo vez?, no es tan sencillo, no puedes renunciar, tu vida les pertenece…

-¿entonces porqué no me matan?- los de itachi se veían inconsolables, aunque ya ninguna lágrima brotaban de ellos.

-sería muy aburrido- el joven, cansado de estar de pie fue a sentarse sobre los lavabos- por eso mejor nos encargaremos de tus dos amores…

Ante tal amenaza el moreno reaccionó tomando por el cuello a Kabuto, sus ojos se tornaron rojos de rabia.

-mmm, el sharingan, los rumores no son mentira- con el fin de molestarlo más, el peligris paseaba sus manos por el rostro del chico- es cierto que únicamente el sharingan aparece cuando pierdes el control, ya sea por rabia o deseo.

"fue como en ese entonces, Itachi no mentía, él realmente no puede controlar ese poder", pensaba el rubio confundido, tanta información le era muy útil, pero en el fondo hubiera querido nunca enterarse.

-como aquella vez que abusaste de sasuke, ¿qué edad tenías, 10 o 12?

"¿itachi abu…abusó de sasuke?", la manera en que el rubio se aferraba a la pared comenzaba a arañarla.

-!cállate!- al momento Itachi lo lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

-veo que aun lo recuerdas, espero que así recuerdes cómo le fallaste al akatsuki al no entregar el pergamino…

-¡¿porqué vienes a molestarme?!- el moreno le gritó, quería que cesara su sufrimiento

-itachi kun, tú también nos has amenazado, yo sólo vengo a regresarte el favor…

-ese niño no tenía el pergamino, y si lo tenía naruto fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no dármelo- lentamente con el ánimo por los suelos, el moreno comenzaba a ceder

-y lo suficientemente tonto para morir- río grotescamente

"naruto, moriste por sasuke…", la cara de naruto era toda una melodía al dolor.

-!cállate!, ¡basta!

-vamos, pero no todo está perdido- fingía reconfortarle- si traes es pergamino sólo te mataremos a ti…pero debes guardar el secreto…

Sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta, otra persona venía acercándose.

-¡naruto, tenemos que hablar!- gritó sasuke mientras le hacía señas a su novio

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sasuke.

-!naruto, hazme caso!- volvió a insistir con enfado.

-chicos…-el otro moreno su puso tremendamente pálido del susto.

"¡sasuke, no!", pensó el rubio, al sentir que Kabuto se acercaba hacia donde estaba.

_CONTINUARÀ…_

_Una vez más kayako no baka no cumplió su meta, asì que por hoy hasta aquí se queda la cosa, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, FELIZ NAVIDAD_

………………………………………………...

_Feliz navidad, lo que nos dejó naruto y home town este año_

_A decir verdad no me gusta demasiado la navidad, ya que siempre termina en conflicto con mi familia, además hace mucho frío y siempre estoy enferma, aunque debo admitir que me fascinan los regalos, jejeje._

_Aun así, pienso que el final de un año me permite reflexionar sobre todo lo que he avanzado, y retrocedido, en mi vida, tanto en el ámbito personal como escolar y laboral (refiriéndome a lo último como a escribir fics, porque para mi, más que un pasatiempo, es un trabajo con el que me he obsesionado); medito como he de mejorar, además de que agradezco a la vida dejarme concluir un año más de vida junto a mis hermanas. y claro, nunca dejo de agradecer ver tomado este brillante idea de escribir un fic, pues me ha dejado tanto: amigos, sabias experiencias y muchas cosas más, como empezar a descubrir quien soy realmente y un inner que aunque lo detesto demuestra lo que a veces no me atrevo a hacer; pero esto no se hubiera logrado sin ustedes, así que ante todo, muchas gracias a todas aquellas amantes de los fics que me han dejado un review animándome a seguir con esta locura, en verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS._

_Sé que tal vez sea muy largo y tedioso leer todas mis locuras, así que siéntanse libres de saltárselas cuando quieran._

_Esto aun no acaba y mientras ustedes me apoyen durará por mucho tiempo. Ya casi se cuenta más de medio año desde comencé a escribir, recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, temía que nadie escribieras, pero weno las cosas mejoraron, y es por eso que quisiera nombrar a todas las personas que me han dejado algo, recordando que como en matemáticas el orden de los factores no altera el producto, así que muchas gracias a: yummy, neko-chan-lee, chineiko, kasumita, ero- sensei,chy-san, kennich, sira chan, nekoshiru no lin, sandy, katara uzumaki, tsuki chan, ouka sakazaki, rocío, yume, kikimaru, kasu chan, kin´ iro kitsune, sango 0223, himeno asakura, kandara, chibiflor, momochan-00, terra.Zombie, aliss.chan, akane 185, painless, hibary-hiwatary, afurchar3, nekodoll, kristuky, daniela, hick-blue, kotoko lee, aiko chan, riza-chan. Nunca dejé de leer sus reviews, además junto con ustedes el club "en pro del yaoi en naruto, que sasuke acepta que ama a naruto públicamente" se ha hecho muy grande, aunque sea un club ficticio jejeje._

_Algo que no quiero dejar de mencionar es algo que todos hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo: EL FIN DEL RELLENO!!!!!! Por fin después de tanto sufrir con tramas absurdas y aburridas se ha cumplido nuestro sueño!!! No más relleno!!!! Por fin en la primavera podremos disfrutar de la segunda parte!!! Viva!!!!!! Y con el nombre de naruto hurricane chronicles comienza uno de los mejores ciclos de esta serie: acción, drama y mucho naruto nos esperan el próximo año; junto a esto, podemos decir felizmente que narutin llega a este continente, y si bien han censurado lo mejor (dígase beso), no podemos dejar de agradecer que llegue, y la cosa no para aquí, puesto que en México han anunciado el próximo lanzamiento del manga, cielos y yo no puedo pedirle más a la vida…bueno, sí, pero esa es otra historia._

_Pero aun hay muchas dudas por resolver como: es realmente deidara mujer o quimera, aun la polémica está que arde?, quien es uchiha madara, que relación tiene con el kyubi?, que es lo que buscan realmente hidan y compañía?, qué, el líder del akatsuki es tan feo que no podemos verlo?, algún nuestro sueño se cumplirá y morirá sakura?, a que se refería asuma con el rey en el jugo de ajedrez?, qué le dijo shikamaru a kurenai, acaso le confesó que asuma la engañaba? Porque el kyubi le dijo a sasuke que se arrepentiría se mataba a naruto, también es fanático del yaoi?, quien les dijo al akatsuki que las nubes eran lo de hoy, acaso así piensan conquistar el mundo?, que hay detrás de la raíz del anbu?, sai es fanático del sasunaru?, porque hago tantas preguntas?_

_Y como ya he hablado mucho me retiro deseándoles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, nos vemos el 3 de enero!!!!!!!!!_


	35. secretos, el miedo a la verdad 2

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CUATRO**

**INNER: digamos que es el mismo...**

"¡naruto, sasuke, huyan!", pensaba con pavor el mayor de los uchiha, mientras intentaba adelantarse a kabuto.

-¿qué le parece itachi-kun?, parece que tenemos compañía- dijo finalmente cuando llegó a la raíz del sonido-…pero¡¿qué es esto?!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡naruto baka!

Era un esplendoroso día el que se asomaba por las pequeñas rendijas y que extendía sus rayos por cada una de las interminables hileras de cajas. Lo único que era incapaz de entrar era la refrescante brisa del viento veraniego.

-shhhhh, guarda silencio sasuke- pidió el rubio tapándole la poca al enfadado chico.

En una esquina del gigantesco instituto se escondía la bodega del material deportivo, parecía que nadie conociera su paradero.

Para evitar su allanamiento había sido protegido con un candado, que, en esta ocasión había sido burlado.

Sasuke sacudía su cuerpo, quería liberarse de naruto, quien lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado para que no escapara ni armara alboroto.

-parece que no nos siguen…uf, eso estuvo cerca- continuaba el kitsune después de ver analizado cada rincón con la mirada.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, por entraba un poco de brisa que apenas mitigaba el intenso calor que guarda el lugar.

Entre claroscuros, los de naruto y sasuke brillaban intensamente, los del primero como estrellas en el cielo nocturno de los del moreno.

-te soltaré si prometes no gritar…

El moreno aceptó dócilmente con la cabeza, a pesar de gustarle la posición que mantenía: él sentado entre sus piernas y rodeado por brazos.

-¡¿qué te pasa dobe?!- gritó después de liberarse y ponerse frente al él en un hábil movimiento gatuno.

-¡prometiste no gritar!- protestó el ninfa con enfado.

-¡¿y crees que mantendría tan tranquilo después de que te comportas tan extraño?!- exclamó tomándole por el cuello y sacudiéndolo.

Naruto entrecerró sus, se esforzaba por buscar en aquella persona la imagen de su compañero de misiones, pensaba que en esa misma situación el otro sasuke inmediatamente habría percibido a los otros y hubiera actuado como el gran shinobi que era; pero aquel que tenía enfrente no era el de sus recuerdo. Una vez más la seguridad que poseía sobre su nuevo amor se quebraba ante el fantasmal recuerdo del aquel que huyó con Orochimaru.

La mirada del rubio que iba al dolor a la seriedad desconcertaron a sasuke, al igual que también le ayudó a volver en calma y a tratar el asunto que pensaba resolver con su nueva pareja.

-no entiendo que te pasa dobe- habló y luego le soltó para sentarse entre sus piernas- pero yo no venía discutir…

-¿eh?- la tierna manera en que el moreno le hizo colorear sus mejillas. El brillo en los ojos de sasuke era tan especial que nunca lo había visto.

-naruto, he pensado lo que pasó en el salón, y sabes…-con sus pálidas manos comenzaba a jugar en el pecho del ninja.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-pues- el tono meloso de su voz se incrementaba con cada palabra- viendo mejor las cosas he llegado a la conclusión de que exageré un poco…

-¿un poco?, pero si saliste corriendo y gritando como poseído-le hizo recordar inocentemente.

Sasuke exhaló profundamente para no golpearlo, se repetía a si mismo que debía mantener la calma.

-hump, sí…exageré un poco…-admitió llevando a su cabeza las imágenes de él mismo corriendo y maldiciendo por todos los incones del edificio, y de las personas observándolo y gracia y curiosidad.

-demasiado es poco…

-¡bien, exageré como loco!, ahora…¡¿me dejas continuar o piensas decir estupidez más, usuratonkachi?!- le gritó sin medirse.

-gritaste igual que hace un rato.

-¡pues no dejas de interrumpir dobe!

-¡baka, no soy ningún dobe¿qué clase de novio eres?

-¡ninguno si no me dejas continuar!

Cuando el rubio sintió como la ira de su moreno se manifestaba en sus ojos negros, este aceptó callarse sumisamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-nada- expresó itachi al ver solamente una pared y el oír el resoplar del viento- no era nadie…

-eso parece- le contestó kabuto muy poco convencido y después, recordando las órdenes de su amo continuó-y bien ita-kun¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

El moreno no hizo más que dirigir su vista para el frío piso.

-bien…entonces recuerda que a partir de hoy las advertencias se terminan.

El enviado del akatsuki y orochimaru se dio la media vuelta y desapareció, pero no sin antes decir:

-¡ah!, olvidaba decirte que ya que abandonaste al akatsuki se han visto en la necesidad de reemplazarte…

-¿un reemplazo?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-naruto lo siento…

-¿eh?

-que me disculpo.

-¿eh?

-que me perdones- repitió con molestia

-¿eh?

-¡¿qué eres lento o qué¡te estoy diciendo vengo a pedirte perdón!

El carácter del uchiha le impedía portarse cortés por más de un minuto.

-es que no es común en ti que te disculpes, siempre actúas tan violente y frío- se justificó el shinobi, aunque verdaderamente pensaba en su otro amor- y nunca dejas tu pose de presumido.

-¡usuratonkachi, no debí hacerlo, nunca más me volveré a disculpar!

Muy ofendido sasuke emprendía la retirada, en el fondo ese comentario le había resultado hiriente.

-¡espera datte bayo!- le detuvo con angustia, sabía muy bien que sasuke nunca se disculpaba, así que aquel enorme esfuerzo solo significaba una cosa: que realmente le amaba profundamente- no quise ser tan grosero.

-descuida- le sonrió con cariño- ya me acostumbré a tus tonterías de diario.

-¡hey, eso no es amable datte bayo!- le regresó el mismo gentil gesto- se supone que como mi pareja deberías ser muy lindo conmigo.

Los dos se miraron sospechosamente como recordando acciones pasadas y luego rieron como niños pequeños.

-lamento lo que he dicho sasu chan, pero es que no me esperaba que fueras tan maduro- la cara de naruto dibujaba gestos aun más tontos que antes, su risa, aunque cálida, demostraba que no sabía que decir con exactitud.

-claro dobe, ya soy un chico completamente maduro- se vanaglorió como si lo hiciera superior a cualquiera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡no quiero ir!- refunfuñó como crío de jardín de niños

-pero…

-¡no voy y no voy, además, todo ha sido su culpa!-interrumpió aun más berrinchudo, para esa actitud ya solamente le faltaba patalear y llorar.

-pero- insistió el pelirrojo cuando se sentó a su lado- no debes molestarte tanto, no ha sido la gran cosa…

-¡ha sido lo peor de mi vida!- se levantó y caminando de aquí para allá con movimientos exagerados relataba su vergüenza- tú no puedes saber, ni siquiera estabas; ¡ha sido tan terrible, ahora todos saben que naruto y yo somos ama…!

-amantes-completó con enorme calma

-si, eso…

Gaara se volvió a levantar, esta vez para seguir al moreno que se había acercado a la baranda de la azotea, por la cual miraba con desasosiego el vacío que presentaba; por ratos le pareció a Gaara que a sasuke le hubiera gustado desaparecer en aquel vacío.

-a ti nunca te ha preocupado que digan lo demás¿porqué ahora debiera ser importante?

El moreno suspiró sin decir nada.

-¿no será que a lo que a ti realmente te preocupa es que parezca que te has olvidado del otro?

El silencio respondió por el joven.

-¿todavía lo amas?, porque si solamente quieres a naruto para…

-¡no!- gritó de tajo- yo sí amo a naruto, él, él me traído de nuevo alegría…cuando estoy junto a él siento que todo saldrá bien…

-al igual que con el otro.

-si- el rostro de sasuke se dirigió al horizonte, el cielo azul le hacía recordar los ojos de su amor- pero también hay algo distinto, algo que no puedo describir, es como un poder especial, casi mágico…

-sasuke kun, jamás te había oído hablar así- dijo cuando se percató como las facciones de su acompañante se iluminaban con solo mencionar a ese chico.

-lo amo, es por eso que hablo así…

-entonces¿lo de hace un rato?

-aun pienso en Naruto¿cómo podría ser feliz cuando yo….

"fue mi culpa que muriera, no puedo ser feliz", pensaba con amargura; estaba completamente fijo en aquella idea y sentía que amar a naruto era algo que no merecía por más que se repetía cientos de veces que a naruto no le molestaría que amara a alguien más, pues no lo reemplazaba, nadie podría.

-tú…

-nada-corrigió cambiando su semblante

-sasuke kun, no te martirices por aquello- le aconsejó, pues gaara ya había oído rumores acerca de esa misteriosa muerte- intenta ser feliz, empezando con dejar bien claro las cosas con tu novio.

"gaara es un buen amigo", se dijo cuando le sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por un largo lapso, naruto y sasuke quedaron en silencio, entre las penumbras se miraban insistentemente, examinandose como si fuese la primera vez que se vieran; el primero en reaccionar fue el moreno, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa que naruto no regresó.

-entonces¿todo arreglado?-reafirmaba con la sonrisa más bella que podía existir; sus manos volvían a jugar con el cuerpo de su pareja, por todas partes revoloteaban como mariposas en el campo.

El rubio aun permanecía en silencio.

-no me volveré a enfadar- dijo, aunque sinceramente sabía que era algo imposible de cumplir, incluso esperaba que su compañero comentara algo, pero la reacción de naruto era nula.

"¿cómo puedo seguir adelante después de conocer todo aquello?", pensaba mirando a sasuke con una mirada lastimera al punto que casi nada la separaba del llanto.

El moreno comenzaba a acercarse más y más; sus brazos rodearon a naruto, su aliento se dispersaba por su rostro.

-no quiero que nada nos separe naruto- le dijo y después selló sus labios con un beso.

"soy de lo peor", pensó con vergüenza, "ahora él dice desde el fondo de su corazón que me ama y yo aun no puedo separarme del otro".

-te amo- dijo y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucha más pasión, sujetándolo con fuerza y acariciándolo de arriba para abajo.

"e itachi, lo que hizo…no puedo decirle a sasuke, pero no quiero ser aun más deshonesto", seguía meditando mientras los labios y las manos de su amor bailaban en su piel.

"te amo", pensó en sus palabras, preguntándose si él podría regresarle el sentimiento. "Después de todo, creo que sólo me he confundido más".

El uchiha se separó por un instante y se quedó analizando al callado chico, esperaba con ansia su respuesta, pues en el fondo una pizca de temor seguía latiendo desde la última vez que se vio en una situación similar.

-¿me amas naruto, dime?- preguntó directamente, quería saber por completo cualquiera que fuera la respuesta.

El tiempo entre la pregunta del moreno y la respuesta del shinobi fue eterno, en aquel lapso las cosas más pequeñas perecían crecer desmedidamente: el soplar del viento, el crujir de viejas caja, el sonido de las gotas de sudor al caer al suelo.

Naruto cerró los ojos, por un segundo quería viajar a otro lado, no importaba donde fuera, únicamente deseaba encontrar un poco de paz para responder sus propias dudas.

"¿me amas naruto?", retumbó la pregunta en su mente.

Con temor el moreno apretó sus manos contra naruto, sus ojos parecían rogarle que le entregara una respuesta afirmativa.

-naruto…

-no quiero separarme de ti- dijo finalmente con melancolía, a la vez que unía sus labios a los de su pareja- te quiero demasiado…

-naruto- habló entre suspiros y luego se dejó llevar por el beso.

"es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora sasuke"

Cuando su beso de reconciliación terminó, sasuke intervino una vez más.

-naruto, hay algo más que quiero darte…

-no tienes porque- el rubio entendía muy poco a que se refería el chico.

-insisto.

Antes de que naruto pudiera reaccionar, sasuke bajó su rostro y lo acercó entre las piernas del joven.

-¡sasuke, no podemos hacerlo aquí!- le reprochó muy rojo.

Un gesto malicioso apareció en la cara de sasuke, una seductora sonrisa le era dedicada al ninja.

-pero si no mal recuerdo, tú hiciste lo mismo…y eso paso en el patio…

Unas veloces manos ya comenzaban a desabrochar un pantalón que poca resistencia ponía.

-si, pero…-recordó con tremendo sonrojo-eso fue distinto…

-¿distinto?-esta vez río con más malicia que antes, ante lo cual naruto enrojeció al punto de asemejar un tomate, ya no podía mirar directamente a esos coquetos ojos negros.

-cada día te vuelves más pervertido sasu chan, terminarás pareciéndote a itachi.

-¡no lo menciones!- le regañó, en aquel momento no tenía intención de pensar en su hermano mayor.

-lo siento...¡ah!

Una serie de corrientes eléctricas cortaron la voz del rubio; aquellas, recorrían su cuerpo con habilidad llegando hasta los más recónditos lugares de su ser. Por un segundo no se interesó en buscar la razón de ellas, se dejaba guiar por las plácidas sensaciones que inundaban su ser.

-sa…sasuke-escapaban las palabras cuando vio como el uchiha se hallaba entre sus piernas, disfrutando de la excitación que le producía engullir el miembro de su amante.

La respiración de ambos chicos se iba haciendo terriblemente acelerada, poco a poco sus cuerpos se empapaban de sudor.

La brisa que antes había intentado sofocar el calor ya no existía; naruto pensaba que un poco de viento no les vendría mal, mientras cerraba sus ojos se imaginaba la frescura del país del fuego. A pesar de que su cuerpo era insistentemente atacado por el más fuerte placer no podía concentrarse, una cosa no lo dejaba en paz: konoha.

Sasuke intentaba hacer su trabajo con destreza, su bello rostro coloreado se deslizaba con pasión entre sus piernas, su lengua se movía aleatoria mente por su sexo, daba la impresión de ser un inocente niño que apenas comienza a aprender un juego deliciosamente desconocido.

-naru…naru- le decía al jadeante rubio entre beso y beso, que conforme avanzaba en su acción se convertían el ligeros mordiscos.

Naruto, que aun permanecía sentado, inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente, apoyando sus manos sobre la tersa cabellera negra.

-¡ahhhh!-gimió el rubio cuando sasuke le dio una mordida más fuerte que las anteriores, con sus obligaba a la cabeza del moreno a acercarse más como si aquel placer no fuera suficiente.

Sasuke no le rechazó, en vez de ello, volvió a tragar a naruto con más fuerza, hasta que ya casi había desaparecido dentro de la boca del moreno.

Konoha, aquella palabra que le desplegaba tantas imágenes no podía hieres de su cabeza; iba de un lado a otro haciéndole casi olvidar como su cuerpo comenzaba a correrse dentro del moreno.

El extasiado cuerpo del uchiha sufría de lo mismo, en el interior de sus pantalones comenzab a deslizarse un fino líquido producido de sus deseos.

-¡sasuke!- exclamó apretando más la cabeza de chico contra sí mismo en el momento cuando llegó al clímax.

Para naruto se volvió una situación bastante complicada, por un lado disfrutaba de las acciones de sasuke, mientras que por el otro sufría por una simple palabra que no lograba comprender muy bien cómo había entrado a su mente.

Sasuke no quería ceder, si por el hubiera sido, se habría mantenido así eternamente, pero algo en el comportamiento de naruto lo distrajo.

"el día que fuimos a buscar a Tsunade obaachan, creo que fue cuando comenzó esta tragedia", meditaba dejando en el olvido a su amante.

El moreno cada vez se angustiaba más, poco a poco detuvo los jugueteos de su lengua, hasta que al final dejó en paz al miembro de naruto.

"no, todo empezó en el Shi no mori…o mucho antes", como anteriormente habría sucedido, las azules pupilas del chico se entrecerraban tratando de enfocar en el techo sus vivencias pasadas.

-naruto…-le susurró observándolo con curiosidad como el gesto que antes presentó volvía a nacer.

"empezó con itachi, si en esta ocasión detengo a…"

Sasuke de palpó, notó como el placer que lo había atacado había dejado su marca, tenía la entrepierna completamente mojada, junto con un miembro aun no satisfecho, como comprobó cuando con la mano derecha se desabrochó la bragueta.

Pensaba en decirle a naruto que le respondiese de la misma forma o que le dejara hacer algo mucho mejor, pero se daba cuenta que desde hace un rato su novio lo había dejado.

-¿en qué piensas naruto?- le preguntó en un intento por traerlo de vuelta.

-itachi…- respondió suavemente.

-¡¿qué?!- el moreno dio un respingo, esperaba todo menos aquella respuesta; se levantó y acusadoramente le señaló- ¡¿usuratonkachi, cómo puedes estar pensado en itachi en estos momentos tan íntimos?!

-¿pensado en itachi?- naruto apenas despertaba de su trance

-¡dobe¡¿cómo puedes pensar en él?!

-¡yo datte bayo!- negó confundido- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre que puedo hacer eso?!

-¡acabas de nombrarlo!- en menos de lo alguien hubiera imaginado el moreno ya ha roto su promesa de no enfadarse y la había hecho con tremendo entusiasmo, pues sus ojos ardía de furia, el rostro que una vez enrojeció de placer ahora ardía de celos.

Cuando el moreno se levanto su ropa cayó hasta el suelo, dejando ver sus jóvenes partes; el rubio no miraba hacia arriba, sino directo a las piernas del otro.

-¡jamás haría eso!- negó rotundamente-¡sólo pienso en ti!

-¡pues dímelo a los ojos, dobe!- le reclamó, en especial cuando se dio cuanta hacia donde iban los ojos juguetones de naruto.

-¡esta bien datte bayo!- dijo sin mover la cabeza

-¡hazlo, y deja de mirarme ahí, pervertido!

-¡el pervertido es otro!

-¡lo dice el que piensa en el hermano de su novio mientras tienen intimidad!

-¡ya te dije que solo pienso en ti!- naruto se levantó, haciendo que también cayeran sus pantalones; aun no lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡dímelo mirándome a los ojos!

-¡¿así?!- el rubio le tomó por lo hombros y posó sus ojos frente a los de él, sus caras estaba más cerca de lo acostumbrado- ¡sólo pienso en ti porque te amo!

La voz de naruto sonaba molesta, pero había sido lo más profundo que había dicho, incluso esto el rubio se sorprendió, después de tanta preocupación, parecía que la verdad se resumía en una simple oración.

-¿en verdad naruto?- sasuke sintió como su corazón revivía al oír su declaración, sus mejillas ahora eran lo único que presentaban un color rosa encendido.

-yo…

Antes de que pudiera contestas la puerta se abrió de par en par, un gritó que retumbó por todas partes de escuchó.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_continuará..._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Free talk_

_kayako´s free time_

_Cuando pienso detenidamente esto, últimamente me sobra demasiado tiempo, no como antes cuando corría de aquí para allá buscando y corrigiendo tareas, estudiando y discutiendo para el reporte de la práctica siguiente, y sumándole los exámenes finales que al final de cuentas me dejaron peor nn, pero aún sigo en la escuela, pues como dice el buen naruto, este es mi camino del ninja y para hacerlo realidad nunca me rendiré._

_Aun no sé como ha quedado el capítulo pasado, ni siquiera sé si hay reviews o si lo mandé correctamente (a pesar de que mi paranoia me hizo revisar más de 10 veces), aun así si todo salió como lo planeado espero que ya lo hayan leído y que hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Por cierto cualquier gesto de desagrado por el capítulo pasado no será mal recibido._

_También espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado este episodio, al cual quiero que vean como la continuación del que no terminé la vez pasada.:-)_

_Como ahora que estoy fuera de la cuidad, alejada del ruido y la televisión uu tengo muchísimo más tiempo para pensar bien en la historia y escribir como se debe, gracias a dios a mi primo se le ocurrió traer una computadora, que ya desde hace un rato me he apañado._

_Si todo sale como lo he planeado desde hace diez segundo y el dueño de dicho aparto electrónico no me retira su apoyo podré terminar muy pronto y publicar antes de lo que había dicho, sino, pues ya nos leeremos el año entrante!!!! - _

_Además también les deseo (otra vez) un feliz año nuevo, que cumplan todos sus deseos (incluso los ocultos, ja!) y que a todos los fanáticos de naruto nos traiga el año 2007 muchas aventuras y diversión, y en especial a las fanáticas del yaoi…mmm,weno, para eso he escrito los doce deseos del club "en pro del yaoi en naruto, que sasuke acepte que ama a naruto en público", además de los deseos de los personajes de este fic, espero los disfruten:_

_1 que nuestro lema de batalla se cumpla, que sasuke por fin acepte que es gay, porque ya todos lo sabemos._

_2 Que naruto también acepte que ama al moreno y que se haga más listo (bueno, tal vez lo último no pase)_

_3 Que muera sakura y que sea reemplazada por un personaje tan bueno como itachi._

_4 Por dios! Ver la cara de kakashi!!!!_

_5 Que kishi sensei ya no le de tantas vueltas al asunto y que nos muestre la cara del líder del akatsuki!!!_

_6 Otra para kishi, que a la terminación del género al que pertenece naruto le agregue un Ai_

_7 Que la polémica termine ya!!! Dedidara es hombre o mujer!!!!_

_8 Fuera la censura!!!!!!_

_9 Que nunca, pero nunca se vuelva a repetir tal blasfemia como lo fue el relleno_

_10 Que Lee se depile_

_11 No está de más pedir que se nos revele el nombre de yondi, pobre el también tiene derecho a un nombre propio._

_El último siempre es el mejor, así que dejaré que cada una de ustedes los llame con su propio deseo y luego nos lo cuente, por mientras ahí les va el mío:_

_Que este año me permita mejorar como persona en todos los aspectos_

_Y que sea un buen año para cumplir todas mis metas, incluso aquellas que olvidé en algún lugar de la memoria._

_n/a por si no lo habían notado, mi inner no está ha salido de vacaciones a (esto les dará envidia) Konoha, pero me ha dejado también su deseo:_

_inner: ganarme la lotería (o asaltar un banco, es lo mismo) para comprarme los derecho de naruto y hacer con los personajes lo que yo quiero muajajajaja:-)_

_Aquí tan los deseos de los personajes de home town:_

_Naruto:_

_1 ramen_

_2 ramen_

_3 ramen _

_4 hacer el tayuu kage bushin no jutsu y luego tener ramen para todos ellos_

_5 más ramen_

_6 ramen para toda mi vida_

_7 ramen_

_8 usar el rasengan como técnica de cocina_

_9 recuperar a sasuke, para que luego utilice toda su fortuna para comprar ramen_

_10 ser hokage, y luego forrarme para comprar ramen_

_11 que itachi y sasuke ya no me espíen, y si lo hacen ,por lo menos que después me compren ramen_

_algo que había olvidado pedir: RAMEN_

_Sasuke:_

_1)naruto_

_2)naruto_

_3)naruto_

_4)naruto_

_5)encerrar a mi hermano para quedarme con naruto_

_6)naruto_

_7)naruto_

_8)naruto_

_9)naruto_

_10)naruto_

_11)naruto_

_12)naruto_

_13)naruto_

_Kayako: hey solo eran 12!!!!_

_Itachi:_

_1-12) ganar la loteria para conseguir todo el ramen del mundo, jejeje_

_youko:_

_1-11) que naruto me pague todo lo que me debe en ramen_

_12)que naruto no se entere de que sasuke fue quien me dijo que lo trajera._

_Naruto:eh?_

_Youko: cof, cof, nada, hey naruto! Quieres ramen?_

_Naruto: si datte bayo! Ponlo en la cuenta de sasuke!_

_Sasuke: 0.o que!_

_pd. quisiera hacer una mencion especial a june-li (espero que asi sea su nombre, sino pido disculpas tengo mala memoria) por su review, que es el mas largo hasta la fecha, te agradesco el tiempo dedicado a escribirlo, asi como le agradesco a cada una el tiempo que me brinda..._


	36. CAP 35

**CAPÍTULO 35 (AHORA SI :-p)**

**LO QUIERO REALMENTE**

**I**

El otoño había pasado rápidamente como las hojas secas al caer, dejando delante al invierno que ceñía un ambiente desolador sobre la mansión de los Uchiha. Durante varias semanas el más sepulcral silencio había invadido aquel hogar; nadie decía nada, todos trataban de mantener escondido el vergonzoso secreto de familia, al igual que lo habían hecho con el resto de sus tristes secretos.

La blancura que se manifestaba frente a la ventana del mayor de los hermanos era invisible ante la distante mirada del moreno, el cual, perdido en su soledad intentaba mitigar su dolor ahuyentando el silencio.

El sonido de un viejo reproductor de música.

_I belive your promise_

_It´s too hard to give me_

_Courage_

Tocando una curiosa melodía que en cada una de sus notas parecía burlarse de la situación de itachi, como cada cosa que lo rodeaba. Todo se había vuelto irritante para él, la penumbra de su habitación ya no lo reconfortaba.

_Always I feel it the precious_

_Time seeing you…_

Apagar el reproductor pasó por su mente, pero sentía que en el silencio lo aterraba.

_Yume wa ryuusei no you ni_

_Ameagari no niji no you ni_

Aun no podía creerlo, no podía asimilar el hecho de que él mismo había abierto las puertas hacia la desgracia de su familia, hacia la desgracia de quien más amaba.

_Kono kokoro ni hikari wo_

_Tsuretekuru_

Distante, tan distante del mundo como nunca lo había estado; sumido dentro de sus propias culpas y temores se había olvidado de lo que lo rodeaba, el viento invernal que se internaba a su cuarto por la ventana y su suave sonido no existían. Él y su remordimiento estaban solos.

_Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga_

_Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo_

Un cuerpo encogido frente a la ventana abierta, oscilando entre una penosa vida y el limbo apareció por la ranura de la puerta, no parecía reaccionar hasta que una voz inocente le llamó.

_Gomakashitari shinai to_

_Chikau no_

-niisan-dijo tímidamente el pequeño sasuke, su cuerpo se deslizaba por la puerta como cuando los niños miran dentro del armario buscando un monstruo inexistente.

_Chikau no_

Repitió el coro retumbando en el alma de itachi, quien no dejaba de preguntarse cuándo se había convertido en aquella bestia.

-sasuke- le respondió secamente y sin mirarle, aun sus llorosos ojos permanecían en el suelo.

-¡niisan!- volvió a decir el pequeño saltando a los brazos de su hermano sin que este pudiera rechazarlo.

-sasuke…- el joven también le hubiera gustado regresarle el gesto como en el pasado, pero ahora existía una barrera entre ambos.

Silencio y frío, no tenían otra cosa alrededor. Aun sonaba la melodía en la mente de itachi.

-¡niisan tenía tantas ganas de verte!- expresó como si la ida entera le hubiera distanciado de su único hermano.

Yo también sasuke, eres tan inocente, pensó itachi intentando acariciar imaginariamente la silueta de su hermano.

-¡robé las llaves de mamá y escapé de la escuela para verte!- respondió anticipando la pregunta del mayor- ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte niisan, pero mamá no me dejaba! espere a qué se fuera.

Solos, como esa vez, pensó itachi.

-sasuke no debiste venir- le reprochó evitando llorar.

-niisan…-la voz de sasuke de pronto se apagó, miraba a itachi a través de sus melancólicos ojos inocentes buscando la respuesta que se le había negado- ¿qué pasó niisan, qué hiciste?

La alegría que de repente produjo la visita de sasuke se esfumó con esa pregunta, se decía repetidamente que jamás podría responderle.

-¿niisan?, ¿porqué mamá y papá están tan enojados?- el pequeño se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano transmitiéndole un triste calor.

Cada palabra era como su verdugo, el corazón de itachi daba vueltos dolorosos.

-¿porqué papá te golpeó?- la manita del niño rozó la terrible herida del rostro de su hermano- ¿porqué te encerró?

Porque te lastimé hermano, dijo para sus adentros el mayor; evitaba a toda costa mirarle a los ojos, a aquellos ojos llenos de pureza que él había intentado manchar.

El ver a la persona que más admiraba quedarse sin palabras le hacia sentir que lo que había pasado era peor de lo que imaginaba; delicadas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-¡niisan, respóndeme!- el menor de los uchiha sacudía con sus manos infantiles el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano-¡¿qué has hecho?!

Itachi no pudo más, la culpa no le permitía oír más así que arrojó a su hermano lejos. El llanto de sasuke se comenzó a hacer espeso, como la nieve de afuera.

-¡niisan!

-sasuke, perdóname- dijo con dolida ternura el mayor, quien se fue acercando al otro hasta que pudo tenerlo entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas también brotaban de itachi, su disculpa iba dirigida a algo que el pequeño desconocía- ¡lo lamento, no quería lastimarte!

-niisan, no me he lastimado- le animó con su dulce voz- lo que me ha lastimado es no verte.

-sasuke, yo…-el hermano de sasuke no se contuvo para llorar, lo cual fue algo inesperado para su hermano; los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era sasuke quien reconfortaba a su hermano.

-niisan, no llores, mamá es muy dulce y te perdonará- el niñito le dirigió una alegre sonrisa- y papá te quiere mucho, eres su hijo favorito…

Sin querer, las manos de itachi comenzaron a acariciar con delicadeza la espalda de su hermano, lo tocaba como si fuera la pieza más frágil del mundo o como un sueño que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

-tú no entiendes sasuke- se excusó secándose las lágrimas y tomando con sus manos la cara de su hermano.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir sus alientos.

-no entiendo porqué nadie me explica, todos callan y cuando digo algo se miran entre sí y luego hacen cómo su ni hubiera pasado nada…y yo…yo, creía que tú serías diferente…

El pequeño agachó el rostro perdiendo sus esperanzas.

-sasuke, ¿qué recuerdas de la última vez que estuve en tu cuarto?- preguntó con el temor de que su hermano recordara algo y entonces comenzara a odiarle, temía de sólo pensarlo.

-no mucho- dijo sin comprender el punto- tú estabas ahí y papá te abofeteaba, pero tú no decías nada…

-ya veo- en el fondo quería sentir algo de alivio, aunque fuese falso.

Después de tener tanto tiempo la ventan abierta el frío ya comenzaba a corroer sus cuerpos, sasuke se acercaba a itachi para calentarse con su cuerpo, el otro moreno intentaba negarse a su ototochan, pero el tener a ese dulce cuerpo entre el suyo le hacia recordar su pecado.

-niisan, quiero estar siempre a tu lado- susurró sasuke antes de acercar sus labios a la mejillas de su hermano.

Mi pecado, que por más intente nunca se borrará…discúlpame sasuke pero el único amor que te puedo ofrecer te corromperá y yo no quiero eso, pensó itachi sintiendo como el diminuto cuerpo de su hermano se recogía hasta el grado de sus cuerpos parecía ser uno. El corazón le dolía al sentir que él era el único que veía eso con malicia.

Antes de que los labios de sasuke tocaran su hermano, este le tiró y quedó sobre él.

-niisan…-pronunció extrañado sasuke.

-Perdón por mentirte hermano- habló cuando ya sus labios estaba frente a los de su hermano.

Los ojos de itachi miraban al pequeño con un amor que sasuke nunca llegaría a comprender.

-niisan…itachi…

Una de las manos de itachi bajaba con lentitud por el cuerpo intacto de su hermano, como si pensaran concluir sus acciones pasadas.

-lo siento sasuke, pero la verdad es que yo…

Quería besarlo, eso se proponía antes de que una voz lo alertar desde afuera.

-¡sasuke baka, tardas mucho!- exclamó un rubio tocando la puerta del cuarto de itachi.

-naruto…-la voz de sasuke tomaba un brillo especial con sólo pronunciar ese nombre.

La cara del mayor se levanto, el odio en sus ojos quería atravesar la puerta y fulminar al otro niño.

Todos aquellos recuerdos recorrían la cabeza de Uchiha Itachi mientras esperaba a la puerta del Kyubi´s ramen. Kabuto le había hecho recordar su terrible pecado, deseando una vez más escapar del mundo entero.

Esperaba que Youko le permitiese encontrar esa soledad que tanto esperaba, aunque fuera tan sólo por un instante.

**II**

Una hermosa tarde abrigaba a los chicos que se dirigían a casa; caminaban con pasos rápidos y callados, como si no quisieran que esa extraña incomodidad silenciosa se rompiera obligándolos a tratar temas que querían guardar en secreto, en especial a naruto, quien a pesar de lo que había pasado dentro de la bodega no había podido apartar sus pensamiento de los secretos de itachi.

Para el moreno era distinto, ya que desde un comienzo le hubiera gustado reñirle a su pareja lo pasado, pero el verle tan ensimismado llegaba incluso a asustarle.

Las sombras de los edificios se volvían gigantescos fantasmas negros y junto con el carmesí color del cielo el ambiente se tornaba ligeramente melancólico, provocando más tensión en la pareja.

Sasuke ya no estaba seguro de que su relación siguiera siendo oficial. Y pensar que al final yo hice todo esto para aclarar las cosas, pensó dejando salir un fuerte suspiro, no estoy seguro de nada ahora…me dijo que me amaba, pero…siento que hay algo más y puede ser que el culpable no sea itachi.

La expresión del moreno cada vez se hacia más apagada.

-sasuke…-pronunció subvente naruto, lo cual hizo que por un momento el otro cihco se repusiera.

-¿mmm?- respondió duditativamente, un vacío en el estómago se le formaba, por su cabeza viajaban imágenes donde naruto terminaba con él, sabía que era muy exagerado, pero la sensación de que ando andaba mal no lo dejaba-¿sucede algo?

Aun caminaban, ya habían llegado a la parte de la ciudad donde sólo había casa; el sol casi ya se ocultaba, ahora el cielo era espectacularmente violeta.

-este…

Al hablar, el rubio movía las manos nerviosamente haciendo que sasuke se preocupara aun más.

-verás…-continuó, esta vez deteniéndose frente a la calle donde había que dar vuelta para llegar a la casa de sasuke, justamente era el lugar donde había visto a ese nuevo moreno por primera vez.

-¡dilo ya, dobe!- le insistió con molestía, se había detenido frente a él, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla de sentimiento.

-pero prometes no enfadarte, esto es algo muy importante- naruto evitaba su miraba, sus azules ojos revisaban todo lo que había alrededor de su novio.

-¡lo que sea dilo ya!- a sasuke casi se le hela la sangre, la actitud nerviosa de naruto y sus palabras pronunciadas con cierta seriedad le preocupaba.

-bien…-se animó a decir después de tragar un poco de saliva- ¿crees qué mimiru neechan prepare un poco de ramen si se lo pido?

El uchiha quiso matar a naruto, le desconcertaban sus tonterías.

-es que siento algo de pena, soy únicamente un invitado y tal vez sea mucho pedir…-decía el rubio sin darse cuenta que le hablaba a un cuerpo petrificado.

Como puedes ser…usuratonkachi…

-he estado pensando eso desde que pasó…tú sabes, lo de la bodega…

¡¿ha estado pensado sólo en ramen?!, y yo que estaba tan preocupado, pensaba el moreno con un gesto que oscilaba entre la ira y el asombro, ramen…ramen…

-¿crees que acepte si le digo?

Ramen…ramen…

-¿sasuke, me escuchas?- por fin naruto se dio cuenta de que la atención de sasuke estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí; el moreno, ajeno a cualquier cosa, se alejó del rubio pronunciando estupefacto: ramen…

-perdón sasuke-dijo cuando se retiró, no perdía de vista la esquina donde había dado vuelta el moreno- pero prefiero que te enfades por mis estupideces a que te enteres de la verdad, desde que salimos de la escuela te veías muy mortificado…si me hubieras reñido lo de la bodega las cosas se hubieran resuelto.

Quiero estar a tu lado…pero estoy muy confundido…¡no!, debo enfocarme en itachi, y para eso debo mantener un poco de distancia con sasuke, pensó cuando retomó el paso, aunque antes hecho una mirada atrás y recordó el primer día que llegó.

-¿cuánto llevo aquí?-se preguntó como si largos años hubiesen transcurrido- je, ya no tengo idea…

**III**

-vaya, esto es algo que no me esperaba- pronunció youko sin mucha sorpresa.

-youko san…- dijo débilmente itachi levantando su rostro, ya llevaba muchas horas sentado frente la puerta trasera del puesto de ramen. Su imagen era completamente lastimera.

-¡oh no, eso sí que no!- se adelantó a decir la mujer con cierto enfado- ¡mira niño, este no es ningún albergue, no es un lugar al que puedas venir cuando te sientas triste!...¡en casa tu madre debe estar preocupada!

El joven no habló mucho pues unas lágrimas rápidamente corrieron por sus ojos, a youko le conmovió mucho aquello, en su corazón algo desconocido brotaba.

-¡con esas lágrimas no me convencerás!- le indicó recuperando la compostura- ¡así que vete!

Después ella abrió la puerta y entró, itachi no se movió ni un centímetro.

Dentro, Youko no podía apartar de su mente al itachi, su pena le hacia sentir cierta simpatía, también aquello le hizo recordar de repente que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con naruto.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse el uchiha se levantó cansadamente.

-sería irresponsable dejarte aquí afuera- pronunció la mujer invitándole a pasar- al fin de cuentas…bueno, no importa…

-arigato youko san-sonrió itachi tristemente.

El lugar estaba ligeramente desordenado, la entrada estaba atiborrada de correspondencia sin leer.

-son solamente folletos- aclaró youko al ver que la atención del chico se fijaba en ello.

En la cocina era igual, la mesa era un desorden y había platos sucios acumulados desde hace varios días; en general la casa entera estaba igual, a youko no le interesaba eso ni el puesto, solo le preocupaba que naruto tomara una decisión para que ella pudiera volver.

Youko lo llevó a la misma habitación donde había estado antes, ella pensaba salir sin decir nada y esperar que él hablara cuando quisiera, pero eso ya no hizo falta.

-¿qué relación tiene con naruto?- preguntó buscando donde sentarse

-¿porqué quieres saberlo?

-porque siento que naruto está en peligro…también sasuke- contestó antes de que volviera a llorar desoladamente.

-todo estará bien…te ayudaré si me cuentas todo…- es evidente que pronto las cosas se pondrán muy mal, pensó al sentarse a su lado.

**VI**

Nunca había visto a Sasuke así…a ninguno de los dos…

El baño se había llenado de vapor, la silueta del rubio apenas se distinguía.

Siempre he creído que la relación entre él e itachi debió de ver sido muy estrecha para que dolieran tanto sus acciones, sin embargo en el tiempo que he estado aquí no había podido apreciar lo mismo con ellos…no hasta este momento…

Sus ojos se mostraban reflexivos, miraba hacia arriba fijando su vista en la gran lámpara del techo.

Casi siempre pelean y en ocasiones se siente como si sasuke quisiera que no estuviera, supongo que en parte se debe a mí…pero hace un momento…

Con delicadeza deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo para sentir más de cerca la calidez del agua.

Por primera vez vi como sasuke se angustiaba por itachi…se veía tan preocupado como mimiru neechan, ¡esto me enfurece tanto, itachi baka! Pero…

Naruto se recogió dentro de la tina, su mirada reflexiva se centraba en ese momento en su reflejo.

Incluso sus acciones más viles parecen enfocadas en el amor que le profesaba a sasuke, creo que no siento del todo odio…¿Dónde estas itachi? Me gustaría preguntarte tantas cosas, a pesar de que después de esto no sabría como actuar junto a ti…lo mejor sería que por ahora no viniera, pero mimiru neechan y sasuke están preocupados, hace días que no lo vemos…su padre es diferente, no me agrada ese sujeto.

Observando profundamente su reflejo, su boca dejó salir una ligera sonrisa; el agua le reconfortaba.

Durante mucho tiempo te tuve envidia naruto, al llegar aquí y saber de tu existencia pensé que habías vivido bajo un sueño…me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado, también sufriste por tu amor, por sasuke…y sasuke sufrió por ti, ¿qué secretos guardas naruto?

-los mismos que ahora tú guardas- le contestó su reflejo de manera acusadora.

Naruto dio un respingo sin decir algo.

-¿qué no te das cuenta que trataba de de proteger a sasuke?, por eso morí-continuó hablando el reflejo mientras el chico si preguntaba si eso era un sueño o era su corazón el que hablaba- tú intentas hacer ahora lo mismo, aun así, eso no evitará que dañes a sasuke.

-¿qué es lo que dices?-las manos del rubio tocaban el agua como intentado disipar la ilusión.

-píenselo, por más que esto salga bien no evitará que rompas el corazón de sasuke-decía de manera fría, tan fría que el rubio sintió un sentimiento raro al escuchar su propia voz siendo cruel-¿acaso no te irás?

-yo ya tenía mi vida- el shinobi se sentía mas culpable que antes- venir aquí no fue mi decisión.

-¿ves? Cuando te vayas sasuke no se repondrá.

-¡tengo alguien que salvar!- naruto se preguntaba porqué todo era tan difícil, porqué no podía decidir a quien amaba realmente, quería a sasuke, pero estaba el otro.

-¡aquí tienes a alguien que te adora desde el fondo de su corazón!, ¡si te equivocas lo perderás todo!- por un momento el reflejo parecía llorar- por favor decide, se sincero contigo mismo…

-yo no lo sé, es cierto que nunca tuve algo con el otro sasuke y aquí he sido tan feliz como nunca…yo no lo sé…

-por favor…decide-pidió el reflejo antes de desvanecerse.

-¿porqué hablas solo naruto?-dijo sasuke cuando descubrió al rubio.

**V**

Cuando el moreno entro a la tina guardó su distancia con naruto, una vez más lo rodea uno de esos silencios incómodos que ya eran comunes.

-no te preocupes- rompió el silencio el rubio a sabiendas de que si no hacia nada las cosas no mejorarían.

-¿eh?-sasuke tenía cerrados los ojos, imaginado que el cuerpo de naruto se unía al suyo.

-itachi estará bien, es una buena persona y sabrá cuidarse.

Las sinceras palabras alegraron un poco a sasuke, quien se acercó para luego recargarse sobre el cálido pecho del chico. Se siente tan bien, pensó sasuke al oír los melodiosos latidos del corazón de naruto.

-gracias naruto, también creo lo mismo, aun así me alegraría más si todo fuera cómo antes…

-¿cómo antes?- el rubio entendía que sería la primera ocasión que su novio le hablara sobre su hermano, sentía la fragilidad que cargaba este que lo llevó a acariciar su cabello. Ambos son tan frágiles, pensó con dulzura.

-si, cuando yo era un niño pequeño y mi hermano me protegía de todo- él se acomodaba mejor, había subido un poco para quedar cerca del rostro que amaba, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y sus piernas estaban entre las de él; los dos se sentían felices así, en especial naruto cuando se fijó en sus negros ojos que le otorgaban una inocente miraba seductora, sus mejillas estaban rojas-cuando era bueno y lo admiraba.

El moreno actuaba inconsciente solo guiado por sus palabras, su cuerpo volvía a moverse, esta vez para quedar de frente al rubio, ahora un par de cosas también entraban en contacta; naruto tampoco prestaba mucha atención, a pesar de que el roce de sus cuerpos era delicioso, se dedicaba a comprender cada una de sus palabras como si fueran la clave de todo.

-un día dejó de ser así, jamás comprendí lo que pasó en realidad, lo que lo orilló a volverse contra todos. Tenía tanto miedo…- la manos del rubio bajan lentamente por la silueta de sasuke- me había dejado sólo…pensé que moriría, afortunadamente apareció él…

-te prometo que todo será como antes- le juró tiernamente a la vez que intentó besar su mejilla y sasuke lo evitaba recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-no es todo lo que me preocupa- le susurró al oído, su mano izquierda recorría con calma su espalda; parecía que deseaba llorar, como si fuera una necesidad olvidada- me preocupas tú…ya comprendo en quien pensabas en ese momento.

-verás sasuke, yo…- sus manos se habían detenido, el ambiente se tornaba muy triste; se preguntaba cómo podría decirle que en aquel instante no sabía a quien amaba y que le guardaba secretos concernientes a los dos personas que más quiso en el mundo.

Fui un estúpido al pensar que mis tontos planes lo harían desistir de esto.

-no digas nada- le interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta, al final de cuenta había sido lo que temía; su mano iba en busca de su compañera- ya sé que tu relación con el otro chico quedó inconclusa y fue muy dolorosa. Le amabas tanto como yo lo amé a él…

-por favor sasuke, no digas más…-naruto se daba cuenta que el moreno lo conocía más que el mismo, eso le hacía sufrir tanto.

-no…lo entiendo, ¿sabes qué antes de que muriera, él terminó conmigo?

Sería parte de su método para protegerlo, pensó el rubio.

-¿y qué irónicamente cuando murió en mis brazos me dijo que me amaba?

Sasuke…, naruto le abrazó con fuerza al igual que hizo el uchiha.

-de cierta manera aquello quedó inconcluso, a pesar de ello…supe que él no sería feliz si me veía sufrir, fue por ello que pude enamorarme de ti con toda libertad- pausó un momento para darle un eterno beso- te amo naruto, te amo cómo no tienes idea, por eso intento comprenderte, no puedo obligarte a permanecer a mi lado…

¿Porqué tuve que venir aquí?, naruto se culpaba de hacerle sufrir a algo que lo amaba tanto.

-aun así, yo quiero estar contigo sin importar nada, te amo y para mí no existe otra cosa, intentaré ser paciente para esperar tu decisión…y sin importar cual sea la aceptaré porque te amo.

El rubio ya no supo que decir, sus ojos le traicionaron y arrojaron unas gotas de pena. Quería responderle con el mismo sentimiento, pero la inseguridad lo atrapaba.

-quiero pedirte un favor naruto, déjame una vez más ser uno contigo, ya que si nuestros corazones están separados por el pasado, quiero que nuestros cuerpos sean uno solo, por favor concédeme ese deseo infantil- le rogó con las más sinceras lágrimas que pudo conocer naruto, quien se sintió de nuevo en aquel desolado valle de fin.

-si…-murmuró y luego le besó.

Aquello era un acto simplemente melancólico, sus manos danzado suavemente al ritmo de dos corazones confundidos y desolados, era como una de esas canciones que dejan sentimientos incomprensibles.

Sus labios húmedos se tocaban saboreándose como nunca si nunca hubiesen tenido oportunidad de hacer. Para sus jóvenes manos, el viajes sobre sus ardientes pieles parecía el andar de viajeros sobre tierras extrañas, aun así disfrutaban esa mezcla de dolor y placer.

-sasuke, yo…-pronuncio el rubio entre besos.

-no digas nada, deja que tu cuerpo hable, déjame tener la ligera sensación de que yo te pertenezco.

Bajo el agua dos piernas trataban torpemente de acomodarse sobre el excitado miembro del rubio.

El calor del agua y la excitación eran una mezcla bastante complicada de describir.

Los besos y caricias siguieron siendo lentos, naruto le mordía su exquisita piel a la par que sasuke gemía bajito. Con mucha delicadeza, pero dispuesto a hacerlo, sasuke deslizó su cuerpo para ser penetrado por naruto.

No era su primera vez, aunque su forma de actuar daba a pensar lo contrario.

El rubio le ayudó a bajar, su cuerpo extasiado ardía al sentir como sasuke, que estaba sobre sus piernas, se dejaba penetrar en un acto de amor puro. Al observar que la ligera indecisión del moreno, creada más por sus sentimientos que por lo físico, comenzaba a dolerle, el rubio decidió bajarlo de golpe; sasuke gimió más fuerte.

-¿te lastimé?- preguntó cuando estaba en él sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-sabes que eso no es lo que verdaderamente me lastima- contestó a un chico que no hizo más que declinar la cara- me siento feliz, si solamente pudiéramos mantenernos así por siempre.

-si…

Ambos intentaron moverse apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas recogían cada sabor de su piel hasta que sus sexos alcanzaron el punto más alto de placer, cuando aquello pasó, sus jadeantes cuerpos emitieron gritos de placer. Después, todo fue silencio de nuevo, sin separarse callaron, buscando la manera de las cosas fuesen distintas.

No encontraron solución.

-sasuke, creo que debo irme a vivir a otro lado…iré a casa de naruto, espero que no te enfades…

-ya te dije que yo estaré siempre a tu lado y aceptaré todas tus decisiones.

De alguna manera eso había sido una nueva reconciliación, por ahora no quedaba más que decir.

Te amo sasuke, sonó en una parte oculta del corazón de naruto, que ni él percibió.

**VI**

Quince para las nueve, esa era la hora que marcaba el antiguo reloj que colgaba en la entrada del edificio del rubio, por más de tres años había estado detenido, como si aun marcara la hora de algún evento ya olvidado que deseara persistir en la memoria. El shinobi pasó bajo este cuando salió en busca de víveres, aunque también iba en búsqueda de un poco de relajación.

Ya no vivía con sasuke y la separación se le hacia eterna, recordaba como quien piensa en un tiempo muy lejano en la hora que mimiru se despidió de él, no había nadie más, sasuke había salido, queriendo posiblemente evitar la dolorosa despedida.

Las calles estaban totalmente vacías, tal vez a causa de la hora. Me gustaría tener un reloj, pensó el rubio admirando la profunda oscuridad del cielo que le recordaba al moreno.

Un día entero sin ver al uchiha, una desesperación extraña lo embargaba, sentía que no podría resistir un segundo más sin su presencia; se repetía aquello como cuando él lo dejó, miles de veces le hubiera gustado salir corriendo de Konoha e ir a implorarle que lo dejara estar a su lado sin importar que, sabía que eso era imposible y tal vez por esa misma razón había fantaseado miles de veces con su encuentro.

Dobló unas calles más adelante y luego prosiguió hacia la derecha, intentado seguir las indicaciones de haku; las luces se hacían muy pobres, afortunadamente el cielo estrellado y la luna le daban la luz que necesitaba.

Pronto llegó a la tienda, la cual era tan vieja como aquel reloj, todo parecía descuidado; al igual que todo el vecindario, la tienda parecía venir de un mundo donde la vida y la muerte se combinan, era tan triste.

Naruto se sentía algo inseguro, así que tomó la bolsa que le extendió el dueño comenzó el retorno a paso veloz; alguien lo seguía.

Ya no quería pensar en nada, por un instante intentaba dejar atrás todos sus problemas, creía que si dejaba su mente en blanco la angustia se iría.

Pasó por tres calles más, un gato maullaba con tremenda pena, dobló a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, ahí las calles se estrechaban y ensanchaban a su gusto, siguió de frente hasta que todo se le hizo desconocido.

-Estoy perdido- dijo tratando de buscar un punto donde ubicarse. No lo logró- estoy seguro que iba bien…

Aves blancas.

-¿qué es esto?

Diminutas aves blancas de papel caían como copos de nieve sobre el rubio sin poder saber su procedencia, un aroma a sangre las acompañaba.

Una explosión. En un segundo el silencio del aquel lugar se rompió con un fuerte estallido, aun así en aquel vecindario muerto nadie acudió a su llamado; unas cuantas llamas y humo resultaron de aquello.

La calma volvió, en la esquina de lo sucedido los estragos se notaban; la lámpara había sido fulminada cortando la poca luz existente. En el centro de la escena estaba la bolsa de naruto, estaba intacta.

Deidara y Sasori salieron satisfechos por su trabajo.

-¡qué flojera, esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé!- dijo deidara, se tapaba la boca para esconder sus bostezos.

Sasori fijó su vista en la bolsa. Ese niño es muy listo, pensó, un kage bushin.

-¿eh?, ¿no estas feliz, podremos irnos a casa temprano?- volvió a hablar muy extrañada.

¿Dónde? Él sigue aquí, sasori no prestaba atención a deidara, pues buscaba un indicio del paradero de naruto.

-¡si!, esto fue demasiado aburrido, aunque pienso que hubiera sido mejor haberlo torturado primero- sasori comenzaba a desesperarse mientras deidara hablaba, ese niño era más listo de lo que hubiera imaginado, se escondía y no podía percibir su presencia, además de que se había dado cuenta del genjutsu; consideraba que no tenía posibilidades, sin armas y en un terreno desconocido, aún se sentía en el aire que algo planeaba.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_FREE TALK_

_CADA DIA ESTOY PEOR_

_Que tal!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi (sasuke: ¬¬ a mi no, porque soy uke?), antes que nada como mi asientente, entiendase inner se ha ido a konoha de vacaciones o eso dice ella porque yo creo que esto tiene que ver con ciertos problemas con algunas fotos de ella y cierto akatsuki nn, el hecho es que toy solita T.T y pues el único asistente que hallé fue sasuke, aunque está peor que mi inner, no hace nada (sasu: ¬¬ yo no trabajo para dobes) hey!!!_

_Como lo dice título, esto va de mal en peor, creo que el lemmon no salió tan bien como quería (sasu: ¬¬ sigo sin entender porque soy uke?)y ni se diga de lo demás, buuu que mala escritora soy T.T, ya que yo quería que esto fuese un poco más largo, pero creo que me extendí en algunas partes que no eran necesarias, aun así mil disculpas por mi falta de profesionalismo :-P_

_B-)gracias por sus reviews y espero verlas pronto, pues ya debo irme son las dos de la mañana, mis ideas ya son vagas (sasu: ¬¬ eso siempre) y mañana debo ir a la escuela, así que hasta lueguito…_

_Esperen, esto es algo que no quiero callarme (sasu: ¬¬quieres callarte, quiero dormir- abraza su peluche con forma de naruto-) si ya voy mamá! Hum…, pero aunque esto este fuera de contexto quiero contarlo._

_Hace rato andaba viendo el relleno de naruto y hubo algo que me causó mucha gracia, y no fueron los chistes, eh? (weno, si hubo uno donde naruto y su gran don de la palabra le piden a hinata salir con él-aunque el pensaba en algo que nada que ver- pero como esta no se decidió, naruto dijo: "entonces iré a decirle a neji", entonces pensé: "bien, un poco de yaoi, no esperen estoy aluciando, el relleno es malo"), y lo otro pasó en el cap 195, cuando todos se asombran por una estúpida técnica que consistían en un estúpido codazo, sé que detener a lee tiene su chiste, pero diablos!! Era un tonto codazo, en fin el relleno es más tonto que yo y naruto juntos…:-P (sasu: ¬¬cierto…espera,¿dijiste que naruto invitó a salir a neji?O.o) si más o menos -.- (sasu: grrr, ¡ese neji se va a enterar! Aprovecha que yo estoy para abusar de MI naruto)si, tú ve y pégales (sasu:-sale en busca de neji-)_

_Gracias por aguantar mis incoherencias y ahora sí ya me voy…¿me pregunto si debí decirle a sasuke que salió en ropa interior, con tubos y mascarilla?, neee, ya se dará cuenta, al igual de que lo de neji y naruto solo fue broma…nn jejejee. Buenas noches a todas!!!!!!_


	37. un intruso en nuestra relación

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**UN INTRUSO EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN**

**I**

Aun la calle se hallaba en silencio, los minutos que transcurrían parecían hacerse eternos entre las penumbras.

Sin aviso, el piso bajo deidara se quebró, dejando salir a un joven a toda velocidad. El golpe fue certero y duro haciendo que volara por los aires, lugar donde una vez más, dos rubios salidos de la nada la estrellaron contra el suelo.

Los estruendos del ataque interrumpieron la paz.

Por su parte, sasori se mantuvo quieto buscando donde se encontraba el verdadero naruto, quien por fin se dejó ver con la más seria mirada. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos.

-uzumaki naruto, ¿no es así?- dijo sasori al darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo al rubio. Sus miradas retadoras tensaban la escena.

-akatsuki…-susurró; con sus manos conjuró más kage bushins, eran siete en total. Youko se equivocó, no son tan fuertes, pensó con ligera seguridad- ¿qué es lo que quieren?

-maldito mocoso…te mataré- con dificultad deidara se levantó. Hubiera corrido hacia el kitsune, pero su compañero le detuvo.

-el pergamino…

-¡no sé de lo que hablan!- les gritó, esta vez nada le detendría para atacarles. Un odio irracional se teñía en su voz.

-hump…-gruñó burlonamente deidara- es inútil que finjas. Sabemos que conoces mucho más de lo que aparentas.

Naruto fijó sus ojos con desprecio. Mentalmente buscaba como sería la mejor forma de atacarlos.

-si lo saben, ¿porqué me buscan?- les retó- de mí no obtendrán nada.

Una gruesas nubes cubrieron a la luna, posiblemente se avecinaba una tormenta.

-naruto kun- intervino sasori- esto no tiene que ser por la fuerza, sólo entrégame el pergamino y todo terminará…

-o si no los hermanito uchiha la pagarán- agregó deidara sintiendo que había ganado.

La luna se escondió por completo.

Naruto río con mucha seguridad, aquella amenaza no valía nada para quien había jurado proteger a sasuke.

-¡baka, yo protegeré a sasuke…y a itachi pese a todo!- les dijo y luego avanzó dejando a los bushin atrás- ¡si tuviera esa cosa, jamás se las daría!

-ya veo…-contestó sasori a su amenaza- eres muy distinto a aquel.

Naruto sintió cierto deseo de preguntarles sobre el otro, pero sabía que era estúpido.

-esto será muy divertido, naruto kun- concluyó deidara.

La lucha se reinició en el momento que una bomba de humo sorprendió a naruto; nada se veía, los bushin se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia el donde estaban.

Naruto esperaba que sus habilidades fueran superiores a las de ellos, pero al disiparse la nube, se disiparon también sus dudas.

Ya no había más kage bushins, además, de que un extraño hilo de chakra le sujetaba los tobillo. No se podía mover.

-¿qué es esto datte bayo?

-me parece que nos has subestimado naruto kun- expresó sasori con satisfacción. Él era quien sostenía los hilos.

Maldición, pensó furioso por su error en el momento que se sintió paralizado, esto va muy mal.

-¡pero ahora aprenderás la lección!- bramó deidara con deseos de ver correr la sangre del chico. Formó algunos sellos, pero antes de que terminara una voz desconocida lo detuvo.

-¡katon goukyakyuu no jutsu!- exclamó la voz cuando una pared de fuego se interpuso entre los miembros del akatsuki y naruto.

Al consumirse el fuego, naruto ya no estaba.

**II**

Muy lejos del incidente, youko descansaba plácidamente sobre la arena; naruto la miraba extrañado sin que ella le observara o le hablara.

Las amenazas de lluvia aun no se hacían realidad, a pesar de que cada vez el cielo se ponía más nublado.

El rubio al verse tan cerca del salado mar recordó su primera misión, aquella donde sasuke lo protegió con su vida; el vacío que sentía por eso era indescriptible.

-¿eso estuvo cerca, no naruto?- le dirigió la palabra clamadamente

-¡no debiste interrumpir!-un viento agresivo golpeaba su rostro cuando comenzó sus reclamos- ¡yo podía con ellos!

-lo subestimaste- la mujer disfrutaba mucho del mar, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a este.

-¿eh?

-lo subestimaste, te dije que eran tan fuertes como jounins, pero tú decidiste atacarlos como si nada- le recordó.

Un poco avergonzado por su error continuó reclamando:

-¡aun así podía con ellos, he entrenado mucho con ero senin, ya no soy un niño!

-lo sé, pero no dejas de ser tan impulsivo- le hizo ver; se levantó y movió sus manos frente a él, como si fuera su madre quien lo reprendía- además, recuerda que eran dos…

-pero…

-y en este lugar tienes muchas desventajas, y ahora que recuerdo no has terminado tu entrenamiento con jiraiya sama.

-pero…

-¿y qué tal si el kyubi despertaba?, ¿y si no podías?, ¿acaso utilizarías la técnica que te prohibió tu maestro?- sin querer youko había hecho ver que había estado espiando a naruto desde hace mucho.

-youko obaachan, ¿cómo sabes sobre esa técnica?- preguntó el chico empezando a sospechar- ¿ya me conocías?

Ella casi se ahoga, se sentó y le evitó la mirada; pensaba en cómo darle la vuelta al asunto.

-¡esta bien!- pronunció cuando en un cambió de actitud se dirigió hacia él- ¡olvidemos esto! Mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido con sasuke.

Sasuke...el joven tomó asiento, un aura de profunda tristeza lo rodeaba.

-¿naruto?- la mujer pudo sentir aquello.

-me siento muy feliz de estar aquí- comenzó a decir con pesadez- pero a veces quisiera…

-nunca haber venido- adivinó ella.

-si…no sé como puedo hacerle tanto daño a sasuke, no puedo olvidar al otro…creo que nunca lo haré…

-ya veo…- así era como se suponía youko que pasarían las cosas, desafortunadamente no había vuelta atrás.

-cada recuerdo de ese bastardo me duele tanto- un profundo dolor en el pecho palpitaba con fuerza- como quisiera…

Ligeras gotas de lluvia se soltaron sobre ellos.

-poder aceptar a sasuke sin tener que pasar por la pena de verle cada vez que cierro los ojos…sasuke…no sé a quien amo ahora…él me lastimó y el otro me ama…y a ese no siquiera sé como protegerlo.

-¿te refieres a lo del akatsuki?

-youko, parece que la historia se repite- se levantó y junto a ella se retiraron de la playa- dijiste que no pasaría.

-dije que eso era incierto.

-¿entonces?

-estás aquí ahora, ¿no? Tú dímelo- su voz quería subirle el ánimo.

-el pasado de sasuke es tan cruel- se detuvo y admiró el esplendor del mar. La lluvia se intensificaba- todo lo que hizo itachi, quisiera saber sus motivos. Y naruto, no sé nada de él, ¿cómo obtuvo el pergamino?

-lo sé- se limitó a decir, entre suspiros.

Una vez más, youko se ponía en evidencia.

-¿a qué te refieres youko obaachan?- el rubio no comprendía nada.

-¡nada, nada!- repitió nerviosamente. No puedo decirle a naruto que itachi me lo ha contado todo, porque sabría donde esta, pensó agradeciendo que ese chico fuera tan despistado.

-estas muy rara hoy youko obaachan…

-si, jejeje…sabes, hoy me encontré a mimiru san.

Volvían a casa del shinobi, ya eran casi la una.

-estaba tan triste por itachi, al igual que sasuke, ¿Dónde estará?- él también estaba preocupado.

-está bien, te lo aseguro- dijo acompañándolo rumbo a la entrada de su edificio.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-es una corazonada- cielos, este no es mi día, se dijo sin perder de vista los inquisidores ojos del rubio.

-también lo espero…-subieron por escalera, entre las extrañas sombras de cada piso- quiero verlo lo más pronto posible, aunque no sepa que decirle.

Llegaron al departamento del rubio, al que youko pasó titubeante. Pasaron a la desordenada mesa y se sentaron. Naruto preparó un par de sopas instantáneas mientras ella continuaba hablando.

-la familia de sasuke guarda mucho secretos…-hizo una pausa para mirarle y pensar en sus palabras- ¿recuerdas al bouke y souke de los hyuga?

-¿eso que tiene que ver?- puso las sopas sobre la mesa y fue hacia el refrigerador. Konoha, se leyó en su melancólico pensamiento.

-pues me enteré que mimiru san pertenece a la rama alta de su clan. ¿y adivina qué?

-¿qué?- preguntó con muy poco interés haciendo que la mujer se molestara un poco.

-si no te interesa, mejor me voy- le amenazó cuando este se sentó.

-no es eso, perdón por favor sigue- la tristeza de su corazón se contagia a youko.

-bien, pues el padre de sasuke es de la rama baja.

-sigo sin entender- él observaba con inocencia la sopas, como si fueran algo más allá de lo que aprentan. Se le veía agotado.

-a eso voy- continuó con emoción- pues como último miembro de la rama pura, era deber de mimiru san proteger el pergamino.

-¿qué?- por fin le tomaba la atención debida- ¿mimiru neechan te dijo todo eso?

-más o menos, pero lo importante es que ya tienes un pista.

-¡si!- sus ánimos volvían como siempre- únicamente falta preguntarle.

-no creo que sea tan fácil- interrumpió su festejo.

-¿mmm?

-debes saberlo mejor que yo, mimiru san esta presionada bajo su esposo.

-cierto- a pesar de que conocía de antemano que ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones, se sentía muy alegre de tener por donde empezar-¡aun así, creo que es genial saber esto!

Después comenzaron a comer, al terminar youko preguntó algo:

-¿qué piensas hacer cuando tengas el pergamino?

-no lo sé, no lo sé…

youko río recordando algo. Parecía fuera de contexto.

-ahora que tengo tiempo me leído un manga que me recuerda mucho ti.

-¿eh?

-es sobre un chico que tiene que decidir entre dos mujeres que son prácticamente la misma. Una es fallido amor del pasado y además de que él es un híbrido, de cierta manera tú también lo eres.

-¿eh?

**III**

La temporada de fútbol comenzaba entre las escuelas de Konoha, el primer partido se había jugado y como siempre la estrella del momento había sido sasuke. Y como la rutina decía, después del partido el equipo entero debía dirigirse a las duchas, pero en esta ocasión algo era diferente.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó sasuke extrañado. Ya estaba desnudo dentro de las duchas.

Solamente los amigos de sasuke estaban ahí.

-se fueron temprano a casa- contestó kiba, quien se bañaba a su lado.

-eso es muy raro…

Las duchas eran pequeñas, era por eso que los chicos desnudos estaban estrechamente cercanos.

-sí, que raro- secundó choji.

Un eterno e incómodo silencio se creó, en todo aquello había algo más que presentía el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a todos.

-nada…-contestaron al unísono provocando que el chico les otorgara una mirada asesina.

-la verdad es que- dijo kiba temeroso de ser el mensajero que fuera castigado por tan vergonzoso asunto

-es…

-es que- dio un codazo a cápital de equipo que se hallaba frente a él- dile shikamaru…

-feh, es demasiado problemático para decirlo- quien se lo diga de seguro morirá, este chico es muy explosivo, pensó evitando responder.

Agua y vapor. Otro silencio. Sasuke comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?

-hentai- dijo alguien del fondo. A todos casi se les sale el corazón- todos piensan eso en la escuela.

-¡¿qué?!- algo que jamás aprendería era controlar sus emociones. Podía parecer frío casi siempre, pero en esas situaciones enloquecía- ¡¿qué dices?!

-eso- se acercó con tranquilidad, para gaara, sasuke no era la gran cosa, situación que era diferente con los otros que se alejaron con miedo- después del incidente de la bodega todos creen que eres un gran pervertido.

-¡¿eh?!- el uchiha no sabía si molestarse o avergonzarse

-si sasuke kun, fue un incidente que se difundió hasta en otras escuelas- aumentó lee apoyado por todos

-¡¿qué?!-un aura depresiva cayó en él-¿porqué siempre me pasa lo mismo?

-es porque eres un gran pervertido- río gaara

-¡no lo digas!

**IV**

-na…naruto kun…-dijo hinata antes de desmayarse ante tal visión.

-¡sasuke kun!- exclamó con fuerza ino sin poder aceptar lo que sus ojos veían. Sus gritos fueran capaces de oírse en media escuela.

-naruto…sasuke…-pronunció en voz baja la pelirosa. Se le escuchaba furiosa.

Medio desnudos y con un poco de evidencia de sus acciones, sasuke y naruto no sabían que hacer.

-sa…sakura…chan…esto no…no es lo que parece- intentó decir el ninja muy asustado, era la misma sensación que con su vieja compañera.

Sasuke estaba tan rojo, su miraba estaba en blanco.

-ustedes dos…

El resto del grupo, atraídos por ino, se acercaba para ver que pasaba.

-sakura…verás- sasuke nerviosamente se colocaba los pantalones, aun su erección era evidente.

-¡¿qué pasa?!- gritó muy cerca lee

-como se atreven…-era decisivo. Sakura los mataría.

Para cuando lee y neji llegaron ahí, sasuke aun no podía ponerse los pantalones y naruto tartamudeaba incoherencias.

-¡hinata sama!- bramó neji preocupado. Al ver a la pareja, posiblemente causante del desmayo, también deseó matarlos.

-naruto kun, sasuke kun- lee los vio apenado

-¡como se atreven a hacer este tipo de cosas en la escuela!- estalló sakura ante ellos.

-¡¿ustedes le hicieron esto a hinata sama?!- sonrojado y molesto, neji les reclamó.

-chicos…esperen un momento…-pidió naruto- ayúdame sasuke.

El moreno quería desaparecer de ese lugar, no quería mantener su relación en secreto, pero tampoco le gustaba esta manera de hacerla saber. ¿Porqué a mí?, pensó casi llorando de vergüenza.

-¡sasuke kun!- chilló ino muy dolido- ¡no puedo perdonarte esto!

Fue así como sakura, neji e ino comenzaron a perseguirlo por todo el instituto, haciendo que, además de sus compañeros, toda la escuela los viera en tan extraña situación.

**V**

-por favor, no me lo recuerden- rogó sasuke muy apenado.

-pero fue muy gracioso- afirmó el chico más callado: shino, cosa que sorprendió a todos- algo que no le pasa a cualquiera, además supe que gaara vendió fotos de eso.

-¡gaara!- le reclamo el moreno con una ira incontenible.

-je- río con inocencia- fue buen negocio.

-debería matarte- le dijo, pero después algo distinto ocupó su mente- ¿y qué ustedes no piensan que soy un pervertido?

-si, pero solo con naruto- le respondió. Al paso que gaara iba, posiblemente se ganaría unos buenos golpes.

-somos tu amigos- intervino shikamaru sin mostrar realmente alguna emoción- no nos importa que tan pervertido o raro seas, estaremos siempre contigo.

Ya había olvidado que también estaban todos ustedes, pensó sasuke sonrojado por sus palabras, aunque no quiera aceptarlo también han estado conmigo, gracias.

-tenemos ese vínculo de camaradería con cada uno de nosotros- pronunció shino con su desconcertante tono de voz.

-si, aunque no lo parezca nos preocupamos por ti- apoyó kiba orgulloso.

Que bien le hacía todo su apoyo a ese chico profundamente desconsolado.

-¡amistades así son parte de la fuerza de la juventud!- lloró con exageración lee.

-amigos incluso para compartir el almuerzo- dijo choji

Neji también reafirmó su amistad con una agradable sonrisa.

-gracias…-sasuke sonrió muy feliz, a la vez que sus ojos reflejaban la mezcla de alegría y dolor.

-además, tú eres el más femenino de todos, tenemos que cuidarte como a blanca nieves- bromeó gaara. Sasuke casi lo mata sino fuera porque neji intervino oportunamente.

-no todas las cosas salieron bien, ¿verdad sasuke?

El moreno se sentía tan mal por lo de la bodega

-vaya, que problemático. Cualquiera diría que por aquello ahora estarían muy felices- shikamaru pensaba en la razón que tendría naruto para no ver ido a apoyar a su novio hoy, lo que el no sabía era que ese par no se veían desde hace varios días.

-preferiría que aquello no hubiera pasado- sasuke estaba muy herido; sabía que había aceptado no presionar al rubio, aun así no podía soportarlo.

-¿qué pasó sasuke?- preguntó gaara con preocupación, y es que con la cara que traía el chico significaba que algo feo había sucedido.

Sin que nadie se fijara, un jabón había caído al resbaloso piso.

-es que…- no se animaba a decirlo, lo pesaba tanto, como si por ello se le fuera la vida.

-esto se ve mal-dijo shikamaru y puso su mano sobre su hombro desnudo.

-¿sasuke?- gaara estaba cada vez más angustiado; ver a su amigo así le hacía daño.

-¿a naruto le gusta alguien más, no es así?- neji era un experto para adivinar lo que pensaba sasuke.

-no sólo eso, le ama…- el moreno no podía estar de peor ánimo.

-¿es itachi?- preguntaron todos.

-no…es lo peor, es alguien tan importante para él y ni siquiera le conozco…

-es cómo pelear a oscuras- le dijo lee

-¿así que cortaron?- cuestionó kiba

Un silencio corto hizo la respuesta evidente.

-¡sasuke, eres el plato de segunda mesa de naruto!- exclamó sorprendido gaara- ¡no lo puedo creer!

-¡no lo digas así!- le reprochó acercándose a este y sin querer pisó la barra de jabón.

Lo siguiente fue de esas cosas que todos podrían pensar que solo le pasan a sasuke. Primero: sasuke pisó la barra de jabón y perdió el control de sus movimientos haciendo que chocara con gaara, que a su vez se estrelló junto a kiba y shikamaru que fueron a dar sobre neji, quien a no lograr esquivarlos, pues el piso esta ya bastante resbaloso, cayó encima de lee. Shino fue el único que se libró.

Tal vez no hubiera sido tan vergonzoso si no estuviéramos desnudos, meditó sasuke.

-cuando era joven no hacíamos este tipo de cosas en los vestidores- comentó kakashi divertido al ver a sasuke sobre gaara en pose comprometedora, a lee debajo de neji, shikamaru y kiba.

-sasuke, ¿te has preguntado porqué te pasan estas cosas?- shino también parecía divertido con aquello.

-¡sasuke!- gritaron todos con furia.

**VI**

-¡orochimaru sama!- gritó kabuto, su cuerpo cansado ya no podía más con aquel ataque.

Esa vez no estaban en casa de ninguno, se hallaban en las oficinas del aquel malvado sujeto.

-¡por favor!- gemía más de dolor que de pasión. Apoyado sobre el escritorio no podía ver a su amante, sus manos frías y blancas eran lo único que podía ver- ¡me duele!

Unas embestidas brutales dañaban más que el cuerpo del joven, orochimaru disfrutaba verlo asustado y herido; cada vez que le pedía que se detuviera aumentaba la fuerza. Kabuto quería saber si lo castigaba por no traerle al uchiha.

Un grito final escapó de kabuto, parecía que el alma se le desgarraba, a pesar de ello volvería a dejarse poseer si él se lo pidiera.

Se alejó de él, caminó hacia la puerta y se fue. No dejaba de ser su juguete por más que el otro soñara con lo contrario.

Si le traigo a sasuke, él me sonreirá, se ilusionaba sin gustarle la idea de tener a ese chico cerca. Odiaba a sasuke, sin querer le arrebataba el amor de su amo.

-espero que ese niño me ayude a conseguir lo que quiero- se dijo al recordar su plan.

**VII**

Esa mañana sasuke se animó a ir a ver a naruto; se arreglo lo mejor que pudo (con una hermosa playera blanca y pantalones negros), compró flores y una caja de dulces.

Tenía el plan de pasar un gran día junto a él.

-si no lucho por él, nunca me aceptará- se daba ánimos; no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que haría con su rubio: saldrían a dar un paseo al mar, comerían y en la noche jugarían bajo las sábanas- todo saldrá bien, tengo que luchar por él.

Frente a la puerta del chico la duda le asustaba, se preguntaba qué pasaría si naruto ya había tomado una decisión o si seguía triste y perdido en sus pensamientos, sus planes se iban abajo. No, no, hoy será un gran día.

Tocó el timbre. Cerró los ojos por reflejo.

La puerta se abrió.

-¡te amo, por favor acepta esto!- dijo como si fuera algo que viniera repitiendo desde su casa.

-que tonto te ves sasuke- contestó una vocecita.

-¡konohamaru!- lo que veían sus ojos le enfurecía. ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí?

-si vienes a ver a naruto, salió.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?!- le gritó. No puedo creer que este niño vaya a arruinar mis planes.

-vivo aquí- contestó con satisfacción.

_FREE TALK_

_REFLEXIONES_

_Llega un momento en la vida del ser humano cuando es necesario meditar y analizar las cosas que se tienen enfrente para darnos cuenta de nuestro errores (sasu: ¬¬ lo único que analizas es acerca de si yo o naruto somos el uke. Lo que me recuerda que aun estoy molesto…porqué me pusiste como uke?!) :-( oye!, me sacaste de mi inspiración!!!! Además, tú estas molesto porque las encuestas ponen el sasunaru por debajo del kakairu, y nn tú no soportas estas debajo, verdad sasuke? (sasu: ¬¬ te odio más que ha itachi) lo tomaré como un cumplido n.n (sasu: ¬¬ )_

_En estas ultimas fechas he pensado en muchas cosas (sasu: ¬¬ eso es algo nuevo para ella) :-P hey!, hablo en serio, me he dado cuenta de que cada día el fic tiene menor número de reviews por capi (sasu: ¬¬ lo cual por supuesto es tu culpa) T.T chii, buuu y no sé que duele más, que sea cierto, o que tengas la razón Buuuuuuuu. Por fin el hecho de tardar tanto en actualizar nos ha afectado a tal grado que ya no sé que hacer, pues la existencia de esta historia radica en que ustedes, mis preciadas lectoras la lean y opinen, y pues si no hay opiniones, tal vez la existencia del fic esté en riesgo (sasu: junto con mi bajo salario). Intentaré solucionarlo reduciendo las fechas entre capi y capi, aunque eso me lleve a acortar los capis…_

_Por ahora me retiro, por cierto, esta es la primera escena de lucha que escribo, y creo que quedó horrible jejeje_

_Hasta lueguito!!!! n.n_

_Pd. Como un plus, les anexo las inútiles e incoherentes fichas de los personajes para su deleite:_

_Uzumaki naruto (ninja)_

_Edad: 13.5 años, aunque investigaciones recientes (made in uchiha) dicen que es tan inocente como un niño de 6 años_

_Comida favorita: ramen y sasuke bien caliente nn_

_¿Qué más podemos decir? Naruto es nuestro ninja favorito que "accidentalmente" llegó a un mundo paralelo donde habita otro sasuke. Actualmente se debate entre sus dos amores. Su mayor preocupación es proteger al nuevo sasuke_

_uchiha sasuke (ninja)_

_Edad: más de 13 años_

_Comida favorita: naruto_

_Por razones de seguridad personal omitimos comentarios acerca del vengador de konoha, quien secretamente envió a naruto a otro mundo para que fuera feliz y así poder realizar su venganza con tooooda la tranquilidad del mundo, ¿me pregunto que pensaría si viera que solamente le complicó la existencia?_

_Youko_

_Edad: más vieja que dos tsunades juntas, eso es mucho n.n_

_Comida favorita: aquella que es gratis_

_Cumpleaños: cuando nació aun no estaba en vigencia nuestro calendario_

_Hoobies: cobrarle a sasuke las cuentas del rubio_

_Personalidad: floja y relajada…me recuerda a kaka_

_Youko llevó al rubio a ese nuevo lugar, por su pollo, sin decirle que había sido idea de sasuke, ya que no tiene el valor para decirle; espera que naruto se quede, aunque en el fondo sabe lo que verdaderamente pasará. Se juró a si misma a ayudar a naruto, a pesar de que se guarda varias cosas…_

_Uchiha sasuke (nuevo)_

_Edad: 13 años y algo. Es tímido con respecto a ello._

_Comida favorita: naruto y es muy celoso respecto a sus alimentos._

_Cumpleaños: el mismo del otro, aunque odia celebrarlo desde que su novio murió_

_Hoobies: no son hoobies, pero está en la mayoría de clubs deportivos de la escuela, ya saben ¬¬ todo con el fin de superar a itachi. Aunque lo que si le gusta es pelear con naruto y "dormir" con él_

_Personalidad: frío y sumamente celoso, aunque en el fondo es muy dulce y frágil._

_Este chico podría pasar por el otro sasuke, ambos han pasado por traumas familiares readicionados con sus hermanos, pero ha este hay que agregarle el dolor de la muerte de su amado, por la cual no ha dejado de sentirse culpable. Con ayuda de gaara superó ligeramente la duda de amar o no a nuestro ninja favorito. Hasta el momento ama con toda su alma a este, por lo cual aceptó no presionarlo con sus sentimientos, aunque le duele mucho._

_Desconoce muchos secretos de su familia. Su relación con itachi es lejana, cosa que también le entristece; le gustaría saber porqué cambió todo._

_Itachi uchiha_

_Edad: haciendo cuantas la verdad es que no sé :-P_

_Comida favorita: narutos inocentes y confundidos, alguna vez los fue sasukes pequeños_

_Cumpleaños: esa es otra buena pregunta…_

_Hoobies: dejó todas las actividades deportivas que enorgullecían a su padre, no le llama la atención nada, solo la compañía de naruto_

_Personalidad: alegre y festiva, con la cual trata de ocultar su profunda tristeza_

_Alguna vez se enamoró (y tal vez violó) de su propio hermano, lo cual lo llevó al inicio de su drama. Cuando sintió que las intenciones secretas de su familia (dígase padre) lo lastimaban decidió revelarse, uniéndose al akatsuki; lo que nunca imaginó es que en un futuro lejano se le obligaría a arruinar la vida de la persona que más amaba, provocando que conforme pasara el tiempo se separada de ellos. Ahora es un obstáculo que desean eliminar._

_Tenía celos de naruto y por eso lo mató, a pesar de que ya se enamoró de naruto casi, casi a primera vista, lo cual deja en el aire la pregunta de cuando dejó de amar a sasuke._

_Últimamente pasa por un estado de angustia terrible. Se fue a vivir con youko porque siente que lo comprende._

_Uchiha gennosuke_

_Edad: realmente nos interesa?_

_Comida favorita: al parecer odia todo_

_Cumpleaños: lo mismo de arriba_

_Hoobies: si arruinar la vida de sus hijos cuenta???_

_Personalidad: frío y autoritario_

_Como miembro de la rama baja de los uchiha sintió el deseo de demostrar su verdadero valor, por eso cree que el bienestar del orgullo de la familia esta por delante de todo. Al inicio itachi era su hijo favorito, pero al no superar sus expectativas lo repudió al grado de desconocerlo, respecto a sasuke, desde pequeño le inculcó sus valores, aunque sasuke los cambió el día que conoció al primer naruto, y claro, también con el otro._

_Para que su segundo hijo no caiga en el camino de itachi se ha propuesto entregárselo a orochimaru. También busca el poder del sharingan._

_Uchiha mimiru_

_Edad: 30 años, aunque parece de 20._

_Comida favorita: prefiere cocinarla_

_Cumpleaños: 21 de marzo_

_Hoobies: cocinar y tal parece que llorar_

_Personalidad: dulce y sumisa_

_Criada bajo la dura disciplina de la rama alta de los uchiha su personalidad se volvió sumisa; cuando se casó con gennosuke pensó que las cosas mejorarían (pues ella no sabía que solo la buscaba por el sharingan). Su esposo se volvió cruel con ella, sin que esta pudiera discutirle._

_Siempre ha detestado la manera en que maneja la vida de sus hijos, pero no encuentra el valor para enfrentarlo._

_Como única hija de los líderes de la familia, se supone que ella la encargada del pergamino uchiha, aunque nunca ha dicho algo._

_Sueña con que sus hijos sean felices._

_Uzumaki naruto (nuevo)_

_Edad: murió de 12 años_

_Comida favorita: sasuke (que raro no . ) y odia el ramen_

_Cumpleaños: ¬¬ pues…_

_Hobbies: admirar el mar, en especial las puestas de sol. Pasear al lado de sasuke. Le gustan los iris, pues su madre le dio uno antes de morir (si, este rubio si conoció a sus padres, es más en su casa tiene varias fotos junto a ellos)_

_Personalidad: cuando era muy pequeño era solitario, pero al conocer a sasuke se volvió alegre y vivaz. Era sumamente amable._

_Desde pequeño se quedó solo, su viejo y pervertido abuelo cuidó de él por un par de años, hasta que iruka sensei se encargó de él. Se puede decir que su vida comenzó la tarde que conoció a sasuke, desde entonces todo fue un sueño; desafortunadamente se vio envuelto en los secretos de los uchiha, los que lo alejaron de sasuke._

_Para proteger su vida tuvo que decirle que ya no le amaba, pues sabía que mientras él tuviera el pergamino, la vida de sasuke peligraba._

_Murió de manera dramática. Hasta la fecha nadie sabe donde guardó el pergamino, ni cómo lo obtuvo._

_Konohamaru_

_Edad: supongo que como 10 o algo así_

_Comida favorita: a veces pienso que naruto_

_Cumpleaños: 13 de mayo_

_Hoobies: escapar de clases y hacer rabiar a sasuke_

_Personalidad: traviesa y muy precoz_

_El pequeño chico también sufrió de soledad, por eso la compañía de naruto le hizo tanto bien; su muerte le dolió bastante, culpó a sasuke de ella. Aun lo odia, aunque le dijo a naruto que intentaría hacer las pases._

_Junto a naruto se siente feliz._

_Gaara_

_Edad: digamos que la del otro_

_Comida favorita: las fresas_

_Cumpleaños: igual que la primera_

_Hoobies. Psicoanalista de sasuke y ventilar las intimidades de sasuke y naruto_

_Personalidad: amable y dulce_

_No hay mucho que decir, sólo que siempre ha apoyado a sasuke, volviéndose su confidente y mejor amigo; cuando sasuke se empieza a poner "ligeramente" celoso, él le recuerda que debe poner los pies en la tierra._

_Pd´EN PRO DE HACER QUE EL INTERNET SEA ALGO MÁS QUE EL MEDIO DE PARA BAJAR IMÁGENES SUGERENTES DE NARUTO Y SASUKE, LA PRODUCCIÓN DE HOME TOWN SE HA ESFORZADO POR TRAER UN ESPACIO CULTURAL E INFORMATIVO A TODAS USTEDES. (sasu: ¬¬ esto tiene que ver con tu libertad bajo palabra?)_

_En especial esto va dedicado a todas aquellas lectoras jóvenes, me gustaría transmitirles algunos de mis conocimientos que sí son útiles. (sasu: ¬¬ ya era hora)_

_En esta ocasión nos atañen las bebidas energéticas, aquellas que se anuncian cómo elixires milagrosos que prometen reponernos la energía perdida. Pero ¿es cierto esto?_

_Primero que nada hablemos de cómo se obtiene energía naturalmente:_

_calorías en forma de ATP (adenosina trifosfato) y creatina fosfato_

_glucosa que se disuelve en la sangre, que se oxida para producir ATP_

_calorías almacenada como glucógeno, que se desdoblan en glucosa que a su vez se transforma en ATP_

_grasa, equivalente a 30000 veces más energía almacenada que la disponible inmediatamente en ATP._

_De lo anterior surgen varias cosas muy interesantes, por ejemplo del 1 al 2 de las células musculares se constituyen de glucógeno, del cual obtenemos 32 moléculas de ATP, claro, si falta oxígeno sólo se generan dos moléculas y ácido láctico (que se acumula en los músculos y provoca dolores al día siguiente del esfuerzo). _

_Respecto a las grasas podemos decir que si no tenemos sobrepeso, un 20 de nosotros es grasa. Como ven, podemos obtener energía de muchos lados, ¿de donde la sacaremos primero? Todo depende de que tanto sea nuestro esfuerzo._

_Hay que pensar que si mantenemos un dieta saludable tendremos la suficiente energía, ni más ni menos. Entonces, ¿porqué muchos jóvenes tiene la necesidad de usas este tipo de bebidas?_

_Es cierto que en algunos países europeos su venta está prohibida, desafortunadamente en lugares como México no hay ley que los regule, poniendo a disposición de cualquiera cientos de miles de marcas._

_Si hablamos de número podemos decir que para el 2005, las más de300 marcas vieron subir sus ventas en un 81._

_¿y qué contienen? Pues su ingrediente principal es la cafeína, estimulante del sistema nervioso y diurético; provoca aumento en el ritmo cardiaco, hipertensión, temblor y arritmia. Es causante de la pérdida del sueño, ya que interfiere y bloquea el efecto de la adenosina, nuestra píldora del sueño._

_Si es verdad que ayuda a mantenernos despiertos cuando nos urge estarlo, el problema es que nadie habla de los problemas que ocasiona, en especial cuando se consume con alcohol (práctica muy común entre los jóvenes de México), al hacerlo es como llevar un coche con el freno de mano, pues su efecto estimulante y diurético se combina con el depresor del alcohol._

_Existen otras cosas dentro de las susodichas bebidas, pero muy pocas de ellas realmente sirve para proporcionan energía; escasos ejemplos lo son la taurina, aminoácido que puede servir para degradar las grasas, aunque esta es capaz de causar insomnio, temblor, ansiedad, palpitaciones, hiperactividad y aumento en la frecuencia urinaria. _

_Así chicas, antes de pensar en esta alternativa, optemos por una mejor dieta._

_Para concluir aclaro que este es un vago resumen la revista ¿cómo vez? No. 98._

_Espero que les haya agradado. Si quieren saber sobre algún otro tema, con gusto me gustaría escuchar su opinión, tal vez no sepa muxo, pero de algo servirá n.n. _

_Próximamente intentaré hablarles sobre armas químicas, un tema de mucha actualidad._


	38. Sasuke vs Konohamaru

**Capítulo 37**

**Konohamaru vs Sasuke**

-Por favor Naruto-kun, eres la única persona que me queda- rogó la mujer a los pies del desconcertado chico.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

En las manos de Mimiru, cubierto por una pañoleta, se encontraba el secreto de la familia Uchiha, el pergamino que guardaba la temible técnica de Sharinga.

-Cuida esto, nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke debe de enterarse de la existencia de este maldito pergamino- sus suaves manos apretaban aquello como si desearan que desapareciera; Naruto la veía con angustia mientras se acercaba a ella y aceptaba lo que le ofrecía.

-Muy bien, yo lo cuidaré- dijo cuando lo tomó y lo guardó entre sus ropas- pero si muero…

-Naruto-kun…- la voz de Mimiru temblaba, era cierto, el poseer algo tan codiciado ocasionaría la muerte de cualquiera.

-No permita que esto impida mi deber, entiérreme con esto.- continuó con suma seriedad. Era el fin de todo, aquel sueño que tanto amó se había esfumado- Por ahora, me alejaré de Sasuke para siempre, nunca me volverá a ver…

-Lo siento Naruto-kun- ni siquiera podía verle a la cara, su petición arruinaba la vida de dos chicos inocentes; no pudo hacer algo más que llorar.

-Por favor, no haga esto más difícil.

El rubio se retiró, salió en silencio de la casa Uchiha con el ánimo por los suelos; no sabía que le deparaba.

-¡Naruto!- saludó Sasuke a su pareja, la cual no supo como reaccionar; debía terminar lo más pronto posible, ese era el momento.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Una mirada fría que no encajaba con los gentiles ojos azules que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ver fue inicio de aquellos tristes días.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡No lo tolero Naruto, dile que se vaya!- reclamaba exageradamente el moreno mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

-No es para tanto Sasuke- _dios, este par me va a volver loco_, pensaba el rubio al darse cuenta que el traer a vivir a Konohamaru a su casa ocasionaba ridículas peleas con su novio.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto¡¿Eres tonto o qué?!- Sasuke tomaba por los hombros al chico y lo sacudía con ira-¡Ese mocoso solamente se dedica a humillarme!

-Por favor Sasuke, te portas muy infantil…

-Naruto-niichan tiene razón- interrumpió- interrumpió Konohamaru con el grosero tono de voz que reservaba para Sasuke- no eres más que una novia chillona.

Inmediatamente el moreno se dio la vuelta con el plan de atrapar al niño, el cual fue a ocultarse detrás del shinobi.

-¡Sasuke baka!- dijo Konohmaru a la vez que se colgaba del cuello del mayor y acercaba su rostro a este.

-Pequeño homo…-bramó casi con espuma en la boca; estaba harto de que aquel niño se entrometiera en su relación, por eso le había puesto ese apodo, pues el chico nunca dejaba pasar una ocasión para 4estar sobre el rubio.

-¿Pequeño homo?- Naruto no deseaba imaginarse como se le había ocurrido aquello a Sasuke.

-¿Te das cuanta Naruto-niichan?- expresó con voz dulce e inocente cuando apretó más al rubio ante la mirada celosa del moreno- Sasuke me está molestando…

-¡¿Vas a dejar que me humille Naruto, de qué lado estas?!- volvió a gritar, volvía a ser presa de sus celos y su mal carácter.

-Sasuke, compórtate- dijo el rubio seriamente, algo que ni él podía creer- tú no eres así…

-¡No me conoces lo suficiente!- dijo el Uchiha sin pensarlo- ¿No será que me confundes con alguien más?

"_¿No será que me confundes con alguien más?"_, esas palabras tocaron aquellos sentimientos que Naruto tanto trató de evitar, que trataba de esconder hasta que lograra encontrar una respuesta; esas palabras tenían algo de verdad, Naruto nunca había logrado separar a aquellas dos personas y era hasta este momento que se daba cuenta de su grave error.

-Niichan…

No hizo falta que hablara, su melancólico rostro bastó para darle a entender a su pareja lo que sucedía. Así que el moreno se alejó con gran pena.

-Sasuke…-trató de ir tras él, pero unas manos lo sujetaban con fuerza.

-Déjalo niichan…no vale la pena- el pequeño parecía aprovechar el momento, sus ojos le expresaban el desagrado que sentía por el moreno.

-No digas eso, Konohamaru…Sasuke es lo más valioso que tengo…-_"pero¿Cuál de los dos?"_, pensó con esa misma confusión.

-Ya veo…-la cara del niño se veía descompuesta de ira, cada día odiaba más al moreno.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Ya lo decidí!-entró alardeando Youko al cuarto donde estaba Itachi.

-¿Pasa algo Youko-san?- preguntó saliendo de su tristeza.

-¡Era tan obvio!- la mujer bailaba por todo el cuarto sin fijarse en Itachi.

-Youko-san…

-¡Muy bien!- se acercó a él y una malvada sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Itachi se aterrorizó¿Qué locura se le podría haber ocurrido ha esa mujer?

Entonces todo pasó a gran velocidad: Youko jaló al confundido chico, su mano se había vuelto un grillete para la pobre mano del chico; y corrió hasta la calle sin decir nada.

-¡Espera¿A dónde vamos?- el chico se preguntaba si su sufrimiento no era suficiente para que lo dejaran morir en paz.

-¡¿Quieres que te ayude a salvar a Naruto y a Sasuke?!- la mujer se veía mucha energía, ya habían dejado su casa muy lejos- ¡pues eso hago!

-¡Pero….!

-¡Nada de pero, tú sólo sígueme, jajaja!

Itachi comenzaba a preguntarse si ella era la persona correcta para pedir ayuda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aun el sol estaba en lo alto y no se veía ningún rastro de lluvia, todo estaba tan tranquilo y ameno; los árboles se mecían con el viento y aquellos viejos columpios rechinaban suavemente.

Sakura caminaba de regreso a su casa cuando vio a Sasuke, no pudo evitar acercarse al él. Le sonrió, pero el chico ni siquiera se fijó, su cuerpo se concentraba en mecerse en el columpio, estaba deprimido.

Alguna vez Sakura soñó que Sasuke la invitaría a una romántica cita, caminarían juntos por la playa, tomados de la mano y, bajo el atardecer más hermoso, él le daría su primer beso. Todo era un cuento de hadas construido sobre nubes y ahora ella sabía que los príncipes no existen, pero aun le quedan los amigos.

Ella se acercó y le hizo compañía, tomó las cadenas de columpio de Sasuke y con su gran fuerza comenzó a darles impulso.

El semblante del Uchiha no cambió hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes- seguía empujando- ayer acepte salir con Lee.

Ligeramente él volteó a verla.

-Después de todo tiene un buen corazón- Sakura sonrió invitando a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo- y ya no creo que los cuento de hadas…

El moreno la cuestionó con sus profundos ojos negros.

-Algún día debo de dejar de ser una niña pequeña, por eso ya no eres mi príncipe, Sasuke.

El moreno detuvo su juego, ahora la veía más desconcertado.

-Siempre soñé con que me aceptaras y me aferré a ese deseo- su cara se entristeció un poco- pero tú ya tienes a alguien especial, por eso quiero seguir adelante.

-Sakura, yo…- pronunció débilmente el chico.

-Je, no te excuses, Sasuke-kun- su sonrisa volvió- aunque aun me gustes, me esforzaré por abrirle mi corazón a alguien más…

-Me gustaría que él también pensara así,-agachó su cara de nuevo- pero a pesar de jurar que sería paciente y aceptaría cualquiera de sus decisiones, me duele ver que no logro sobrepasar a ese fantasma que domina su corazón.

La tristeza con la que hablaba Sasuke le sorprendía a Sakura, tenía que encontrar la manera de animarle.

-lo mejor será rendirme…

De repente, un extraño silencio inundó el parque, como si se avecinara una tormenta.

-¿Sakura?- por segunda vez el chico volteó a verla.

"Crash"

Se escuchó sonar como la cabeza del moreno iba a chocar contra la resbaladilla. Era la primera vez que la pelirosa le atacaba.

Apenas el chico recobró la conciencia se levantó enfurecido.

-¡¿Estas loca¡Casi me matas!

-Agradece que no te di con todas mis fuerzas- al chico se le heló el corazón¿Cómo podía una chica inocente contener tan monstruosas fuerzas?

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!

-Buscaba la manera de que reaccionaras- sonrió con normalidad- Sasuke-kun no es de los que se rinden.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te rindas Sasuke-kun, el corazón de Naruto será sólo tuyo!

La amistad, algo que hace algún tiempo no consideró el moreno volvía a darle fuerzas para continuar.

-Eres una gran amiga Sakura.

-Sí.

-Pero¿Tenías que golpearme así? Pensé que iba a morir.

La chica le respondió con otro golpe.

-Es que esta es la manera de que te demuestro mi amistad…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Sakura.

-Dime.

-No vuelvas a demostrarme tu amistad- pidió el joven que traía toda la cara magullada y los brazos raspados.

-¡No exageres, Sasuke-kun!- la joven le dio una palmada en la espalda sólo como ella sabe.

Esta vez el moreno fue a dar contra un par de sujetos muy extraños.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó la chica cuando fue en su auxilio.

Después traer a la vida a su amigo, la joven intentó disculparse con los sujetos, los cuales usaban extrañas gabardinas y parecían delincuentes.

-Aun lado-dijo cruelmente uno de ellos al pasar sobre ellos.

Y como aparecieron se fueron ante los consternados jóvenes.

-Este es un buen momento Deidara…

-Espera un momento Kisame, tenemos que esperar los movimientos de Orochimaru…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto y Konohamaru regresaban a casa, pero el ánimo era muy distinto para cada uno, por un lado el pequeño platicaba animosamente y por el otro, Naruto le respondía desganado, estaba más interesado en encontrar la manera para disculparse con Sasuke y en reorganizar sus sentimientos.

-¿Y si vamos a comer ramen?- comentó el menor efusivamente.

-Ya es tarde, mejor vamos a casa, tal vez Sasuke ya se encuentre allá.

Una vez más ese nombre se enterraba como espina en Konohamaru, el cual estaba decidido a deshacerse de este.

-Bien- intentó sonreír-pero podemos ir a comprar algo, un helado…quizá.

-Bueno, conozco un lugar que sirven deliciosos helados a toda hora.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Me trajiste a comer helado?- preguntó desconcertado el Uchiha mayor.

-Sip- rió.

-¿Y esto cómo va a ayudar a los chicos?- la expresión de Itachi era indescriptible, parecía furia y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-Pues…yo creo que en nada- ahora Youko sonaba muy simplona.

De verdad Itachi quería matarla.

-¡Youko!-saludó el rubio desde la esquina.

-¡Naruto!-le regresó el saludo y le llamó a acercarse, pero Itachi aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse a él. Pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio lo había visto y no se veía muy contento por ello.

-¿Cómo sabías…?

-Corazonada, ahora ve y habla con él…

Finalmente Itachi estaba frente a lo que más temía, la verdad; con un profundo vacío en su corazón le pidió a Naruto que lo acompañara a hablar, este accedió rápido y cuando estuvieron a solas, la voz temblorosa de Itachi se escuchó.

-Hace días, cuando hablaba con Kabuto¿Tú estaba ahí?

-Sí y quería hablar de eso.

Hasta el momento Naruto había logrado controlarse, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar, estaba tan enfadado, tan confundido.

-Ya veo…

A continuación un largo e incómodo silencio intervino.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?

-Si ya lo sabes todo…

-¡Pero quiero que me digas que es mentira!- explotó con los ojos llorosos-¡Quiero cree que es una pesadilla¡Qué no abusate de Sasuke, qué no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Naruto!

"_Si tan sólo fuera eso"_, cada día de su vida Itachi había rogado por ello, pero aquel pecado nunca se borraría.

Naruto también intentó resignarse, ahora no podía verse sometido bajo su propio dolor, pues la vida de Sasuke estaba en juego.

-Necesito saber si tú sabes dónde está el pergamino…

-No, Naruto se llevó ese secreto a tumba.

Culpa, sonaba esa palabra como taladro. _"Mi culpa"._

-Entonces no puedes ayudarme- con esto, el rubio daba la conversación por terminada.

-Naruto-Itachi quería hablar, esperaba ser castigado por la persona que él mismo había asesinado. Lo sostuvo esperando que le escuchara.

-Tengo que irme-habló fríamente.

Drásticamente se separó y se fue dejando al deprimido Itachi.

-Jamás podré remediar mis pecados- se dijo a si mismo con mucho dolor.

Sin que ellos se percataran hubo alguien que los estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por la ventana del cuarto de Naruto la luz de la luna se filtraba hermosamente y el rubio la observaba desde su cama; estaba cansado y no quería pensar en nada.

-Itachi, Sasuke¿Qué debo hacer?- se decía entre suspiros.

Entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró con más fuerza, esta vez enfocó su mente ambos Sasukes para tratar de encontrar todas sus diferencias.

-Cuando llegué Sasuke era arisco y frío como el otro, pero cuando dejamos al descubierto nuestros sentimientos- abrió sus ojos y se dirigió a la ventana- cambió completamente, dejó ver su verdadero yo.

Abrió la vieja ventana y dejó entrar la frescura de la noche.

-Su verdadero yo…¿Así sería él?

-No, otra vez lo estoy haciendo…no puedo compararlos, porque sino nunca sabré a cual amo realmente.

"Toc, toc"

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Niichan¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Konohamaru antes de entrar.

-¿Qué pasa Konohamaru?

Una muestra traviesa se dibujó en la cara del pequeño.

-Hoy te ves triste niichan.

-Es que no fue un buen día.

-Es por culpa de ese estúpido- comentó con desagrado y acercándose más de la cuenta al chico.

-¡Konohamaru!- con enfado le tomó con rudeza de los brazos- ¡Te pido que no te expreses así de él!

Tanto amor hacia el moreno ensombreció a Konohamaru.

-¿Porqué lo proteges tanto?- preguntó con mucho resentimiento.

-Porque lo quiero, algún día sabrás a que me refiero.

-Ya sé a que te refieres.

-¡Vaya Konohamaru, no me lo esperaba¿Quién te gusta?

-Tú…

Entonces el pequeño se lanzó sobre Naruto con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¡Tú me gustas!

Aun no podía comprenderlo, no esperaba eso por parte de Konohamaru, sabía que se sentía solo por la muerte de su hermano, pero esto era demasiado.

-Lo siento- le dijo honestamente al niño que se posaba sobre él- pero tú sabes que esto es imposible.

El pequeño no podía soportarlo, le ardía el alma como la vez que su hermano le presentó a Sasuke por primera vez.

Despacio se deslizó por el abdomen de Naruto hasta llegar a una parte muy intima.

-Te demostraré que puedo ser mejor que él- acto seguido intento bajar el pantalón del rubio.

-¡Espera Konohamaru!-comenzó a luchar contra el niño sin mejorar la situación en la que se hallaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

El menor de los Uchihas había llegado y al ver aquella escena casi le da un ataque.

-¡No es lo que parece!- Uzumaki lanzó al pequeño y más nervioso que nunca trató de disculparse. Sentía que la hora de la muerte le llegaba.

-Hola Sa-su-ke-kun- pronunció burlonamente- llegas temprano.

Estaba inmóvil, era como si la ira se estuviera acumulando en el moreno.

-¡Cállate Konohamaru¡por favor Sasuke no lo malinterpretes!

-¿Estas celoso porque yo puedo complacer mejor a Naruto-niichan?-ahora parecía reír victoriosamente.

-¡kohamaru!-el rubio cada vez se ponía más rojo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo le hacía para meterse en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Pequeño homo…-el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba como si fuera a estallar.

-¡Ten piedad Sasuke!-rogó Naruto antes de que saliera el moreno de la habitació de manera muy desconcertante.

Su regreso fue aun más extraño, al entrar traía una silla en la que se sentó plácidamente.

-Continúen…

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos.

-Sigan en lo suyo- repitió Sasuke con cierta frialdad.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Sasuke, te volviste loco?!- exclamó su novio sin entender nada.

"_Tampoco voy a perder contigo, Konohamaru"._

Sasuke cruzó las piernas y los miró con perversión.

-Admito que el enano tiene razón, soy un pervertido y a veces me gusta mirar.

-¡Sasuke!-Naruto estaba más rojo que Hinata en sus peores momentos.

Konohamaru sentía como se acercaba la derrota, se le veía en la cara, para gusto de Sasuke.

-Venga, sigan-insistió- quiero verlos.

-¡Te odio!- gritó el pequeño antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

-Veo que gané- admitió Sasuke con más calma.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?- aun el rubio no entendía nada.

-Escúchame bien, Naruto-dijo con la arrogancia que sólo él sabía usar- no me importa cuantos Sasukes estén en tu corazón, no voy a perder. Te amo y voy a luchar.

"_No me rendiré, no lo haré"._

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti- respondió más calmado y alegre.

"_Yo tampoco lo haré"._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto y Sasuke dormía abrazados en paz, la suave luz de la luna los cobijaba y el aroma del mar bañaba el cuarto.

Era todo tan tranquilo, nadie podía perturbarlos.

-¡Se lo llevó a la tumba!-Naruto se despertó bruscamente cuando un rayo iluminó su mente- ¡ya sé dónde está el pergamino!

-mmm, Naruto…-susurraba entre sueños su pareja.

-¿Porqué no lo pensé antes? Si yo fuera él, je de cierta manera lo soy, hasta después de la muerte lo protegería. –Se levantó sin despertar a Sasuke y fue a meditar a la ventana- Ahora tengo que ir por el, espero que nadie se entere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Has fallado, niño…-se burló Kabuto.

-Aun no- dijo Konohamaru-me queda un as bajo la manga.

"_Me las pagarás Uchiha Sasuke"_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Free talk_

_Exámenes _

_Hasta los más rudos han sucumbido de horror con sólo oír la palabra EXAMEN, tan temidos, tan odiados que cada uno de nosotros preferiría estar en aceite hirviendo que frente a uno de ellos. No hay sharingan ni byakunga que nos salve, sólo nuestra miserable alma que apenas si pudo estudiar porque prefirió pasarse el día entero viendo anime, y para acabarla de amolar el examen es de cálculo y es final…o sea, que si no lo pasamos nos vamos derechito a recusar o a sacrificar nuestras bellas vacaciones tratando de aprender algo que detestamos._

_Entonces culpamos hasta al perro del maestro, pues nosotros somos inocentes chicos que nadie tuvo la paciencia para comprendernos, cuando en realidad siempre no las pasábamos en la última fila jugando con la consola de turno…_

_Y mejor aún, la extraña diferencia que existen entre pasar y no pasar, si pasamos decimos: "pasé" y si reprobamos la frase es: "el maestro me reprobó" . n.n ¿Qué curioso, no?_

_Pero en fin, si la señora fortuna los ha bendecido (como a mí) y no han reprobado os felicito de corazón, pero si no, pues bueno ¡ha estudiar se ha dicho! Recuerden que nunca estarán solos y desde aquí les estaré echando porras n.n_

_Y como he dicho, las clases han terminado y como escritora retomo mis deberes…_

_Como sasuke se ha ido con su grupo de chiflados y naruto anda tras él, pues me he quedado solita, pero me esforzaré._

_Muchas gracias por aquellos que me han apoyado con esta locura (y a mi maestra de termodinámica por no obligarme a hacer otro examen) así que me esforzaré por terminarla en esta vacaciones, así que señoras y señores ya hay fechas para el final de este fic, los días de esta historia están contados._

_Estoy trabajando a mil por hora, desde releer la historia para tener una idea más clara (y no sólo esta) hasta ponerme escribir en la noches (je, aunque eso ya lo hacía) y cómo pienso trabajar y estudiar tengo que ponerme bien las pilas para malabarear todo._

_Sin contar este capi faltarían diez más, aquí les tengo los nombres y las fechas de cada uno:_

_Junio_

_17-movimiento_

_20-bajo el árbol_

_23-el error_

_25-levantarse de nuevo_

_28-Engaño_

_Julio_

_1-morir por ti _

_4-hermano_

_8-palabras en el viento_

_11- un mundo sin ti_

_14-capítulo final: la hora decir adiós, nos volveremos a ver_

_17 capítulo especial (por eso no lo conté): iré por ti, viajando al extraño mundo de los ninjas._

_Bien, estas son las fechas y como ven a mediados de julio ya habremos terminado, así que una vez más muchas gracias (modo sentimental on) por su apoyo y reviews, la verdad no pensé que podría escribir algo y ustedes me dieron el valor para continuar algo nuevo y desconocido, así que como moraleja no teman a experimentar cosas nuevas, podrían darse cuenta que es muy divertido._

_Por ahora me despido y espero contar una vez más con sus reviews, además de que espero les haya gustado el capi._


	39. movimiento

**Capítulo treinta y ocho**

**Movimiento**

Estaba cubierto de lodo y la lluvia azotaba la ciudad con fuerza, se podía ver a lo lejos como el mar danzaba con ferocidad chocando contra la playa y todo los que se encontraba sobre esta.

El rubio permanecía hincado frente aquel trozo de piedra con una mirada de indescriptible tristeza, sus manos sucias sostenían con fuerza la caja que había desenterrado.

No se decidía a abrirla. Se preguntaba como abrir, como hacerle frente a aquello que tanta pena había causado.

-Lamente haber perturbado tu descanso, Naruto-susurró con voz ronca- y gracias por haber cuidado de Sasuke, espero poder hacerlo yo también.

Suspiró un momento recuperando fuerzas, después alzó su cara para ser bañada por la lluvia y prosiguió a cubrir el agujero que había hecho.

-Naruto…

Los truenos no dejaban de resonar en el horizonte ni la fría lluvia dejaban de azotar sobre su cuerpo, pero ni todo eso junto le causaba tanta preocupación como al voz que acababa de escuchar.

La voz de Sasuke.

El cuerpo se le erizó y cientos de preguntas invadieron su cabeza¿Qué debería hacer¿Cómo le explicaría la profanación del descanso de su amado? Se daba cuenta que por más que lo intentaba, no estaba preparado para asumir la verdad.

-¿Hallaste lo que buscabas?-preguntó con curiosidad y ligera calidez desde sus espaldas.

-Sasuke…-poco a poco intentó levantarse sin terminar su empresa.

-Date prisa o alguien te verá-se acercó arrastrando suavemente sus pies y tocó el hombro del rubio.

Naruto sintió como su cálida respiración se iba acercando hasta que sus palabras sonaron directamente en su oído.

-Y si eso pasa…-hizo una pausa y acarició su rostro empapado-ya no podrás ayudarlo.

Un trueno iluminó el cielo por completo cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta en busca de Sasuke.

No había nada, sólo un lúgubre espectáculo bajo lo lluvia.

-Un sueño…- se dijo viendo como la luz del los rayos se iba alejando lentamente.

Por fin se decidió a abrir la caja.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?-investigaba Uchiha Sasuke mientras a su compañero se le iba la vida en bostezos.

-En ningún lugar en especial-dijo cuando logró controlar su fatiga.

-¿No me estarás engañando?-sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Eso jamás.

Iban rumbo al colegio y aunque el trayecto era largo, el estar juntos amenizaban el viaje.

-¿Qué haremos con Konohamaru?-intervino Sasuke mientras hacia girar la sombrillas sobre sus cabezas.

El tiempo no había mejorado, la lluvia había venido para quedarse durante varios días.

-No lo sé- contestó pensando en las artimañas del pequeño-creo que mis intentos por hacerle cambiar han fallado.

Se le denotaba la desilusión en la mirada, por ello el moreno se atrevió a tomarle la mano como señal de apoyo.

-También es mi culpa, no puse mucho de mi parte; pero no sé que hacer¿Qué podría decirle? Después de todo en verdad ha sido mi culpa la muerte de su querido hermano.

-¡No ha sido tu culpa!- estaba harto de asumiera la culpa de Itachi.

-No me trates de defender-pidió con aquella triste sonrisa que le dedicaba al recuerdo de su amado.

Esta vez era Naruto quien apretaba su mano.

-Ya no pensemos en eso Sasuke, no ahora que pasamos un momento tan alegre juntos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Caminaron mucho tiempo sin decir nada, aguardando que la lluvia disolviera sus problemas y cuando sintieron suficiente paz volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

-Hay una cosa que quiero tratar desde hace mucho contigo.

-¿Qué Sasuke?-se encontraba más animado y no se imaginaba lo que vendría.

-Pues es algo, verás…- No se acostumbraba a tratar temas de pareja, así que sentía algo de vergüenza

-¡Ya dime!-se desesperaba, conocía muy bien esto, Sasuke empezaría a enrollarse y no llegarían a ninguna parte.

-Es sobre la manera en que ha marchado nuestra relación, creo que ha llegado el momento…

-¿Momento?-Naruto andaba más perdido que nunca.

-De decidir quien llevará las riendas de esta relación.

-¿Eh?

-Verás-se sonrojó y disminuyó la voz- me refiero a que cuando estamos a solas, sólo hemos estado jugando, ya es hora de que veamos quien será el seme.

-¿Seme? No entiendo nada.

"_Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé"_, dedujo el moreno ante la "inocencia" de su pareja.

-¿Qué es seme?-pregunto de nuevo con un dulce e inocente tono.

El color rojo del moreno no cambiaba.

-Este…uke es…

-¿Uke?

Por un descuido ahora estaba frente a dos términos difíciles de explicar.

-En una relación como la nuestra…

-¿Cómo la nuestra¿Qué tiene de especial?

En definitiva Sasuke se iba a volver loco.

-¿Te das cuenta que ambo0s somos hombres?

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó con toda naturalidad.

-Ese es el punto, usuratonkachi. Nuestra relación es distinta.

-Sigo sin entender…

-A ver Naruto- intentaba por todo los medios reunir su paciencia-si los dos somos hombres, cuando tengamos sexo tenemos que escoger a quien será el activo, seme, y el pasivo, uke.

-mmmm, ya entendí datte bayo- eso era mentira.

-Y he decidido- puso pose victoriosa- que como tu eres el más "lindo" yo debo ser el seme.

-Me parece muy bien-sonrió despistadamente.

Le llevó un tiempo procesar el asunto, pero fue suficiente para exaltarse pro completo.

-¡Yo no soy uke¡Baka!-gritó cuando pasaban por un desolado parque.

-¿Qué pasa dobe?

-¡Tú eres el femenino, tú debes ser el uke!

-¡Ni hablar, aquí el seme soy yo!

-¡Eso jamás!

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-tiró el paraguas y condujo a su compañero fuera del camino.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Eso ya lo verás…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenían bastante suerte, la lluvia les había ahuyentado cualquier público; estaban solos en medio de los árboles más grandes que encontraron.

-Sasuke esto es demasiado pervertido.

El rubio forcejeaba con fuerza con su pareja.

-Te digo que te demostraré que yo soy el seme- le besaba el cuello con mucha rudeza y sus manos se abrían camino por entre su ropa. Su piel estaba exquisitamente cálida.

-Pero este…ah…no es el lugar…ah.

Sentía como una mano se iba introduciendo en su pantalón. Comenzaba a dejarse llevar por sus besos, los cuales le erizaban sublimemente la piel.

-No digas nada…

No dejaba ningún punto libre, era como una bestia que acosaba su presa; mordía su cuello robando a cada instante un gemido del chico. Bajaba lentamente guiado solo por el tacto.

-Ah…

Cedió completamente, no podía evitar adorar aquellos besos que le robaban el alma.

Gritos y más gemidos que nadie podía oír.

-Adoro estar contigo-balbuceó Sasuke antes de llegar más allá.

La haría gozar como no se imaginaba. Dentro de su pantalón sostenía firmemente su pene y lo frotaba a tal grado que Naruto tenía que aferrarse a él para no perder el control.

Deslizaba su mano por su entrada por la primera vez y sin ser tan brusco fue introduciendo sus dedos, uno por uno, formando círculos en su interior,

Se fueron recostando al mismo tiempo que Sasuke intentaba eliminar la prenda que tanto le estorbaba.

-Te desnudaría por completo Naru-susurró levantando sus piernas.

-Y yo te arrancaría la ropa y te comería entero-confesó entregando sus cuerpos a un apasionante movimiento donde el comienzo y el fin de cada cuerpo desaparecieron.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese dobe?

Desde la escuela podía verse como el Uchiha iba llegando desanimadamente.

-Dejarme así, después de un momento tan "romántico".

-Y ni siquiera se digno a decirme a donde iba- estaba molesto.

Entre recuerdo y recuerdo llegó a la puerta de la escuela en el momento que sonaba la campana.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-clamó con alegría.

-Sasuke-kun.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Y la lluvia no dejaba de caer como si se fuera a extender por toda la eternidad.

En el cielo las nubes grises entristecían el paisaje junto con los corazones de las personas.

Mientras tanto Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado como en sus tiempos en Konoha rumbo a la casa Uchiha.

Iba a toda velocidad aun pensando en sabor del cuerpo de Sasuke.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, despidiendo el agradable aroma de la comida de Mimiru que rápidamente se iba mezclando con el melancólico olor de la tierra mojada.

-Si lo que Youko dijo es cierto, este es primer lugar a donde debo ir-se tocó el pecho justo donde había ocultado el rollo.

Discretamente entró y fue rumbo a la cocina sin esperar ser recibido por un tenedor usado como kunai.

-¡Lo siento Naruto-kun!- exclamó la mujer ante el aterrado chico que estuvo a punto de morir por un tenedor.

-Esta bien…pero dime a quién esperabas.

-A nadie, solamente estoy nerviosa- lo evitó y continuó con sus quehaceres.

-Neechan…

-¿Sasuke fue a la escuela?

-Sí-se acercó y la detuvo, sus caras mostraban gestos amargos.

-¿Lo tienes?

-¿Tú sabías que estaba ahí?-dejó que Mimiru se alejara y tomara asiento.

-Yo fui quien lo puso ahí.

-Lo imaginaba…-fue junto a ella y entonces le mostró el pergamino-así que espero que me ayudes.

Con sus hermosas manos cogió esa dichosa maldición, retiró el sello y expuso la antigüedad de este.

-Todos los primogénitos de la rama alta de los Uchiha han sido encargados de proteger la vergüenza de la familia desde hace siglos.

-¿Vergüenza?

-Sí, a pesar de que Sharingan es una técnica poderosa, sólo causa desgracias.

"_Al igual que en Konoha"_, pensó pasando sus manos por aquellas letras ilegibles.

-Es japonés antiguo, pero sólo habla sobre la historia de la familia…

-Entonces¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Porque a pesar de que el secreto- su cuerpo temblaba- está en nuestra sangre, el pergamino dice cómo utilizarla al máximo.

"_Eso tiene que ver con aquel Itachi…", _qué dolor le causaban aquellas similitudes.

-Debiste destruirlo.

-Tenía miedo, miedo a mi familia, a mi esposo…¡Soy una cobarde!

Ya no resistió más y comenzó a llorar.

-Debemos destruirlo-sentenció el chico retirando el rollo.

-¡No podemos¡Si ellos se enteran lastimarán a mis hijos!

-¿Te refieres al Akatsuki y a Orochimaru?

-También mi esposo…

¿Qué podría hacer el joven? Temía que Mimiru tuviera razón, pero tampoco valía la pena conservar algo tan peligroso. Debía decidir velocidad.

-Primero me encargaré de ellos.

-Te recomiendo que me entregues ese pergamino.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un mar de sombrillas desfilaba por las calles. Una limosina transitaba sin preocuparse del resto del mundo. Adentro estaba Sasuke.

-¿Apeteces algo?-ofreció Kabuto a su callado pasajero.

-No-dijo secamente.

-Te ves tenso¿Qué tal un masaje?- la manera en que se burlaba era intolerable.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No yo, Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto odiaba por completo al joven, pero las órdenes de su jefe eran su ley.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Cariño…-la cara de Mimiru estaba blanca.

-Mimiru parece que también estas en mi contra-jamás dejaba su seriedad, era un hombre sin sentimientos.

-Yo…-se ocultó tras el rubio, la ira de su esposo la aterraba.

-¡Usted sólo ha lastimado a sus hijos!-intervino Naruto dispuesto a pelear.

-La culpa ha sido tuya y de aquel otro chico-contestó con toda frialdad-afortunadamente está muerto.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?!-le reclamó a la mirada sin alma-¡Él representaba la felicidad de Sasuke!

-La felicidad de mis hijos esta en la búsqueda del poder.

-¡Arruinó sus vidas!

-No lo hice y si eres listo y lo entiendes, me darás el pergamino.

-Gennosuke…-habló débilmente ella.

-No te metas, ya bastante has hecho.

-¡No se lo daré!

-Si eso quieres, tendré que usar la fuerza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Arriba esos ánimos!-dijo Youko efusivamente al decaído Itachi.

-No me quiso escuchar- era una sombra perdida.

-¡La próxima vez te ayudaré, tenlo por seguro!- ella era muy optimista.

De repente una sensación de alerta los invadió. Fue tan fuerte.

-Youko-san…

-Sí…

Un sexto sentido los instigó a salir del local a toda velocidad para que segundos después este estallara.

-¡Mi local!-la mujer le guardaba demasiado cariño a las cosas materiales.

Cuando el fuego y el humo se desvanecieron, dos figuras aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Deidara, Kisame…

-Da gusto ver que no te olvidad de tus amigos-Dijo Deidara.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el interior de la oficina el detestable hombre aguardaba el arribo de Sasuke. Jugaba con una copa de vino sin perder de vista la puerta.

Kabuto entró junto a Sasuke.

-¡Bienvenido Sasuke-kun!- intentó ofrecerle la mano inútilmente.

-¿Qué quiere?-a Sasuke le urgía irse.

-¡Tan apresurado como Itachi!-la cara del hombre demostraba su sonrisa burlona.

-Si solamente me llamó para esto, me retiro.-dijo un paso atrás.

-Te ruego que escuches a Orochimaru-sama-intervino Kabuto para enfado de su jefe.

-Retírate Kabuto.

Eso le dolió al peligris, sin duda mataría a Sasuke.

-Sí señor-se limitó a decir.

-No vine a socializar, si tenía algo que decir acerca de Naruto hable ahora.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, no?

-¿Qué le importa?

-Yo te puedo ofrecer cualquier cosa.

-No me interesa.

-Y jamás te haría daño…

-¿A qué quiere llegar?

-Las persona que te aman son las que más te hieren- se acercó a él.

"_Itachi", _cruzó su joven mente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amado Naruto?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Le lanzó hasta el patio, rompiendo todo a su paso.

-Entrégame el pergamino.

El chico se reincorporaba despacio, ese golpe le había agarrado descuidado; no imaginaba que el padre de Sasuke tuviera la habilidad de concentrar su chakra en los puños.

Mimiru se oculto bajo la mesa, no paraba de llorar.

-Pareces fuerte-agregó el padre- es una pena que tenga que matarte.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-El Akatsuki-susurró Youko impresionada.

-Lamentamos molestar, pero ya es hora de deshacernos de Itachi-kun- hablaron mientras se preparaban para le pelea.

-y no nos guardes rencor, recuerda que solamente seguimos ordenes- rieron al unísono.

Itachi no decía nada y no intentó moverse cuando fuero rumbo a él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡No moriré!-apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared, protegería a Sasuke hasta el final, aunque fuera de su padre.

Usó el _Kage Bunshin_, varios Naruto lo atacaron por diferentes flancos sin resultados, el hombre era increíblemente veloz. Fue él quien logró derribarlo.

-Demasiado impulsivo- lo tomó por el cuello, estrujándolo como si fuera papel.

La mujer no podía moverse del temor.

-Ese fue un gran error, por eso morirás.

Un crujido se escuchó cuando el cuello del chico se rompió.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Youko se lanzó para recibir el golpe, Itachi aun no se movía.

-¡¿Qué pasa Itachi?!-regañó al tiempo que sostenía el filo de la espada de Kisame.

-¿Vale la pena vivir sin el cariño de mis seres queridos?- el joven buscaba la muerte, había perdido todo su espíritu- Es mejor que no exista, he hecho mucho mal…

-Itachi…

-¡Cumpliré tu deseo Itachi-kun!-bramó Deidara cuando le lanzó una serie de bombas.

Se apreció una gran explosión desde una gran distancia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Demasiado sencillo-se burlo el hombre cuando arrojó el cuerpo. Lo que no llegó a pensar es que es un segundo ese cuerpo se convertiría en una nube de humo.

-¡No voy a perder tan fácilmente datte bayo!

Del cielo llovieron miles de Narutos que iban sobre el hombre.

-¡Le demostraré lo que puede hacer Uzumaki Naruto!

Ahora el viejo caía al suelo, momento que ágilmente aprovechó el rubio para convertir a sus copias en una lluvia de kunais.

Gennosuke logró esquivarlas con un salto.

Arriba Naruto ya lo esperaba con su mejor técnica.

-¡Rasengan!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Apenas si lograron sobrevivir. Youko yacía semiinconsciente junto a Itachi, quien no podía creer lo que había hecho la mujer.

-¿Porqué me proteges?-las lágrimas corrían por su rostro-¡Si soy un monstruo!

-No lo eres-le dijo abriendo sus ojos. Un chorro de sangre salió por su boca-Ese golpe fue serio.

-Youko-san…

"_He lastimado a tanta gente, debería morir…pero ella"_. Dolor, culpa, todo se mezclaba en un corazón bastante dañado.

-Sasuke y Naruto habrían hecho lo mismo-se levantó antes que él y se limpió la sangre- porque no importa cuanto te lastime un ser querido, uno no puede dejar de amarlo. La gente le dice odio, un amor completamente amrgo.

-No merezco vivir.

-Morir- estaba enfadada por sus palabras- eso no expiará tus pecados, únicamente lo hará el proteger a las personas que amas.

Él estaba sin palabras.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer…Itachi.

Su herida era muy seria. Ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y como una hoja fue cayendo.

-no te rindas…

Luego cerró sus ojos.

-¡Youko!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Te he subestimado Naruto- el hombre sonreía cuando acumulaba chakra en su manos-y voy a combatir sin miramientos.

"_Es como Tsunada-baachan, usa la fuerza brutp, será bastante complicado vencerlo"_

Apoyado por el poder del Kyubi se lanzó tras él, aunque no directamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Mira Kisame, creo que matamos a su novia!

-Recuerda que los gustos de Itachi son muy diferentes- le continuó la cruel broma.

Itachi se veía como un demonio, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. El joven deprimido había sido desplazado por el odio.

Con gran velocidad fue tras Deidara, este no pudo esquivarlo, salió volando muy lejos.

La espada de Kisame se veía lenta a comparación del chico. Itachi encontró sus puntos ciegos y logró darle en mismo trato que a Deidara.

-¡Nadie lastimará a mi hermano, téngalo bien claro!

Volvió a atacarlos, esta vez en compañía del Sharingan.

Golpe tras golpe parecía vencer, pero sin darse cuenta estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

-¡Maldito Itachi!-gritó Deidara al lanzar la mejor bomba que tenía.

Entre la confusión de la explosión el Uchiha prefirió tomar el cuerpo de Youko y escapar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gennosuke esperaba con paciencia el ataque del rubio. Este usaba varias copias para analizar todos los puntos.

No había puntos débiles.

Naruto decidió que no valía la pena continuar escondido, así que valiéndose de una copia transformada en Katana se lanzó tras él.

Usó varias copias más, todas le golpeaban al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, nadie podía darle. Era un hombre sumamente poderoso.

Tampoco el poder del Kyubi ayudaba.

Por cada golpe del joven, él le daba tres.

Las copias se fueron terminando hasta que el verdadero rubio quedó frente a Gennosuke.

-Ríndete…

-No lo haré-saltó sobre él y el hombre le tomó por el pie y lo lanzó hasta atravesar la casa de nuevo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyó gran parte de la casa.

El hombre caminó hacia él y le agarró por el cuello.

-No puedes vencerme.

-¡Jamás!-estaba muy mal herido. Aun mantenía la fuerza del Kyubi, pero era insuficiente. Se lamentaba haber pasado tanto tiempo sin entrenar ¿Así planeaba ir pos Sasuke?

-¿Eres capaz de morir por mi hijo?- el hombre estaba un poco sorprendido.

-Si amas a alguien haces todo por él, hasta morir-logró soltarse.

Esas palabras llegaron Mimiru; pasar tanto tiempo bajo el yugo del temor había provocado que dejara de ser una verdadera madre._ Hacer todo por tus seres queridos"_, ella nunca lo hizo, era egoísta y se odiaba por ello.

No tenía energías para levantarse, aun así continuó hablando.

-Proteger a Sasuke sin importar que…

"_Sin importar que…", _Mimiru se sentía peor que basura. Y cuando iba a comenzar a llorar, las palabras de Naruto le atravesaron el corazón como flechas ardientes.

-No sirve llorar, hay que ser valiente para proteger a quien amas…

"_Valiente"_, por una vez ella lo sería, se enfrentaría a todo por sus hijos.

Mimiru se levantó decidida, en sus ojos brillaba el Sharingan.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-el hombre se preparaba para el golpe final cuando su mujer lo tomó por la espalda con gran fuerza.

-¡Neechan!

-He vivido mucho tiempo llorando-por primera vez los ojos de la mujer denotaba decisión-pero Naruto me ha enseñado lo que significa amar.

-¡Qué pretendes mujer!

Ellos estaban impactados.

-Nunca protegí a mis hijos de ti, ambos somos igual de culpables de su sufrimiento, pero hoy acabará todo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es mejor que te vayas-se dirigió al rubio-y gracias por todo. Tienes un gran corazón.

Un instante después conjuró diversos sellos y sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse.

-¡Mimiru-neechan!- Naruto no quería irse, pero tuvo hacerlo pues no tenía elección.

-Esto posiblemente no sea lo mejor, pero es la única manera que tengo para alegarte de ellos.

-¡Mimiru!

-Adiós mis queridos hijos-sonrió melancólicamente.

Una triste paz le invadió antes de que todo terminara. La casa explotó y con ella desapareció la familia de Sasuke.

Naruto no creía lo que pasaba, lloraba doorosamente ante la casa que se consumía en llamas, _"¿Porqué tenía que acabar de esta manera?". _Su vida y la de Sasuke eran una cinta sin fin de sufrimiento.

El clan uchiha dejaba de existir y una vez más dos hermanos quedaban sumergidos en una historia manchada de sangre.

-No pude hacer nada…soy un estúpido.

Debía continuar y así lo hizo. Dejó atrás la casa en llamas y caminó rumbo al mar sin imaginar que Itachi hacia lo mismo.

-Sin tan sólo…si tan sólo…-las palabras se cortaban y se acumulaban como piedras en su garganta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La lluvia apagó el fuego y nada quedaba enfrente de Sasuke…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Free talk_

_un poco tarde_

_me disculpo porqe este ees mi primer retardo, y una vez más no tengo excusa, jejeje pero en fin, aquí estamos de nuevo._

_me reservo por ahora cualquier comentario de este capitulo (perdon es que tengo algo de sueño) solo espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews jejejeje. _

_ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches..._


	40. bajo el àrbol

**Capítulo ****39**

**Bajo el árbol, las palabras de Itachi.**

-Youko-san-sollozaba estrechándola entre sus brazos.

La tormenta se había transformado en un molesto chispoteo eterno. El moreno acostaba a la mujer sobre la arena, evitando que sufriera algún daño.

El Sharingan ya no estaba en sus ojos.

-Youko-san-repetía y repetía esperando que se despertara.

No se veían estrellas, ni la luna asomaba su rostros brillante, una enorme masa negra las había desplazado.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Naruto, repasando los últimos instantes de Mimiru. Su cuerpo se recuperaba a diferencia de su corazón.

Nada le causaba más daño que el sufrimiento de Sasuke. Ver arrasada a esa familia le remostaba sus momentos de soledad; que pesados habían sido esos días y que oscuras sus noches, sin hermanos ni padres. "_¿porqué Sasuke tenía que pasar por ello?"_

La lluvia no era suficiente para limpiar sus penas.

-Sasuke…

No hallaría palabras para explicar lo sucedido.

Limpió lo que le quedaba de sangre.

-Es duro en camino de un ninja-recordó el pergamino.

Lo sacó y con toda la fuerza del mundo lo lanzó a las profundidades del mar. _"Algo tan peligroso no debe ser visto"._ Y fue así como el mar se encargó de borrar aquello que tantas veces Mimiru llamó: "la vergüenza de la familia".

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La policía y las ambulancias se retiraron ante la vista incrédula del joven. Sentado frente a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, sasuke se mantenía ajeno del resto del mundo. No podía creer como toda una vida se había esfumado, sus padres había muerto y no tenía a nadie que lo apoyara.

En el fondo buscó a su hermano como cuando era pequeño.

Jamás sintió tanta soledad; no tenía lágrimas no ahogaran aquel sufrimiento.

Quiso pensar en buenos momentos con su familia, pero por su mente las únicas imágenes que pasaron estaban llenas de rencor y tristeza.

Gaara apareció junto a su viejo amigo, le abrazó sin decirle nada.

-Todo estará bien.

Sasuke aun se encontraba perdido en su mundo.

-Sasuke-lo apoyó para que se levantara.

"_¿Porqué no está Naruto?"_, dónde estaba aquella persona que le profesó amor.

-No quiero quedarme solo-se aferró al pelirrojo. Evitaba llorar.

-Sasuke…

Konohamaru también estaba ahí, por primera vez sentía remordimiento por sus actos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Cómo ha salido todo?

-¡Ese maldito Itachi!-Deidara se sentía homillado.

-¡Deidara-sempai perdió!-intervino el despistado de Tobi.

-¡Cállate Tobi!-le lanzó una botella de licor.

-¡Ahhh, Deidara-sempai es muy violento!-corrió a ocultarse tras Kisame.

-Cálmate Deidara- Sasori se mantenía serio.

-¿Y qué sigue?-preguntó Kisame impaciente

-Deidara y tú se quedarán a encargarse de todo.

-¡Yo también quiero quedarme con Deidara-sempai!-interrumpió Tobi infantilmente.

-¡No Tobi!-le regañó su sempai lanzándole de nuevo una botella-¡No te quiero cerca!

-¡Buaaa!-salió huyendo de la bodega-¡Deidara-sempai es muy cruel!

-¿Porqué lo tratas así?-Kisame se burló, su relación parecía más un matrimonio.

-Es que es muy molesto.

-Regresando a lo importante-dijo Sasori-Ustedes se encargaran de este asunto.

-¡No es justo!-Deidara también solía ser un poco infantil-¡¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos?!

-Existen otros negocios que atender y ustedes nuca hacen nada. El jefe también se queda.

Deidara no quedó convencido.

-Ahora tenemos que ir por Sasuke-dijo Kisame mientras recogía su espada.

-Pero antes vayamos a saludar a Orochimaru.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A causa de tanta lluvia la luz se había ido en la mitad de la cuidad. La casa de naruto se iluminaba por velas que el rubio logró obtener de los vecinos.

Youko se veía mejor, gracias a que no era humana le era muy sencillo recuperarse; Naruto le cuidaba, esperando a que despertara.

En la sala estaba Itachi, la noticia de su familia lo había derrumbado.

"_¿Todo terminó?"_, quería dormir y no volver a despertar.

-¿Quieres algo?-el rubio salió del cuarto.

-¿Cómo está?- el mayor abrazaba su pierna en un rincón oscuro.

-Mucho mejor. Creo que podemos dejarla sola-sus orbes azules estaba tan opacas-tenemos que buscar a Sasuke.

-Mi hermano, él va a sufrir más que yo.

-Por eso no podemos dejarlo solo.

Dentro de Naruto se escondía miles de miedos.

-Pobre, únicamente le queda el asesino de su hermano.

Las palabras de Youko lo animaron una vez, pero la realidad seguía sujeta a un sangriento pasado.

-Salgamos…

Tampoco podía vivir odiando, si lo hacía su corazón se iba a pudrir. Decidió escuchar a Itachi.

-¿Aun te gusto?-le preguntó al moreno.

-más que eso-entre tanta oscuridad, Naruto era su luz.

-¿Amas a Sasuke?

Fueron a la playa y con pasos lentos la recorrieron de principio a fin.

-Como a cualquier hermano…

-No me refiero a eso.

-Hace mucho, llegué a amarlos de una manera…-tragó saliva para continuar-terrible.

Naruto planeó llevarlo a la tumba de aquel joven. Esperó hasta llegar para continuar hablando.

-Por eso Naruto está aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Sí…

No se puede pedir disculpas a un muerto, no existen maneras para borrar a la muerte. a Itachi le quedaba como opción seguir viviendo cargando sus responsabilidades. Se prometió ser valiente.

-Él guardó el pergamino hasta después de la muerte.

-Amaba mucho a Sasuke.

-Pero yo ya destruí esa cosa.

-Me alegro…

Itachi se hincó y miró profundamente la piedra que guardaba los restos del chico. Les dirigió unas palabras:

-No espero tu perdón, pues no lo merezco, solamente vengo a decirte que protegeré a Sasuke hasta la muerte. Tu muerte y la de mi madre no serán en vano.

Sinceridad, eso contenían las palabras de Itachi y ambos Narutos pudieron sentirlo.

-Cuéntame todo, te lo ruego- el moreno le había regresado un poco de esperanza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por favor Naruto, escucha muy bien esto, porque nunca más en mi vida volveré a contarlo.

Tal vez este sea mi mayor castigo, pues desde aquel entonces se me ha quedado grabado en la memoria cada día de aquellos.

La familia de mis padres murió trágicamente cuando eran muy pequeños, a ellos no les quedó más opción que rodar entre parientes que apenas conocían.

Eran los únicos con verdadera sangre Uchiha, por eso se casaros, no por amor sino porque no querían quedarse solos en un mundo desconocido.

A mi padre le afectó más, creció con la firme idea de resurgir su clan y de hacerlo superior a todos. Esto me hace pensar que nunca amó a mi madre, para él debió ser una simple herramienta.

Mi nacimiento solamente encendió más su deseo; desde muy pequeño me hizo pasar por miles de entrenamientos, era demasiado duro para un niño pequeño. Hubo ocasiones en que no me permitió comer y me golpeaba.

¡Cómo duele aquello! Pero ya no importa…

Sasuke sólo empeoró más las cosas, ese hombre se volvió más estricto. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar infundó en él ideas de rivalidad entre hermanos.

Pero el pequeño no lo aceptó, prefirió hacer todo lo contrario; me seguía a todos lados.

-¡Niichan te amo!-me gritaba inocentemente.

Ese niño era lo único por lo que me levantaba en las mañanas.

No me daba cuenta, pero tanto amor había aislado a Sasuke, se había vuelto incapaz de relacionarse con otros. En la escuela se dedicaba a sentarse en silencio, completamente solo; era violento con los demás.

Ni yo ni mis padres hicimos algo…

Conforme pasó el tiempo mi amor por Sasuke se volvió una obsesión que no podía controlar, el simple hacho de verle revolvía mi pecho, era una sensación que ahora veo con asco.

-Itachi-niichan ¿Qué es el amor?-preguntaba constantemente como cualquier niño curioso.

-Yo le soltaba cualquier cosa para safarme. No me gustaba mantener al mismo tiempo la idea del amor y de Sasuke.

-¡Te amo niichan!-contestaba para atormentarme.

Tenía como doce años cuando algo cambió en mi amado hermano.

-¡Lo he descubierto niichan!-se metió a mi habitación saltando de alegría.

-¿Qué te pasa?- lo cargué y lo acosté a mi lado. Nunca dejé pasar una oportunidad de sentir su cuerpo.

-¡Sé que es el amor!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Es algo genial! Hoy he visto a un niño…

Fue cuando me desconecté, aquella felicidad se debía a otra persona; sentía tanta rabia que enloquecí.

El pequeño seguía hablando efusivamente hasta que su vocecita soltó el nombre de Naruto.

No tardé mucho en conocer al dueño del nombre. Era un pequeño tan gracioso como mi hermano, con unos ojos tan bellos como el mar.

Sasuke se prendó de él, me abandonó. Me da vergüenza pensar que lo primero que me venía a la cabeza era estrangular a Naruto.

Y no lo pude resistir más, una tarde abril que me encontraba a solas con Sasuke me atrevía a manchar su inocencia.

Jugaba en mi cuarto como siempre, con la única diferencia que esa vez traía una enorme playera. Decía tener mucho calor.

Arto de mi vida impuesta me senté a observarlo, no quiero recordar lo que pensé en día; veía a mi hermano menor y quería desgarrar ese cuerpo desde el interior, anhelaba hacerlo mío.

Para mi eso era el amor…!Qué equivocado estaba!

Me duele decirlo, pero recuerdo bien el cómo me acerqué y lo llevé a mi cama.

-¿Niichan?-Sasuke también se notaba extraño, el hechizo de mi Sharingan lo había poseído.

Yo no tenía control de mis acciones, un demonio de deseos ocultos dominaba mi cuerpo.

Le desnudé mientras balbuceaba mi nombre.

Me deleité con su pequeño y poco formado cuerpo. Luego le quité la ropa y mi hermanito no entendía nada.

Quisiera creer que todo fue una pesadilla, ¡yo quiero dañar a mi hermano!

Seguí viendo su cuerpo, pero no te diré los sucios pensamientos que rondaron mi cabeza; estuve sobre él un gran rato sin atreverme a hacer aquellos.

Reaccioné y me di cuenta que no podía, no podía temerlo de esa manera…

Llegaron mis padres, fueron observadores de esa escena. Te imaginarás su ido hacia mí.

Creo que algunas veces pensaron en matarme…

En este punto de mi vida, mi alma estaba podrido…la palabra familia ya no existía y Sasuke era el más afectado, creció en un hogar lleno de secretos terribles.

Eso lo orilló a acercarse más a Naruto, mientras tanto yo me hundía en mi propia inmundicia. Odiaba todo y llegué a pensar en matar a mi familia y a ese niño, todo por quedarme con Sasuke.

Pasé encerrado en mi oscura habitación con esa turbia idea, soñé en las formas en cómo la realizaría ¡Nunca volveré a tener pesadillas tan terribles como esas!

Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer a Sasuke sólo mío y Orochimaru me abrió esa supuesta oprtunidad.

Se presentó en casa como hombre de negocios, aunque en realidad era un sucio maleante unido al Akatsuki.

Me unía ellos y me aparté de mi familia; buscaba ganar el suficiente poder para cumplir mis metas.

Pasaron varios años y luego surgió el misterioso pergamino. El secreto de la familia sería mío.

Todos los miembros los buscamos con codicia; yo fui el primero en darme cuenta que mi madre lo tenía.

Me arrepiento de haberle mandado miles de anónimos amenazándola, diciendo que les haría daño a sus hijos. Me entristece su figura sola y acorralada.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de obtener el pergamino hicimos a un lado a Orochimaru.

Sasuke vivía en su propio mundo al lado de Naruto y no supo que pasaba en casa.

Yo no confiaba en Akatsuki, así que planeé la manera de engañarles, les dije que mi madre le había dado el pergamino a ese muchacho sin imaginarme que tan cerca estaba de la verdad.

Seguimos y acosamos a Naruto a tal grado que abandonó a Sasuke. Prefería morir a que le hiciéramos daño.

Yo me sentía en la gloria, lo tenía todo: poder y a mi hermano.

Pero cuando bras mal, la vida te tiende muchos reveses; me enteré que Naruto sí tenía esa cosa y después el líder me amenazó, si no traía eso mataría a Sasuke.

Y también estaba el dolor de sasuke, pasó días llorando su separación. Preguntas sobre lo que estaba haciendo rondaron en mi cabeza, quería saber en qué me había convertido.

Me encontré con Naruto un día que llovía, en este mismo lugar…

El destino giró esa vez de una manera muy curiosa, si cierro mis ojos puedo ver todo muy claro.

-Naruto-kun-le dije mientras le amenazaba con un arma.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Sasuke?-estaba cerca de la orilla del risco, mirándome con más lastima que desprecio.

-Ese no es tu problema-no podía esperar para matarlo.

Había usado una máscara para evitar ser reconocido por alguien que no fuera Naruto.

-¿Lo traes?-sonreí burlonamente.

-Sí-me estiró una caja vieja-espero que con esto nos dejes en paz.

No sé que pasaba por su cabeza, había falsificado muy bien el pergamino, creo que esperaba huir con Sasuke, pero jamás lo sabré…

Recibí su caja y revisé cuidadosamente. Reí…

-¡Eres un estúpido!-saqué el arma-Ahora me desharé de ti.

Me pregunto si esperaba eso, aunque al igual que yo, él no esperaba la visita de mi hermano.

-¡Naruto!-le gritó y corrió en su ayuda.

Se selló mi destino. Volteé a velo y a causa de la impresión no logré evitar que se me lanzara y forcejeara conmigo.

No sabía que hacer, si me reconocía era mi fin.

Y sin fijarnos nos fuimos acercando a la orilla. Todo fue tan lento…

Naruto se acercó a nosotros y jaló a mi hermano cuando un disparo se me escapó. Le había disparado a Naruto.

No pudo mantener el equilibrio y como estaba cerca de la orilla se desplomó.

Ambos lo vimos caer hacia el vacío.

-¡Naruto!-trató de salvarlo pero apenas rozó su mano.

Sé que Naruto le sonrió por última vez.

Salí huyendo evitando recordar la expresión de pánico que tenía sasuke.

Los gritos de mi hermano y la mirada de aquel chico permanecerán en mi mente hasta mis últimos días.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Sasuke?-volteó Gaara por todos lados.

En un segundo, Sasuke había salido huyendo entre las oscuras calles.

Gaara se fue a casa de Naruto esperando conseguir ayudar.

El Uchiha corría como poseído, de sus mejillas rodaban una gotas de agua salada.

Se detuvo para respirar un poco, entonces se encontró a Konohamaru.

-Es una pena lo que te ha pasado-no parecía angustiado.

-No te interesa-se secó las lágrimas con su ropa sucia.

-Yo sé que ha pasado, de hecho, sé mucho más…

-¡¿Qué?!-el moreno recuperó energía y miró amenazante al niño.

-Pues escúchame-se le notaba muy arrogante- y si no me llegas a creer, basta con que vayas con Naruto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Estaban sentados en la orilla por donde cayó aquella vez Naruto. Habían conversado un rato.

-Se te ocurre qué podemos hacer con el Akatsuki y Orochimaru.

La lluvia por fon cesaba y el cielo se despejaba.

-Para nosotros dos será muy difícil y no podemos arriesgar a Sasuke.

-Tenemos a Youko.

-Aun así- alzó su cara al cielo, la cual recibió los primeros rayos lunares-¿Crees que todo salga bien?

El rubio se levanto con toda confianza y dijo:

-¡No importa cuantos se enfrenten a mí, el futuro hokage de Konoha no dejará que le pase nada su amado!

-¡Tampoco perderé!- Naruto le infundía mucha fuerza.

Ver al rubio junto Itachi le remontó a aquel fatídico día.

-Itachi, ¿Tú mataste Naruto?-no titubeo Sasuke en preguntar. Las palabras de Konohamaru comenzaban a tomar sentido.

Bastaron dos segundos para romper toda su confianza. No tenían salida.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sasuke?- intervino el otro corriendo a él.

-¿Y tú los sabías, no?-su voz se oía dolida por tanto secreto-y viste lo que pasó con mis padres.

Naruto tenía enfrente a aquellos ojos que portaba el vengador de Konoha, llenos de rabia y decepción.

-Tienes que escucharnos…-rogó Naruto.

"_Las personas que mas amas son las que más te hieren"_; no tenían ni gestos ni palabras que negaran todo. Hubiera preferido que lo engañaran, pero el cuerpo no los dejaría mentir.

-No me dijiste nada…!Pensé que me amabas!

-¡trataba de protegerte!-ver como lo rechazaba su amor lo volvía a llevar al Valle de fin.

-¡No necesito que me protejas!- no podía soportar el dolor del corazón- y apuesto a que también es cierto es de que intentaste abusar de mi, hermano…

-Yo…-no había pero penitencia que el odio de Sasuke.

-Los odio-se volvió frío- me engañaron y nunca los perdonaré…

"_Sufrí culpándome y me enamoré de una mentira, soy un idiota"._

El rubio no pudo soportarlo, pero cuando se acercó más Sasuke, este le dio una cachetada.

-No quiero verlos de nuevo.

Se fue sin decir más, con un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer, por momentos pensó que la muerte lo lograría.

Defraudaron a la personan que protegerían, significaba que había perdido la batalla.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Ha llegado Orochimaru-sama.

-Hazlo pasar.

Por la puerta entró el más joven de los Uchiha.

¡Qué vacío se veía su semblante!

_Continuará... _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Free talk_

_Entrevista a nuestro personajes_

_Kayako: señoras y señores, estamos a ocho capítulos del final de esta locura. Hemos pasado de todo: risas, llanto, enojo; y espero que al igual que yo se hayan divertido mucho._

_Dicen en mi tierra que el que mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse, pero no importa!!! Desde hoy empezamos una serie de especiales de adiós (sniff,sniff) para gusto de todos ustedes. Empezamos con unas entrevistas a los personajes del fic, pues a fin de cuentas son los que más han sufrido, ya que nunca les pagué ni los alimenté jejeje._

_Hoy tenemos a Gaara y a Youko, el veintiúnico personaje "original" (lo pongo entre comillas porque si lo pienso, sólo me dediqué a pegar cachos de otros personajes que vi por ahí)_

_Youko: Hey!!! No digas eso de mí!!! Òó._

_Kayako: ¬¬ como digas. Y deja tu botella de sake y contesta mis preguntas._

_Y: primero muerta :-P_

_K: grrr ¿Qué es lo que más les gustó de ver participado en el fic?_

_Youko: nada, me han tratado muy mal y Sasuke nunca me pagó las cuentas de Naruto. Y eso apenas es el principio, tengo una lista de quejas muuuuuuuuuy larga.._

_Gaara: u.u y yo detesté terminar en cada escena sobre Sasuke, me golpeó mucho por eso y luego Naruto no me hablaba. Y vigilar a Sasuke es un trabajo de tiempo completo muy pesado._

_K: ¡les he dicho que qué les gusto! ¬¬ en fin, pasemos a otra: ¿qué escenas les fueron más difíciles de interpretar?_

_Y: aquellas donde estaba sobria._

_G: Todas donde Sasuke me obligó a hacer cosas raras._

_K: estos personajes quejumbrosos…¿qué opinan de sus compañeros?_

_Y: sasuke es un pervertido, Itachi es un pervertido, Konohamaru tiene principios de pervertido, Gaara también es un pervertido, yo sé que le fascinaron las escenas con Sasuke; y Naruto es el ser humano más distraído del mundo, pero también es un pervertido._

_G: :-( No soy ningún pervertido!!! Youko no trabaja sin estar ebria, itachi y sasuke no dejaron de pelear por ver quien se tiraba más veces a Naruto. Konohamaru se le ha pasado poniendo trampas de oso por donde pasa__ba Sasuke. De Naruto no digo nada, me cae muy (cara pervertida mode on) bien, es muy inocente._

_K: lo admito, todos son unos pervertidos…_

_G y Y: Tú también!!! O ya se olvidó de todas las fotos que le tomaste a Itachi???_

_K: cof, cof, sigamos ¿qué opinan de la relación de Sasuke y Naruto?_

_Y: Sasuke, págame el ramen de tu novio!!!_

_G: Naruto debería de pasar de los Uchiha y ver nuevos horizontes.jijiji_

_K:¬¬esta es para Youko, ¿piensas decirle alguna vez a Naruto que el otro Sasuke te pidió que lo trajeras?_

_Y: no, y aclaro que esto no tiene nada que ver con que Suigetsu y Juugo estén afuera de mi casa desde ayer. Es mi propia decisión._

_K: Gaara, ¿cómo intervendrás en los últimos capítulos?_

_G: si lo digo será spoiler, pero les avanzó que en capítulo especial Sasuke se va a encontrar con mi otro yo. n.n_

_K: bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por su tiempo._

_G y Y: ya nos vas a pagar!!!_

_K: creo que me llama mi mamá (sale corriendo)_

_Bien esto ha sido un poquito de lo que les tengo preparado, espero que les haya gustado__ al igual que este loco capítulo donde itachi nos abrió un poco su corazón._

_Me voy a poner a filosofar un poco sobre el fic (también lo hago para evitar hacer spoilers de Naruto) como se han dado cuenta me he puesto a repetir le misma trama que kishimoto-sensei, de cierta forma, hasta ahora he hecho que Sasuke se vaya con Orochimaru. Esto lo hago porque no dejo de pensar que la historia de Naruto tendrá un final muy triste, así que quiero poner un poco de esperanza pues aquí las cosas saldrán muy bien n.n_

_También he puesto mi punto de vista sobre Itachi, para mí no es tan malo como parece._

_Pero ya veremos que pasa…_

_Y para finalizar le hago una mención honorífica a Amyleex por haberse perdido la comida de su mami por leer el fic, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y cómo recompensa te enviaré a Sasuke y Naruto para que te hagan de comer, pero advierto que la comida que hacen no es comestible (¬ pero ellos si jejeje)_

_También muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se leen de corrido la historia, me siento muy feliz cuando me dicen que os ha gustado mucho n.n_


	41. EL ERROR

**Capítulo cuarenta**

**El error que volvió a cometer**

¿Qué sueña la gente mientras duerme¿Revive con ilusión cada momento con sus seres queridos o viaja a un mundo donde puede reencontrarse con aquella persona¿Qué sueñan los demás?

¿Serán sueños alegres¿Cómo serán? Porque por mas que me esfuerzo, yo solamente me hundo en el eterno recuerdo de tu partida. Las noches son para mí un martirio constante de soledad. Tú te vas.

Ya no quiero correr tras de ti, estoy cansado de buscarte entre la oscuridad y llorar tu ausencia ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarte?

Tus depresivos ojos van a buscar la venganza añorada sin que pueda detenerte. Ya no quiero se débil, quiero salir de este dolor ahogado en lágrimas silenciosas ¿Cuándo se acabará este sueño?

Y sin cerrar mis ojos, volví a perderte; te esfumaste de mis manos entre la lluvia como aquella vez, bajo la dura realidad que no dudó en aplastarme con su crueldad. Te perdí de nuevo ¿Porqué no puedo ser fuerte para protegerte?

Y de nuevo te vas, me dejas con la carga de sufrimiento que me matará. Soy el único idiota que fue capaz de perderte dos veces, estoy seguro que esta vez moriré. Te necesito tanto.

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Deja de correr, no me dejes morir…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nada dolía más que la traición; su cuerpo era recorrido por una sensación de vacío que lo alejaba del resto del mundo. Sufría en silencio, presionando su pecho como si desea arrancar aquel amor que lo había engañado.

Era la segunda vez que lo perdía, pero esta vez era más dolorosa, tendría que vivir alejado de esa persona sin poder darle cabida al perdón. Ilusiones rotas que se desvanecían en la lluvia que resbalaba por la ventana de su nueva habitación.

-Itachi…-decía borrando los buenos momentos de su alma. Se lamentaba amargamente ver tenido esperanza en aquel hombre que admiró alguna vez- te odio más que nunca…

Encogió su cabeza, tallando sus hinchados ojos negros. Nada tenía sentido para él.

-Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido- por primera vez se lamentaba ver recogido a aquel joven de la playa- ¿Por qué rompiste mi ilusión?

Ahogó su llanto hasta que el cansancio del día lo obligó a dormir, se podía sentir como aun en sueños, derramaba sus lágrimas.

Un pequeño niño irrumpió en su cuarto, sin despertarle se acercó; le veía con tanto resentimiento.

"_¿Por qué no te mueres?"_, pensó Konohamaru viéndole dormir, nadie podía entender como un niño como él podía guardar tanto odio.

-Naruto…-pronunció levemente Sasuke a la vez que su llanto se escapaba de sus sueños.

Para el niño volvía el remordimiento que inmediatamente era cegado por los celos; para él, el sufrimiento de Sasuke apenas comenzaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Youko-san!- llamaba el joven pelirrojo, sostenía una sombrilla negra a diferencia de la mujer que se dejaba mojar por la lluvia.

-¿Le has visto?-preguntó como madre angustiada.

Después de que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru, Naruto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Gaara, Youko e Itachi lo había buscado por casi toda la cuidad, empezaban a temer lo peor.

-¡Ya recorrí todo el este!-apareció Itachi jadeando. Sentía que su castigo comenzaba a realizarse, había perdido a su hermano y a su amado Naruto. Se hubiera ahogado en aquel tempestuoso mar sino fuera porque tenía que hallar a Naruto a como diera lugar.

-¡Todo es mi culpa!-exclamó la mujer con desesperación, se había agachado y revolvía su cabello como si fuera a arrancarlo-¡No debí traerlo!

Eran cosas que los jóvenes no entendían, pero era suficiente con ver su afligido rostro para entender que aquello le carcomía el alma.

-Youko-san…-Gaara también sufría, le guardaba gran cariño a Naruto y Sasuke. Si no hubiera sido por el segundo, aun no tendría amigos, él le sonrió y se convirtió en su primer amigo, lo había apoyado siempre y no podía dejarlo solo; sabía que Naruto era su vida, tenía que encontrarlo y hacer todo lo posible por que se reconciliaran.

Gaara nunca se dio cuenta, pero alguna vez llegó a amar a Sasuke, aunque ahora sólo le entregaba su más pura amistad.

-No...esto es mi culpa- el moreno había perdido su brillo juvenil, suspiraba y sollozaba de vez en cuando- ¡Si tan sólo me hubiera muerto!

Se sumieron en sus penas, cada uno llorando su propia culpa; esta se convirtió en una situación que solamente Gaara podía detener.

-¡Ya basta!-les gritó lanzándoles su sombrilla-¡A este paso nunca lo vamos a encontrar!

-Pero Gaara…- intentaron decir cuando volvió a hablar su compañero.

-¡Se ven patéticos!-el joven rara vez se enfadaba, pero aquella desesperación despertó su mal carácter-¡Lamentándose y compadeciéndose no vamos a llegar a ningún lado! Sasuke y Naruto esperan que ustedes sean fuertes.

-Pero ya les fallé bastante- habló Youko perdiendo sus esperanzas-tú no entiendes Gaara, pero se supone que debía llevar a Naruto a un mundo sin sufrimiento, nada más hice lo contrario…

"_No voy a llorar"_, sonó de nuevo en la cabeza de Itachi lo suficientemente claro para levantarlo de nuevo.

-Gaara tienes razón-sonrió dulcemente el moreno- Sasuke y Naruto nos necesitan-volteó hacia Youko y severamente le dijo- me dijiste hace tiempo que no debía culparme y que debía dedicarme a proteger a mis seres queridos, que no se te olvide.

Ya no era el mismo chico, la luz de Naruto logró transformarlo en un valiente hombre. Daba esperanza a la mujer.

-Aprendes rápido- contestó ella recobrando al compostura.

-¡Vayamos por Naruto!- Itachi no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

¿Qué es el sexo sin amor? Kabuto lo sabía muy bien, esa mañana volvía a entregar su cuerpo a Orochimaru; hace mucho tiempo atrás había perdido la fe en el amor.

Sentía como le penetraba, la misma pregunta llegaba a su cabeza y se preguntaba si alguna vez tendría el valor para expresarla.

Terminó como empezó, dentro de gemidos llenos de dolor.

El joven quería ser amado, quería que alguna vez esa cruel cara le regalara una sonrisa y su voz le declarada el mismo amor que él sentía. Eso jamás pasaría.

Orochimaru lo dejó tendido sobre las sábanas de seda y se acercó a beber su preciado vino; ni siquiera le dedicaba una palabra.

El corazón de Kabuto no podía más, el engaño de años ya no bastaba, tenía que ser sincero.

-Orochimaru-sama-temblaba de miedo, se cubrió con cuidado y se deslizó por la cama.

-Hoy es un gran día- le dijo levantando su copa- ya tengo a Sasuke-kun.

Kabuto se tragó sus palabras, si tan sólo el hombre hubiera sido capaz de entender su sufrimiento todo habría sido distinto.

-Quiero que vayas a ver que hace-continuó con arrogancia- y quiero que te encargues de aquel otro chico. No quiero que Sasuke vaya a cambiar de opinión. Y quiero que Konohamaru haga algo más.

No, por más que ese sujeto prefiriera hablar de Sasuke, Kabuto no iba a callar.

-¿Me ama?- le soltó de repente, soltando el coraje guardado por años.

-No.

No lloró porque no conocía ese concepto, su cara perdió todo su color. Había perdido toda su vida en los brazos de un hombre incapaz de amarlo.

-Solamente amo el poder.

Orochimaru salió de cuarto sin decir algo más. Kabuto estaba abatido.

-Tonto- rió irónicamente-es lo que soy, tuve celos de un niño inocente cuando mi único enemigo era el poder…no, era él, ese hombre- apretó sus puños- no ama a nadie, solamente a él mismo, yo simplemente soy el tonto que le servía. Tonto…tonto…discúlpame Sasuke…

Tomó su ropa y la lanzó por el balcón.

Debía borrar todas las marcas de ese hombre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Sasuke, tengo algo muy serio que decirte-le miró fijamente mientras jugaba con la caja del almuerzo.

El moreno estaba nervioso, sus manos arrancaban el pasto que lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-tragó saliva

No había nadie cerca, tenían todo el patio de la escuela para ellos solos.

-Sasuke…esto-levanto una bola de arroz y la miró con terror-esto…

-¿Si?

-Esto…-dio una mordida intentado no morir-sabe horrible…

Su pareja se fue para atrás a causa de su comentario.

-Eres muy bueno en todo-continuó con más confianza- pero tu comida es horrible.

Naruto no se percataba, pero la cabeza de Sasuke iba a estallar.

-Es pero que el veneno-dio un nuevo mordisco.

De un momento a otro Sasuke le regaló un buen derechazo que lo lanzó arios metros adelante.

-¡Pues si no te gusta, no te lo comas!-se levantó y reclamó con su orgullo herido-¡No te volveré a hacer de comer!

-¡No te enojes!-se recuperó; sacudiendo las manos intentaba disculparse-¡Lo comeré, lo comeré!

El Uchiha ponía cara de puchero.

El rubio agarró todo el almuerzo y lo tragó de un solo golpe. Sasuke comenzó a reír cuando se dio cuenta que su pareja se ahogaba.

-Sí que eres dobe-se acercó, tenía un gesto lleno de ternura.

El rubio se sintió tan alegre de ver su expresión.

Sasuke acarició su rostro, acercando el suyo lentamente para limpiar los restos de comida con su lengua. Lamía la comisura de sus labios con suavidad, haciendo sensuales pausas para comer. Entre tanto jugueteo se besaron.

Para Naruto ese momento tuvo gran significado, tener a la persona que amaba junto a él, entregándole todo su ser a través de un beso. Nada era más valioso que esa sensación.

Añoraba detener el tiempo y permanecer así por toda la eternidad.

-Tus labios son lo mejor que he probado-le dijo Naruto, empujando al moreno sobre el pasto.

-Entonces esto será lo único que te de a comer-sonrió seductoramente antes de besarlo una vez más.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Aquel fue un momento de alegría que se impregnó en su memoria y ahora, en medio de la lluvia y el dolor, Naruto evocaba en silencio.

-Al perderte perdí a toda mi familia-su cabeza estaba cabizbaja, hablaba con amargura; su rostro ya no tenía la habilidad de expresar alguna emoción- es verdad que aun tengo a Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei, pero de todos ellos tú eras el más importante…ustedes dos…

Llovía como nunca en aquel momento que caminaba entre las ruinas de la casa Uchiha, el joven intentaba pisar con cuidado, como si alguno de sus pasos fuera a borrar los bellos momentos que pasó con Sasuke.

Había huido de Itachi, ya que sentía que con solo verle su corazón se desquebrajaba en mil pedazos, no lo culpaba, por lo menos ya no lo hacía. Desde entonces no había parado de caminar sin rumbo fijo, rogándole al cielo para que todo fuera un sueño que se esfumara con el alba; quería estar en casa, despertarse tarde como siempre y salir corriendo rumbo a la academia para que se ganara un buen regaño de Iruka-sensei que él respondería con una desinhibida malicia. Ya habría olvidado el sueño y se dedicaría a hacer su acostumbrada rutina de llamar la atención.

Volver a aquella época, donde Sasuke era tan sólo una esperanza lejana; apretaba sus puños, se arrepentía de pedir borrar lo único que valía la pena en su vida como si fuera un juguete del que ya está aburrido. No los tenía, pero eso no le daba el derecho de arrancarlos de su mente, al final de cuentas, el rubio creía ser el único culpable.

Tal vez fue la fuerza su pena o el deseo de castigarse lo que lo arrastró a la casa de los Uchiha, después de todo, aquella historia que intentó tomar rumbos de esperanza había comenzado ahí.

A cada paso que daba lo poco que había quedado en pie se derrumbaba a la vez que los ojos de Naruto se nublaban como si fueran el propio cielo.

-Fallé dos veces…-caminó hasta lo que alguna vez fue una cocina-¿Por qué no puedo tenerte a mi lado?

Dejó de llover y como si fuera cuestión de magia los rayos de sol iluminaron todo el horizonte, en especial un pequeño objeto que llamó la atención del rubio.

-Sasuke, ni siquiera pude decir que te amaba-se acercó sin comprender muy bien que lo arrastraba a hacerlo, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo-te amo, amo tu dulzura y la manera en que tus ojos me dan calma, incluso amo tu horrible comida y tu mal humor-se forzó a sonreír, a pesar de que los agradables recuerdos era una dura carga- eres tan bueno y yo ni siquiera pude regresarte eso, no pude decir que te amo.

Se agachó y, aun iluminado por el sol, levantó el melancólico objeto; brillaba con tristeza la única prueba de que existió aquella familia, una foto.

A Naruto le pareció que la familia de la foto lloraba su futuro, sufrían junto con el chico a estar presentes ante tal escenario; posaban para la foto con alegría gastaba que intentaba ocultar la miseria en la que vivían. De todos ellos, a Naruto le pareció que el que más sufría era el pequeño Sasuke.

-Perdóname- le dijo al triste niño de la imagen- quería protegerte como no lo pude proteger a él, pero como siempre lo arruiné todo, perdóname…te amo tanto…

No era lluvia lo que resbalaba por la fotografía, eran las lágrimas de chico más infeliz del mundo.

-Ya no puedo más-una vida llena de soledad que de repente se ilumina para apagarse del golpe era suficiente para destruir un alma- ya no quiero seguir…

Guardó la foto entre sus ropas y se retiró del lugar, lo único que moraba en su cabeza eran esas últimas palabras: "ya no quiero seguir", estaba dispuesto a destruir todos sus sueños y ahogarse en su agonía. _"¿Quien puede convertirse en hokage si ni siquiera puede proteger a la persona que más ama?"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mi familia, no sé muy bien la razón por la cual pienso en ellos después de mantenerlos tantos años en el olvido; recuerdo que tendría como diez años cuando sucedió aquel accidente, todos murieron ¿Por qué sería el único en sobrevivir?

Me quedé solo, rodando por el mundo sin que nadie se preocupara por mí, no dejaba de pensar en el por qué de mi existencia, si nadie me quería ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo?

Y luego llegó Orochimaru y me dio un motivo para vivir, sentí que era la persona más importante para mí, así que me obligué a servirle; le amaba y nunca dudé en hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que me quisiera, maté, engañé, ensucie mi alma porque quería ser amado.

Y después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta de que jamás tendría su corazón.

Me siento sucio, usado, y a pesar de ello, aun deseo ser amado. Sueño con que me regale una sonrisa sincera.

Pero no merezco ser amado, y el ver a aquel niño en medio de las ruinas de esa casa me confirma todo, yo ni siquiera merezco vivir. Parece un fantasma, entiendo su dolor, aunque, creo que él ha sufrido más que yo, su triste cara me lo dice todo.

Perdió algo y no sabe sí sea capaz de recuperarlo, estoy seguro de que es lo que piensa, porque es lo mismo que yo siento, con la diferencia de que yo nunca tuve lo que busco.

Ha parado de llover y él se retira, no me ha visto.

¿Qué derecho tenía de arruinar su felicidad?

Te envidio Naruto y envidio a Sasuke por el amor que siente, ese amor que yo sólo conozco de nombre.

Ya no puedo continuar de esta manera, no volveré a sucumbir ante ese hombre.

Ya no lo haré…de eso estoy seguro…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Itachi había entrado al departamento sigilosamente y había encendido algunos focos; observaba cada rincón a detalle hasta que una fotografía sobre la mesa llamó su atención.

Se acordó muy bien de ese excepcional día cuando la tomaron, había sido el cumpleaños de Sasuke, cumplía cinco años. Aquel día todo salió como nunca, toda la familia estaba de buen humor; recordaba que su padre los había llevado al cine y luego al parque de diversiones, la tierna carita de su hermano se le revelaba mientras observaba aquel trozo del pasado.

-Un día único…-se dijo con pesar, pues ese había sido la única vez que había actuado como una familia feliz; las sonrisas de aquella imagen eran verdaderas, tal reales que le dolía el corazón.

A sus espaldas un rechinido lo regresó a su mayor preocupación. De una de las puertas salía Naruto como si se tratase de un espíritu atormentado.

-¡Naruto!-saltó a abrazarlo, después de pensar lo peor el alivio era infinito-¡Estaba muy preocupado!

Naruto apenas se movió, inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba, pero no hizo más.

-Naruto- su tono volvió a ser serio, sus profundos ojos veía el demacrado semblante del chico.

¿Qué decir, cómo actuar? No encontraba las palabras que mejoraran su aspecto, pues tampoco había encontrado aquellas que lo ayudaran a él mismo.

-Ya no puedo más…-habló el rubio al tiempo que se separaba y se escondía es su habitación- duele demasiado.

Itachi lo siguió, como lo había hecho antes encendió la luz. Naruto estaba sentado en el filo de la cama con la cara entre las piernas.

El mayor tenía que encontrar las palabras, no podía dejar que esa persona que no hacía más que irradiar energía se apagara.

-Naruto, yo te amo- se hincó frente a él y tomo sus manos con fuerza.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

-No quiero que sufras de esa manera, tú no eres así.

-Apenas me conoces¿Cómo puedes saber como soy?-contestó algo molesto, quería que lo dejaran sufrir en paz.

-Porque desde que llegaste me has enseñado muchas cosas-hizo una pausa para acercarse más y continuó hablando con cariño- sino fuera por ti, ahora estaría sumido en la oscuridad.

-Y Sasuke…-sollozaba, no podía continuar con la frase.

-Sasuke, él también ha cambiado-acarició su rubia cabellera- le regresaste su vida.

-Y le arranqué otra.

-Pero puedes remediarle-intentó alzar su cara, estaba empapada en lágrimas- sólo tú pedes hacer.

-Ya no puedo, estoy demasiado cansado para ello…-la esperanza no tenía cabida en su mente.

-Naruto…-acercó su boca a su frente y le dio un beso-eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que conozco, por eso tengo fe. Y no tengo miedo por que tú esta a mi lado.

-Itachi-no era muy consiente de sí mismo, pero rápidamente se aferró a él con sus brazos- no me siento capaz, ya fallé dos veces, aquellas veces que dije que no me rendiría ya no tienen sentido, siempre he hablado de más, pero nunca consideré que tan idota he sido hasta estos momento. Quiero recuperar a Sasuke, pero no tengo el valor.

-Para eso me tienes a mi-el moreno no dejaría que le pasara nada a la persona que amaba.

-¡Y a nosotros!

Se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando entrar a una multitud de gente.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_FREE TALK_

_NUEVAS FECHAS Y MÁS ENTREVISTAS_

_Sé que muchas habrán pensado que tal vez morí o fui secuestrada por extraterrestres y habrán dicho: HURRA!!! Pero no, aquí estoy de nuevo__ muaajajaja (agregar música de villano barato) y antes que nada me disculpo por este repentino parón, pero al iniciar esta última etapa del fic no tuve en cuenta mi "adorable" examen de inglés (¬¬ no existe nada en el mundo que odie más que el inglés…) así que me tuve que pasar estudiando estos últimos días…pero weno, les traigo nuevas fechas:_

_Julio_

_6-capítulo 41(levantarse de nuevo) _

_8-cap 42(engaño)_

_15-cap 43(morir por ti)_

_23-cap 44(hermano)_

_28-cap 45(palabras en el viento)_

_31-cap 46(un mundo sin ti)_

_Agosto(advierto que estas fechas son tentativas)_

_8-cap 47(la hora de decir adiós)_

_12-capitulo especial_

_Jejeje, por otro lado, muchas gracias por los reviews respecto al capi y a este sección, muchas gracias por su apoyo n.n, espero que puedan acompañarme hasta el final (ya no__s falta poquito T.T). Por cierto no olviden recomendarme, XD no cierto, jejeje weno, si jejeje._

_Agradecimientos especiales a Yuki-Yagami-san, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado mis tonterías, espero que te agraden las entrevistan de hoy; y a Ouka-san, claro que me acuerdo de tus reviews!!! Nunca se me olvida alguien que me escribe ____, por cierto respecto a tu comentario, siento que debo disculparme por aquellas veces que parecía presionar por reviews, la verdad es que en aquellas ocasiones andaba muy depre por la escuela, además de que tengo "ciertos" complejos de Shinji Ikari, así que a veces me siento excluida del universo. Me disculpo con todo mi corazón, lo único importante para mí es que historia les guste y se puedan divertir n.n (pero dejen reviews, jejeje no es cierto jejeje). No importa lo que pase, yo terminaré este fic._

_También siento un gran honor por ser mi fic uno de los primeros que leíste ___

_Sé que la historia se ha tornado triste, pero les prometo que todo saldrá bien._

_Mmm, esto me ha recordado que el club (:-P je que casi ya no menciono) "en pro del yaoi en naruto: que sasuke acepte que ama a naruto" ha estado recolectando dinero (que para que no se preocupen yo no administro) para pagarle una operación de cambio de sexo a sasuke!!! SÍII como lo oyen!!! Sasuke se va a ser mujer (¬¬ aunque él aun no lo sabe) y tomará su respectivo lugar de uke. No duden en aportan, recuerden que es por el bien de Naruto n.n_

_Además de que nuestros científicos (Sí!!! Los tenemos!!! La colecta ha sido tan bien recibida, que hasta creo que propio kishi dio algo) se encargan de hacer un clon con las características de sasuke y naruto - , el único problema es conseguir el ADN del Uchiha, alguien se apunta???_

_Y próximamente clonaremos a Itachi y venderemos sus clones por Internet, vayan haciendo sus pedido XD a XD jejeje_

_Y a continuación…no!! Esto no es no es un Talk Show titulado "mi hermano está obsesionado con matarme desde que me cargué a la familia" o "mi hermano es un pervertido asesino que le coquetea a mi novio que se parece a mi difunto ex". No!!!! Esta es una entrevista más a los personajes de home town, y no solo eso!!! También tenemos a dos ninjas que arrancan suspiros y otra cosas!!!!!! XD_

_Itachi-ninja: (entra consternado) como que este no es el lugar donde nos citó el líder, si…si estas patas de araña no parecen la letra del líder de un grupo de asesinos rango S (mira la hoja con la horrible letra de kayako)_

_Sasuke-fic: ¬¬ bonito vestido__, Oniichan (lo señala)_

_Itachi-ninja: (sharingan on) pequeño y estúpido hermano…ódiame, maldíceme, aborréceme, para que puedas vencerme…_

_Sasuke-fic: ¬¬ sé que no nos llevamos bien y eso, pero me preocupa tu salud, Itachi ya no consumas lo que te dan tus amigos, mira nada más como andas vestido._

_Itachi-ninja: (con cara de pocos amigos) ódiame!! Aborréceme!! (Digamos que lo repite por un buen rato)_

_(En otro lado del estudio, digo, de la casa de Kayako)_

_Itachi-fic: ¬ aquí era donde regalaban fotos de naruto en tanga???_

_Sasuke-ninja: (sharingan mode on) maldito itachi!! _

_Itachi-fic: (lo saluda animadamente) Sasuke, también te enteraste de las fotos n.n???_

_(y sin decir agua va, Sasuke se lanza contra itachi con un buen chidori)_

_wuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!_

_(ante tal grito, los otros van y se quedan anonadados con un itachi bien rostizado y un sasuke con su linda espadita apunto de matarlo)_

_Sasuke-fic: O.o niichan?!_

_Itachi-fic: o.ó que hago vestido con una bata tan fea???_

_Sasuke-ninja:-( grrr, muere itachi (y vuelve a atacar como desquiciado)_

_Ita-fic: (se acerca a su hermano, ¬¬ digo, el que no se esta dando de ostias) n.n también te enteraste de las fotos de naruto en tanga?_

_Sasu-fic y sasu-ninja: que???!!!!!! Naruto es solo mío!!!!!!_

_Sasu-fic y sasu-ninja: grrr, como te atreves a decir eso???!!! (se comienzan a golpear)_

_Ita-fic: n.n no te visto en alguna parte???_

_Ita-ninja:¬¬…y que tal están las fotos??_

_Ita-fic: ¬ pues no sé, pero naruto esta…mmmmm (imagines el gesto mas pervertido)_

_Sasu-fic y sasu-ninja: (se lanzan sobre ellos) Naruto es sólo nuestro!!!_

_(antes de que se asesinen, aparece Kayako y comienza la entrevista)_

_Kayako: u.u (asustada de la __gran aura negativa) empecemos con los sasukes…que opinan de naruto??_

_Sasu-fic: es mío!!! Este dobe no se lo merece (señala a su contraparte)_

_Sasu-ninja: ¬¬ tuyo? Pero si él solamente suspira por mí (típica pose chulita)_

_Sasu-fic: entonces por que me he acostado con él un sin número de veces??? (sonríe victorioso)_

_(vuelve a pelearse y a tirar toda la casa de kayako)_

_kaya: T.T buuu mi casa!!!_

_Ita-fic: n.n me puedes dar mis fotos de naruto???_

_Ita-ninja: yo quiero dos copias de todas y si me las das te regalo toda la colección de muñecos de plastilina de Deidara._

_Kaya: T.T sólo quiero que me dejen decir la última pregunta, por lo menos…¿qué opinan de la última película de la serie, la que trata sobre la muerte de naruto…(pero antes de terminar, comienzan a enloquecer)_

_Ita-fic: nooooooooo!!! Naru-chan llévame contigo!!!!_

_Ita-ninja: T.T ahora ya no me van a pagar, cómo voy a comprar toda la colección del icha icha que siempre soñé???_

_Sasu-fic y sasu-ninja: esto ha sido tu culpa!!! No lo cuidaste bien, dobe!!!!!_

_(Basta decir que con tanta pelea arrasaron con la casa de kayako y ahora tendrá que volver a vivir en una caja)_

_XD weno ,eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado estas tonterías. Hasta luego!!! (recoge su caja y se va a dormir)_


	42. Chapter 42

_Free talk__ 1_

_Dos es mejor que uno n.n_

_n.n hola a todas (y tod__os) espero que disfruten del capítulo, como siempre les agradezco con toda mi alma sus reviews que tanto me impulsan a seguir, y espero que podamos seguir hasta el final._

_Deseo comentar algunas cosas interesantes, la primera es respecto a él, Deidara que describir, en algún capítulo lo describí je, weno como a una chica, pensé en excusarme con su apariencia física y mi ignorancia respecto a su verdadero sexo, pero si he de ser honesta sabía muy bien que era hombre, pero se me hizo divertido vestirlo de chica. u.u me disculpo si alguna fan de Dei-chan se sintió ofendida, yo también amo mucho a este personaje (n.n y me gustaría hacer algún fic de él)._

_Otra cosa que quiero decir es respecto a al capítulo especial, a mi también me gustaría continuar este fic para toda la eternidad XD, pero si me aventuro a algo así se corre el terrible riesgo de que se vuelva aburrido, es lo último que quiero que pase, por eso terminará cuando deba terminar (a sólo que todas deseen lo contrario, me lo tendría que pensar XD)_

_Este fic es una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida y por eso quiero que lo recuerden con cariño. Y también me gustaría hacer algunas cosas distintas, no quiero enfrascarme en una misma serie ni en sólo fics._

_Recuerdan que les había dicho que Gaara saldría en el capítulo especial, pero tendré un personaje más, a ver si pueden adivinar…es moreno, trabaja para los malos y es el encargado de atrapar a Naruto, adivinaron? n.n supongo que sí._

_Verán que una vez más estoy sobre la fecha de entrega,(pero muuuuy por encima) u.u y ya ni disculparse es pretexto, lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando y llego a mi casa muy tarde, además de que los domingos son los únicos días que tengo para escribir T.T y lo peor es que no tengo Internet en mi casa, todo se complica mucho buuuuuaaaaaa!!! Así que no queda de otra que pasar de la fecha, yo seré publicando lo más pronto posible, así que espero que me tengan paciencia por favor n.n_

_Y a causa de lo mismo, pues hoy tengo dos capítulos (calculen como una 30 hojas de Word) juntos, por eso esta sección está al inicio. Y entre capi y capi habrá un pequeño descanso para que tomen un respiro de mis locuras y hasta el final tendremos la entrevista a uno de los más lindos personajes: Naruto!_

_Cooooooooooooooooooomenzamos!!!_

**Capítulo 41**

**Levantarse de nuevo**

Cuando todo pierde sentido aun podemos cerrar con fuerza nuestros ojos, respirar profundamente y al abrirlos ellos estarán ahí, aquellas personas a las que llamamos amigos.

La habitación se iluminaba con la presencia de las personas que acompañaban a Naruto, sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad que solamente da la esperanza.

-¡Ya basta de lloriqueos!- rugió con entusiasmo Youko, cerraba sus puños y los movía con fuerza-¡Eso no es algo de un shinobi!

El rubio estaba contrariado por su gran escándalo mientras el moreno sonreía.

-¡Levántate y ve por Sasuke ahora mismo!-continuó, se lanzó hacia él y lo instigó a levantarse. El rubio seguía de una pieza por la impresión.

-Me da gusto que estés bien- detrás de la mujer apareció Gaara con un gesto dulce y refrescante-espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente.

-¿Descansar?

-A veces los héroes deben tomarse un respiro- respondió Itachi al confundido chico. Naruto siempre deseó ser un héroe, pero en aquellas circunstancias era complicado autonombrarse así.

-El héroe que rescatará a Sasuke- sus tres amigos se acercaron, a su manera le entregaron la fuerza para continuar, aquella que había perdido días atrás. Sentía como un rayo iluminaba su corazón, nunca estuvo derrotado, jamás estuvo solo.

Y Sasuke tampoco lo estaba, porque Naruto estaría siempre a su lado.

Sin melancolía, los hermosos ojos azules se iluminaron de nuevo. No se iba a rendir. Llorar no servía, debía tomar su destino en sus manos y pelear con él.

-Jeje…el descanso ha terminado datte bayo-rió con un poco de simpleza.

-¡Naruto!- una pelirosa entró de golpe, con su fuerza sobrehumana empujó al rubio contra la pared, dejando un surco bastante profundo.

Los presentes estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-¡Te ordeno que vayas por Sasuke en este mismo instante!-le ordenó al semiinconsciente joven.

-He traído a algunos amigos de la escuela-señaló Gaara a los chicos que se asomaban en el marco de la puerta: Neji, con su mirada seria, Choji e Ino muy contrariados, Lee balbuceaba frases de aliento para Naruto, Kiba sonreía despreocupadamente, Hinata y su tímido gesto, Shikamaru dibujaba una mueca positiva y aunque no se percibiera, Shino también tenía una.

-¡Vamos ahora!- gritaba y gritaba, Ino intentaba calmarla, pero solamente agravaba la situación.

Naruto podía verlo con más claridad, entre tanto dolor, la cálidez de los amigos lo protegería. Al igual que sus compañeros de Konoha, el Sasuke y el Naruto de este mundo tenía personas que los quería de corazón.

"_No puedo rendirme, tengo una promesa que cumplir"_, miró las caras alegres de su alrededor, se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

Sí su amado se hudía en las tinieblas, él o traería de vuelta.

-Sakura- se dirigió a la violenta chica más determinado que nunca- ¡Te prometo que protegeré a Sasuke, yo lo traeré de vuelta!

Sakura sintió un gran alivio, sólo Naruto, la persona que más amaba a Sasuke, sería capaz de protegerlo.

-Sin duda es cómo nuestro viejo Naruto- concluyó Shikamaru. Todos asintieron por igual.

"_Yo te protegeré Sasuke y cuando estemos juntos te diré lo que siento realmente"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Te vas Naruto?- apenas Sakura podía aguantar derramar las lágrimas que la atormentaban.

-Es hora, ero-senin espera- una despedida dolorosa, a pesar de ser un pequeño adiós, Naruto no podía evitar sentir un gran vuelco en el corazón- no debo perder tiempo.

Por Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo.

-Naruto…-dos pelar rodaban de sus ojos verdes, el rubio corrió a abrazarla, no sabría que le deparaba el futuro, así que deseaba guardar el recuerdo de su amiga.

-No llores-susurró con ternura, recogía sus lágrimas con su mano-te hice una promesa, y prometo cumplirla.

-¿Le quieres?- la chica alcanzó a adivinar el corazón de su amigo, y es que este era tan transparente que reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke.

No podía explicarse a si mismo sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo saber que aquella alegría que le producía estar a su lado era amor a través de toda esa oscuridad?

Un beso en la mejilla de la joven marcó su despedido, el rubio se dirigió rumbo a la puerta, pero antes de alejarse unas voces los llamaron.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?-Shikamru mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, observaba a Naruto y le causaba algo de gracia el cambio de aquel niño simplón.

-¡Cuídate mucho, Naruto-kun!-para sorpresa de todo, Hinata alzó la voz, extendía su brazo en señal de despedida.

-¡Más te vale hacerte más fuerte!-Kiba también alzaba su brazo-¡Cuando vuelvas pelearemos de nuevo!

-¡Usa la fuerza tu juventud!-el cuerpo de Lee ardía.

-¡Espero que cuando vuelvas ya no seas un tonto!-reía Ino.

Neji apenas levantó su brazo, mantenía un gesto serio pero amable.

Antes de perderse en el horizonte el rubio se despidió de todos con toda la madurez del mundo. Era una despedida momentánea, se vería de nuevo y en ese momento Sasuke estaría a su lado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un fuerte estruendo estalló en la habitación, la puerta de la oficina salió volando junto con el joven peligris, y apenas se hubo recuperado otro golpe lo aplastó contra el suelo; su sangre chorreaba a mares, resbalando entre las hendiduras que había en el piso de madera.

-¡No tenemos tiempo de jugar contigo, mocoso!-presiona con más odio su pecho; a Deidara le fascinaba el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba al joven

-¿Qué…qué es lo que…quieren?-Kabuto no se rendía, apretaba sus dientes, sus manos peleaban por alcanzar la pistola que había perdido en la pelea; sabía de antemano que no era rival para ellos, por eso sintió tan vulnerable al ver como Kisame destruía su arma con un delicado movimiento de espada.

-¡Dinos dónde está Orochimaru!- su cara era tan sádica, su sonrisa pedía a gritos una muerte. Mientras tanto, Kisame revolvía el escritorio de Orochimaru, oliendo y probando algunos de los más exquisitos vinos del mundo.

-Déjalo Deidara- se burlaba de la cara de impotencia del joven- hablas con el perro de Orochimaru, nunca traicionaría a su amo.

-Hmmp, tienes razón- se agachó y lo tomó por la cabellera- no es más que un simple peón…

Esas risas burlonas y humillantes retumbaban en el fondo de su ser, vivir como un simple esclavo era algo que no toleraba más. Se convertiría en alguien nuevo, para ello su primer paso sería traicionar a la única persona que amaba.

-Me subestiman demasiado- habló por primera vez.

-¡Vaya!- soltó su cabeza, azotándola con fuerza- pareces que si tienes opinión propia.

No podía controlar sus movimientos, su cara se había pintado de rojo carmesí al igual que manos y ropa.

-Orochimaru no es mi dueño- el odio y el rencor ennegrecían su alma, comenzaba a perder su cordura.

-Me pareces un chico interesante- Kisame dejó su lugar y se acercó a él, acariciando con el filo de su enorme espada su cuello-Me parece que podemos llegar a un acuerdo contigo…

-¿A qué quieren llegar?- los miró con desconfianza, pero le entregaban en charola de plata una gran oportunidad.

-Queremos a Sasuke…

-No pienso ayudarlos.

-Me pareces que no nos has entendido- Deidara fingió ser cortés- solamente queremos la técnica de Sasuke, no nos interesa el niño.

-¿Y no lo lastimarán?- iba a mantener su sorpresa de no dañar a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-¿Acaso te interesa?

-No es asunto suyo- contestó receloso a las burlas de Deidara.

Cansado de una situación que no llegaba a algún lado, Kisame se aventuró a concluir la conversación:

-Se note que quieres deshacerte de tu amo- se dirigió a la salida- te ofrecemos una gran oportunidad, sólo trae el pergamino y todo terminará, a cambio te liberáremos de Orochimaru.

Demasiada presión que no tardó en estallar, salió primero que Kisame. Quería poner su mente en claro, a pesar de que odiaba a ese hombre aun le guardaba su triste amor.

-Esto ha sido realmente aburrido- suspiró Deidara después de un rato.

-Pero ha funcionado- de una puerta oculta aquel hombre de gesto burlón se dejó ver- se lo ha tragado todo.

-¿No te sientes mal de traicionar a alguien que te ama tanto?- preguntó por simple curiosidad Kisame.

-Me iba a traicionar, solamente hice lo que debía- no tenía emoción que expresara sus sentimientos. Amor, se preguntó si era capaz de sentir algo así.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Esto está delicioso!

-¿Por qué tuve que pagar yo?-lloraba Youko ante su cartera vacía.

Todos estaban de mejor humor, loas ánimos estaban al tope y Naruto intentaba recuperar energía con todo lo que pudo pagar el dinero de la mujer.

-Porque sólo usted tiene dinero, Youko-san- Gaara se alegraba de ver sonreír de nuevo a Naruto.

-Naru-chan si sigues así te vas a ahogar- el mayor de los Uchihas acariciaba el fino cabello rubio del muchacho de manera muy fraternal.

-Efto estaf deliofsof- comía una pasta muy parecida a su amado ramen-nefecifto fuerfas paraf traef af Safsukef.

-Me parece que sólo comes por comer- soltaron una gran carcajada ante un chico que hecho los brazos para atrás y expresó un gestó de tranquilidad.

Afuera, en el cielo se mostraba una claridad insuperable, como si la lluvia jamás hubiera existido; un azul hermoso, como los ojos de Naruto, que reflejaban la fuerza y el valor que latía en su corazón. Tenía la seguridad de que podría desvanecer la tormenta en la que vivía Sasuke.

Itachi lo observaba con orgullo y envidia a la vez, le hubiera gustado haber mantenido aquella misma energía hace muchos años para imponerse a su padre, se imaginaba todas las desgracias que podría haber evitado. Pero no existe manera de regresar el tiempo, únicamente quedaba el ahora, el momento preciso para enmendar sus errores.

Sasuke, aquella persona con la que sus lazos se habían marchitado y Naruto, el único que le había devuelto el deseo de vivir. Dos caras de la misma moneda, igual de valiosos ¿O no?

Simplemente con pensar en su nombre y saborearlo en sus labios Itachi sentía una serie de emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho que bien podrían llamarse amor, un amor que no podría ser correspondido jamás. Por eso no le quedaba más que mirarlo comer en silencio, endulzando su profunda mirada negra con el resplandor del chico.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Naruto al sentir la mirada de Itachi.

-Nada- nunca más existiría una oportunidad de expresarle su amor, se lo había dicho miles de veces, pero ya no era correcto volverlo a mencionar.

-Ah- alcanzó a decir el rubio para de nuevo tragar lo que tenía cerca.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

El piso de madera crujía con sus lentas pisadas, el ambiente era extremadamente caluroso como para soportarlo, por su piel escurría el sudor como anteriormente lo habían hecho sus lágrimas. Intentaba cambiar su tristeza por el dolor físico, se cansaría hasta que la marca de Naruto se borrada para siempre de su corazón.

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento ya no quedaba nadie con quien enfrentarse, todos sus oponentes se retiraban hechos añicos; Sasuke los miraba con frialdad, quería parecer lo suficientemente indiferente a cualquier emoción. Negaba por todos los medios pensar en Naruto, aunque la simple negación lo golpeaba como una corriente eléctrica.

"_Naruto, Naruto", _deseaba tocar aquel cuerpo que tanta protección le confería, pero entonces sacudía su cabeza y una nueva palabra brotaba en su cabeza: Itachi.

Naruto había estado enterado desde el principio de la tragedia de su familia mientras el sufría en la ignorancia, _"¿Porqué me ocultó todo? Se supone que me ama…amaba"_

Sus pensamientos en un segundo fueron interrumpidos por el andar de Orochimaru, que desde el extenso pasillo hacia deslumbrar su burlona sonrisa.

-No me has decepcionado- le felicita mientras pasa entre los chicos que aun no podían levantarse- sabía que no me equivocaría contigo.

Sasuke le miró con mucha seriedad, sus comentarios le valían muy poco, es más, solamente lo atormentaban.

-Me ha dado la sensación de que los matarías- como una serpiente, con lentos y ondulantes movimientos se pasea alrededor del dojo, lo observa como deseando penetrar su alma y consumirla.

-Nunca asesinaría a nadie- es más frío que nunca.

-Pero,-se detiene frente a la ventana, dejando ver su enorme aburrición ante el despejado cielo-ese tipo de cosas están en tu familia.

Tan premeditadas fueron sus crueles palabras que dejó escapar una mueca de humor, como cuando los niños no pueden evitar ante una broma pesada. Esta era una broma con el mismo filo de una espada que entraba al pecho de Sasuke y hacían más grande la herida.

Sasuke comenzó a recoger sus cosas, no podía esconder su enojo.

-No te enfades, Sasuke-kun- continuó- nunca más tendrás que pensar en eso, en este lugar jamás te alcanzará tu pasado…

"_Ni siquiera Naruto"_, huir de su dolorosa vida también lo alejaba de la persona que amaba, una vez más el destino lo obligaba a recordarlo, aunque eso parecía una situación que también había sido planeada por el hombre.

-Sólo estaremos tú y yo…serás sólo mío…

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie- le reclamó con rabia antes de huir.

El lugar quedó en silencio, Orochimaru aun veía por la ventana.

-¿Lo extrañas, verdad? Es una pena que nunca se volverán a ver, yo me quedaré contigo y él…morirá.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Ahhh- suspiraba Youko tras cerrar la puerta del departamento. De su bolsillo izquierdo había sacado un cigarrillo y después de buscar un rato entre sus ropas la manera de encenderlo se sentó con desgane al lado de la puerta. Echaba grandes bocanas de humo; en su cabeza rondaban para preocupaciones que no podía compartir con nadie- Esto ha sido muy cansado.

Tenía la vista fija en un punto de la desgastada pared, con un semblante agotado.

-Ya casi es hora de que me vaya…

Una bocanada de humo más.

-Es la regla, dos seres de la misma naturaleza no pueden existir en un mismo mundo. Me hace sentir algo mal, sino fuera por que ese chico ya no está, Naruto no podría haber venido.

Se rascó la cabeza, arrojó su colilla a lo lejos. Sacó un cigarrillo más, pero no tuvo manera de encenderlo.

-Hay otro yo en este mundo y si me quedo ambas desapareceremos. El tiempo corre y Naruto debe tomar una decisión…aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo…sea lo que sea, me quedaré con el hasta el final, no importa lo que pase.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Receso_

_Work_

_Kayako: ahhh, que bonito es tener dinero n.n_

_Sasu: ¬¬ pero ya no tienes tiempo para jugar, ni escribir fics ni ver a tus amigos, por lo tanto no puedes gastar tu dinero…_

_Kaya: ¬¬ gracias por recordármelo, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía…_

_Ita: n.n bueno, por lo menos significa que por fin nos pagas._

_Kaya: n.n si seguro._

_Todos: viva!_

_(les reparte a los personajes un sobre)_

_naru: espera datte bayo! Que es esto? (le señala el contenido del sobre)_

_kaya: n.n ah, pues es el recibo con todo lo que me deben._

_Sasu: ò.Ó como que te debemos?_

_Kaya: sip, pero no se preocupen también tiene un vale!_

_Naru: pero es vale para tú tienda de regalos!! y sólo tienes basura (señala una caja con muchas cosas viejas)_

_Kaya: ¬¬ más respeto para mi basura! Además, son cosas suyas!_

_Naru: eh?!_

_Ita: n.n entonces hay cosas de naruto?_

_Kaya: sip n.n_

_Sasu: cosas intimas?_

_Naru: sasuke!_

_Kaya: sip n.n_

_Naru: oigan!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo 42**

**Engaño**

-¡Esto es imposible!-Naruto estaba demasiado desesperado, lo habían buscado por tres días sin encontrar rastro alguno.

-Ese maldito Orochimaru- se limitó a decir el moreno.

De un momento a otro nadie conocía a ese hombre, cualquier lugar donde había estado estaba deshabitado.

Se encontraban en su oficina, ahora estaba completamente vacía, como lo estaba su departamento al que habían ido horas antes; sin tantos objetos extravagantes que solía tener Orochimaru la habitación se reducía a un deprimente estado.

-¿Qué pretende Orochimaru?- el shinobi no pensaba rendirse, sí le llevaba toda una vida encontrar a Sasuke no le importaba.

-Sasuke es lo más valioso que puede llegar a tener, y no simplemente por lo que se esconde en nuestra sangre.

Naruto no esperaba respuesta, pero las palabras de su compañero llamaron su atención.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Dinero- sentenció otro de los vicios del hombre- Orochimaru era socio de mi padre; sé que no parecíamos una familia acaudalado, pero mi padre tenía millones invertidos en todo el mundo, junto a su socio- hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse a Naruto, quien estaba sentado bajo la enorme ventana del cuarto- ahora que mi padre ya no está, Sasuke y yo somos los dueños de todo, bueno a decir verdad, sólo Sasuke.

-Tu padre quiso borrarte de la familia por completo.

-Así es- se sintió algo triste por ello, no le importaba el dinero, pero tal falta lo volvió un extraño en su familia-por eso Sasuke es muy valioso para él, le dará dinero y poder.

-Creí que si Orochimaru buscaba el poder de Sasuke él estaría a salvo, pero lo que me acabas de decir me causa un poco de angustia.

-También tengo miedo de que intente matarlo.

Dos manos se encontraron en el áspero piso, como si fuera un hecho que sobrepasara lo increíble, el rubio se asustó de sentir la piel tersa de Itachi sobre su mano. Se voltearon a ver, Itachi con las mejillas sonrojadas y Naruto un poco avergonzado.

-Por favor Itachi-intentó deshacer el contacto, el moreno tomó su mano con fuerza, lo miraba con sus melancólicos ojos negros.

-He intentado ocultar este sentimiento…

-Itachi, ya no sigas- ¿Cómo decir que no? Era su amigo y no quería dañarlo, pero estaba la verdad, él solamente maba a Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé-tapó sus labio con lo suyos, en un prolongado beso que se despedía de aquello que jamás podría ser suyo.

Quedaron frente a frente, dejando ver una diminuta lágrima que corría por una tersa y blanca piel; Naruto quedó en silencio, buscado palabras que eliminaran aquel vacío que sentían.

-Supongo que este es el precio más caro que tengo que pagar por mis pecados.

-Itachi…

-Me basta con verlos felices- se abrazaron de manera muy dulce e inocente- Naruto quiero que protejas a Sasuke y yo te protegeré a ti…

-No te preocupes- acarició sus cabellos negros- yo lo cuidaré bien.

-Me gustaría verte conocido en otra situación, aunque creo que el resultado sería el mismo.

-A mi me da gusto verte conocido- le respondió Naruto, deseando que el Itachi de su mundo también guardara algo de calidez en su oscuro corazón.

-Gracias-nunca estarían juntos, pero eso no le evitaba sonreír con felicidad.

-Esta es una situación bastante comprometedora- sonó una voz en la puerta que en un instante los separó.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Esto es el colmo, el día de hoy también nos dejaron al margen, supongo que esa es su manera de ser, pero me extraña un poco de Naruto.

La lluvia había iniciado de nuevo, la gente empezaba a acostumbrarse a ver aquel cielo gris.

-¿Conoces a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo?- Gaara había faltado a la escuela de nuevo, vestía una sudadera roja con un pantalón negro.

-Se puede decir que sí- meditó un poco su respuesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Hace poco que he hablado con él, pero llevaba mucho tiempo observándolo.

Pasaban frente a una cafetería, adentro la gente comía y platicaba cómodamente.

-Entonces eres una pervertida- sentenció con gracia.

-Eso no es gracioso- lo miró algo molesta-y no me refería a ese tipo de cosas. He observado a Naruto desde hace tiempo porque alguien me pidió que lo hiciera.

-¿Quién?

-Eso ya no importa, porque esa persona ya no vive.

Un poco de hambre los hizo acercarse a un pequeño puesto de comida rápida. El vapor que salía fue lo que principalmente les gustó, hacía mucho frío para seguir.

-Ahora que lo pienso…¿tú no sabes nada de Naruto?

-No estoy muy interesado- le dio un sorbo a su café- pero no lo tomes a mal, solamente creo que no es necesario. Naruto es buen chico y es todo lo que importa; gracias a él Sasuke volvió a ser feliz. Eso es lo que más me interesa.

-¿Te interesa mucho la felicidad de Sasuke?-Youko lo miraba insinuantemente.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ahora quién es el pervertido?

Comenzaron a comer, Gaara tenía las mejillas algo rojas por el comentario recibido.

-No soy ningún pervertido, quiero a Sasuke porque fue mi primer amigo- terminó rápidamente mientras la otra lo veía de reojo, devoraba su comida como un monstruo- Cuando llegué a este país tenía diez años, en la escuela los niños se burlaban de mí, solamente Sasuke me defendió y fue amable. Recuerdo que unos niños me arrojaban piedras en un callejón, él llegó y los golpeó a todos, después me sonrió y me ayudó a llegar a casa.

-Sasuke era un niño muy valiente- jugaba con un palillo que tenía en la boca.

-Pero no volví a cruzar palabra con él en todo el año, me dedicaba a verlo a lo lejos; ni siquiera estábamos en el mismo grupo- recargó su cara en sus brazos, estaba completamente metido en su historia- el siguiente año estuvimos juntos y yo me decidí a hablarle, me dio un poco de desilusión el verlo con Naruto, pero aun así me hice su amigo.

-Tal vez te gustaba Sasuke- se levanto y pagó la cuenta.

-Tal vez…no lo sé, lo único que me importa es que Sasuke esté bien.

-Supongo que eso está bien, eres un gran amigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Kabuto!-se levantaron y corrieron a derribarlo, pero antes de que eso pasara él les dijo algo que los detuvo.

-Puedo llevarlos con Sasuke- dijo serio, ya se había curado todas sus heridas, tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendas y puntadas.

-¿Cómo supones que confiaremos en ti?-los dos estaban a la defensiva. Tenían una esperanza, pero también una trampa a la vistas.

-Pienso traicionar a Orochimaru.

-¡Eso no significa nada!-reclamó acercándose más a él-¡una vez conocí a alguien igual a ti, fue amable e incluso me salvó varia veces, sólo quería ganarse mi confianza, por su culpa perdí a alguien muy valioso!

El Uchiha tenía los ojos bien abierto, le sorprendía ver al rubio tan furioso, no era común en el.

-Te entiendo- seguía tan calmado como al inicio- tampoco confiaría en mí, ¿pero acaso tienen otra pista?

Mientras los dos chicos deliberaban en silencio su mente volvió a recorrer la aparición del Akatsuki, él también había hecho una apuesta riesgosa que después se lamentaría con fuerza. Había acordado entregar el pergamino y ellos le habían asegurado matar a Orochimaru y dejar en paz a los Uchiha.

-El Akatsuki también está involucrado- les dijo esperando sus reacciones-He hecho un trato con ellos.

-Eso fue muy estúpido, jamás cumplen sus promesas.

-Lo sé-estaba a punto de decir algo que nadie esperaba escuchar-pero es la única manera que tengo de matar a Orochimaru, ya no quiero estar con un hombre que jamás me amará. Me he rebajado bastante por él sin recibir nada a cambio, tengo que terminar con ello.

-Pero, yo destruí el pergamino- habló el rubio culpándose por aquel momento de locura que tuvo. Miraba a Kabuto con algo parecido a la lastima, pensar en aquel amor imposible lleno de soledad lo conmovía, tenía que estar muy solo y si tomaba la decisión de traicionarlo podía ser una buena persona, aunque también podía ser una trampa; confió un poco en él, por es le había revelado el destino del pergamino.

-Tendremos que ser más listos que ellos.

Naruto ya había tomado una decisión, a Itachi no le quedaba más que seguirlo.

-Pero eso no significa que confiemos en ti.

-Está bien.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke corrían empapándose en la lluvia, había salido sin pensarlo mucho cuando recibió la noticia de Konohamaru. Le había hablado por teléfono, lloraba y le decía que Itachi estaba a punto de matar a Naruto.

Algo explotó en él, lanzándolo a la calle, corría rumbo a casa del rubio con los ojos llenos de ira, todo se le había olvidado.

Llegó con rapidez, subió la escalera y al llegar a piso se lanzó contra la puerta.

-¡Naruto!-gritó agotado.

Todo estaba en calma, no había ninguna luz encendida. Comenzó a calmarse y revisar la situación, pero entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Es tu fin Uchiha Sasuke-los ojos de un niño pequeño brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Konohamaru?- pronto entendería que estaba pasando.

-Te pareces mucho a Itachi- una silueta le habló desde el centro de la habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Esto es muy extraño, hay demasiada calma.

-¿Será una trampa de Orochimaru?- preguntó Naruto quitándose el exceso de agua de la cara y acomodándose tras los arbusto de la mansión.

-¿O de Kabuto?-agregó el moreno, quien era el más renuente al peligris.

-Piensa lo que quieras de mí- estaba a la defensiva- en verdad voy a ayudarlos.

-Eso dices ahora, pero te he visto actuar- comenzaba una especia de pelea, situación que completamente ridícula, en especial porque estaba ocultos tras los arbustos.

-¿Dónde debemos empezar a buscar?- el rubio esperaba tratar algo más importante que su pelea.

-Pensé que te agradaba.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa estúpida deducción?- ambos estaba muy ofendidos.

-¿Se refieren a su relación?-intervino el chico de en medio con timidez.

-¡Sólo fue una vez y estábamos ebrios!- el moreno tenía una cara de asco indescriptible.

-¿Así que si escuchaba esa vez?- se dirigió al rubio mientras le hacía caras al moreno- y tú no te quejes, si la pasaste muy bien.

-¡Ni hablar, fue lo más asqueroso de mi vida!

-¡Pues tus gemidos decían otra cosa!-levantaba demasiado la voz, poniéndolos en una situación de peligro.

-¡Basta los dos!- Naruto dejó su escondite-¡tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar de su asquerosa y pervertida relación!

-Naruto- los chicos mayores los jalaron hacia abajo hablando muy bajo-¿Quieres que nos descubran?

-Pero…-¿Es que ya se les había olvidado que ustedes comenzaron?, Naruto se sentía un poco tonto.

-No importa, ahora debemos entrar al dojo-señaló una gran construcción.

-Sí-apoyó Itachi, la cara de incredulidad de Naruto era enorme, _"¿Desde cuando se llevaban bien?"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Free talk__ 2_

_Un día en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto_

_Seguimos con nuestro especial del adiós, seis capítulos más y ya terminamos!!! T.T debo decir que me da tristeza, pero dejaré los lloriqueos para después__, ahora me concentraré en esto. Últimamente hemos entrevistado a los personajes, pero tratándose del hermoso Naruto, n.n bien vale la pena pasar un día con él._

_Pero como yo tengo que "trabajar", pues n.n mandé a mi reportero estrella, nombrado apenas hace quince minutos, Gaara-chan!_

_7:00 AM_

_gaara: n.n hola a todos (hace como si trajera un micrófono, pero ni hay camarógrafo ni nada), estamos frente al departamento de naruto, pasaremos un día entero junto a él. Toquemos n.n _

_Beep (supongan un sonido de timbre barato)_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_11:00 AM_

_(un millón de Beeps después)_

_gaara: o.ó tendrá que abrir en algún momento…_

_4:00PM_

_(El joven pelirrojo esta tirado a medio pasillo, con cara de pocos amigos)_

_Gaara: (habla como zombie) sé que tiene que abrir…algún día…en algún momento…_

_8:00PM_

_(ahora está bocabajo, susurrando cosas sin sentido)_

_Gaara: Wuuuaaa! (se levanta y de un golpe tira la puerta) ya estoy arto!! Qué nadie vive en esta casa?!!!!_

_(entre gritos y estruendos se mete al cuarto del rubio, y bueno ¬¬ lo que e es algo bastante "inesperado")_

_gaara: wuaaaaaa! O.o_

_sasu y naru: Wuaaa!!! Que haces aquí!!!!!_

_(¬¬ quieren que les explique qu__e hacían Naruto y Sasuke, o se los dejo a su imaginación…)_

_Después de todo, el especial "un día con Naruto" salió muy mal, aun así Gaara llegó a grandes conclusiones:_

_Sasuke posiblemente es el pervertido más grande del mundo._

_Lo que hace Naruto todo el día no es apto para menores._

_u.u debió tomar un par de fotos y publicarlas por Internet _

_Ahora nos damos cuenta que el chakra del Kyubi sirve para otras cosas, además de pelear XD_

_Por ahora ya me despido__, espero les haya gustado todo esto, ya platicaremos con Naruto más adelante, mientras tanto les hago la invitación para que me hagan saber que quieren ver en el último capítulo, así como preguntas que tengan hacia mi persona (¬¬ si lo sé, la próxima entrevista es a mí…será algo aburrido, o por lo menos eso dice Sasuke u.u)_

_Nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho n.n_


	43. el sabor de la sangre

**CAPÍTULO 43 **

**El sabor de la sangre**

Cuando despertó, lo único que pudo percibir con plena seguridad fue el peculiar sabor metálico de su sangre, estaba completamente inmovilizado, no podía ver nada y sólo el sonido de lo que seguro era el motor de un auto le daba la vaga seguridad de que aun pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

No se atrevía a llorar, no quería volver su situación mas patética de lo que ya era, sin embargo pequeños sollozos escavan involuntariamente y cada vez que intentaba acallarlos, volvía a saborear el sabor de su sangre, que mientras más rato permanecía en su boca, más repugnante le parecía.

Y es que para Sasuke, su sangre tenía un profundo significado…

Por su sangre, su vida se había vuelto un infierno.

Por ella su hermano había hecho aquellas cosas horribles.

Por su culpa había perdido a su familia, a Naruto…

-Naruto…-un sollozó escapó, al tiempo que el sabor metálico se mezclaba con lo salado de sus lágrimas; se preguntaba cuantas veces más la vida le entregaría la felicidad en charola de plata y luego se la arrebataría sin más como en un juego cruel, que él ya no podía soportar.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, fue dándose cuenta de lo herido que estaba, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba molido a golpes, Deidara se había dado gusto con él y Sasuke no había podido hacer otra cosa que rendirse, no podía permitir que otra persona muriera por él.

Prefería que toda su maldita sangre fuera derramada antes, después de todo, esta ya le había hecho sufrir demasiado.

Tal vez lo único que le dolía en el alma era no volver a ver a Naruto, la única razón que aun lo mantenía atado en este mundo; por eso, fuera lo que fuera a pasar en cuanto saliera de ese lugar, iba a hacer lo posible por volver a reencontrarse a Naruto.

Porque sabía muy bien que no importaba el tiempo o el lugar donde se encontrara, en cualquier circunstancias el seguiría amando a Naruto…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Las calles se habían vuelto resbalosas tras la lluvia, Konohamaru resbaló después de correr varias calles, intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo aun temblaba de miedo, después de salir del apartamento lo único que había alcanzado su cuerpo a hacer instintivamente fue correr.

Correr lo más lejos posible de lo que había hecho…

Estaba sucio y la caída había provocado que sus rodillas sangrasen; al ver su sangre pensó que aquello no era suficiente castigo para lo que había realizado.

Llevado por la venganza había llevado a Sasuke a la trampa, imaginaba que después de ver destruido al causante de la muerte de su hermano podría vivir en paz; sin embargo el resultado había sido distinto.

Sin ánimos de avanzar, se fue arrastrando hacia la orilla de la calle, hasta encontrar un poste donde recargarse, debido a la lluvia, la calle estaba desierta, así que nadie fue testigo del llanto del niño.

Cerró los ojos, y la escena que hace poco había presenciado se manifestó en su mente.

Aquella persona llamada Deidara se había presentado frente a Sasuke.

-¡Con esto pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi hermano!-había chillado Konohamaru, cuando aun sentía que hacía lo correcto.

Había notado la cara de Sasuke consternada, en un segundo había entendido que todo era una sucia trampa.

-¿Akatsuki, no es así?- pronunció el moreno aparentando tranquilidad mientras el mayor sonreía como sólo un asesino puede hacerlo.

-Chico listo…ahora sé bueno y ven con nosotros- dijo Deidara extendiendo la mano, en aquel instante Konohamaru aun no se imaginaba lo que se acercaba.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- sonrió desafiante Sasuke, luego dirigió su mirada al niño y al contrario de lo que este esperaba, Sasuke no le miró con odio, más bien con resignación o comprensión, como si esperara ese comportamiento por parte de Konohamaru.

Ahora, aquel gesto del joven le pasaba más, Sasuke siempre se había sentido culpable por la muerte que arrastraba consigo.

-Porque sino…-el miedo volvía a invadirle cuando recordó como un segundo sujeto llegaba tras él y lo apresaba, amenazándolo con un arma- el mocoso se muere…

-Ah, Sasuke-kun- Konohamaru no podía ver al otro hombre, pero su voz sonaba igual de cruel que la del otro- debes sentirte un poco culpable, todos quienes se acercan a ti terminan muy mal parados-el comentario había hecho hervir la sangre del joven, el niño había podido notar la ira en sus ojos, unos ojos que se tornaban carmesís; aun así, Sasuke no se había movido ni un milímetro, y con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada había aceptado sus peticiones.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?-dijo con voz firme.

-Vendrás con nosotros, pero antes- Deidara se acercó a Sasuke- me dejarás usarte para desquitarme de una cuantas cosas que me ha hecho tu hermano…

-Esta bien- se limitó a decir el moreno. El sujeto sonrió y de un buen golpazo derribó a Sasuke.

-¡No!- gritó el niño al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se levantaba para recibir otro golpe, repitiendo la secuencia varias veces. El semblante del moreno no cambiaba, estaba serio y sin ninguna señal de dolor-¡Detente por favor!

-¡Cállate!- fue la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra al niño-¡En un buen lío nos has metido, para que todavía te pongas a gritar!

-¡Tú no tienes que sufrir esto!- muy tarde el niño se había dado cuenta de su error.

-¡Y crees que me dejarán ir, te matarán y después irán por mí, ya no quiero que más gente muera por mi culpa!-ya no pudo decir más porque volvía a ser atacado.

_¿Qué he hecho?_, alcanzó a pensar el niño, todos estos años se había centrado en el rencor que no había sido capaz de ver el propio dolor de Sasuke, los dos habían perdido algo valioso. Todo ese tiempo habían sido iguales.

-¡Deberías probar esto Kisame, es como golpear a un mini-Itachi!

-Ten cuidado Deidara, recuerda que no nos sirve si se muere.

-¡Por favor!- Konohamaru ya no podía soportar aquel espectáculo que el mismo había ocasionado.

-Déjenlo ir- ordenó Sasuke.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos?- se burló el que sostenía al niño- a mi me están dando ganas de matarlo.

-Si él se muere, yo morderé mi lengua y moriré- les retó Sasuke, provocando que Konohamaru se helara de miedo con sólo pensar la idea- y como acabas de decir, no les sirvo de nada muerto.

-Ja, me gusta este niño Kisame- atinó a decir Deidara- parece que habla muy en serio. Suelta al mocoso, no nos sirve de nada.

Konohamaru sintió como el abrazo que lo tenía prese se debilitaba y como era arrojado hacia fuera de apartamento. Por un segundo no supo que hacer hasta que la voz de Sasuke lo despertó.

-¡Vete!- fue lo ultimo que le había oído decir y temía que fuera lo último que fuera a escuchar de él.

-¿Qué he hecho?- ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, aun sin dar cabida a lo que había vivido, su hermano no lo perdonaría, Naruto tampoco lo haría.

Comenzaba a llover de nuevo, la sangre de sus rodillas se fue lavando con la fuerte lluvia.

-Perdóname Sasuke, perdóname Naruto, hermano…-sollozaba, sentía que no merecía perdón.

-¿Konohamaru?- una voz familiar se acertaba a él, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los amigos de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Si te quedas aquí te resfriaras- dijo Gaara ofreciéndole su chaqueta. El niño se levantó, mostrándoles a los otros cuanto había llorado. Gaara sonrió amable, para consolarle- ¿Acaso te has peleado con alguien?

Konohamaru no soportó el comentario, aquel odio innecesario lo había llevado muy lejos. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Youko con preocupación.

-Se lo han llevado…se han llevado a Sasuke….todo ha sido mi culpa.

Gaara y Youko comenzaron a sentirse inquietos, se suponía que Sasuke estaba desaparecido.

-¿Has dicho Sasuke?- Gaara lo tomó con fuerza por los brazos, era el más angustiado de los dos.

-Sí…me han mandado a buscarle, le he mentido…le dije que Naruto estaba en problemas- el niño ya no pudo más y colapso, Gaara estaba tan furioso que lo dejó caer, en cambio, de manera maternal, Youko lo abrazó.

-Calma, calma- le dijo- dinos quien se lo ha llevado.

-Aka…no lo recuerdo- muy cansado por lo sucedido, el niño terminó desmayándose.

-Akatsuki…-completó la mujer.

Más preocupados que antes continuaron hasta la casa de Naruto, el niño necesitaba descansar y ellos debían decidir que hacer. No había manera de contactar con Naruto ni con Itachi, estaban solos y la situación se iba complicando.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Está vacío!- gritó Naruto, golpeando uno de los muros de dojo.

-Debía saber que vendríamos- dijo Kabuto, habían revisado todo el lugar por un buen rato, sin encontrar ni a una sola persona.

-Adiós al elemento sorpresa- dijo Itachi- ¿Estas seguro que no estas del lado de Orochimaru?

-¡Qué pregunta más estúpida!- contestó Kabuto ofendido-¡Ya te dije que no! Orochimaru es muy astuto, de seguro se esperaba mi traición.

-Sin embargo, tiene muchos hombres de su lado, sería fácil detenernos y hacernos ver nuestro error en la cara- agregó Itachi, aun sin confiar en el otro joven.

-Debe estar planeando algo grande…

-¡Entonces hay que ponernos en marcha!- Naruto parecía jamás rendirse- Tenemos que rescatar a Sasuke.

-¿Algún otro lugar donde buscar a ese bastardo?- pregunto el moreno; los tres chicos, viendo que no conseguirían nada en ese lugar se fueron alejando.

-Muchos lugares, pero nos tardaríamos semanas en examinarlos todos y no creo que nosotros ni Sasuke tengamos mucho tiempo.

-¡Maldición, no puedes decir eso!- Naruto estaba desesperado, aunque se mantenía con los ánimos en alto, no podía dejar de ocultar su preocupación-¡Debes tener una mejor pista!

-Lo siento…

Estaban estancados y el rubio no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera más que maldecir.

Entonces una llamada solucionó sus problemas, o más bien despertó sus temores. El teléfono de Kabuto comenzó a sonar, su viejo amo le llamaba.

_"Ah, Kabuto, que gusto"_, se escuchó la voz siseante_, "veo que has decidió alejarte de mi lado, una pena de verdad; sin embargo, si tienes ganas de verme sólo ve a nuestras bodegas que están a la salida de la ciudad. Creo que ambos nos merecemos una despedida justa…"_

Aterrado, colgó el teléfono, la mirada expectante de los chicos lo esperaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Era consiente de que el auto se había detenido, también fue consiente de cómo la cajuela donde estaba se abría y lo primero que escuchaba era una voz familiar.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

CONTINUARÁ

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_FREE TALK_

_UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS DESPUES_

_Ufff, ya olvidé cuando fue la ultima vez que actualicé este fic, sin embargo y pese a la laaaaaaaaaarga espera aquí me tienen de vuelta y como dicen en mi país "vuelvo con el rabo entre las patas, como perro arrepentido", y es que no tengo perdón de dios, cuando he hecho lo que tanto odio que hagan otras escritoras, que es dejar a medias un fic._

_Me voy a limitar en las miles de disculpas que les debo, y mejor volveré al asunto de la historia. Como podrán ver este capítulo fue más corto que los demás y esto lo hecho con el fin de facilitarme escribirlo, ya casi estamos al final._

_Y bueno, como he demostrado ser poco confiable con las fechas de publicación, sólo les puedo decir que el próximo jueves les dejaré otra entrega, y espero con suerte que el capítulo sea más largo._

_Bueno, sin mas q decir solo me queda pedirles más disculpas y sus reviews jejeje_


End file.
